


I Exist, I Exist, I Exist

by EmrysBeard, SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Grandmaster is not a good guy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotun Biology, Lady Loki, M/M, Multi, Norse Mythology references, Not Ragnorak compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, inexperience Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 113,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Peter is kidnapped and taken to Sakaar, unbeknownst to him where Loki is currently residing.Peter assumes Loki is the same one who attacked New York--murderous, evil, and willing to do what it takes to win. He's not wrong; Loki will do what it takes to win, but he isn't evil. Loki takes Peter under his protection, shielding him from the Grandmaster's advances and from other nefarious activities. It isn't long till Peter see's who Loki truly is and Loki bares themselves to Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! We have been writing this for about 3 or 4 months now and decided it was time to start sharing it with you. We hope you enjoy!! :)

When Peter woke up he figured it would be a normal day. He got up, worked on some complex equations for an idea that might improve his suit, and then he went out patrolling. Unfortunately, that’s where normal ended. In fact, that’s where everything ended.

One moment he’d been helping a little girl cross the street, then he noticed something odd in the sky so he swung up to the top of a building, and then the next thing he knew he was waking up here with an odd fogginess in his head. Where was here? He had no idea. Peter blinked, shook his head, and then frowned when he realized there was a voice speaking and he was trapped in a chair. Peter struggled, biting his lip hard and letting out a sound of annoyance when for the life of him he couldn’t get loose. He struggled for several moments, eyes adjusting to the darkness around him, and then suddenly the room was flooded with light and he winced, shutting his eyes tightly, a soft whimper dancing across his lips as his retinas burned. 

“Well well,” a voice startled Peter, and his eyes shut open again. “What have we here? Is it alive? Oh good, it is! Ah, for a moment there I was getting worried!”

Peter blinked and he licked his lips, looking around in confusion as his vision danced in and out of focus. 

“What... what is this place, what’s going on?” Peter murmured, still trying to wake up. “What is this, some cheap knock off Star Wars land? I have to say, this ride sucks... Ow! What was that? Who are you? What’s going on?”

The Grandmaster liked his pretty boys--that's why he liked Loki of ass-gard. When the scrappers brought him this new pretty little thing in a red and blue spandex suit, he was enthralled. One god in strapping leather, and one little thing in spandex. He watched the boy being brought to him and grinned. 

"Well look at what we've got here. I've just been having the greatest luck right now, aren't I Topaz." 

"Of course." She said deadpan. 

Loki watched from a chair to the side. This boy is young, maybe 400 in Asgardian years, but he knows Midgardian's age differently. He's young, regardless, and the boy is young, and scared. He sipped his wine, and watched. 

"Loki, come look at my new prize, he's so pretty don't you think?" Grandmaster asked and Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked over the boy before standing up and moving closer. 

"He is yes..." he let the sentence hang there.

“Loki?” Peter’s jaw dropped, his nervousness being replaced with shock. He’d only been a kid when Loki had attacked New York, but he remembered seeing the news reports about the dark haired god. He stared at the god who was loosely, casually holding some kind of alcohol, wandering about freely, and suddenly the ice in Peter’s veins tripled. Wasn’t Loki supposed to be in custody? He was evil, and dangerous, and now Peter was trapped somewhere where Loki appeared to be right at home? The other man’s words also began to register, and Peter glared at him with the most indignant look he could muster.

“I am not pretty!” Peter pouted and would have crossed his arms had he been able. “And who are you anyway? I’m... Oh...” Peter suddenly turned three shades of white as he looked down at his Spiderman suit and realized he didn’t have his mask on which meant Loki knew his identity. Suddenly Peter felt faint, and he had to swallow hard as he swayed slightly in his chair. It took him a long moment to recover, but when he did he swallowed hard and softly demanded, “Where am I? Is this... Is this Asgard?

Loki scoffed as the Grandmaster spoke up. "Ass-gard?"

"Asgard," Loki corrected. 

"That's what I said, and frankly I'm offended." Topaz held out the scepter and Loki took a small step back. "What? The melt stick? No he was just being our favorite gay-"

"Bi-"

"Sassy Alien man." The Grandmaster looked Loki up and down, and he wrinkled his nose. 

"Let the boy go, he's a child." Loki said and Grandmaster laughed. 

"Nah hold on, go stand by him, you'd be cute together."

“I am not a child,” Peter frowned, complaining half to himself, though he tensed as Loki approached him. Peter strained against his constraints, flinching just a little as the god got close. It was strange, though, because up close Peter could almost see a sort of exhaustion in the god’s eyes that took Peter aback.

“There, see? You don’t need to worry, Lo-Lo! He even says he’s not a child, don’t you sweetums? Oh now that is a pretty picture? Hey, Topaz, what do you think people would think of that, hm? Very, uh, very nice! Very... Hm, yes, I wonder how much people would love me if I allowed them a glimpse? After all, I’m so generous! I can share my toys as long as no one touches, right? I can make that rule? Oh, and what is a child?”

“A small creature,” Topaz replied.

“Ah... well he is sort of small. What are you called small creature? Do you think it has a name? Perhaps I can name it! Hm... Yes, I like the name Sweetums, don’t you Lo-Lo?”

“Hey,” Peter spoke up, frightened and confused but determined to try and get a word in edgewise. When everyone turned to him, though, Peter shrank slightly and he licked his lips slowly. Peter gulped, biting the inside of his cheek before he murmured, “My name is Peter. And I still dunno your name or where I am or anything...”

“Sakaar,” Loki said evenly. 

“Oh don’t sound so upset Lo-Lo! You’re royalty here, my sweet boy!” He reached to pinch Loki cheek and Loki dodged and narrowed his eyes just slightly. 

“Grandmaster if I may-“

“Hold onto that thought, I’m sure it was a really good one, but here’s a better one.” He laughed and looked to Topaz. “It will be a great one. Anyways. You and Peter, either you agree to be my pretty little things, or Peter goes to the contest of champions! Everyone wins, well maybe not Peter, but that’s irrelevant.” Grandmaster smirked and Loki frowned setting his glass down on the back of Peter's chair. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki pressed his lips together and then touched Peter's shoulder just barely. “I would suggest the first one. Keep him around longer and we all know how you enjoy pretty things.” Loki squeezed Peter's shoulder. He knew he could work this to his advantage.

Peter looked between Loki and the man called Grandmaster and he prickled slightly, licking his lips and swallowing hard. He got the impression that the contest of champions wasn’t somewhere he wanted to be, however the alternative sounded no better. Become this man’s _ pretty little thing _ and be around _ Loki _?! Peter shivered and pulled stubbornly away from Loki’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Peter spoke up, glancing back and forth between Loki and Grandmaster. He honestly couldn’t figure out the relationship between them but something about it made him shiver. “I’m right here you know! And believe it or not I can talk and make my own choices! I am not your... pretty thing, Mr Human Hutt! That’s a Star Wars reference, in case you didn’t know! And if you try to make me like Princess Lea or something I’ll just bite you and it’ll be bad for everyone so how about you send me home cause anyway... Ow!” Peter winced, eyes flying shut when something in his neck zapped him and Peter bit his lips together, pressing his eyes shut as he did his best to recover.

“Ahhh look they tried to yell at me! Isn’t that cute!” Grandmaster said. Loki narrowed his eyes.

“I think that is enough.” He said and touched Peter's shoulder. “Grandmaster He is a child.” He said slowly and then swallowed. “I’ll take him.”

“Oh, yes, you’ll take him Lo,” Grandmaster agreed enthusiastically. “And the two of you will just be, ah, so very sweet. Won’t they Topaz? I think they will. Come come, Lo-Lo, say thank you for your new present!” Grandmaster presented his cheek like he expected Loki to kiss it. Peter’s eyebrows drew together as he grew increasingly confused, though he tried his hardest not to flinch under Loki’s renewed touch to his shoulder.

After a moment, Grandmaster sat back in his chair and declared, “Yes, so you can take him, Lo, and then the two of you can attend my party tonight! It’ll be so much fun, won’t it Topaz? You know where it is, don’t you Lo? Don’t worry, sweetums, Lo-Lo is very familiar with my favorite ship, aren’t you Lo? I’m sure both of you will have, uh, so much fun! Well, off you go. I can’t wait to see you both tonight!”

“I’m not bringing him onto the Commodore. Sir, I am always supportive of a few games and such, but this is serious.” He said. 

“Oh come on. When have you cared about serious things!” He laughed. “Being the kid. Now go, he stinks, smells like garbage.” He released the shackles that locked him to the chair. 

“Come with me,” he said under his breath grabbing the shackles.

Peter looked between the two of them, but then seemed to decide that following Loki was the most intelligent choice at the moment. He hurried along after him. The moment they were out in the hall though, Peter yanked his hands away from Loki using every bit of his Spider strength to do so and he glared at the god. For a moment, they were at odds, glaring at each other, and then Peter took this opportunity to run.

He could tell he must’ve startled Loki, before he got a good head start, scampering down the hall. When Loki nearly caught him, Peter squeaked and leapt up so that he was on the ceiling and he continued scampering along up there. He hadn’t any idea of where he was going, but anywhere was better than here. Maybe he was still on Earth, maybe he could find help! Peter’s heart soared when he spotted a window, and Peter leapt toward it, however the view out of the window startled him so much that he froze, his head dropping as he dropped to the ground and pressed his face against it. 

So, Peter thought, his heart falling as he gazed out over the city, definitely not on Earth…

Loki caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back roughly. “What the hell are you thinking! This is not the time to show off, you could be killed.” He snapped and then glanced around. He pulled Peter aside gripping tighter when the boy wriggles. 

“Stop making a fuss. That thing in your neck will shock you until you behave.” He hissed and drug him towards his own private chambers. The boy fought all the way there, and some sinful part of his brain couldn’t help but think he would do amazing in He contest of champions. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he opened his room and pulled the kid inside, shutting the door hard. He released the boy and watched him move away. He was scared. 

“I won’t hurt you.”

“I know who you are!” Peter replied, backing up until he was in a corner. “I remember when you attacked New York! What are you doing here? Mr Stark said Thor took you away! Is Thor here too? Who is that guy out there? Hey, don’t come any closer!”

For a moment Peter thanked his lucky stars he still had his suit, and when Loki took a step forward Peter shot several webs at him, securing him to the floor. Peter then dashed over and sat on him, glaring down at Loki and demanding, “Tell me what’s going on! Now!”

Loki glared as he was rolled on the floor. The boy sat on him and he could easily break the bonds, but he didn’t. “First, your information is wrong. I did not attack New York. That was a mad Titan, Thanos.” When Peter started to protest and rolled his eyes. “Please. With how smart you are, have you not realized that mind control could be a thing?” He snapped. He bucked his hips up and pushed peter off of him cutting through some of the webbing and freeing one arm. 

“Secondly,” he winced as he pulled some off. “My brother has been lost to the cosmos for the past week, family issues,” He said and narrowed his eyes at Peter. “No. I will not explain. But you should know that you will end up dead if you try and run.” He said and struggled with the webbing. 

“Dear Norns What is this made out of?” He asked only getting more tangled as he tried to break free.

“It’s, uh, like a spiderweb?” Peter replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip. “It’ll dissolve in a couple hours... So, uh, that means I’m stuck here? But my aunt! She’ll... she’ll freak out! I gotta get home!”

Peter looked around himself, swallowing hard and taking a deep calming breath. After a moment of getting himself under control, he couldn’t help but snort lightly in amusement at Loki’s struggles. 

“Since you’re stuck there,” Peter moved to sit cross legged next to Loki. “Maybe I can get some answers? If this isn’t Asgard, how’d you end up here? And why is that guy, like, act like you’re his.... uh....” Peter blushed. “I dunno like he’s your... Like are you two....” Peter blushed.

“The Grandmaster is a hypersexual man who can be bribed with a few favors.” He said and summoned a knife cutting through some of the spiderwebs. 

“And for my arrival I was spit out of a cosmic gateway when I was thrown from the Bifrost. We are... in the outskirts of the universe.” He said and swallowed, eyebrows pinching together.

“I’ll just... pretend like I know what those words mean,” Peter nodded slowly, wondering what a cosmic gateway or a Bifrost might be. “But, so, there’s no way to go home?”

Peter swallowed hard, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, watching as Loki finally managed to wrestle himself free. Peter chewed his lip, trying to digest everything and decide if he should even trust Loki, not like he had much of a choice.

“And now... now he wants me to...” Peter paled slightly, looking Loki up and down. “Why did you bribe him? Did you want to, uh, give him favors? What even is the Commodore? Do you think I could bribe him into letting me go home? Like hey I’ll kiss you if you let me go home? Is that how it works?”

Loki tossed the webs aside and shook his head. “No. Never would I even suggest that for you. The Grandmaster will not be bribed with simply a kiss. And that is why I’m telling you this. You are not going on The Commodore. I will talk to the Grandmaster, but you are not to join him.”

“You are just a child,” he said and gave Peter a look. “Stop. On Midgard I doubt you are even an adult.”

“I am not a child,” Peter crossed his arms. “I’m old enough to save New York so I’m old enough to do anything else too. And anyway Mr Stark said Thor said that in human years Thor is like only twenty or something and you’re his younger brother right? So aren’t you technically a child?” Peter raised his eyebrows smugly, a challenge on his face. “Anyway you can’t tell me what to do. Why should I even trust you?

He flushed and raised his chin. “I also have 1000 years of experience on you.” He argued. “You are what 13? Maybe 14? In human years?” He pointed out and stood slowly before going to his kitchen and pressing buttons on a Holopad before opening a sliding hinge and pulling out a meat tray. 

“Here. Eat.”

“I’m almost seventeen!” Peter huffed indignantly. His nose wrinkled when he spotted the food, though. “Ugh, somehow I think I’m going to become a vegetarian while I’m here. Is that a bug? Ugh, what is that, a rat? Who the heck picks this food, you? I think you need to re-evaluate your food options. Does Thor eat this stuff too? Suddenly I’m glad I’ve never been to a dinner party with him...”

Peter poked at the food skeptically, however his stomach rumbled and so he gingerly picked up the most normal looking chunk of meat and munched on it. He was mildly disappointed to find that it tasted just like beef. Somehow he thought it’d be more exotic.

“Most of this is edible. This however,” he grabbed a tubular looking root. “Is mine.” He says. 

“No don’t touch it. For midgardians it’s a hallucinogen, but it’s good for Asgardian’s.... for me.” He packs it away in a container. It’s beneficial for Jotuns when they get hot. Sakaar is a humid climate, so Loki has had to be careful.

“Why do you get the one nice looking thing?” Peter crossed his arms in frustration. “That actually looked half good. Honestly I wouldn’t mind a hallucinogen, at least maybe I’d hallucinate myself back home instead of being stuck here eating... whatever this is.”

Peter took another bite, but he swore he saw a feeler on the bug twitch and he immediately lost his appetite. Despite the soft ache in his stomach, Peter pushed the tray away and declared, “You know I’m not that hungry anyway. So... So it seems like you’re pretty free and happy here. So does that mean you could leave any time? Does that mean you’re choosing to stay with _ your _ Grandmaster?” Peter cheekily emphasized the your, raising his eyebrows.

Loki pressed his lips together his back to Peter.

“I am not welcome on Asgard. Here I can live without people’s judgment of past actions,” he said slowly. “Hopefully I can rise to power, and in the process, I, we, could get free.”

“Yeah?” Peter grew interested at that last bit. “You think so? You think if we found a way to rise up that we could get free? How? How does someone rise to power around here? I mean it seems like you’re doing a pretty good job of it. I mean he seems to like you, and you’ve got your own room, and he gave you me as a present so... oh. Oh, the favors, huh... You’re rising to power by... by...” Peter blushed and mumbled out, “By _ doing it _ with him, aren’t you?”

“And showing off my powers. Grandmaster has a thing for... my shapeshifting. Frankly I find it annoying but it keeps me in his good graces.” He says. 

“You don’t have to do any of that. In fact... the fact you know my brother and Stark tells me you should avoid all of those activities.” He said as he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

“Why?” Peter blinked, approaching Loki and peering at the glass curiously. This Loki seemed incredibly different than the maniac who tried to take over the world several years ago, so maybe despite his better judgement Peter decided to trust him. “What does me knowing Thor and Mr Stark have anything to do with anything? And anyway I’ve never met your brother. I’ve just heard Mr Stark talk about him. I’m Mr Stark’s intern!

“Anyway, why should I avoid those activities? Who knows, maybe we could rise to power and escape faster if I did do stuff! Like... do you think he likes gymnastics? I’m super flexible. Anyway, you never know, I could be really good.... Oh, someone is coming!” 

Peter took a step back as a servant knocked and then pushed the door open, bowing and explaining, “I’ve brought the clothes the Grandmaster expects both of you to wear tonight.”

Loki gave the servant a side eye but took the clothes. 

“Thank you.”

“And the Grandmaster... requests you come as your female form,” they said. Loki rolled his eyes but nods. 

“Tell him I will arrive as I see fit.” He said and ushered them out before looking to Peter. “Do you want to come. If you are im not letting you participate.” He said as he set the bundles down. His is a blue sheer dress, with gold and silver accents, that the grandmaster has been trying to get him into for days. 

“And as for your relationship to Stark, I know the man would murder me twice over if I let his ward get hurt, especially like this.” He said and went back to nursing his glass. 

“It’s obvious. Your suit is similar to tech I’ve seen Stark use. He made it yes?”

“Yes, he did, but he doesn’t decide what I can and can’t do,” Peter crossed his arms, eyeing the dress curiously before asking, “You have a... female form?”

“Yes. I’m a shapeshifter. Any form I desire I can I take,” He said and swallowed taking the female bundle and throwing it aside. He wasn’t going to wear it as is. Frankly he was annoyed with the Grandmaster. They didn’t need to keep Peter, they could’ve sent him back quite easily. 

Peter pushed the sheer dress aside—the sheerness of the dress made him cringe but maybe Loki was okay with flashing the world? Peter didn’t know—and then he paled, holding up a skin tight, red latex suit that for some reason brought to mind the words ‘sexy Spiderman Halloween costume’. It was almost like the suit he was wearing, only the material made him cringe and he could already tell it was going to be tight in places he really didn’t want it to be.

“Um... What is this?” Peter demanded, holding it up for Loki to see. “Am I supposed to wear this? Does this even classify as clothes?”

“Unfortunately what you need to wear. If you’re uncomfortable I can fix it.” He looked back to the dress that was lying on the small bed. He was going to have to add modesty panels out of necessity now. He hated showing more skin than necessary to those who didn’t need to see. The grandmaster was purely a piece in his game, and he would play this piece as often as he wanted, but frankly he needed to get rid of them soon.

“Am I supposed to wear these too? How do I even balance in these?” Peter poked at the huge, shiny, red eight inch heels that matched the latex suit exactly. He gazed at the dress which Loki tossed aside, before raising his eyebrows at the god. “Are you... not going to wear that? Honestly I think I’d take the dress over this!”

Peter dropped the latex on the bed and ran his hands over the sheer material of the dress, before wincing and dropping it back on the bed, muttering, “Actually... maybe not. So, when do we get dressed? I kind of just want to get this over with. Sooner we get him to like us sooner we can escape, right?”

“You’re not getting him to like you. You’re.... just trust me it’s better.” Loki ran a hand through his hair thinking before speaking up. “Listen. I know you probably don’t trust me but I can have the Grandmaster wrapped around my finger. You don’t have to worry about him.”

He moved to the bed and fingered the dress rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “Do you want to go?” He asked and as modesty panels formed under the sheer tulle.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Give me that,” he said and took the skintight spandex and changed it to looser leather that was fitted but not scandalous. Like he was trying to compliment Peter's form but not make him look like a sex toy.

“Thanks,” Peter murmured, sighing softly in relief at how much less awful his outfit was now. At least now it looked like actual clothes. Peter chewed his lip, glancing quickly at Loki, before giving a very slow nod.

“I dunno, I guess I can,” Peter murmured, watching as the dress was also transformed into something more reasonable. So Loki wasn’t comfortable with wearing practically nothing for the Grandmaster. Interesting... “I feel like I should, actually. I don’t like being useless. I mean, I’m not sure what exactly I’m going to because you won’t tell me, but I suppose anything is better than sitting in here all night while you go out to some party or something. Maybe there will be decent food there! I guess I can go change now. Is there somewhere to change?”

Peter bit his lip and looked around the room which was currently devoid of any changing screens or places to provide modesty.

“There’s a washroom through the second door.” He said and then spoke up. “Peter... it’s only fair you know. It’s basically an orgy. Grandmaster has events on his pleasure vessel where he summons those he wishes to join the activities,” He said and spoke slowly. 

“I... don’t think this is an event you’d want to go to. Nor One I think you should participate in.” He wet his lips sitting down on the bed. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Peter’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. When he spoke, his voice came out in a tiny squeak.

“Oh,” Peter gulped again. “I... I see. Loki, the one thing I know about you is that you destroyed my home town and killed a bunch of people. I mean today you seem kind of nice, but how can I trust you? I can’t trust you just like that... I mean besides, you caught me when I tried to run away. But why do you ask?”

Peter crosses his eyes, holding the red leathers close to his chest and shifting his weight as he gazed at Loki.

“Because there’s no getting away. And if Grandmaster found you had he would have used that disk on your neck to get you back,” he said simply. “You don’t have to believe me. But I say the truth when I tell you I’m not responsible for the destruction of your city.” He said. 

He looked Peter over and took a deep breath as he thinks over his next words. “You’re.... young. I would like to keep you safe.”

Peter reaches up to feel the disk and he winced slightly, nodding slowly. 

“I... I don’t know if I can trust you or not, but thanks I guess. Getting shocked with that thing isn’t fun.” Peter shivered a little and then looked down at the clothes in his arms again. “He’s expecting me to come, isn’t he? What will he do if I don’t show up? Won’t he be upset?”

“If you don’t come, he will bitch and ask I fetch you. And to that I will tell him to kiss my ass,” he said and crossed his legs. 

“But you shouldn’t feel like you need to. Grandmaster will bitch and moan, but he really just likes pretty things... and I understand why he choose you. But it’s still wrong.” He swallowed anxious.

“You’d do that?” Peter blinked, a little taken aback. “For real? But why? I don’t understand. Why would you protect me from him? He wouldn’t get mad at you, would he? I mean I don’t want me not going to be an issue. I mean I can handle anything! I’m tougher than I look, you know! And... did you just basically say you think I’m pretty?”

Peter raised his eyebrows at Loki, before sighing and rolling his eyes and approaching him again. “Great. Yeah, just great. I get this awesome experience of actually going to an alien planet which should be cool and everyone starts thinking I’m _ pretty _. So I don’t get it. If the Grandmaster likes pretty things why’d he pick you? I’m kidding! Sheesh, just a joke. Don’t you ever joke? I thought that was kind of like your thing. I thought you were the god of mischief or whatever. But first you try to take down New York and now... well you don’t seem particularly happy to be honest even though supposedly you’re in this Grandmaster guy’s favor... I can’t really believe I’m asking literal Loki this but... are you okay?”

Loki wanted to snap at him for his comments but when the kid started talking about his past. When he asked if he was okay, Loki wanted to protest. But was he? He didn’t really know. 

“I... I’m not sure. But its been better.” He said and then looked at peter. “I’m honored you care though,” he said and puffed a breath. “I promise I’ll make sure you don’t suffer though.”

“I still don’t understand why,” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Why do you care? I mean... Why do you care if I suffer? Because I’m _ pretty _?” 

Peter asked his question skeptically, biting the inside of his cheek, but finally he shook his head and sighed, moving to sit beside Loki and murmur, “Anyway, thanks I guess. Um, I don’t really want to go to an, uh, orgy, so... so if it’s okay if I don’t go then maybe I won’t? It’ll be okay?”

“If not I will make sure Grandmaster takes it out on me.” He said and smirked. “You are quite an inquisitive thing aren’t you?” He teased them leaned back. 

“Why do you think it is merely because you are pretty? Maybe I see a bit of myself in you and I’d like to keep you innocent.” He said. “And the Grandmaster... I doubt he would be kind with you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not that innocent!” Peter proclaimed. “I’ve watched videos and like I said, I’ve messed around! I’ve just never, you know, with another person or anything. I bet I’d be pretty good though, don’t you?”

Peter smirked at Loki before tossing his curls carelessly and also leaned back, mirroring the god. “Anyway, like I said I’m tougher than I look. I’ve been hurt before and I’m fine. But thanks, okay? Uh... maybe you should get ready. Do you need any help?”

He was frustrated and maybe that’s why he grabbed Peter with as much force as he did. “And you’re okay with people you don’t know touching you? Grabbing you and calling you pretty, and making you touch them and be fucked by them? People you don’t know?” He demanded and leaned closer. “Because that’s all these things are. People fucking and being fucked. And if you don’t want it they don’t give a fuck.” 

He released Peter like the boy’s touch burned him. “Just let me do this. Let me do something good.”

Peter had flinched backwards, eyes wide and nearly frightened when Loki grabbed him and spoke so harshly so suddenly. Peter nervously licked his lips and swallowed hard, trembling slightly as he muttered, “No, I... I don’t like that.”

When Peter was released, he suddenly realized he’d stopped breathing and he took a soft gasping breath, shivering lightly. 

“Um... Yeah, I... thanks for uh... yeah I think maybe I don’t want to go after all,” Peter bit his lip, pulling his knees to his chest again in a defensive position as he glared angrily at the ground.

Loki flushed and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Just... let me deal with it.” He said and grabbed the dress standing and moving towards the washroom. If he wasn’t bringing Peter he needed to play to grandmasters favor. 

He looked over the dress and swallowed as he changed forms, letting the female glamour take over slowly, his heart hammering in his chest. She was growing to hate this form with the way it was only used for pleasure. 

She pulled her hair from her neck and stepped out of the washroom looking at Peter, biting her cheek. “Peter.”

Peter glanced up, and his jaw dropped in surprise. 

“Whoa... Loki?” Peter blinked, staring at the pale skinned, dark haired young woman standing in front of him. He sort of recognized her as Loki, but there was a different sort of softness to her that wasn’t like Loki’s hard angles.

“You look kind of like Snow White,” Peter blurted out. “She’s a, uh, Princess... um, you look nice? But... well you don’t really look like _ you _ to be honest...” Peter bit his lip and then murmured, “Why doesn’t the Grandmaster like just you in your, I dunno, usual form? Either way you, uh, you look nice though.”

Peter blushed slightly.

Loki flushed and ran her hand through the ends of her hair. “SometimesGrandmaster wants the touch of a woman.” she said and shifted. “Can you get the laces?” She asked. 

She felt anxious, knowing Grandmaster would be upset if she didn’t bring Peter, but she’s not risking Peter's well being. He was young and soft and his hands were warm against her back.

Peter hurried to help her lace up the ties at the back of the bodice of the dress. He blushed slightly, knowing that really this was Loki, yet somehow now that Loki was a lady he felt himself blushing in a bit more embarrassment at helping her tie up her dress. His knuckles brushed the nape of her neck as he finished tying the dress up, and when he was done Peter flushed slightly and tried not to notice the way the dress really left nothing to the imagination.

“You okay?” Peter murmured, biting his lip slightly. “You’re shaking a little... are you cold?”

“I’m always cold.” She said and swallowed. “It’s fine.” She didn’t speak on her anxiety. It wasn’t fair for her to drop it on Peter especially after saying she didn’t want Peter coming. 

“Are you going to be fine here?” She asked changing the topic. “I can get you some books, or maybe find some... palatable entertainment.” She said.

“No I... I’ll be okay,” Peter promised, biting his lip. “I don’t know what it costs to get that kind of stuff around here but I don’t think either of us can afford it. Um... be careful, okay? I know you said you’ll be fine, and thanks again, but just... I just get these bad feelings sometimes, you know? I used to call them my Spidey Senses... it’s probably a stupid name.”

Peter blushed slightly before sighing and nodding once, murmuring, “Anyway Yeah just like... be safe okay? Cause I dunno why but my Spidey Senses just don’t like this, or something. What time will you come back? Not that there’s a clock in here...”

Loki nodded and worried her cheek. “For this, it’s unnecessary,” she said. “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to go to an orgy that you don’t want to, it’s all okay.” She said sounding more confident that she was. 

Grandmaster would be upset but to what degree? Melt stick? Or just generally upset. And if she didn’t play into his hand tonight at all, what would he do. He was pushy and whiny and annoying but he also melted people for infractions she considered minor. She didn’t understand it.

“You’re sure?” Peter murmured, studying Loki. He bit his lip as some hair fell in her face and he had the odd inclination to reach up and tuck it behind her ear, but he didn’t because that would be weird.

Instead he moved back to sit on the bed and murmur, “I’ll see you tonight, okay? And.... and if he gets too upset just... just say I’ll go okay? I... I can do it! I can handle it! I’m not that delicate, you know? I don’t want someone else getting hurt instead of me. Okay? I... good luck.”

Loki shook her head and touched his shoulder as she leaned around him for a knife. With a brush of fingers over the blade, it disappeared, being tucked into her pocket dimension. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry about it. Just stay here and relax.” She said before looking him head on. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded to herself. “Just stay. I’ll be back tonight,” she said and turned leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you guys so much for reading, I can't believe we already have over 400 view on one chapter! Here's chapter two, and let us know if you're enjoying this fic in the comments! Thank you so much for reading :)

She came back, but she had lied. It wasn’t okay, Grandmaster was beyond upset demanding that Loki retrieve the boy to which she had told him to kiss her ass.

”Well. If the boy isn’t coming then you’ll have to do his duties my little spitfire,” he had said. She shivered and pulled the strap of the dress back up and pulled her hair around to hide the bite marks. She was worn. Sometimes these parties were fun, but mostly she found them annoying, and now she was almost positive she was on Grandmasters bad side. Or maybe she wasn’t. She couldn’t figure where he paced her, and this was getting old.

Punching the code into her chambers the doors slid open and she slipped in. She could feel seed coating her thighs and she was pissed, as she stalked to the kitchen ordering a plate of cheese and bread to tame her stomach.

Peter had curled up in a ball in bed, half asleep, however the sound of someone entering made Peter uncurl and yawn.

“Loki?” Peter murmured, sitting up and glancing around. “That you? Oh it is! Thank goodness, I... Loki?”

Peter paled, stumbling to his feet so quickly he had to grab the wall in a short dizzy spell. Once he got his balance he dashed over and paled even more. There were bruises all over her arms and he was almost sure he could see some bites on her neck covered by her messy hair. Peter swallowed hard, feeling a little sick to his stomach as he whimpered out, “Oh Loki... are you okay? I mean... D’you need to sit down? How about you sit down and I... I can get you whatever you need! Oh Loki, I’m so sorry.... why didn’t you come get me? Are you okay?”

Loki jumped at Peter's words and then looked to him with a sad smile. “It’s okay don’t-don’t worry about it.” She said but her grip on the table tightened, she’s tired and she’s sore.

She’s not above using sex to get what she wants but she is above being used as a toy for pleasure when it is not pleasurable for her. “It’s fine,” she said again but leaned against the counter more forcefully. The modest panel on the front of the dress was falling down and Loki grabbed it pulling it back up.

“I... shit, can you get me a glass of whiskey,” she said caving just slightly. “I need a drink,” she said and slowly moved to the dresser digging through drawers for a sleep tunic. She doesn’t have the energy to shift forms at the moment so her female body it will be.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Peter bit his lip, more than a little horrified by the scene in front of him. It was like something from an awful drama movie that his aunt wouldn’t want him to watch. The idea that Loki might’ve been subject to such cruelty made Peter’s stomach twist and he had to swallow down a bit of bile before he hurried over to the little panel to try and figure out how to order whiskey. He spotted something that looked like a speaker, so he tried that and indeed a glass filled with some kind of alcohol dropped down from a sliding panel. Peter snatched it and the bread tray and carried it back into the bedroom and a soft gulp.

He spotted Loki curled up in bed now in what appeared to be a nightgown, and Peter smiled weakly at her as he held the tray and whiskey out.

“Here,” Peter murmured. “I guess you ordered this too? I... I’m so sorry. You should’ve just come to get me. I mean you’re Loki and I never thought I’d feel bad for you but... but man, I just... I’m so sorry. I’m really, really sorry. I should’ve gone. He... he hurt you. How could he hurt you so bad? I don’t understand... I thought he liked you.”

“It’s fine,” she said and took the glass sitting up and downing it in a few gulps. She didn’t even wince. “Grandmaster likes me, as far as he can tolerate me. I have his favor, but he doesn’t like being disappointed. It’s fine,” she said again and as she pulled her hair off her neck securing it with a tie she had transfigured from the glass. She felt Peter's eyes on her.

“What?” She asked and blinked tiredly reaching for the bread. It was a sweet bread, a treat typically but she doesn’t care she deserves it. She breaks it in half and gives peter a portion. “Eat.” She ordered and swallowed wetting her lips.

“If you have any questions, now is the time. I won’t be as generous with my answers later on.” She tugged at the collar of her tunic.

“I... What did he do to you?” Peter whispered, staring at her neck in shock. To say there were hickeys was a gross understatement, and Peter felt mildly ill all over again. Still, his stomach ached from hunger so he began to devour the bread, allowing it to fill his ravenous stomach.

“Sorry,” Peter declared a moment later. “Maybe you don’t want to answer that. Maybe a better question is still just... how did this happen? I know you said you fell here or something, but when? How long have you been here like this? And just... I feel like I don’t really understand any of this. Last I saw you were taken to custody, and then at some point you and Thor were on this bifrost thing and somehow you ended up here? And what, do you want to stay here and be the Grandmaster’s.... I don’t know, what are you, his consort? I just don’t understand how you ended up like this. You’re nothing like the person I remember in New York. I don’t understand what happened to you... And are you willing at all? I mean do you want to be here? Or are you hoping to escape like an I? Is he... are you willing or is he just... just r-“ Peter couldn’t say the word and his pressed his lips together, swallowing hard as he stared at Loki, his thigh brushing Loki’s from where they were now both seated on the bed.

She shook her head, and ran a hand through her curls, getting caught on the tie. She cussed and yanked it out, snagging her hair in the process. After a moment she just ripped taking enough hair that it hurts.

“Do I want to be here? Hell no. Thor and my father just died, our older sister was released from Helheimr and is trying to take over Asgard and here I am being some fucking assholes fuck toy because it gets me good favor and I don’t have to fight some grand champion every fucking night! So no I don’t want to be here but I can’t exactly just call the bifrost down!” She snapped and groaned pressing her head to her hands.

“Fuck,” she groaned and took another breath. She didn’t realize how long she’d been holding that in. She hated Odin, she really did and she’s tried to forgive him but she couldn’t, but he still raised her as his own.

“Thor is dead?” Peter whimpered, his jaw dropping in shocked horror as ice filled his veins. “No! How? But... but he’s Thor!”  
“He’s either dead or lost to the cosmos and frankly I’m not sure which is worst,” She said softly and rubbed her neck, eyes locked on a spot on the floor. She needs to clean.

Peter swallowed hard, sniffling slightly and staring at Loki as if she might take it back. When she didn’t, Peter bit his lip so hard it might bleed, and then very slowly reached out to pull Loki into a hug. She jumped, but didn’t pull away and at that Peter relaxed and whispered, “I’m so sorry. That’s awful. I lost my whole family too as a kid. My parents died when I was little, and my uncle who raised me passed away like two years ago. I only have my aunt now and that’s why I’ve gotta get home. I don’t want her to worry. But I know what it’s like to lose the people you love, and I’m so sorry Loki. I’m really sorry. But... but it’ll turn out okay somehow. We’ll figure something out and it’ll be okay. I’ll help you, okay? I... I’ll help make it okay again somehow. There is always at least a little hope, that’s what my aunt said, and I’ll help you however I can, okay? I’m so sorry. I’m really, really sorry Loki. You... you should try to sleep, okay? I’ll help you, I promise. Did I ever say my name is Peter? Well it is, Peter Parker. But on Earth I’m also a hero and... and we can save each other somehow! We’ll be okay.”

He rambled, but he was trying to make it better. Loki appreciated it. She linked her fingers with Peter’s carefully, squeezing once as she listened. It was an awful story, one of loss that he should not be so familiar with yet. He’s so young, and her heart hurt for him.

“Thank you Peter.” She didn’t add that she would be okay, that she’d seen and had worse done to her over her years. She just thanked him. “You should be asleep,” she said and pulled back first. “It’s late.”

“You need sleep more than I do,” Peter murmured. “Go ahead, I’ll try and stay awake long as I can to watch out. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. You should get some rest. And Loki? Thank you for keeping me safe. I still don’t know why you did it, but it was a good thing to do. When I escape, which I will, I’ll make sure you can escape along with me.”

Peter smiled gently at her and murmured again, “Get some rest, okay? I hope you sleep okay.”

He smiled at her once more, before yawning and pulling his legs up, determined to try and be a guard for as long as he could keep his eyes open.

She laid down and watched Peter, touching his wrist. “Peter. Thank you. Get some rest too. I’ll lock the doors,” she said and with a half assed wave of her hand the doors and windows all lock with a satisfying click. She wants him safe. He’s sweet and kind and he deserves better than this.

Loki squeezed his arm before turning in the bed facing the wall and pulling the blankets to her chest, feeling colder than normal, she must be freezing to everyone else.

Her shivers were painfully obvious, and though Peter was unsure whether Loki’s trembles were from the cold or simply from the trauma inflicted today. Either way, Peter made sure to tuck the blankets a little better around her before yawning and watching the door. It would be a long night.

As long or short as the night may have been, Peter realized too late that he must have dozed off, because he was startled awake when he felt someone touching his hair. For a moment he thought it might be Aunt May, however there was something distinctly uncomfortable about the touch, and Peter flinched when his eyes flew open to see Grandmaster standing over him.

“Now,” the man was purring, sounding strangely like a cat. “This is more like it... Lo-Lo is such a naughty little thing, thinking he can keep all of this, uh, hidden.”

“What?” Peter whimpered, blinking as he realized that he must have fallen asleep and snuggled up to Loki sometime during the night, perhaps for warmth. Even now he was cuddled up to Loki’s side, and he nearly scrambled away, but that would have put him uncomfortably close to the Grandmaster, so instead he simply swallowed hard and glared as Loki slowly began to stir.

She did not want to be woken. She wanted to sleep for the next four days. Maybe the next week. But she could feel peter fidgeting next to her and she groaned.

“Ooh Lo-Lo is waking up! What fun maybe I can get both of you!” Grandmaster cheered and Loki was awake instantly. She materialized a knife in her hand and turned quickly pushing him off Peter.

“What the hell En Dwi Gast.” She spit his name like a curse. “Hands off the kid. I told you yesterday he wasn’t yours.” She hissed and pointed the knife at his throat. He only smirked.

“Feisty today aren’t you.” He teased. Loki pressed the knife closer to his throat, the tip nicking his throat.

“Fuck off.” She said and pushed him towards the door. “and get out. I’m still pissed at you.” Her voice was dark and heavy, an unspoken threat laced with the words.

“You know, as much as I love it when you’ve got spirit, now it’s interfering with my fun. Surely you don’t want to, uh, interfere too much, hm?” The Grandmaster’s chuckle was low, his eyes narrowed. “And here I was just telling Topaz how I just knew you’d wake up and want to cooperate today! Now I know I can’t be wrong, so perhaps you’d like to rephrase that, Ki-Ki? I was so nice by giving you this present, but it was with the understanding that we’d get to share it! Don’t tell me I have to be mean and take your present away completely, now, hm?”

Peter’s hand was wrapped around Loki’s bicep as he peered out from over her shoulder, swallowing hard.

Loki narrowed her eyes. “After the bullshit you pulled last night I don’t owe you anything.” She held her gaze on him and leaned closer, grabbing his chin when his eyes diverted down the front of her tunic. “Get out of my quarters and understand I’m not sharing the kid. There was no arrangement that he was to be shared, nor should I have to. I don’t ask to play with your toys do I?” She still held a knife at him, unwilling to let up.

Grandmaster looked down on her, eyes going hard at her words. “You don’t. But if you asked I wouldn’t object like this sweetheart.” He moved to touch her cheek and she smacked his hand away.

“Don’t. Touch me.” She hissed again.

The man seemed genuinely shocked by this response, and he blinked twice, before he clucked his tongue softly and shook his head.

“Well this is surprising,” the Grandmaster murmured softly, peering over at Peter. “I wonder what it is about him that’s got you so... hot and bothered, Lo-Lo! You’ve always been so happy before! He must be really something... You know I like you, Lo-Lo, I really do! But if you’re going to be like this then I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you... Didn’t you have a good time last night? You always have a good time at my parties! That’s what you need, a party just for you! Oh, and for your little sweetums over there. Yes, won’t that be fun? And if it isn’t, well that’s alright, I don’t really need you anymore anyway. I think there’s someone else who looks far more interesting and might be... far less trouble, hm?”

The Grandmaster blew a kiss at Peter before turning away and flouncing towards the door, calling back, “You’d best both attend tonight, it’ll be in my chambers! It’ll be such a fun affair! And anyone who doesn’t attend just might, uh, might not attend anything ever again, hm? And don’t look at my like that Lo-Lo, it’s just a party. Really now... Toodles! Maybe I’ll have you both relocated to my chamber as well, I’m not certain you really like this one anyway do you Ki-Ki? I’m not sure it suits you, at least not if you’re going to stop saying thank you. Or maybe you’ll be good and you two can stay here, who knows? It’s all up to you, Ki-Ki!”

With a harsh wave of her arm she shut the door. A glass shattered in the kitchen, Loki’s seidr flowing outward. “Fucking asshole!” She shouted and threw the knife, the blade lodging itself in the door. Her female glamour changed abruptly to her male form and he was still as angry as the female version.

“Fucking think I wanted to go to his damn orgy ship! And then threatening me like this! Does he not know who I am!” He growled at the door, and then turned pacing and grumbling before he looked to Peter.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He said and raised a hand to his neck the marks disappearing slowly as do the bruises on his arms. “I swear by it. That, I, hes fucking psychotic.” He said.

Peter flinched in shock at Loki’s sudden anger, and he wondered if now he would start to see hints of the angry, evil god who’d killed all those people in New York. Maybe the other personality had been an illusion?

Yet Loki remained unwavering in his determination to keep Peter safe, and so Peter slowly unwound and moved to the edge of the bed, gazing silently at Loki for a moment before he dared speak.

“Loki?” Peter murmured, biting his lip. “You, uh, you okay?” He slowly stood and approached the panting god, nervously brushing his fingertips against one of the newly healed bruises, or perhaps they weren’t truly healed seeing as how Peter’s touch still made Loki flinch. Peter quickly retreated, deciding maybe it was best he didn’t touch the god after everything he’d clearly been through.

It’s was all glamour. He just weaved more spells over I the current one, and Peter's touch however light, burned.

“It’s fine.” He said but didn’t push his hand away when it landed on his neck again. “I.... want you safe. And... Grandmaster, I just.... I don’t want him hurting you,” he said and moved away. “You....” he can’t think of words and he stepped away from Peter. He went to the kitchen and ordered a whiskey. He needed a drink.

The days continued like that. For the next four days Loki went to the Grandmaster at night, refusing to let him see Peter. The boy was young, too young to be subjected to the relations the Grandmaster wanted. So he took it, refusing to complain, and in the mornings the Grandmaster came by with wandering hands. By the fourth day, Peter was done with sitting in the room, despite how well furnished it was.

It was at this point that Peter felt like he needed to do something. Loki had been sacrificing so much for Peter and hasn’t complained nearly as much as he expected the god to. He seemed to entitled, the fact he had little complaints after the first night, and had just resigned himself to drinking was odd to him.

“You know,” Peter said one early morning. “If you’re going to take care of me, than I should help take care of you too! Mr Stark always tells me how bad it is to drink your troubles away. He said that he learned the hard way and didn’t want me to have to learn the hard way, so... So I don’t want you to have to either. So maybe instead... there’s another way I can help? Maybe by talking, or playing a game!”

The skeptical look he received certainly didn’t raise Peter’s spirits, but he pushed on regardless, if only because he doubted that a drunk Loki would be able to do much thinking nor protecting at a party tonight. Grandmaster had insisted Loki show up with Peter, with threats of the melt stick and the grand champion. Loki didn’t want to test him this day.

“How about you come back and sit and... you said you could get some stuff for entertainment? How about you get us a game! Or we could just talk? I could tell you about Earth, er, Midgaurd, or you could tell me about... anything.”

“Three things wrong with your logic” he said tossing back half the drink. “I’m a god. I can’t get drunk off this liquor.” He said. “The entertainment is more.... sexual and dangerous. The most tame things available is chess but the layout bothers me, it’s not Asgardian. And my experience with Midgard is not the best and frankly my brain was mush for all of it.” He tossed the rest of the drink back before tapping it against the table and worrying his cheek.

“I...” He looked at peter his gaze firm making the boy squirm. “You need clothes. You can’t just wear that suit everywhere and my clothes, well frankly they won’t fit you and I don’t have many.” He said. “Come, there’s a center at street level where we can find you something.”

“Really? Thanks,” Peter relaxes slightly, tugging at his suit in discomfort. “I mean this is okay, but yeah I’d like normal clothes. And actually I don’t even really want to go out in this. See on Earth my identity is a secret and it’s bad enough you and the Grandmaster know it, I don’t need everyone on this planet knowing it. One sec, I can wear this red leather thing long enough to get new clothes.”

Peter snatched the outfit Loki had transformed for him the night before and changed in the bathroom. The outfit made him feel like he was a biker’s boyfriend, but it wasn’t the worst thing. Peter used a little water to slick his curls back and then hopped out of the bathroom, frowning when he spotted Loki going for another drink.

“Um, hey,” Peter spoke up, hoping to distract the god. “This look okay?”

Loki was a drinker. But he couldn’t get drunk, so really, was it an addiction. Loki let his eyes roam over his body and nodded. “It’s... very bright. Would you like me to change it?” He asked. He had changed when Peter was in the bathroom, pulling on his leathers. The golden insignia in the center of his chest made him want to gag.

Sure, the grandmaster had been rough with him before but at those moments it had been willing, even welcomed. Now it was beyond that. He wet his lips and let his gaze linger on Peter. He’s so young and it breaks his heart what Grandmaster wants to do to him.

“I don’t mind my clothes being bright,” Peter admitted. “But maybe more of a maroon would be nice? What d’you think? You, uh, look nice. Or really you look like you again, which is nice. Before you looked...” fake “not like yourself, but I think it was just the dress, maybe, not the form.”

Peter let himself stand back. He blinked and then his leather ensemble faded to a deep, dark maroon shade of red, and he smiled, peering into the mirror.

“Yeah, that’s better, thanks! We look like quite a pair... like a weird futurist motorcycle gang,” Peter chuckled. “Hopefully some of the clothes for sale are less flashy... You all good? You keep... staring.” Peter chuckled nervously.

He watched the young spider’s enthusiasm and couldn’t hide the smile. “You’re just... intriguing.” He said. “Come along,” he adjusted his collar and stepped towards the door. He lead the way to the main floor, reaching for Peter and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

He leaned in and spoke low. “Stay next to me, and don’t leave my side under any circumstances.” He squeezed his shoulder tightly drilling the point home.

“Fine, alright, your wish is my command,” Peter rolled his eyes, though he did his best to take the advice to heart. He then flashed a smile and allowed Loki to lead him out of the palace. He blinked in surprise as they actually exited the palace and stepped onto a busy street that reminded him a little of Manhattan.

“Wow, it’s nice out here. Almost like home.... Wait,” Peter whispered. “If we can just leave the palace like this, why can’t we escape? Why can’t we just run away and find help from someone? Find someone to bring us home?” Peter blinked up at Loki, though he was distracted when there was a loud pop from somewhere nearby, and Peter walked a little closer to the god, allowing his hand to brush Loki’s side as a bit of reassurance.

Loki spoke low, keeping his grip on Peter's shoulder. “We, well I, am technically upper court. And we could find someone... but Sakaar is literally on the edge of the cosmos. Finding a way back would.... be risky,” he said and directed Peter away from an alley that was less than reputable.

“Here let’s go this way,” he said and directed Peter away from the brothels and the likes. “There’s a place down these ways that carries more... reputable business.” He said and guided Peter with a heavy hand.

Peter glanced back at the dark alley, a little curious, but he cast the thought aside as he hurried along beside Loki. It wasn’t completely unpleasant being manhandled along, but Peter couldn’t say that he loved it either. Plus his shoulder was beginning to hurt.

They were halfway to the brightly colored booths when Peter twisted abruptly and linked his arm through Loki’s so their elbows were linked.

“Much better,” Peter decided, rolling out his shoulder. When Peter spoke again, it was in a nearly authoritative voice. Loki hadn’t given Peter any reason not to trust him, so slowly Peter’s inherent sneakiness was beginning to creep in. “My shoulder is totally bruising. Just because the Grandmaster thinks I’m your toy doesn’t mean you have to treat me like one. Oh, that outfit is awesome... come on, I want to look at that one.” And then, with a soft smirk, Peter held Loki’s arm with both of his own and pulled Loki forward with an unexpected level of strength.

Loki stumbled, surprised at the strength from the kid. Rightening himself he moved alongside him and spoke low. “I’m not trying to do that. I’m trying to keep you safe. People here are much more hedonistic than on Midgard. Here, there is a fight for anything glamorous and you, my sweet spiderchild, are like fresh mead at a feast.” He said.

He followed Peter and ducked alongside the tapestries and fabrics, seeing the object of his interest. Falling into place next to Peter he sees the set. It’s simple but elegant in its own way and when Loki touches the fabric it’s soft.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

Peter hesitated at Loki’s words, pondering them for a moment, however he was distracted when he looked at the set again, and he broke into a smile.

“I really do,” Peter confirmed, reaching out to slowly rub a bit of the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. It was like the softest cotton he’d ever touched, and he held it for a moment more before gazing up at Loki hopefully. “I can’t read the tag, so I’m not sure how much it is, but can we get it? Please? I really do like it a lot... Please, Loki? It’s almost like something I might wear at home! Please?” Peter chewed his lip and blinked hopefully.

Loki smirked, and touched the tag. It’s not too much, and he could easily obtain it. He called over the seller, swiping a few beads and transforming them into money.

“We want this one.” Loki said. The seller shook their head.

“Not for sale.”

“You’ve tagged it as sale. I have the money,” he said. It’s haggling on sakaar. It’s annoying. The seller looked at the money that Loki held out before grabbing the suit.

“200 credits more,” they said and Loki held out what he had.

“I pay this, or you don’t get the sale.” He said. The seller huffed but swiped the credits and handed over the suit. He grabbed it and smirked before walking away, grabbing Peter’s elbow, guiding him away carefully.

“So that’s how it’s done,” Peter hummed, holding the set to his chest and murmuring, “I’ll have to remember that for future reference next time I feel like buying something around here... thank you! This is so much better.”

Peter hugged the set to his chest, and then completely on a whim, and partially because he’d seen it on TV, he stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. The moment he did it, though, Peter backpedaled and felt like it was the stupidest thing he’d ever done, and he immediately blushed and looked away, turning his eyes back to the set.

Loki flushed and looked to Peter surprised. Midgardians were typically affectionate, and while that does not bother Loki, the suddenness of the kiss was surprising. He stilled and looked at the boy, who was fidgeting with the outfit. He ran his eyes over Peter before touching his shoulder.

“That was incredibly friendly. Would care to indulge me in your motivations?” He asked and squeezed Peter's shoulder sweetly. He was half teasing him half wanting a serious answer

“Um... is it bad if I say that I’m not sure?” Peter mumbled, glancing up at Loki a moment later. “I just, uh, I wanted to thank you, and it seemed like an okay idea at the time... sorry, I probably shouldn’t have.”

Peter blushed and looked back down at the outfit, fiddling with it for a moment more before mumbling, “Maybe I also just got confused, ‘cause it seemed like you’ve been calling me sweet and glamorous, but now that I think about it I don’t know why that would mean you’d want to kiss. Sorry, I guess I don’t really know how these things work since, you know, it’s not like I’ve ever actually had a girlfriend before... or a boyfriend. Or... anything.” Peter flushed again and did a very good job of not looking at Loki.

Loki chuckled. “You are amusing me Peter.” He pressed a kiss to his temple. “Do not worry yourself sick, I am more than grateful. I was simply teasing you,” he said before leading Peter down another alley, and towards a shop that resembles a bakery.

“Do you mind. I’m craving something sweet,” He said and lead Peter towards the corner that held pastries, claiming to be of Asgard. They weren’t but they were close enough to please the god.

Peter flushed, reaching up to gently touch his temple, and a smile formed slowly on his face. The kiss made Peter feel a little warm and appeased his awkward anxiety enough that he managed to hold his head high as he scampered alongside Loki. His eyes widened when he spotted the pastries, his mouth watering since he’d hardly eaten anything since he’d arrived on this planet.

“Are these really like sweets on Asgard?” Peter asked slowly, eyes instantly drawn to one with a thick chocolate covering. “Maybe getting stuck here isn’t quite so bad if I get to try Asgarding food! You know if I wasn’t so worried about my aunt maybe I’d almost enjoy this! Seeing an alien planet is pretty amazing... And you’re not bad either.” Peter chuckled and smirked lightly at Loki.

Loki smirked back and ordered two of the chocolate treats and one cream filled pastry. “They’re similar but not exact. The ingredients are off but it tastes close enough,” he said and took a bite of the cream treat.

“I’m almost positive the person who runs the shop is Asgardian, but I haven’t been able to prove it.” He mused and handed Peter the two chocolate. “Take one. You’re staring at it like you’re about to faint.” He said and shook the box a little to emphasize the point.

Peter licked his lips, swallowing hard despite himself, and when the chocolate pastry was offered he snatched it perhaps a bit too quickly, biting into it and humming softly, his eyes fluttering closed.

“This is delicious,” Peter hummed softly through his second bite, leaning lightly against Loki because it was so good he could hardly hold himself up. “I never knew food could taste like this! This is incredible.... Is this what food is like on Asgard? No wonder you’re spoiled! Sorry, but it’s true. You seem like you’d be kind of a brat if you were given the chance, I mean look you got two for yourself and only one for me! And I’m the one with the fast metabolism.” Peter giggled softly, finishing his chocolate pastry and licking his fingers to get every ounce of flavor.

“If you want it take it...” he said watching Peter down the first treat. “You... have an advanced metabolism. How much do you need to eat typically,” he asked and handed over the treat. The kid looked better, but still light on his feet.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Really? Gosh, thanks! This is so good... It’s sweet that you care,” Peter hummed, eating the second one more slowly so he could savor every bite. “This is so incredible... I... I’m okay, yeah, just kind of pretty hungry... I usually just eat three big meals a day, but I eat lots of little snacks. Sometimes I forget to eat a meal and then I get dizzy but my Aunt or Mr Stark always remind me. Guess I haven’t eaten much since I got here, though. Just some weird meat and bread. And these! But I’m fine.”

Peter chuckled weakly, holding onto Loki’s arm as they walked. He supposed he did feel a bit dizzy, but it wasn’t awful. Anyway, the treats had helped.

“So,” Peter blinked his eyes open as they continued to walk, his arm twisted around Loki’s. “Where to next, hm? Bet you know all the good ways to have fun here, hm? How have you been spending most of your days here?”

Loki listened to Peter ramble, to him talk and go on and on about his home and Mr. Stark and Aunt May. That’s not going to get old, the boys relationship to Anthony. He felt even more responsible for the kid now, like he needed to get everything back to normal for the kid, because he’s a kid and because he’s so close to Anthony. He wanted to do something right.

“Me? I mainly have been drinking and reading and planning my rise to fame,” He said. “Occasionally Grandmaster will request my company, or I will go to galas and events, charm the people. But I generally didn’t worry myself with those matters. It’s easy enough to charm people when you know what they like,” He explained with a half smirk.

“And what do you like? Besides reading and drinking?” Peter smirked right back. It was half a test and half genuine interest. Discovering these new sides of Loki was absolutely fascinating to Peter. He hadn’t been lying, he’d never had anything more than a crush, but there was something intoxicating about Loki that absolutely intrigued Peter. That, and Loki was sort of fun to rile up, just a little. Peter wasn’t sure exactly why, but ever since Loki had kissed him on the temple, he had an odd itch to make it happen again. Perhaps it wouldn’t happen for a while yet, but Peter still figured he could see how far he could push the god before he had to back off. His aunt called his cheeky, Mr Stark called him snarky, Peter just figured he was curious.

“How does someone charm you?” Peter asked, his tone innocent enough, though he had an insolent little smirk on his face.

"Outside of Sakaar?" He asked and thought for a moment. "I... liked to study, develop my seidr. And occasionally teach the young seidrmaster's..." he swallowed. "I haven't had the chance to do anything for myself recently." He felt the realization sink in and he frowned but then smirked.

"I guess once this is over, I would like to return to Asgard, hand the throne over to my brother, and become a tutor for the young seidmasters... I'm honestly not sure though," he admitted and ran a hand over his arms.

“What’s a seidr?” Peter asked, eyebrows drawing together. “What’s a... seidrmaster? Do you think I could be one? Could you tutor me in it?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Seidr is... an innate ability you learn to control in time... you would call it magic I believe?" he said slowly. "I would have to work with you to determine if that was something you could do," Loki said and then jumped when Peter took his hand.

Peter bit his lip and reached out to stop Loki’s hand as it ran over his arms.

“It isn’t fair you haven’t had time for yourself here,” Peter murmured. “We should do something! Something fun, just for you. Maybe you can show me seidr? Whatever you’d like. You’ve been nice to me, I want to return the favor. What would you like to do? I’d like to make you happy.” Peter smiled, holding Loki’s arm a little closer.

Loki chuckled as Peter spoke, his interest in him entertaining. "I would take a break, but frankly this is a pleasure planet. While pleasure is interesting, there is minimal pleasure here that is satisfying to me." He watched Peter and continued slowly.

"You being safe and happy. That would keep me happy." He said with a small smile.

“Well it seems like maybe I can be safe and happy with you,” Peter murmured, not quite blushing as he smiled up at Loki. “But to truly be happy I need to go home. I need to make sure people at home are okay. So whatever we have to do to go home, that’s what I need. But while I’m here I think... I think you are keeping me safe and happy, however odd that is.”

Peter squeezed Loki’s hand gently, though when he glanced ahead and saw that they were approaching the palace, Peter deflated slightly.

“Are we going back already?” Peter murmured. “I was enjoying it out here with you. It was nice, it was almost like home. I... Maybe it’s odd, but I’m actually really enjoying spending time with you.” Peter smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side. He didn’t move any closer to Loki, though. As much as Peter wanted to experiment with the electric sort of feeling bouncing between them, he also didn’t want to push anything on Loki that the god didn’t want. It seemed to Peter that Loki had had more than enough of that.

Loki watched Peter as he mentioned returning to the palace. “If you don’t wish to return, I'm sure there’s something else we could find,” he said and noticed an alley that held shops with food from the multiple realms.

“Hungry still? I’m sure we can find something down here for you to eat,” he said and pulled Peter that way. He understood the reluctance to return to the palace, and if Loki can drag their time away from the palace out and feed the boy he won’t argue.

“Here. This one says is Vanaheim themed, they have foods that are safe, and from what I understand similar enough to Midgard.” The stall held soups and meats all done in a traditional styles with rubs and charcoal fires simmering behind the keeper.

Peter’s mouth immediately began to water, and he licked his lips slowly. Peter’s eyes were glued to the various foods on display, and he swallowed despite himself, his nose picking up every intricacy of every bit of food.

Peter edged forward, glancing around and then pointing to something that smelled utterly delicious.

“That, please?” Peter asked hopefully. “It smells incredible... Wow, suddenly I’m really, really hungry...”

Loki ordered a pound of the meat, figuring they can save it for later if Peter didn’t eat all of it. He also ordered one of the broth mixes that was rich with chicken and vegetables. “You’ll like it promise.” He said and took the order dropping extra coins for the owner before he leads Peter to a small doorway and having him sit down.

“Go on, and go slow. You’ll make yourself sick.” He warned as he pulled at the meat, stealing another but for himself. It was getting warm, and he transfigured a pebble into a hair tie, pulling his curls off his neck as he watched Peter.

First Peter lifted the soup bowl to his lips, and hummed softly as the thick, wonderful, warm soup filled his mouth. It was the most incredible both he’d ever tasted, and he took several more sips before he set the bowel aside and took a bit of meat. Once again, he was amazed at the rich, charred flavor, and he was quick to grab another bit to chew on.

“Why doesn’t Earth have food like this?” Peter complained softly. “Or maybe it does and my aunt and I just can’t afford it. To be honest I bet Mr Stark eats like this all the time. Thank you, Loki, I really needed this.”

Taking a chance, and tempted by the newly exposed skin, Peter leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s neck before returning to his lunch, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor. Peter knew he was probably pink, so he did his best to focus only on the meat and not on whatever expression might be on Loki’s face. But what the heck? If this planet was all about that stuff then why not? Peter smirked to himself as he took another sip of soup.

The god's breath stalled in his chest, and he swallowed before looking to Peter, a flush rising on his cheeks. Peter was purposefully avoiding his gaze, but a little smirk painted his lips perfectly, and he couldn't help the way his heart twisted in his chest. He took another breath and swallowed.

"I would say Peter, You are quiet forward with your affections." he said and leaned closer. If Peter wanted to flirt, he was not opposed to flirting back. Peter was cute, and he would listen when he said no, he knew it in his gut.

The boy had put another piece of meat between his teeth and he leaned closer taking it from his with his own mouth, holding him still a hand gripping his jaw. He smirked at the boy's flush. "What?" He asked and swallowed a bite. "You're the only one allowed to flirt?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

For a moment, Peter’s heart stilled in his chest, and then it began to beat so hard he was surprised Loki couldn’t hear it. He stared at the god in utter shock, his face as red as his suit, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Peter didn’t know what word he’d use to describe how he was feeling, but rather liked the way his breath picked up in excitement. It was like jumping off a building and catching a web on the next one just before he hit the concrete. It was the same rush of adrenaline when he suddenly turned his face and kissed the hand Loki was still resting on his jaw and murmured, “No, but I bet I can do it better.”

He chuckled and brushed his thumb across Peter's mouth. "You are just something else aren't you," He said and squeezed his jaw lightly, meant to be reassuring. "Tell me, are you normally this forward or am I an exception?" He asked and grabbed another piece of meat and taking a bite before pressing it to Peter's mouth. It was fun to watch him flush.

He leaned closer and smirked. "How much better? Should I be expecting a pegasus or a magic show?"

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Peter declared, though in reality he hadn’t the slightest idea what he was doing. It seemed to be working well, though, and he accepted the bit of meat with a blush. He nibbled it and swallowed it down, leaning a bit closer as he murmured, “I think it’s just you, though. You... You... You turn me on.”

There, he’d said it, and it left Peter feeling proud. He felt like the hardest part was over now, and he turned and pressed a kiss to the edge of Loki’s jaw and tried not to be impressed by how soft the skin there was.

Loki flushed, embarrassed. Him? He turned Peter on? He was lanky and an asshole, and really hadn't thought he'd made enough of an impression to do so. "Really? You're not just flattering me?" He pressed and looked away. "Well damn," he smirked. What an unexpected, yet not surprising, turn of events. "This is interesting, that is for sure."

“I could just be flattering you,” Peter murmured, biting his lip through another soft smirk. “I guess you’ll just have to trust me. Or not. I don’t care. Either way, I know what the truth is.”

Peter nudged Loki’s side, and then he grinned to himself as he grabbed a bit of meat and nibbled at it. He proceeded to utterly ignore Loki, thought he purposely made a show of licking every bit of juice from his fingers. Maybe, Peter decided, he did like being cheeky.

Loki can’t help but think that no wonder Grandmaster wanted to fuck him. He’s gorgeous, and looks like heaven and a little bit of sin. He swallowed and leaned closer to Peter. He was the image of heaven draped in sin, the perfect little thing that could only be thought of as a tease here. Loki watched him lick juice from his fingers before catching his hand.

“You missed some,” he said and slowly, holding eye contact, licked his finger, tasting the juice but also watching Peter's reaction.

This, this felt incredibly right despite also feeling so incredibly wrong, and Peter swallowed down a little noise as he stared at Loki in fascination. Peter knew his expression had to look shocked, but a smile curled onto his lips.

“There’s a bit here,” Peter murmured, reached out with his other hand pressing a finger to the edge of Loki’s mouth where there was a little smudge of juice. “Just a bit. I can help.”

Cautiously, slowly, Peter leaned forward and lapped at the bit of juice, catching the stay bit in his teeth.

It would take nothing to turn and kiss him. Just a subtle turn of the head, catching his soft warm lips but just as Loki had built the confidence to do so, pulled pulled away.

Loki looked at peter and swallowed. “Tease.” He said and swallowed again and wet his lips watching him slowly

“Hm?” Peter blinked, hiding his smirk and raising his eyebrows innocently at Loki. Oh Peter really liked that look Loki was giving him, and somehow it was relieving. Suddenly Peter felt like he had a little control over a situation for the first time since he’d arrived on this planet, and he liked it. Maybe the key to escape was favor with the Grandmaster, but the other key was favor with Loki. And besides, it was making Peter feel amazing in ways he hadn’t been entirely sure were possible.

Still, Peter averted his eyes again and a small smirk worked onto his mouth as he nipped at a bit more meat, catching in his teeth and then holding it there, raising his eyebrows at Loki in a challenge as if to say you want it? Come and get it.

Loki watched him and when Peter looked at him like that with meat held between his teeth, all but begging Loki to do something. He looked like sin dressed as heaven with the slight cock of his eyebrows and lift to his smile.

Loki was good at this game but he was also one to play to win. So he leaned in again, catching Peter's jaw holding him still and took the meat from his mouth. He didn’t stop there. He brushed his lips against Peter's and teased the bottom one with his tongue, nothing more than a brush, no deeper passion.

“You know darling. If you want me to kiss you just ask or do it yourself,” he said sounding much more confinement that he actually was.

Peter was tentative at first. If he was being honest—which he didn’t really want to be right now—this was his first kiss. So his lips moved slowly, a soft flutter against Loki’s. It was sweet, but it wasn’t enough, so he lifted one hand to catch the back of Loki’s neck and hold him lightly as he pushed his lips a little harder, his mouth slipping open instinctively as his teeth scraped lightly against Loki’s bottom lip.

This, Peter decided, was much nicer, and just because he felt like it Peter lightly nipped at Loki’s bottom lip, just to see what would happen.

Loki was shocked the kid took the bait, and his hesitation made him regret it until he felt Peter shift closer and actually kiss him. He sighed and let the kid explore for a moment, his bottom teeth grazing and nipping his lip. His breath caught and he pulled him a little closer. “Hel, I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he said before cupping the back of his neck and kissing him harder, grazing teeth and teasing tongue.

Now this, this had to be true kissing and Peter whined softly into Loki’s mouth. Peter’s fingers tangled loosely in Loki’s hair, gripping for some sort of stability, something to ground him as he was carried away with his hammering heart.

Peter made another soft noise when he felt Loki’s tongue prodding at his lips, and Peter whimpered, parting his lips and pressing impossibly closer, mind utterly lost to the world.

He knew they were on a busy street but he liked the way Peter reacted to his touch, and the sounds he made. “Shhh,” he soothed and kissed him again softly. “Your heart is going crazy, are you okay?” He asked, pressing his thumb to the pulse point on his neck, his other arm wrapped around his waist.

Peter was panting softly, and he wondered briefly how they’d gotten so close, how he’d nearly ended up on Loki’s lap, but he didn’t particularly care. He parted his lips and nodded, pushing a strand of hair back from Loki’s face.

“My heart always beats fast,” Peter murmured, lifting his eyes to meet Loki’s. “I guess it’s just extra fast for you. That okay? I’m okay.”

He nodded and smiled, his fingers brushing Peter's cheek and jaw. “It’s more than okay.” He said and ran his hands over Peter's waist. “What brought this on?” He asked quietly and pressed another softer kiss to his forehead.

He is not opposed—but he wants to understand Peter's intentions, figure out why he’s choosing this. Is it a way he plans to cope with the misery of being here of just a product of a sudden crush.

“I...” Peter lowered his eyelashes, chewing on his lip and leaning gently into Loki’s touch. Should he tell the truth? Peter was certainly good at hiding things, after all he’d hid Spiderman from everyone, including Aunt May, for over a year. Yet despite this being the literal god of lies, Peter felt sort of guilty about hiding this, so he sighed softly and looked back up at Loki.

“I do like you, actually, I... You’ve been kind to me, and you’re... pretty, is that weird? And I guess I can fall kind of hard and fast. And also... I don’t want all my firsts to be with the Grandmaster if we can’t keep him away from me, if being with him is the only way to escape. Maybe we can, which would be great! But I want my firsts to be with you, just in case,” Peter swallowed hard, nervous. “But also that thing we just did, it was really great, and I guess also I just sort of want more of that, but with you and not... him.” Peter shivered.

He’s scared. That much is obvious and Loki can sympathize with him—the want to not have everything taken by someone, to have autonomy and control over at least a portion of that. Loki kissed his cheek and pressed his forehead to Peter's.

“You are not losing anything to him. I will make sure of it,” he said and kissed his mouth. “Don’t worry about that. Just relax and enjoy your time here. As weird as this place is.” He said and squeezed his arm. He looked around and after a moment wrapped the meat up and capped the soup.

“Come. Let's go back. Unfortunately that’s going to be the only privacy we will get.” He said softly.

Peter tucked himself under Loki’s arm, slipping one arm around Loki’s waist. He could see people giving him looks, but Peter didn’t particularly care. Sure he could be shy on Earth, but this wasn’t Earth and he saw no reason why he shouldn’t try to be a bigger, better version of himself here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter :)   
Thank you for all the kudos and comments and hits. You guys are so awesome and it really means the world!  
With school year starting be prepared for delays in chapters, as we both have other commitments. I (cups) don't foresee any right now but just be aware.

Once they got back to their room, Peter exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and he slipped out from under Loki’s arm, scampering off to change into his new clothes. On the way back they’d picked out another one or two outfits, and Peter tucked them into a chest at the corner of the room before changing into something more comfortable than his leathers. Once that was done, he mussed his slicked back hair, and hopped back into the room, pushing his hand through his curls.

Loki was sitting on a lounge couch, skimming a text he was able to find that covered traveling using the Bifrost. He'd bought it off a shopkeeper when he arrived to Sakaar. He was hoping he could mimic the Bifrost with his own seidr, but the problem was the intricacies of the pathways were far beyond his abilities. That's why it was the Bifrost and required the allfather's blessing to operate it. Heimdall had been the only one able to control it, thanks to his blessing and position. 

When Peter came back out, Loki looked up and smiled at him. "You look nice," he said and thumbed the corner of the page before marking it with a ribbon next to him. He let his gaze drag over Peter, before he patted a spot next to him. "Come sit with me. You're smart right?" he asked and then shook his head. "That came out wrong. I mean if you were presented with an unfamiliar topic, could you master it quickly?"

“Maybe,” Peter shrugged. He moved to sit next to Loki, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them there. “What’s the topic?”

Peter peered over at the book, but it was hidden by Loki’s thigh so he pulled his gaze away and looked back up at Loki.

“It's more complex than just simple... anything. I think it might be better if you just read it yourself," He said and handed the text over and cast a spell to translate it to whatever language Peter spoke. "If there's a way to harness those abilities without Heimdall’s assistance.... we might be able to escape.”

“Heimdall?” Peter blinked, but he shook his head and looked down at the text, reading it over with a soft frown on his face. His eyes widened the more he read, though, and his jaw dropped. 

“This is amazing,” Peter murmured. “Like dematerialization only you’re actually relaxing you’re moving that fast through space? That’s awesome! Hm... So it kind of seems like this requires magic? Which I don’t have, sorry... but maybe... hey, what’s this word? Hm... I wonder, does this city have a power grid? You know, like a mass power station? It seems like it takes a huge blast of magic to make this work, and... and I feel like maybe it’s sort of like electricity? Like maybe magic mixed with a huge blast of electricity could... could create something like this! But it’d have to be a lot of electricity... like maybe more than we could make. Like a lightning bolt or something. Hm... can I keep studying this? Or... or maybe you know how to combine electricity and magic? Was there electricity on Asgard?”

Loki gets caught on the lightning comment. "Wait you said lightning.... it could help with this but keep talking!" he called as he stood and found a parchment sheet and started writing quickly. "Thor, gods if we could find him, if he somehow didn't die and he makes it here, we could use him to power this," he mumbled and started plotting a vague outline of a spell on another parchment. "We didn't have electricity, at least not to the same extent as they have here. Our electrical grid is powered by the seidr masters, and works at their command." he explained as he wrote and scratched out runes, pen moving fast.

"Keep going I’ll catch it." he said as he wrote furiously fast, his small but tall handwriting slowly covering the page.

“Well if we did have access to a huge burst of power, like lightning, I think, based on this, maybe the magic could be focused and encapsulate us in sort of a ball. And then the power would have to be applied to the ball of magic around us and I think that would be enough for the magic user to be able to send us somewhere! Cause see this Bifrost just was a huge burst of magic it seems like that required the amount of energy found in lightning. And see if we had that much energy I think it could multiply a transportation spell really really high! We could zap somewhere! And the magic user, you I guess, would be able to zap the ball of magic with us in it to another planet! This is amazing! Do you think you could conjure a ball of magic like that?”

"Not a magic ball, seidr, but yes. Strange does magic, it's child's play, but seidr is more mature," he said and looked up at Peter as he tapped the pen against the parchment. "I've never thought to have my brother strike my seidr, but his powers focus on natural energy. It's very likely that it could work, but there's no guarantee without being able to calculate just how much energy we could gather from him..." he frowned and set the pen down. 

"We also don't know if he's alive..." he said and wet his lips. "Dear norns, please let him be alive," Loki breathed.

“Hey, no matter what we can find a way to make this work,” Peter murmured, reaching out to touch Loki’s hands. “But... But maybe hopefully he is alive, and if he never comes here then as soon as we escape you find a spaceship or something and you go looking for him. And I... who knows, maybe I can help something.”

Peter bit his lip, chewing on it for a moment before squeezing Loki’s hand and moving a little closer, adding, “Don’t worry, I know we’ll find a way to make this work. I know it. We just have to. And I bet Thor is alive. I mean he’s Thor! There’s no way Thor can’t be alive. Cause he’s Thor! And then maybe he’ll come here and we can... gather all the energy from him we need to.” Peter didn’t know why, but that made him giggle.

Loki smiled at Peter sadly. “It would be fitting that he’s the one playing tricks on me. I’ve faked my death a handful of times before, and each has hurt him more than the last.” He said and swallowed. 

“Hopefully you are right and the norms have spared his life,” he said and wet his lips before looking to the parchment. 

“On the chance he does not end up here or if he truly has perished. We need a power source.” He said. “There’s one on the outskirts of the city but it’s spotty at best. We only have had consistent power because we are in Grandmaster’s villa.”

“Is there a power source here we could access?” Peter asked nervously, “Why does this villa have such good power? There’s no power station here?”

Peter gazed over at the paper and frowned the runes wanting to speak to him, but hiding behind some veil. Still, the bits of doodles Loki had drawn were amazing, and Peter could hardly believe that he was truly talking to  _ Loki _ about combining  _ magic _ and electricity. It was truly odd, and for a moment Peter wondered if this was all a dream and he’d wake up back at home. He sort of wishes that was the case, but he knew he’d never be able to dream all this up.

“The villa has power because it’s Grandmaster’s. I haven’t seen a power grid for this particular building however.... I’m inclined to say it operates on seidr but they don’t have such talents here.” He said and worried his lip.

“There’s a possibility the electrical system however isn’t really traditional energy like you and I would know. It could be any number of things,” he said chewing his cheek.

“Well... I hope Thor is alive,” Peter sighed, curling up against Loki for a bit of comfort. “And that he manages to find you. Why’d you have to go and fake your death? For all we know he might think you’re dead again and not even look for you! Maybe... maybe Mr. Stark will look for me! You never know, he... he might look for me.”

But Peter knew that no matter how smart Tony was, he’d never be able to locate Peter on an alien planet like this. Tony could find Peter anywhere on Earth. Off of Earth, though, was out of Stark’s reach. But at least even a hopeless dream was better than no dream at all.

“What happens tonight?” Peter suddenly asked. “When we go to Grandmaster’s room? Do we... What do we do? What will happen?”

Loki looked up from the sheet he was writing on. His brows pushed together tightly as he thought. “I’m not sure. Sometimes he wants sex, sometimes company. But with the way he’s been acting around you, I believe it’s the first,” he said slowly. “I don’t... I don’t want you to come but it looks like if you don’t come he’s going to take you from me,” he said and.covered Peter’s hand with his own, squeezing tightly. He’s had Peter as his  _ gift _ for less than a week, but yet he’s willing to fight for him on this. 

Maybe because he knows the actions Grandmaster would want Peter to engage in. Loki saw an innocence in Peter and he wanted to preserve that as long as possible.

“But I... I've never even done that before,” Peter’s voice was soft, and he swallowed hard, burrowing his face in Loki’s shoulder because even if it was a false comfort it still made him feel safe and warm. “I don’t think I’ll be very good at it and I... I don’t want to even do that with him. Not.... not for my first time but maybe not ever. But then... if it’s the only way to escape then... then I’ll do whatever I have to do.”

Peter tried his hardest to keep some strength and optimism in his voice. Peter could do what needed to be done, of course he could, but he still shivered unhappily at the thought. The closer the evening came, the more Peter felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He swallowed hard as he whispered, “I can do anything I have to, and I can be good at anything I put my mind to. I know I can. I just.... I don’t know, I’m sorry. Tonight will be fine, no matter what happens, ‘cause then I can come back here and take a bath and maybe we can just talk all night and pretend it never happened, right?”

Loki could hear his rambling, and it hurt. Peter was scared and yet he kept trying to tell himself to just do it like this entire situation wants messed up and gross in all situations. Loki put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Peter.” He said and squeezed his bicep, turning him to face him. “Breathe. Talk to me. What are you truly thinking.” He asked and touched his cheek. He could feel his heart and it was fast, faster than what Loki would think was normal even for an accelerated being. “What can I do to help?”

“I...” Peter hesitated, gazing up at Loki for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut and looking away. When he got his eyes open and again met Loki’s eyes, he swallowed hard and whispered. “I guess I’m just nervous, you know?”

Peter sternly refused to say he was scared because he’s  _ Spiderman _ and he doesn’t  _ get scared, _ but oh boy does he get anxious. But he didn’t want to think about that now. He leaned a little closer and whispered.

“Please, please can we just kiss right now? Cause I don’t know what he’ll do and what I will or won’t do with him but I don’t want him to be the first one I... well maybe he will still be the first one, or maybe he won’t, but anyway, can we just kiss? Please? Cause if I really, really kiss you, then he can’t take that away. And besides, I liked it earlier, and I think it’ll make me less scared, because maybe it’s weird or dumb, but you make me less scared. Please, Loki? Besides, maybe I can also make you feel better, because he can’t take away what I do to you, either.“ Peter swallowed hard, pushing Loki’s hair back.

He hadn’t said it at first and then he had. Peter was scared, and it made sense, even though he had suspected as much. “Yes, But don’t feel like you need to ask, okay?” He said and took Peter's hand that was fidgeting with his hair and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of his hand before pulling him closer and kissing his temple. 

“I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe.” He said quietly before pressing a kiss to his cheek and then nose and then the corner of his mouth “Just let me lead okay.”

“Okay,” Peter murmured, moving his fingers to tangle gently in Loki’s hair, turning just a bit to catch Loki in a quick kiss. “But I don’t need to lie here and do nothing either. I’ve... seen tv you know. It’s an Earth thing. And I want all of this to be nice for you too. This isn’t just about me, okay? Please don’t think I’m just using you for this, because I’m not like him, or anyone else. I don’t know how people have been with you, but sometimes I feel like people say things they don’t mean or aren’t real. But this is real, okay? Thank you for helping me, but this is about you too, I promise. And I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

With that, Peter caught Loki’s lips in a true kiss before he slowly grew more limp and pliable in Loki’s arms, grinning up at him.

Loki couldn’t help but blush at Peter's kind words, before pulling him closer and kissing him back, nipping his lower lip and tangling his fingers in his curls, tugging lightly. “Just because you’ve seen things, doesn’t mean you know anything,” he said and kissed his jaw. “Sex should be special. But this planet is focused on carnal pleasures, and takes. You deserve more than that.” He leaned his forehead on Peter's and wet his lips, placing a steadying hand on his chest. 

“What would you want from me?” He asked softly. “What can I do for you? Don’t be afraid to ask,” he said and moved to squeeze his neck sweetly.

“I want everything,” Peter whispered, focusing in on the icy depths of Loki’s eyes. “I want everything that you can give, but for right now I think I want to give to you. Maybe I don’t know anything now, but I want to know everything. I can’t learn everything in a day, but I can learn what’s most important. Anyway, I learn fast.”

One minute, Peter was blinking innocently up at Loki, the next he had his legs twisted nimbly around Loki’s waist as he pulled the god close and whispered, “Now shut up and kiss me and show me how it’s done.”

Loki groaned. Of course  _ this _ is what Peter wanted. His hands grabbed his ass at first and then he flushed moving to grab his thighs. “Peter. Think this through. I’m not even letting him touch you, why are you so incessant on learning these things to please a man who will only hurt you?” He asked and shifted so he was holding Peter with one arm. 

“Why don’t you trust me to not let you get hurt?” He asked and swallowed pressing another softer kiss to his temple.

“Cause... cause we don’t even know what’s going to happen,” Peter pouted slightly. “Anyway I’m not a kid, I’m ready, and I’m ready for you. Anyway why do you think I want to learn to please him? I don’t care about pleasing him, not at all, but I want to please you. And I want to give this to you because I know you will receive this from me instead of taking it from me. I... it’s because I trust you, at least more than anyone else I’ve met here. That’s why! I don’t care about pleasing him. In fact, he’d better be careful ‘cause if he tries anything too creepy I’ll bite him! Or maybe I shouldn’t, maybe he’d like that... I dunno. Anyway I have thought this through, and I’m sure, really I am.”

Peter pushed his hand through Loki’s hair, begging the god with his eyes. 

Loki shook his head and leaned his head into Peter's touch. “You are a child. No shush. You are a child, you are young and sweet but Peter, I’m not taking this from you.” He tightened his grip on Peter as he wriggled. 

“Stop. I am the god of lies. I can see all kinds of lies, and you are lying. You’re scared and you want some out against him, but you don’t need an out because it  _ won’t happen _ .” He said and ran his thumb over Peter's cheek. He stood moving to the bed, holding Peter against him. “You need to save this for another day or time, or for a different circumstance. You deserve someone closer to your age doing this for you.” He said and swallowed, and sat on the bed keeping Peter on his lap. 

“It’s not a matter of I wouldn’t want you, but the fact is you are young and this is not the way to give yourself to another.” 

Peter swallowed hard and his face fell, his heart rate picked up again at Loki’s refusal. What had he done wrong? The rejection felt like a punch, and Peter bit his lips together. A moment ago things had been going along so well, but he felt truly like a child, sitting on Loki’s lap and being lectured to about something close to responsibility by the God of Mischief. In short, it was utterly humiliating. 

“I am not a child, no more than you if what I’ve been told is right. You might’ve lived longer, but that doesn’t make you truly older. I am no more a child than you,” Peter leveled his gaze with Loki, rebellion flashed in his eyes. “I bet you were doing this since you were younger than I am now. But I bet I’d still be better at it then you, but now you don’t get to find out.”

Peter climbed off Loki’s lap and glared at him once before looking away and chewing on his thumb nail.

Loki stared after him, frustrated but he knew Peter was right. In the Asgardian lifespan Loki was only a few years older than Peter, but still--he had 900 years of experience on him, and in those 900 years, he had been hurt by those who loved his body. 

“God of mischief but also god of children, of fire, and lies. I cannot in my good conscious allow you to make a poor choice. Peter you will regret this,” he said and softly touched his wrist pulling his hand from his mouth. “Peter I.... don’t want you making mistakes I’ve seen repeated hundreds of times. Why is that so bad?”

“Because it isn’t a mistake,” Peter murmured. “Because... Because it’s my choice, and I should get to choose for myself. I don’t have choices here. If I did I’d go home, I’d eat what I want, I’d do what I want, and I want this, so why is that so bad? To want a choice and to... to do something because I want to, not to be told what to do with every bit of my life...”

Peter sighed and looked away.

Loki stood and moved to pressed a kiss to his brow. “I don’t mean to take your choice from you. But I’m not going to be complicit in this decision. Not in this moment at least,” he said and wrapped his arms around his frame. 

“I see the end of this. I’m not a seer, not like my mother, I never had the skill. But I understand the implications of what you’re doing. You want control.” He said and touched Peter's cheek pulling his face to look at him.

“And I want you,” Peter argued softly, searching Loki’s eyes. “And I want this. But... But maybe... Maybe you’re just trying to do the right thing right now by making me wait. And if you are I guess I should thank you. It’s weird, sorry, but it is, imagining you trying to do the right thing when I grew up only knowing you for hurting my city. But... Well thank you, but you don’t need to keep me safe. I’m not delicate, and I’m not about to break, and for the first time I felt really truly like... like I wanted this. Cause see I had this crush, you probably don’t care, but I did I thought she was cute but... ugh, I never wanted this, it’d be weird! But for some reason with you, just now, I really did want this. 

“Maybe... Maybe it isn’t just about control, maybe it’s also because for the first time this felt right. But I’m okay waiting if you’re not comfortable with it, obviously! But whatever happens tonight it will be okay, I’m sure. This helped, thanks. I trust you.”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. He liked the kid, he really did. But he did not need to fight off his advances all night, not when he had to plan for Grandmaster’s event. 

He kissed Peter on the mouth. “Thank you.” He pressed another kiss to Peter's temple. “There’s only an hour or so till Grandmaster wants us at his chambers,” he said and swallowed. He’d debated sending clones but they’d know it wasn’t Peter and Loki, Loki had used that trick before when he was being prissy and didn’t want to deal with the eccentric ruler

“In the meantime let me request some ingredients. Tell me what’s your favorite meal.” He asked hand hovering over the pad. “It may not be the same but I will try my best,” he said and peeled off his outer leathers waiting for Peter's response.

“Hm... pizza might be kinda hard to make... Maybe cheesy noodles? We call it Mac and Cheese. It reminds me of being a kid ‘cause my aunt used to make it for me when I was sad. It’s pretty easy. It’s just little noodles with melted cheese and butter and milk... it’s really good! Or at least it makes me feel better. It reminds me of home.”

Peter hopped up out of bed and watched as Loki typed something in. Peter made mental notes so he’d be able to order food for himself later.

Loki chuckled and ordered ingredients for both, flour, butter, milk and eggs being easy to come by. However cheese, still being cheese had a different bite, and the meats were hit or miss. 

Loki started to unload the items from the panel, knowing he’s incurring a heavier fee but he doesn’t care. “Come over here and help,” he said, hoping to distract Peter. He laid the items out and rolled the sleeves of his tunic up as he waited.

“Oh, we’re making the noodles that way?” Peter blinked at the flower. “Have you, uh, made noodles before?”

Loki chuckled as he pulled his hair up in a bun. “I may be a prince but my mother made sure we knew how to cook,” he said as he grabbed a bowl and measuring cups. Their measurements are different, but it only takes a translation spell to get the right amounts. As he started to mix it he charms the mixture knead itself as he starts on the cheese sauce. 

Peter smiled as he opened up cupboards and took out various bowls, knives, and strange little measuring cups:

“This is nice of you, by the way,” Peter murmured as he watched Loki began working with the flour. “Thinking or my favorite meal. On the one hand it makes me feel like it’s my last meal or something. You know how the let someone dying get like their favorite food? Sorry, I just, uh, know that... But anyway it’s still nice, even if I do know it’s because of tonight. Thank you, Loki. I don’t think anyone on Earth understands what you can really be like... I don’t think anyone on Earth knows that you’re actually.... Nice?”

“This is not your last meal,” Loki said looking to Peter. “If it was I hope it would not be mac and cheese,” he teased and set a pan to heat milk.

“Nah, it’d probably be pizza,” Peter winked, watching Loki work curiously. “Anyway this mac and cheese is going to be extra fancy anyway considering you’re actually making the noodles and the cheese sauce... maybe I should learn how to do this and impress my aunt.”

Peter stepped in to help however he could, handing things over, though he stared in surprise as Loki worked some kind of warm magic and within moments the cheese had melted into a warm, bubbling goo. The sight made Peter’s mouth water and his jaw drop.

“I wish I had magic,” Peter murmured. “Or seidr or whatever you call it. Either way it’s magic to me.”

“Magic is not innate. There’s skill but it’s not innate anyone with the right teacher could learn. seidr, you have to be born with it. I was and so was Thor, that’s how he is able to summon his lightning. He’s an idiot though and never learned to control it, and in the process will end up hurting himself,” he said and shook his head. 

“Get a pot ready,” he said as he took over kneading the dough and spreading into flats and then cutting it with a wave of his hand.

Peter watched carefully, awed by the ease at which Loki used his seidr. It was innate, like second nature, and Peter honestly loved it. There was something beautiful and freeing about it.

He then hurried to grab a bowel and he poured some water in. He watched in pleasant surprise as Loki waved his hand and the water was boiling within moments. It didn’t take long for them to mix the cheesy sauce into the pasta, and then Peter was left staring at the most amazing smelling mac and cheese he’d ever run across.

“That.... was so cool,” Peter murmured. “And it smells incredible. Thank you, seriously. You have no idea how much this helps. And it tastes delicious too,” Peter mumbled through his first bite.

Loki chuckled as he took his own bowl and sat opposite of Peter. “Oh I do. My mother always said a good meal can turn the day around,” he commented. Frigga had never proven him wrong and he prayed for her guidance now. 

“I highly doubt it’s the best you’ve had. Aren’t mac and cheese bars a thing? I swear I’d seen mention of them from the throne.” He said watching Peter. He looked better. He just wished it could stop here and nothing else bad could happen. Peter deserved better than this.

“Your mother?” Peter blinked in surprise, studying Loki through a mouthful of noodles. “I didn’t know you had a mother. I mean of course everyone has a mother, I guess.... I don’t know, I don’t think Mr. Stark ever said Thor mentioned her, so I doubt he has. To be honest I... I think I’ve drilled Mr. Stark with dozens of questions about Thor.... Thor and Captain America were always my favorite Avengers... and Mr. Stark too. Anyways, I've never been to a mac and cheese bar! I’ve been missing out. What do you mean from the throne? Wasn’t your brother supposed to be King? Oh sorry, maybe that’s a sensitive topic.”

Peter rambled aimlessly, talking about nothing in particular because suddenly he felt happiness bubbling in his stomach. It was a lot easier to have hope and happiness when his stomach wasn’t aching and grumbling.

Loki chuckled and took another bite. “You are quite inquisitive aren’t you,” he commented with a half smile, before speaking. “My mother.... passed much too early. Thor was never as close to our mother as I....” he swallowed, mournful before continuing. 

“As for the throne, I may have been masquerading as Odin for the past... four years,” he gave Peter a half smile. “Whoops,” he said and grinned before the grin fell. Because of his foolishness Hela has been freed from her domain, he lost his brother minutes after getting him back and lead Hela straight to Asgard with his foolishness. He frowned.

“Hey, you okay?” Peter murmured, setting his spoon aside and touching Loki’s arm in concern. “I know, it’s awful losing parents... I think I already told you about my uncle and my parents.... but I can talk to you if you ever need it! Sounds like you made out alright for yourself if you were the king of Asgard for a while....”

Peter chuckled half nervously, but also genuinely. He then added a moment later, “Is that... why something bad happened to Thor? I... you, uh, miss your brother don’t you?” He didn’t... what if Thor was how missing because of Loki? What if Loki was the villain all along? Peter gulped.

Loki looked up surprised when Peter touched his arm but he smiled and covered his hand. “Thor has suffered under my hand for many years. Don’t worry over our squabble,” he said and squeezed his hand. 

“Thor and I will always be at odds. It is something that has been inevitable since Odin pitted us against each other for the throne,” he said and motioned to his food. “Finish eating,” he said and picked his own bowl up. “You don’t want it going cold after all my hard work,” he teased.

“Of course, thank you,” Peter murmured, studying Loki carefully for a moment more before averting his eyes. He continued eating, though he was more quiet now. What if Loki was to blame? What if Peter has been foolish trusting him? But there was no one else to trust, so Peter pushed the thoughts aside. It would do him no good to turn on his only ally.

Fairly soon the food was finished, and Peter glanced up when someone knocked on the door and the servant entered with a new outfit for Loki and instructions to be at the Grandmaster’s room on time. Peter was told to wear what was delivered the other night, and he gazed nervously at the maroon leathers Loki had transformed from the spandex.

“Do you think I can just wear this?” Peter asked hopefully. “Who knows, maybe he’ll like this better! He seems to like your leathers, and anyway I’m, uh, avoiding him?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the new outfit, something gaudy and obviously meant for a feminine form. There was a note folded inside and he groaned reading it. 

_ darling ki-ki. Remember our deal. And wear something pretty for me I love the blue on you. Seems so natural _

Loki can practically hear the playful growl and wants to puke. 

_ come by a half hour after this is delivered. And don’t keep me waiting love _

It’s signed with a heart and the grandmasters insignia and Loki sends the paper up in flames. Unfurling the outfit, another dress but this time in a rich icy blue with silver overlays that reminds her too much of her jotun heritage. 

Upon hearing Peter's question he looks back and looks him over. “You wear what you want. And come here. Do you trust me?” He asked and tossed the dress the the lounge, hands hovering over Peter's torso.

“I...” Peter looked down hesitantly at Loki’s hands, before he nodded slowly. “I do. Why? Do you have a suggestion?”

Peter peered over at the dress, it was less revealing than the last one but Peter somehow imagined that Loki might despise it more, if only for its excessive flaunting of.... excessiveness. Peter wrinkled his nose and murmured, “Also...’I’m sorry Loki...”

“Don’t. It’s fine. We do what we must. Well I do what I must.” He said and worried his cheek. “I was thinking of charming your clothing to only remove themselves at the touch of people you want to remove them.” He touched Peter's collar bone. “I would need a drop of your blood but it would be painless,” he said and swallowed.

“You’d do that?” Peter’s jaw dropped. “Whoa... Thank you. That’s.... really nice. Here, let me change back.”

Peter dashed off and pulled his leathers on again. He looked in the mirror and wrinkled his nose; he looked like some kind of cute sex model... he shivered and fixed his hair before returning at sitting on the bed. He swallowed hard and gazed up at Loki, declaring, “I trust you. How.... how do you get the blood?”

He materialized a sharp thin dagger and motioned for Peter's hand. “Just a little prick. It shouldn’t hurt.” He said and took his hand. He kissed the index finger before looking to Peter. “On three.” He counted up but poked him on two, and collected the drop on the tip of the blade and squeezed a little more out before holding the blade carefully and healing Peter's finger. 

“One second,” he said as he glanced to his notes he’d been taking earlier. The spell had some variability but he was praying it would work. He swiped the blood up on his finger tips before drawing horizontal line then a circle over Peter's torso in the air and speaking in low Norse tones. It takes a moment but the golden signature of his seidr settles into the fabric, making it glisten in the right light, but also protecting him. 

“Let’s test it,” he said and looked to Peter. “What’s one thing you truly don’t want me to remove from your person?” He said.

“Um...” Peter flushed, holding his finger to his chest and chewing on his lip. After a long moment’s hesitation, Peter decided, “I don’t want you to remove, uh...” Peter flushed again. “My pants?”

Peter sort of wished he could just say shirt and be done with it because that would be much less traumatic, but then that was the problem. He honestly didn’t care if Loki removed his shirt. Peter stubbornly tried not to acknowledge that he might actually welcome that.

He looked to Peter and squeezed his hand before moving to tug on the clasp. It didn’t budge. He them tried to tug them down. It didn’t budge. He then moved to undo one clasp on the shirt. It came undone easily. He quickly redid it and smiled at Peter. 

“It worked,” he said and kissed his brow. “Told you I’d help you,” he said. He then looked back to the dress Grandmaster left for him and worried his cheek. He pulled back his hands that were still resting on Peter’s chest. “I will need your assistance. The dress Grandmaster sent is overly complicated. As normal,” he said and sighed summoning it to him. The back cut low and laced up, with unnecessary glitter and silver inlays. If he chose a dress for his female form it would’ve been more of the style his mother choose. Simple and livable, maybe a few bits of gold along the edge. This was not his style. He removes the glitter with a wave of his hand.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly at the casual disregard Loki had for the Grandmaster’s wishes, but then of course Peter was dressed in leathers instead of the awful spandex thing he’d been sent, so he supposed he was just as guilty of it.

Peter looked away when Loki transformed into his female form and slipped into the dress, but once Loki was covered enough that Peter wouldn’t turn into a tomato, the boy turned back and began to gingerly help lace up the back of the dress, his hands nimble in the clips. He supposed he shouldn’t, but Peter couldn’t stop admiring the pale, unblemished beauty of Loki’s back.

“Sorry,” Peter murmured, biting his bottom lip hard. “I know I shouldn’t think this, or say this, but... but this dress actually does look really pretty on you. Better than the other one. Sorry, I... I know you don’t like it, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t.... I’m sorry, really. This okay? Not too tight?” Peter tied a bow at the bottom.”

Peter's hands were warm and softer against her back, and completely respectful, to the point of unnecessary but it made her smile. When he complimented her she flushed red and tilted her head down to hide the blush. “Thank- Thank you.” She took a deep breath and wet her lips, before turning to face Peter. She didn’t want to go. It wouldn’t have mattered what form she’d been requested to join him in, Loki wouldn’t have wanted to go. She looked him over and smiled sadly. “You’re not looking too bad you’re self,” She said and pressed a kiss to his forehead, goose flesh raising on her skin. 

She shivered and rubbed at her arms, wishing in part of her brain that she wanted to chastise, that Peter could wrap her up and they could cuddle the night away, instead of going to whatever this might be.

Peter flushed and ducked his head as well. Nervously, Peter reached out to cup her hands, holding them gently and pressing a nervous kiss to the knuckles.

“We’ll be okay,” Peter murmured, though it came out as more of a question. He hesitated a moment later before he sighed and murmured, “Maybe we should go, now. We’ll stick together, and we’re a good team.”

Loki flushed and cupped Peter's face, kissing his brow then mouth. “Thank you. Bring that webbing with you….Just in case.” She pressed another anxious kiss to Peter's mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter did his best to have vindication and confidence as he stood, and he slipped his arm through hers, holding her arm tightly. It was a gesture of kindness, but also a gesture of comfort. He then began to step towards the door and out into the grand hallways that led to the Grandmaster’s chambers.

Loki in turn stuck close to Peter's side and glared at anyone who looked at them for too long. She didn’t need them staring and recognizing her, or committing Peter's face to memory. She needed to keep him safe however that may be done, but she needed to do it. 

When they arrived to the Grandmaster’s chambers the doors opened and Loki narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on Peter and pushing him behind her. 

“Awww look at you ki-ki! So pretty, has anyone ever told you, you look good in blue? Don’t you think she looks good in blue Peter?” The Grandmaster said and waves at Peter. “I can see you. And you’re not wearing the outfit I choose!” He huffed. “Did I not choose something good enough for you? I assumed you just tramped about in spandex all the time.”

“I,” Peter’s voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat. “I thought you’d like these leathers even better! Cause after all you seem to like Loki in leathers! I chose these to make you happy. You don’t like them?”

Peter forced a pout onto his face, though he stayed hidden behind Loki best he could. Peter’s heart was racing, but he decided the best course of action would be to play along to an extent, but also play hard to get and maybe he’d somehow get away with it? Maybe? Peter had a sinking suspicion that it would be very bad for him to be too obstinate against the Grandmaster, but maybe he could turn it into a game?

“Aww don’t give me that look of course I do!” He said and grinned at Loki, “Come here darling, let me kiss you, and then you two can play, and maybe I can join in-“

“No. En Dwi he’s a child by his cultures standards and doing such things would result in your death.” She said fiercely and warps a hand around his arm. “Don’t you see this is wrong?” She said. 

Grandmaster narrows his eyes and looks back to peter. “He’s plenty old enough here. And frankly he’s lucky I didn’t submit him to the contest of champions. He’d make a mighty show for my contender.” He said.

Peter swallowed hard, curling closer to Loki and biting his lips together. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was trembling a little, but still he told himself that he could escape if they did this right. And so that’s what drove him on.

“Grandmaster,” Peter pouted again, curling his arms closer to Loki to ensure that no one could see him tremble. “I don’t even know how to fight... You wouldn’t want me in the contest, truly, would you? But I hardly know anything, really. Except cuddling. D’you want to... To play with Loki and then I can cuddle just you both after!”

Peter squeezed Loki’s arm in an apology for throwing her under the bus.

Loki’s breath caught in her chest. No, no Peter can’t be suggesting that. She pulled her arm from his grasp. 

“Ooooh that sounds nice, but I’d love to get my hands on some cute little Terran booty. Loki’s had you all to himself and it’s not fair!” Grandmaster said grinning at peter. “So pretty. I bet you’d love to fuck his face, see those nice lips stretched around a cock-“

“Enough!” She snapped and the glass in Grandmaster’s hand cracked. “He is a boy! And you will not speak of him like this!” She said fiercely. “Just because you can take and take and take doesn’t mean everyone is okay with it!” She said and grabbed Peter's hand. She sees know what he was doing—pushing the Grandmaster’s focus off him, and it’s fair. She would take the unwanted attention if it kept Peter safe.

“Ki-ki....” The Grandmaster tutted softly, gesturing for her to come closer. He, too, stepped forward to meet her halfway and he caressed her cheek, shaking his head. “I am so disappointed! You know how much I was looking forward to this! You’re always ruining my fun. If you weren’t so interesting I would have melted you eons ago. Still, no one else can quite...” the Grandmaster waved his hands clumsily. “Like you. And you are so pretty, but so feisty. Even so, you do have me curious. What would you have me do tonight, Ki-Ki?”

Peter worried his lip, crossing his arms nervously and glanced around the room. He didn’t know what to do or where to go, and his pent up energy had him wanting to bounce off the walls.

Loki tensed and pushed his hand off her face. “I would have you not bed either of us. We would have you treat us with respect.” She said evenly and then removed the glamour that hid the bruises. “And I’d have you swear to never lay your hands on me like this again.” She said. The one around he throat had darkened and looked too much like a hand for anyone’s comfort. 

She raised her jaw daring grandmaster to question her on this.

“Oh,” the Grandmaster stated simply, blinking as if the words had fully and truly shocked him. “Well, is that so? Those are some very pretty marks, really. But I thought I always treated you with respect, Lo-Lo! And I thought you liked when I needed you? Before you said you liked it very much! I’m afraid I’ve become so confused... did you not say you wanted to be my queen? And now you say you no longer want anything to do with me! It is ever so baffling. You are ever so baffling, Lo-Lo! But if you don’t want to do this anymore, that’s alright. No really, it is! I’m sure you’ll be excellent against my champion with all your magic. And then with you gone perhaps this cute little thing behind you will be happy to play with me! Wouldn’t you, sweetums?”

“I...” The breath caught in Peter’s throat. “Please don’t send Loki away.... Please.

She frowns. “So you treat your queens like this. You leave them bruised and hurt, and angry and demand they step aside so you can hurt children?” She quipped. “If that’s your offer no. I’m royalty I know what a queen is meant to be treated as. She is to be lavished with love and affection and given a voice. Not used and them tossed aside.” She snapped. She was hurt. 

She’d wanted to be the queen here, lounge at Grandmaster’s side and be fed grapes and spoiled. But then he’d hurt her when she said no, and demanded she share a child with him. 

“If this is your offer I refuse. Treat me like a queen should be treated and then I will allow you to love me again. But you don’t touch the child.”

“Lo-Lo? Why all this anger all of a sudden?” The Grandmaster asked, sounding genuinely confused. “You and I have been having fun every night, but suddenly I give you this pretty little gift and then you turn spoiled and sour? I don’t understand... Fine, will you be happy if I do let the boy... What was it he wanted to do, cuddle? If I just let him do that? Then will you be happy again? I really don’t understand it. But yes, alright, I do prefer when you are spoiled and happy, Lo-Lo. I thought this gift would make you happy! I simply do not understand you. You, little cute thing, do you truly want to just.... sit while Ki-Ki and I have all the fun?”

“Um...” Peter bit his lips, worried this was a trick question. “Yes?” Peter glanced at Loki quickly.

She nodded and chewed her cheek before speaking. “I’m upset because I’m hurt and I can not let you hurt another. Why is that so hard to see?” She asked. Grandmaster touched her cheek and kissed her head, and she allowed it. “Peter is to be left out of the sexual activities but aside from that, if he wishes to, he can join your side. But he is a child.” She said and pushed him back, making him look her in the eyes. “Do you understand. Those are my terms. And you don’t get to leave marks on me ever again unless I ask you to.” She added lifting her chin to showcase the ugly ones on her throat.

“Well,” the Grandmaster blinked, studying Loki closely before he slowly nodded. “You know you’re special, Lo-Lo. I never make allowances for anyone, but perhaps I will for you. I really do like your little, uh, tricks. They’re so fascinating. So just for that reason I’ll do as you say, Ki-Ki. But surely you’ll at least allow us to have our usual fun, yes? You look so pretty!”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and relaxing slightly, squeezing Loki’s arm in thanks. He couldn’t believe that worked, but now that it had he felt incredibly better.

Loki swallowed and bit her lip. “I will have to think on it. But I will stay for now.” She said and squeezed Peter's hand. “In fact I would like a glass of wine.” She said and pulled Peter to the wine rack, taking the time to scan over the selections translating the selections. She could feel the Grabdmaster’s eyes on her, tracing her form. But it was better than letting his eyes linger on Peter. 

She selects a bottle of wine that has a taste similar to pink Moscato, and she uncorks it with magic before returning to the lounge and taking a swig from the bottle. 

“Maybe if you behave you’ll be able to have me tonight,” she teased handing the bottle to Peter.

“I think you’re the one who needs to behave,” the Grandmaster purred, stepping forward and slipping his hands around Loki’s waist. 

Peter chewed his lip, looking between the two of them before declaring, “On Earth we have this really cool custom of... Of talking and drinking before anything else! Do you want to try, Grandmaster? I bet you love trying new customs! It’ll be so exciting for you! Don’t you think, Loki?”

Loki grinned at Peter. “I think that is a wonderful idea,” she said and peeled a hand off her. “Please do enlighten us,” she said and shifted closer to Peter. None of this alcohol can get her drunk, but she loved the taste of it. 

“Ki-ki,” Grandmaster whined and pulled Loki back and she sighed. “Come on cutie, you said it was better,” he whined. 

“Maybe I did. But you still need to prove yourself,” she said and smirked. She poked Peter with her foot. “Please darling enlighten us.”

“Well,” Peter thought fast, making eye contact with Loki and making a gamble. “Seen on Earth our really fun custom is to drink a ton in the evening before doing anything! And see that makes, uh, makes everything more fun! Don’t you think, Grandmaster! And, uh, the more tough and amazing of a guy you are the more you drink and... and it’s really fun! The stronger stuff the better? Don’t you think Loki?”

Peter tried to make eye contact with Loki again. Could the Grandmaster get drunk? If so, maybe they could put him to sleep and Loki could avoid the whole problem!

Loki leaned back in her chair and grinned. "Is that so?" She knew to get Grandmaster to agree she would have to play into his hand. She leaned into his touch and pressed a lazy kiss to his jaw. "Don't you think so? I bet I could beat you," she sing-songed and giggled. "I bet we could both beat you," she said. Her voice was light but her eyes were hard and mischievous.

“No one can beat me!” The Grandmaster declared, jaw dropping. “Oh Lo-Lo, you don’t even know, uh, competition until we play a game. And this sounds like so much fun! Yes! Yes, let’s play this game. Pour me a drink, indeed!”

“Can you pick the drink, Loki?” Peter asked hopefully. Surely Loki knew what was available and maybe he could pick something strong. Peter didn’t know if he could get drunk or not. Mr Stark thought he metabolized things too quickly and would be unable to, but Peter wasn’t entirely certain if he should test that theory now or not. But to get to the Grandmaster they likely needed something very strong.

Loki smirked and stood, batting away Grandmaster’s hands on her hips and ass. “I have just the thing in mind,” she said and moved to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle from the bottom shelf. Opening it she sniffed and took a long drink. 

“This one.” She said and came back, settling reluctantly back into the Grandmaster’s arms. “I fear you may fail.” She teased and took another long drink.

“I never fail,” the Grandmaster chuckled, pressing a kiss against Loki’s lips and then grabbing the glass. He downed the first in a gulp, grinning and watching Loki do the same.

Peter eyed him warily, biting his lip and glancing at Loki. He took a sip and tried not to make a face. This was not his idea of a good drink, but he grinned when Loki refilled the Grandmaster’s cup.

Loki smirked and flicked her wrist making the liquor taste sweeter. “That better darling?” She asked and had to bite back a moan when Grandmaster kissed and nipped at her jaw. 

“Mmm I do like this. And you’re playing so good.” He brushed her hair off her throat. “Very pretty. May I?” He asked blinking sweetly up at her. Loki swallowed and spared a glance to Peter. 

“Play nice. And keep it relatively clean,” she said keeping an eye on Peter. She liked him, and frankly she didn’t need his first experience with her to be at the hands of the Grandmaster. But yet again, keeping his focus on her and off Peter is good.

Peter tried the drink again, and he smiled, nodding and murmuring, “Thank you, Loki. This is much better.”

He averted his eyes when the Grandmaster began trailing kisses down Loki’s throat and then nipping at her clavicle. He felt like he was being invasive, being here for this, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go, so he closed his eyes and focused on his drink. Strawberry and mint, so delicious.

She swallowed and let him kiss and suck at her throat, but looked to Peter. The kid was obviously uncomfortable. "Love," she said and pushed at the grandmaster and downed a good few drinks. "You should see if we have anything else. I like this too much," she leaned closer and pecked his cheek. "Please," she purred and squeezed his knee.

“Hm, can’t, uh, say no to you Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster simpered, kissing Loki once more before downing two more glasses and beginning to spill the third one with a laugh. He then turned clumsily back to Loki, trying to pull her back into his arms as he mumbled, “Now come on Lo-Lo! Don’t y’wanna... wanna have fun before the room stops spinning!” The Grandmaster giggled and hiccuped. Peter shared a look with Loki and sipped at his drink again.

She caught his look, and smirked as she turned her attention back to the Grandmaster. "Oh darling, don't I. But we still don't have a winner, and you know I love my games," She said dragging a hand down his chest. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you? I might not let you have any fun," she poked his nose and placed a sweet kiss to his jaw.

“Hm, never, huh, what to disappoint you, Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster hiccuped again, giggling. He swayed dangerously when he took his next drink and kept himself busy by wandering his hands all over Loki. Peter turned a chuckle into a cough when the Grandmaster mumbled out a pathetic attempt at flirting and took another drink. This went on for a while, but Peter jumped when the Grandmaster suddenly tugged Loki into his arms. He suddenly kissed her deeply, moaning into the kiss, before his knees seemed to give out and he slowly slipped to the floor.

She yelped when he pulled her in, heart rate increasing, but not for the reasons she wanted it to. She thankfully only had to bear with his kissing and groping for another minute before he fell to the floor, drunk and passed out, probably due to all the blood rushing to his cock. 

She looked him over and swallowed straightening her collar before making a clone. 

"Make him believe something happened here." She said and plucked up the liquor and wine bottles before grabbing Peter's hand. "Come. We are done here." She said and straightened her collar.

“Just like that?” Peter blinked, gazing at the clone in surprise. “Whoa... she looks just like you. That’s amazing... Hey, wait up! I had a pretty good idea, huh? You did good, you know? I see how you’re a trickster god. You tricked him real good! You okay Loki? Sorry, uh, any of that happened...”

Peter slipped his hand into Loki’s, running his thumb among her knuckles.

She tossed back a quarter of the remaining wine and swallowed. "He tastes like vinegar. I never noticed it before. And I'm still pissed at him." She said and pulled at the dress, a shudder running through her. She took a deep breath and squeezed Peter's hand. 

"Thank you," she said, and looked at him. "Truly. It means a lot that you were willing to help me," she said and pressed a kiss to the corner of his brow.

“Well it was only right,” Peter chuckled, blushing pink and moving closer to Loki. “I hated seeing you so uncomfortable... It was just so clear you didn’t want any of that and I don’t understand how he couldn’t see it? Or maybe he just didn’t want to. I could see it though, and it hurt.”

Peter slipped his arm through hers, holding her carefully and pressing a kiss back to her neck. 

“Is that okay?” He murmured a moment later as they arrived at their room. “I don’t want to upset you after that...”

She flushed and nodded. "This good. You're good." she said and then with more conviction. "You're good." She swallowed and turned to look at Peter. "Darling you could not upset me. You are too good and sweet," She let her hands cup his face and she brushed her thumbs across the ridges of his cheeks before leaning in and kissing his mouth softly. And for the first time in a long time, Loki doesn't hate herself for how the night turned out.

Peter melted into the kiss, tilting his head and making a soft noise of surprise. He was stiff for only a moment before his arms slowly settled at Loki’s waist, and he held her close.

Peter’s lips slowly parted, and he moaned softly, letting his tongue dart it nervously to poke at Loki’s bottom lip. A soft whimper danced from his lips, and Peter felt boneless in her arms.

Loki shuddered when Peter's tongue prods her lower lip, and she swallowed before parting her lips so he can lick into her mouth. She sighed, and leaned in closer to Peter, his tongue warm and wet against hers. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to Peter's. 

"I should get a drink in you more often," she teased quietly.

“Me too,” Peter chuckled, out of breath. “Not that I’ve ever had anything to drink before. Your a good bartender though, you know? You mix a really yummy cocktail. Really sweet. Maybe it’s cause... cause you’re so sweet yourself.”

Peter blushed lightly, pulling at Loki gently until they were in the privacy of their own room, and then he hugged Loki close, burying his face against her neck.

She laughed and let Peter pull her to their room. "You flatter me darling," she said and pressed a kiss to his brow, holding tightly when Peter wrapped her in a hug. She held tightly to him, and let her head tilt back just enough. 

She won't have sex with him, but the idea of kissing and touching him outside of that is enticing, especially after seeing how sweet he is.

Peter let out another little strangled noise before he gently pulled her over to the couch where he snuggled up to her, relishing the warmth of their embrace.

“Thank you for keeping me safe,” Peter murmured. “You really are kind, and I’m sorry if I doubted you. I hardly kept you safe, and I’m sorry for it. I hope you can forgive me? I’m just glad you’re alright now and safe here with me. I’m just glad that we’re together...”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before tilting his head in and kissing his mouth. "Darling, you alone kept his darker desires at bay. I can handle some unwanted groping to see him collapse like that every night." She said with a smile. She pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"I am not glass." She reminded him with a smile. She swirled the bottle of wine in hand and tossed a mouthful back, before presenting it to Peter. "Here, drink."

“You sure?” Peter murmured, eyeing it warily. “I don’t know yet how I handle alcohol. I want to! It’s just I dunno how it’ll be. Cause see Mr Stark says I might metabolize it so quickly it will not affect me. But what if he’s wrong?”

“But what if he is wrong?” Peter suddenly declared. “So what? I think I’m probably older than the legal drinking age here! Yes, I will have some. Thank you Loki.” He then took a sip and hummed in pleasure as the intoxicating liquid slid down his throat.

Loki chuckles at his rambling. "You're welcome darling," she shifted on the couch and let her head slip down his body so it's resting in his lap. He was pretty, even more so from this angle. His lashes were long, long enough to make Loki jealous, and he had beautiful curls. 

"You know you're gorgeous," she said and reached to touch a stray curl playing with it between her fingers.

“I... I don’t know,” Peter blushed, ducking his head. “I don’t think I’m that pretty, but you are. You’re really pretty, in either form. I... I feel lucky that I get to know you like this. This really has been the oddest week of my life.”

Peter chuckled softly and stroked her hair before leaning down to press a nervous little kiss against her forehead.

“You’re the one who’s really pretty,” Peter whispered, blushing softly. “You’re beautiful.”

She flushed and curled a hand in his hair, holding him close. "You really are too sweet for your own good." She said and nudged her nose up to brush Peter's. "You don't understand the weight of your words. I'm incredibly vain, and if you continue to flatter me I might think you like me." she teased quietly.

“What’s wrong with that?” Peter murmured softly, pressing another kiss into her hair. “How do you know I don’t like you? I might, or I might just be teasing. You might not know the difference. You’re not the only one who can cause mischief.”

Peter stroked Loki’s hair for a moment, before mussing it with a giggle and pushing it into her eyes. Peter smirked, a chuckle on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

She watched him until she couldn’t when he pushed hair into her eyes. She smirked and pushed her curls from her face and looked at Peter carefully thinking about her next words. 

“You are... quiet the person Peter.” She said and squeezed the back of his neck, before guiding his mouth to hers. She kissed him sweetly and slowly enjoying the way the wine tasted on his lips.

Truly, it was hard to imagine that this lovely girl was the same person who attacked New York, so Peter pretended that she wasn’t. And of course she claimed that wasn’t her fault anyway. Whether not not Peter believed that, it was hard to believe anything when his mouth was pressed so softly to hers. These kisses were like nothing he’d ever had. 

They were gentle, and yet insistent and needy. Loki tasted vaguely of strawberries, the ripe sweet delicious kind found in the summer, and Peter desperately wanted more. So he pressed his lips to hers and half rocked into the kiss. It was so much easier not to think in that moment, and so Peter didn’t think. Instead, he just acted.

There were a lot of things Loki knew. She knew that she loved her brother more than he would know but that bitterness had hurt their relationship. She knew how to cast intricate and power, yet delicate spells that could take down a man. And now she knew that she really liked Peter. She liked his kind heart, how he knew what was good and did it, and how he was completely unselfish. 

She pulled him closer, their angle odd, but she still liked and wanted more from him. “Come here darling,” she breathed tugging him closer by his curls.

Peter let out a breathy little moan at the sharp feel of her fingers in his hair, and he let his hands settle in her hair as well while he nipped at her lip and allowed his tongue to explore just a little more. Peter truly didn’t know how these things worked, but somehow he just  _ knew _ and he followed his instinct the same way he did when swinging between buildings in New York. When he truly bit her bottom lip, he loved the little noise she made, and then he slowly trailed his kisses lower to see what she would do.

One kiss was placed at her jaw line, the next under her chin, her neck, clavicle then just below that. His kisses were sweet and warm against Loki’s skin, and she couldn’t help the gasps that escaped her mouth at his touch. She squirmed under him as his chisses dropped down to the top of her dress, pushing at the fabric momentarily. Peter realized where he had landed and he flushed pink murmuring, “Sorry, is this okay?” 

When he spoke up she had to think for a moment. She swallowed and let her head fall back, breathing quicker than she’d admit. “Yeah, yeah.” She puffed a breath and touched Peter's cheek tilting him to look at her. “It’s good. Don’t worry I’ll tell you if it’s not,” she said and kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” Peter murmured, kissing along her clavicle again. Their positions were difficult, and not all that comfortable for him, so Peter carefully moved so that he was straddling her hips, and he bit his lip, opening his mouth to as if this was okay. She didn’t complain, and so after another moment’s hesitation, waiting to see if she would want him to stop, he resumed kissing down her chest, only stopped by the edge of the fabric. She instead gripped his hips and rubbed and squeezed there, letting herself sink into his touch and affection. 

He gently ran his hands down the fabric of her dress. It was soft and wonderful under his hands, and Peter smiled gently at her before he gingerly push a little of the fabric aside and pressed a kiss there. He was so careful, moving incredibly slow, but in a way that told her he wanted her comfort to be top priority. 

“You are so pretty,” Peter murmured, pushing a little more of the fabric aside, slowly so that she had time to react. “And all these bruises? I’ll kiss them better and then make sure you’re only treated like royalty, like you’re supposed to be. And no one will hurt you anymore.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” She said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and curling a hand in his hair. His mouth burned and was just barely where she wanted it. She feared he could feel her heart pounding violently in her chest.

“But I do intend to keep these promises,” Peter murmured, before chuckling and adding, “After all, I’m Spiderman! I can keep you safe.”

Peter chuckled softly and then, with a mischievous little glint in his eye, Peter pushed his kisses lower and lower until he was kissing at her breast, nipping lightly and holding her close. Loki whined and the grip on his shoulders turned harder. 

This was utterly new territory for Peter, and he felt his heart racing, yet the little noises Loki made were so amazing and Peter felt like nothing had ever been more right that this moment. Nervously, Peter tugged at her dress just a bit more, carefully wrapping her up in an embrace. Loki’s head fell back and she swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. 

“But can you take care of me?” She asked shivering, her nipples perking up at the chill of the room. She pulled his face to look at her and them swallowed kissing his mouth softly.

“I’ll always do my best,” Peter promised with a soft moan. “Always.”

Peter felt lost in that moment, swimming and drowning in the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him. He didn’t feel like himself, didn’t feel like Peter. Instead he felt like something grander, better, and he smirked once more before licking, nipping, and kissing at one of Loki’s pert nipples.

“But you know,” Peter murmured, just going back to kissing a moment later. “I like you in either form, you don’t have to pretend for me.”

Loki gasped and moaned making little sounds of pleasure when his mouth connected with her nipple. “Oh fuck,” she moaned louder, his mouth warm against her skin. He may be young but he knew what to do. She found one of his hands and squeezed. 

When he kissed her mouth she sighed and swallowed before speaking up. “And if this is the form I want for the moment?” she said quietly. “Right now. This feels right.”

“Then do what feels right to you,” Peter murmured in reply, before softly giggling. “Who knew I’d like boys and girls! Or maybe it’s just you I like. I mean after all, you are sort of incredible.”

He smirked and kissed at her other nipple now, showing it the same level of attention. He then trailed his kisses a little lower, trailing his kisses down and then grinning up at her, his hands capturing her wrists carefully.

Loki couldn’t hide the smile on her lips. “Well it’s good you do like both, because I use both forms interchangeably.” She said. She gasped when peter licked and sucked on her other nipple, whining, and squirming under his mouth. “Oh Peter,” she moaned as he continued to trail kisses lower. 

Her breath caught and she raised her chin looking him over, lips pressed together before she breathed out. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly testing his grip on her. It’s not that she didn’t like it, but she felt better when she had some idea of her level of control.

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized, letting go immediately, paling. “I... I dunno, it just... felt right? I’m sorry! I should’ve known that was a bad idea. I... sorry. Do you want to stop?”

Peter chewed his lip, feeling incredibly guilty. He’d known Loki had been through a lot, why hadn’t he taken that into consideration? Peter ducked his head and pushed his bangs out of his face as he murmured, “It just felt right, but I won’t do that at all if you don’t want me to. I’m really, really sorry, Loki.”

She sat up and touched his face pulling his attention to her. “Peter, shhhhh,” She soothed. “It’s okay, I just. Tell me what you’re doing.” She said and kissed his cheeks. “Talk to me,” She said and ran a hand over his waist, and then frowned when she realized she was without covering and Peter was fully clothed. She fumbled with the buttons on his top. 

“I want to continue. You can pin me down, I like it. I just... like to know my level of control okay.” She kissed his mouth softly.

“You have as much control as you want! You have all the control!” Peter promised, running a hand through her hair. He let her unbutton his top, the air cold against his chest. He slowly let it slide off him him before pressing another kiss to her neck. She leaned into his touch and kissed his palm as she ran her hands over his arms and chest, letting her fingers work over the corded muscle of his biceps. 

“Is it okay if I keep kissing you and if I, uh, I hold your wrists? Is that okay?” Peter asked nervously. “May I?”

When he pulled her in and kissed her throat again she sighed and let her head fall back, a happy smile decorating her mouth. "Oh yes," she said and pulled him down on top of her again, unable to hide her shiver when his skin pressed against hers. At his nervous tone, she took his hand and laced their fingers together, before stretching above her head, pinning one hand. She touched his cheek with the other hand and smirked. "What do you think?"

“I think I just died and went... somewhere, not sure where yet,” Peter chuckled, blushing as he let one hand nimbly wrap around both of her slim wrists as he pushed into another kiss, moaning softly. His heart was hammering and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. 

He pulled away from the kiss, his head swimming and his vision a little blurry, and Peter murmured, “You know I’ve never done anything quite like this before? Wait until I tell Mr Stark, hm? What do you think he’ll say?”

Peter winked, biting at Loki’s clavicle but not hard enough to leave a mark.

She gasped and rolled her head on the couch. "I, I think he would be quite amused you were able to seduce a god," she said and moaned as his mouth worked across her skin. "You say you've never done this," She commented. "What do you want from this, that's not sex." she clarified this point, but it was done weakly. Peter was good.

“Well I... I dunno,” Peter admitted softly, looking back up at Loki through his eyelashes. “I don’t really know what exists. On TV they pretty much kiss and just... that’s it. So I don’t really know. One time Ned showed me this thing... sorry, I don’t mean to kill the mood. Um...”

Peter chewed his lip for a moment before chuckling softly and letting go of Loki’s wrists so that he could push both hands through her hair. “I don’t know, just kissing, and touching, and who knows, I bet you could show me a thing or two...”

She smiled at him and then caught one hand. "Let me show you," She said and pulled his hand to her face and kissed the palm softly, before trailing her lips up his wrist to the elbow. All soft kisses and touches, before pulling his palm and using it to cover her breast with a soft inhale of breath. 

"You have an innate skill for this Peter. That's dangerous," She said with a chuckle.

“Is it?” Peter whispered, his breath warm against her chilled skin. He swallowed hard as he gazed down at his hand. He gently moved his thumb back and forth, allowing it to gently run over Loki’s nipple, teasing it as he swallowed hard again.

She gasped and her eyes closed, jaw dropping. “Mmm, gods Peter,” she breathed. He looked between his hand and her face, before a tiny smirk curled onto his lips, and murmured, “I don’t think it’s dangerous, I think it’s exciting.”

With that, Peter began to massage and move his hands, leaning closer, and then biting down on Loki, just hard enough before pulling lightly and letting go to see the reaction.

"Oh gods," her hands went to his hair and held him close as her words trailed off to a moan. 

Peter chuckled softly, still a bit nervous but also impressed with himself. He let her rest for a moment, simply gazing at Loki’s beauty and carefully tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He hesitated only a moment longer before nuzzling his nose against the crook between her ear and her shoulder, kissing her there tenderly. 

“You can cast any sort of illusion, right? Any sort of charm? What would you have me look like, if I could look like anyone? If you could have it your way, what would you want? I want you to know that you have as much control as your want with me, and over me,” Peter whispered. “I never want you to think I’m... I’m anything like him. Ever.”

Loki let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair soothingly as she listened to him talk. Any appearance? That's easy. She listened as he talked and her heart jumped in her chest. She would never have thought him to be anything like Grandmaster--every way that Grandmaster is harsh and rough, Peter is sweet and kind. Where Grandmaster would coerce, she can already tell that Peter would not push for more than she would give him. 

She pulled his head back and looked him in the eye, stroking his cheek and pushing her thumb against his lower lip. "Darling I would have you as you are you. I never would think you to be like him," she said. "Hell, I am laying here, half exposed and not once have you made a move to push more than this, at least not without my approval. That is more than enough proof that you mean well and have a good heart."

Peter blushed, smiling softly and nodding. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured. “That’s... really sweet. Thanks.”

He chuckled once and then flicked his tongue out to lick teasingly at Loki’s thumb which was still hovering near his lips. The little smirk on his face after that movement was cheeky, but sweet, and he giggled softly as he then kissed her thumb and murmured, “You’re perfect too.”

She blushed and looked aside. “I am not.” She said quietly but fiercely. She’s rude, selfish, manipulative. Not perfect.

She tapped her thumb against Peter's lip, and spoke quietly. “You are too sweet. But I am not. I’m wicked and selfish and beyond rude.” She said and pulled him closer. “And yet you have somehow decide to ignore that, and I’m grateful,” she said and swallowed searching his face.

“Well what reason have you given me to think anything else?” Peter murmured softly. “I know what you did in New York and... and so that concerns me, obviously, but then you said that wasn’t fully you and I can’t know all of the story... but anyway here you’ve protected me, kept me safe, but yourself in danger so that I can be okay. How is any of that selfish or wicked? You’ve shown me good things, and... and so that’s how I judge you. I’m not ignoring anything, I’m just using what I’ve seen for myself instead of what others have said about you. Maybe that’s wrong, but if I am wrong then I’ll just.. web you up and escape on my own. How’s that?”

Peter winked and kissed her thumb again.

She flushed at the mention of being webbed up, but her mind supplies different reasons. “That’s welcomed,” she breathed and wet her lips. “That’s... very good, I wouldn’t mind it... I don’t think.” She said and then swallowed. “Peter. Thank you. For everything,” she murmured and kissed him before pulling back. 

“Now what were you thinking to do with this,” she asked and shifted pointedly.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Peter chuckled softly, nipping at her clavicle, and Loki moaned. “Do you want me to... web you up? Cause I could. Or I just keep teasing you. Or... I could do this!”

Peter giggled and began to tickle Loki mercilessly, running his hands up and down her sides and over her breasts, giggling and asking, “You give up? You give up?!” She shouted and tried to push him away, laughing much too hard, and twisting and turning away from his hands.

"Peter! You little shit!" She shouted but laughed even as she pushed him away.

Peter giggled, holding his sides with his laughter, a mischievous glint in his eyes. A huge, beaming grin on his face and Peter pressed a quick kiss to her lips before hopping away much like an excited little bunny.

“Got you!” Peter chuckled, climbing up the wall to press an upside down kiss to her lips as well before scampering out of her reach. “Better watch out, never know when I’ll use my webs! Anyway, you like tricks, don’t you?” Peter giggled again.

She watched him and laughed when he started crawling the walls. She pulled the straps of the dress up as she watched him scamper about like an overly excited puppy, which was endearing. 

Twisting her wrist she pulled him closer with a glimmer of magic. “And I’ve got you my little spider,” she said with a half smile.

“Looks like you’ve caught me in your web now,” Peter murmured softly, blinking at her with wide eyes and a slight pout. “What’re you going to do with me? You gonna to let me go? Or are you gonna keep me?”

Peter raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. He began to chew on his bottom lip before letting it snap back into place, his lashes fluttering almost comically.

Loki laughed and kissed his mouth softly. “Darling If you’re trying to flirt with me,” she kissed his mouth again. “You’re going to need to do better than that.” She kissed his mouth again, puking him closer and releasing her seidr’s hold on him. 

She let her hands grip his waist and wrap around him, before leaving with his hair and pulling lightly on the strands.

Peter gasped softly when Loki pulled at his hair, and his little adam’s apple bobbed slightly. 

“Oh!” Peter’s voice was soft, his mind going blank for a moment. For just a second, Peter almost felt out of his depth and he remembered who he was with, and how little he truly knew. Heck, he was still just a kid from Queens. Still, Peter pouted again and murmured, “I don’t even know what to say, Loki. I’m feeling so naughty that I can’t even think.”

Peter paused, his tongue darting out to quickly lick at his lips before he murmured, “But I can show you... And maybe you can show me how to be so much better... I’m sure you know what to do with me.”

She kissed his bobbing Adam’s apple placing her tongue flat against the bulge and grinned wickedly before pulling him down to a softer kiss. “If you wish to love me, please don’t hesitate.” She said and then pulled him closer. 

“I am a goddess of the Vikings.  _ You _ can do whatever you wish to me.” She kissed his mouth nipping his lower lip.

“I thought Thor was  _ the _ god of the vikings? Or at least that he was the most powerful,” Peter teased softly, raising his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure if he was on shaky territory or not, but Peter was young and figured it was all part of the game. Besides, Peter decided, maybe this would only heat up Loki. “Are you going to tell me that you are just as powerful? Or maybe you’re right.... Maybe you’re not and I  _ can _ do whatever if wish to you. Is that what you want? For me to do anything to you? Because...” Peter chuckled softly, gathering his courage and licking a stripe up the side of Loki’s neck and whispering, “I can.”

She bit back her comment, a rebuttal brining not in her chest, but the interest at what Peter would say burning bitter. Thor was not god of the Vikings, frankly it was Odin, if they had to choose just one, but she didn’t expect him to truly understand her ancestors customs. 

She tightened her grip on him however and listened, only to gasp when he licked up her throat. She took a deep breath to gather her wits before speaking low. “I would like to see you try.” She pulled Peter into another kiss and bit his lower lip harder, but not enough to draw blood.

Still, Peter whimpered softly, fingers tightening in her hair as a weak attempt to ground himself from her vicious bite. When she let his lips go and it snapped back into place, Peter tightened his grip and whispered, “You’re not escaping me again. After all, you’re mine to do with as I please, I thought?”

In one fluid motion, Peter was back on Loki again, his legs on either side of her stomach, her wrists pinned in his left hand while his right pinched her lightly. He began to kiss her again, rocking deeply into the kiss and testing the waters. He was pushing to see how far he could get, but he was also careful not to tread beyond where he thought she would be alright.

It was because of Peter's careful actions that Loki allowed him to pin her and say what he was. She knew if she needed released from his grip, he would let her go. She moaned softly against his mouth and rolled her hips up into his. It was odd, doing this with someone who wasn’t Sigyn or the Grandmaster—as disgusting as he may be. 

“Is this all you’ve got?” She breathed and arched into his touch, wanting more of his kisses. “Come on love. Do something, touch me.”

Peter’s heart sped up with how she egged him on, and Peter’s eyes traveled down before they met her face again. Peter felt nerves bubbling up, but he pushed them down and trailed his kisses lower and lower. His fingers tickled along her ribs as he trailed down Loki’s body until he pressed a kiss just below her stomach and gazed up at her with half lidded eyes.

“This better?” Peter murmured, pressing one more kiss even lower. “How about that? Or this...” Peter let his fingers trail up her thigh, a light tickle before he gulped and pinched Loki, hard.

His mouth was warm traveling down her body, his fingers light against her ribs. She squirmed happily under his touch, until he looked at her from under thick lashes. She shook her head biting her lip. “Not that, not yet.” She breathed. 

“Waist up. Is... that okay?” She asked and flushed, wriggling back and closing her eyes. She wished she could disappear into the cushions.

“Course,” Peter nodded easily, smiling kindly at her and moving his kisses back up again as if nothing had even happened. It wasn’t as if Peter had ever gotten this far with... anyone before, so it was more than easy to just go back to his previous activities. They were just as exciting because everything was exciting to him.

“You’re so pretty,” Peter murmured as he kissed the back of one of her hands. “Really gorgeous, with so much.... temptation. Maybe you were the Greek Goddess all along? You know the one? I learned about her. Aphrodite? Maybe she’s really you...”

She flushed and let her head fall back. “Don’t let Freya hear you. She’s still mad at me for bad mouthing her.” She cupped Peter's face and strokes his cheek, running her eyes over his. “You’re a good person Peter.” She whispered. “Don’t let anyone change that.”

“I dunno, thank you though,” Peter blushed, gently running one hand through her hair. “Who’s Freya? Is someone here? Is she another goddess? Why’d you bad mouth her?”

Peter curled up by Loki, his touches turning more gentle, his kisses warm and sweet to comfort Loki just in case he’d crossed a line earlier. He was very careful with her, very tender.

She smiled and traced his freckles with her fingers. “She is the goddess of beauty and a fertility goddess as well. Long story short she was so vain and I called her out on it underhandedly as I do and she got pissed, and ended up fucking dwarves.” Loki couldn’t hide the smirk. 

“She’s wicked as can be If you cross her. But I once was able to bed her in this form because she never knew it was me,” she said with a small laugh

“Really?” Peter blinked in surprise. “Why aren’t you the goddess of beauty? That’s messed up. It should be you.”

Peter pressed a kiss right between her breasts before pulling her into his arms and snuggling her close again.

“You know,” Peter murmured into Loki’s hair. “I know I have to go home, but a little part of me almost doesn’t want to. I like being with you. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before...”

"I could say the same about you," She said and kissed his temple. "I don't know how or why you're restraining yourself but I really appreciate it," she confessed and ran her hands down Peter's back, scratching lightly.

“Well... why wouldn’t I?” Peter murmured. “Why shouldn’t I? I care about you and I’d never want to hurt you or for you to be upset. I want this to be nice for both of us! Why would I not restrain myself? Otherwise you could be unhappy, or hurt.”

Peter’s eyes held a simple, kind truth, and he simply shrugged before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek and snuggling close again. A soft rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, and Peter chuckled, murmuring, “Sounds like a storm is coming. Want to keep each other warm?”

She chuckled, the thunder reminding her of Thor, and making her heart clench tightly. "I'm not afraid of the storms," she said running a hand down his back. "Come lets, go to bed, this lounge is comfortable but I know my back will hate me in the morning," she said and sat up, looking at Peter before shifting and leaning down to press a trail of soft open mouthed kiss down his throat and sternum.

Peter went Iimp in her arms, moaning softly and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. A tiny smile wormed onto his face, but when she was done his eyes fluttered open and, with a gentle smile, he easily scooped Loki into his arms and carried her to the bed where he carefully tucked her in before curling up by her side.

“You know I get really cold at night,” Peter murmured with a soft yawn. “So it’s really nice to have you here to keep me safe. And I’ll keep you safe, too. I promise.” Peter pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s neck.She flushed and let her head tip back. “Then you are in good care,” she said. She summoned the same night tunic she wore the night before and made a copy of it with a flick of her wrist. 

“If you wish to change,” she said and pulled hers own banishing the dress to the closet. She looked to Peter and smiled to herself. He was pretty, she understood why Grandmaster wanted him. But she also saw a childlike wonder with all of this—Sakaar, the technology,  _ herself _ . She couldn’t let Grandmaster have him. 

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled, lazily pulling on the night tunic and then snuggling closer to her, wrapping his arms against her torso and using her as a pillow. He chuckled softly, kissing her chest and mumbling, “You’re soft, better than a pillow. You know that? Who needs a pillow...” Peter yawned. “When they’ve got you?”

He gazed up at her for a moment, chuckled, and then closed his eyes again with a little, sleepy noise. 

“G’night,” Peter murmured. “I’ll keep you safe from the lightning and thumbed and storm.”

She kissed his head and held him tight, playing with his curls as he mumbled. “Don’t worry,” she said. “It won’t come here. I’m certain of that.” She worked her hands through his hair, calming the tangles and allowing him to rest against her breast. “Good night peter,” she breathed and squeezed him closer. She cast a locking spell on the door and wrapped her arms around Peter, drifting off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient between updates and your support is amazing and we hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Loki woke to the sound of tea being poured. She rolled over, grumbling and pulling Peter closer. 

“What a sight. You two are quite pretty together, and mmm, I could just eat you up!” The Grandmaster said and Loki groaned loudly pulling Peter closer. 

“Seriously, I’m trying to sleep,” she bit.

“Loki?” Peter murmured sleepily, snuggling closer and grasping at her tunic in his fists. “What’s happening? I wanna sleep more... ‘M tired.”

Peter pressed his eyes firmly closed and allowed Loki to pull him closer. Peter’s legs tangled with hers and he mumbled something unintelligible, a sleepy little noise that was muffled in her breasts.

Loki ran her hand through Peter's hair, shushing him all while glaring at the Grandmaster. “Why do you keep coming here, I do enjoy some privacy,” she quipped, eyes narrowed and voice tight. 

“Oh come on, you normally don’t mind if I visit in the morning,” he said and poked Peter with his foot. “Come on sticky boy. Up, I’ve brought tea,” he said as if that’s explanation enough for his presence.

Peter flinched, blinking his eyes open and then taking a shaky breath when he realized who was standing beside them. Peter suppressed a soft whimper of shock as he curled closer to Loki.

“What... Grandmaster? Uh... good morning, um... uh... tea?” Peter blinked, trying his best to wake up and grow more aware of the situation. He sat up just a bit, doing his best to regain a little composure and make the Grandmaster stop eyeing him like a bit of candy.

“Aww did you have to move? I rather liked that image the whole,” he made a motion like squeezing breasts and pushing his face into them. Loki glared and sent a blast of seidr at him. 

“Enough. If you wish for us to join you for a meal, we will. But we’ve just woken up.” She said trying to keep her tone even.

Peter glared at him and was tempted for a moment to curl closer to Loki before he chose instead to move so he was sitting in front of Loki and glaring up at the Grandmaster. 

“Aren’t you tired after last night anyway? You had _ so _ much fun and now you’re already interrupting our time to sleep in? You’re worse than my school alarm,” Peter crossed his arms, but accepted the cup of tea offered to him.

Loki took the tea from him. “Get him Earl Grey or Green, or something that’s not this,” she said and took a drink anyways. she could have it, she was Aesir, and Jotun. But Peter? No it was not a good idea. 

“Oh lo-lo, you ruin all my fun,” he pouted but Loki’s settles him with a glare.

“Hm?” Peter blinked at the innocent looking cup of tea. “What’s wrong with the tea? Loki?”

Peter sniffed at it and frowned. It smelled innocent enough. He peered over at the Grandmaster curiously but allowed Loki to keep in just in case. 

“It’s a hallucinogen to Midgardians,” she said and the Grandmaster held his hands up. 

“Hey, you drink it easily enough!” He said trying to lighten the mood. 

“En dwi gast. Get out.” She said and motioned to the door. “We will join you for brunch in an hour. Now get out of my quarters.”

“You always ruin my fun, Ki-Ki,” the Grandmaster rolled his eyes, but he patted both Loki and Peter on the cheeks before sashaying to the door and adding, “Your green tea will arrive shortly! I expect you both in one hour... It’s so cold outside, we should all snuggle up and keep warm... Just like last night!”

The Grandmaster winked and then took off leaving Peter sighing in relief.

“So we’re okay,” Peter murmured. “Your thing worked?”

"Apparently a drunk Grandmaster much more easily persuaded." She said with a grumble. She stood and pulled her hair off her neck and let her male glamour fall into place. 

"Let's clean up. And seriously. Don't drink that," he said motioning to his cup, before just taking it and nursing it slowly. "It's made with the same root you wanted to try your first day here. It’s only good for... well it's good for me."

“Why’s it good for you?” Peter blinked, still a little surprised when the girl next to him turned back into the Loki he used to see on TV as a villain. Peter pushed the feeling aside and began to make the bed. Once that was done, Peter grabbed some of his new clothes. 

“Anyway,” Peter called from the bathroom where he was changing. “Maybe a hallucination wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Maybe I’d dream I was home, maybe I’d dream about my aunt or Mr. Stark, but who am I kidding? I’d probably dream about you.”

He smirked over the cup and shook his head. "It's not good for most beings, but with that being said, I am Jotun. The root extract that makes you hallucinate keeps me cool." He explained simply and set the cup down. 

"I'm serious Peter, don't drink that." He rummaged in the drawers before finding breeches and tunic he would prefer to wear. He can already feel the humidity in the air, his curls shrinking and becoming tighter. "It's going to be warm today, so you should dress appropriately." He called back.

“Warm? But isn’t it storming outside?” Peter called back. Still, when he looked in the mirror he saw his own hair going curly, and he felt a light sweat at the back of his neck. Peter chewed at his lip before choosing a light, baggy pair of pants and a light, white top that reminded him of a more classy Indiana Jones. Peter tucked it in before twirling out an asking, “This okay? Oh, you look... nice.”

Loki did look nice, and in an actually nice sort of way. He wasn’t wearing the leathers Peter was used to. Instead his tunic was much lighter and the pants were not tight and skinny. It looked nice, and Peter smiled to himself.

“Really?” He asked and adjusted and fiddled with the collar. He wasn’t used to such loose clothing, typically wearing leathers but the tunic was breathable and he didn’t have his tinctures and potions to ease a hot day like he would on Asgard. 

“It feels very.... out of place.” He said. He was thankful they had the root here, however pricey. Grandmaster though, despite being an ass, understood Loki’s necessity and had bought a large quantity of it for him.

“I dunno, maybe out of place for the Grandmaster’s sex palace or whatever this place is called, but down stairs in the street lots of people were dressed like that. Only those clothes make you look really nice, sort of... pretty? Makes your hair look nice with that little curl that’s happened. It’s nice! I mean I basically dressed the same as you. This okay?”

Peter did a little twirl before ending up close to Loki, smiling up at Loki.

He looked up and saw Peter as he twirled moved towards him. “It seems that we are love,” he said and kissed his cheek. “You look nice,” he said and took his hand setting his mug down. He turned to face Peter and touched his cheek pulling him in for a soft kiss to the mouth. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I never properly did that. But thank you for yesterday.” He ran a hand down his waist and squeezed his hips sweetly. “You are too good and I appreciate it, more than you will know.”

Peter flushed lightly, tilting his head just slightly to better meet Loki’s hand. It was sort of strange, Loki’s transformation back and forth. Even though he was still the same person, last night Peter had been kissing a girl and now suddenly, for the first time in his life, he’d truly kissed a boy. Well, good thing he apparently didn’t mind! Wait until he told Ned...

“You’re welcome,” Peter murmured softly, his fingers lacing through Loki’s. “You can actually be quite kind, of at least you have been to me. I just have one question...”

Peter voice became teasing and a ridiculous impression of the Grandmaster as he asked, “So, Lo-Lo, does this mean, uh, I’m cheating on Ki-Ki now that you’ve, uh, transformed?” Peter grinned.

He rolled his eyes and while he didn’t want to smile he couldn’t help the half smirk that broke his features. “Ass,” he said but kissed his head anyways. “Depends do you prefer one form over the other? Or should I wear one over the other?” 

He pressed a hand to the small of Peter's back. “And for the record sticky boy you don’t want to get into this kind of war with me. I will win.” He said with a proud smirk.

“Really? Huh! I dunno, I’m pretty good at winning, actually. You can just ask all of, i dunno, all of Earth?” Peter giggled softly, now doing a spot on impression of Mr Stark. Peter let his arms wrap carefully around Loki’s waist and settle there as he beamed up at him and pressed another quick kiss to his lips. 

“There,” Peter murmured. “I like this form very much. I like both. I never knew I would, I always thought I liked girls, but.... but I guess you’re an exception! It is weird to kiss you when, you know, I saw you blowing up my home and stuff, but... But when I look beyond that it’s actually really exciting to be kissing Loki, like legit Loki.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Maybe one day I can explain those actions. I promise you, vow to you on my spot in Valhalla, those weren’t done willingly,” he said softly and ran a hand down his back, before lightly pinching his hip. “And love. I am the god of mischief. I will win.” He said as if that was explanation enough.

“Hm, we’ll see,” Peter chuckled softly, tucking up against Loki and letting his arm rest around Loki’s waist. He fit perfectly under Loki’s arm, and it made him smile. 

“We going to head to brunch?” Peter murmured softly. “I hope the food is okay... you’ll tell me what I should and shouldn’t eat, right? Please?”

“Of course,” he said, sounding a little affronted, but just barely. “Trust me. I won’t let you eat something unpalatable,” he said and finished his tea before setting it aside. 

“You might want to eat something now,” he said and looked towards the fridge. “Just to be safe.”

“Alright,” Peter nodded, hopping over to the fridge. He found something that looked vaguely like flan and he called over, “This okay? Looks kind of yummy... Yeah? Cool.”

Peter began to eat it after Loki nodded and waved him on. He hummed softly at the wonderful taste. It was delicious, which was reassuring. At least this planet had some good food. 

“So,” Peter spoke again after a moment. “I’m confused, are you genuinely like grandmaster’s main... person? Like I get that you’re a prince on Asgard. Are you like the queen here or what?” Peter grinned slightly.

“I’m whatever I wish to be,” he said settling against the counter in the kitchen. “But you could say that. I arrived here about two weeks ago, and Grandmaster took a liking to me. At the time I had no objection to sleeping with him, if it secured my safety.” He explained this easily. 

“Then you showed up and well,” he shrugged. “You look young. Much younger than he should ever consider playing with. And well,” he raised and eyebrow to Peter and poured himself another cup of tea left in the pot at the counter.

“You’ve been here two weeks and you already, like, became his favorite person to sleep with?” Peter blinked in shock. “Whoa... You’re good! I guess I’d better take tips from you.”

Peter grinned, biting his bottom lip and looking Loki up and down. 

“Anyway,” Peter went on a moment later. “I’m not that young, but... but yeah, I’m not 18 yet so he’s super creepy. But I dunno what’s normal on this planet. And anyway, I dunno if I’d mind with you... But yeah, no, he’s really creepy.” Peter shivered lightly.

Loki chuckled. “So you only want to get in my pants. Wonderful,” he teased and then laughed at the look on Peter's face. “I’m teasing you darling. And yes this is a pleasure planet, except because Grandmaster runs the place it’s a focus on carnal pleasures.” He explained mixing the tea with a little bit of sugar. 

“The only law is the law of nature. Which is rather cruel and uncaring.”

“Nature documentaries always did make me sad,” Peter chuckled softly. “But hey, some of the animals were always awfully cute...”

Peter winked at Loki, pressing a kiss against his cheek and then stretching.

“We should go, right?” Peter asked, finishing his flan thing. “Get it over with?”

“Yes we should,” he said and sighed summoning a cord and pulling half of his hair back. “Stick close to me.” He said linking their hands.

“Will do,” Peter smiled, sliding his hand into Loki’s. The hall outside was unpleasantly humid, and out the window Peter could see dark clouds sitting. There was no rain or thunder or lightning, but the clouds themselves seemed to trap an unpleasant heat in the atmosphere.

“You okay?” Peter murmured softly. “You, uh, don’t like the heat right? Is the root working okay?”

Loki glanced over and smiled softly. “Yeah. It’s just uncomfortable, don’t worry,” he said and squeezed his hand. He looked over Peter's head and out the window, seeing the storm clouds and frowning. since he’d been here there hadn’t been a storm, but this felt more like his brother. 

“Is it just me or does this storm feel.... different?” He asked Peter quietly.

“Well I... I dunno, I’ve never experienced a storm here,” Peter shrugged lightly, glancing out the window. “I don’t think it feels like storms on Earth but then I don’t know what storms on another planet would even be like. It’s so... humid, though. You’d think, looking out there, that it would be cold but instead I’m sweating like crazy. Sorry that’s kind of gross but it’s true.”

Peter fanned himself and pushed his limp curls off his forehead as he shrugged weakly.

Loki just nodded. Something felt... different. Yet familiar. Some part of his brain wanted to say that it was Thor, his brother finally here and didn’t perish in his fall from the bifrost. He couldn’t let that part of him run wild though, if he did it would destroy him if it didn’t come true.

“Fair. Here,” he conjured a cup and filled it with water. “Drink, and keep cool,” he said

“Hey, thanks,” Peter smiled, gratefully accepting the cup and sipping the icy, wonderful water from it. He glanced out the window again and then back at Loki before he murmured, “You think it’s Thor, don’t you?”

Peter glanced back outside as if he might see any sign of the god of thunder, but the atmosphere remained quiet and gloomy. The streets far below we’re sort of empty, most people had probably gone inside to seek shelter from whatever kind of freak storm this was.

Loki swallowed. “Yes. I pray for it to be of his causing, but,” he stopped and looked out at the swirling clouds. “I don’t know. And as much as I pray it’s him... I could not bare to have to sacrifice him to the Grandmaster. There is no way he would be gifted to me, not after our spectacle.” He said softly. He squeezed Peter's hand and turned from the window.

Peter blinked quietly up at Loki, studying the worried lines of his face, before standing on tiptoe and pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s lips.

“It’ll be okay,” Peter promised gently. “Don’t worry, it’ll turn out. He’s Thor! If this is him then he’ll be fine. I can’t imagine that the Grandmaster could actually hurt Thor. But you’re right, we’re trying to get in his favor and being late won’t help that.”

Peter slipped his hand into Loki’s again and walked along side him towards the Grandmaster’s chambers for brunch.

Loki was hopeful but he also knew the facts. They were on a trash planet, at the edge of the universe with no way to figure where Thor was or if he was alive, all the while his sister (adopted) made a plea for the throne. 

It was unlikely. Loki led the way to the Grandmaster’s chambers conjuring himself a canister of his tea, chilled. He normally doesn’t prefer his tea cold but right now, he wouldn’t be opposed as sweat beads along his temples and the back of his neck. 

The door opened to him, as they approached and Loki couldn’t help but sigh as they entered the chambers. It was significantly cooler here than in the rest of the palace.

“Oh! Hello, darlings!” The Grandmaster smiled, opening his arms invitingly. He was sprawled out on a lounge feeding himself grapes, and Peter tried not to cringe as he squeezed Loki’s hand a little harder. A feast was laid out on the low table in front of him, and two pillows sat on the ground which Peter expected were meant for he and Loki to kneel on or something.

“Such, uh, odd weather, hm Lo-Lo?” The Grandmaster hummed. “So unusual. Don’t you two worry though, you’ll, uh, be safe with me....”

Loki hummed and examined the spread. It seemed like there was a mix, including food that was palatable for Peter. And that was the trouble with the Grandmaster—he would do something considerate like this, and then flip again for no reason towards something else, often times selfish and almost cruel. 

“I appreciate the sentiment. I would ask though, if the air could be turned on in our chambers as it’s quite warm,” he said and tugged on the collar of his tunic. He settled onto the pillow and motioned for Peter to follow.

“Is it?” The Grandmaster raised his eyebrows, popping another grape in his mouth. “Well that is unfortunate. I’m not certain I can do that... Not to worry! You can both stay here until it cools down! We will have such fun. I’ve arranged for some... entertainment for us later, won’t that be fun Lo-Lo? I think it will. And how are you, sweet little sticky thing?”

“I’m okay,” Peter murmured softly, reaching for some kind of bread. “Um... thanks. What sort of entertainment?”

Loki knocks his hand over to the tray next to it. “En Dwi-“

“Oh don’t full name me! It’ll be fun! Remember those sweet ladies from last week? The ones with the really great bodies and voices like angels?” He started and Loki raised an eyebrow. He had enjoyed that entertainment. But he knows the Grandmaster and he knows there has to be a caveat. 

“I do,” he said sipping his tea. “And why would they be returning?”

“Well they loved the way you looked, both ways actually,” he said and let his eyes float over his skin. “And were wondering,” he smirked letting Loki fill in the rest.

Peter looked between Loki and the Grandmaster, swallowing down a bit of the bread with a dry gulp. Somehow he felt he shouldn’t be thrilled about this idea, whatever it was. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Clearly his Spidey senses didn’t want him involved.

“You know that sounds fun but I also think just reading or relaxing or shopping at the stalls below also sounds like good entertainment,” Peter spoke up. “Don’t you, Loki? We could all do that!”

“Aren’t you, uh, sweet,” The Grandmaster chuckled, smiling endearingly at Peter. “He is so sweet, isn’t he Lo-Lo? You can relax when they come! You’ll be very relaxed... It’ll be fun for all of us! And we can turn the temperature real low in here for you, Lo-Lo, and this sweet little red boy can have a nice snuggle and keep warm! Just like last night. It was such fun. Is the food to your liking? I had it specially prepared for both of you...”

“Yes the food is good... thank you,” Loki said carefully. “But I’m not sure today would be the best, with the storm coming. Maybe wait a day or so? I would hate to put a bummer on things,” he said casually.

“Aw, so thoughtful,” The Grandmaster chuckled softly. “Well if you are uninterested in those ladies perhaps you would like to join me for something else? I heard we have a new batch of prisoners coming in today! Isn’t it so much fun? I cannot wait to meet them. You’ll both have to change, of course. I, uh, think your leathers will be appropriate Lo-Lo. Perhaps you two can be twinsies!”

“Oh, wonderful,” Peter muttered sarcastically. “Twinsies!”

“New prisoners?” Loki interjected and sipped his tea grabbing a portion of cheese. “Where from? And when did they come in?” He asked and then gave the Grandmaster a small smile. “I just wish to know what to expect with them. Perhaps a new contender for your grand champion,” he said with a half grin.

“Oh I heard they were brought into the palace last night! They are being kept in, uh, stasis until I can see to them this some time today, though. I can’t say where they are from! All over the galaxy I expect. They’re from a couple different, uh, collectors. One or even from my favorite scrapper! I am just so excited. Sticky boy, do you wish to come to the presentation? I’d love to have you by my side...”

“Um..” Peter hesitated, glancing at Loki and thinking quick. “Maybe I can come! I want to see what Master Loki has to say...”

“Master Loki! Aw, that’s cute,” the Grandmaster smiled. “Lo-Lo, he’s taking a liking to you... Yes, I heard one or two certainly look like fighters! Perhaps I will have a new contender or two! I love how your mind works.”

Loki smirked around his cup and patted Peter's knee in what seems condescending but the gentle squeeze at the end showed real affection. “He’s a sweet boy. But still a boy.” He dropped a cheese cube on his tongue. 

“Oh Lo-Lo you’re no fun sometimes,” Grandmaster whined and tossed a grape at him. Loki caught it with his mouth. 

“I can be lots of fun.” He said and then added. “How’s this. Next time your champion fights I’ll be there with you, and Peter can come too.” He said. “We’ll be there as guests of honor and you get to show off like you love too,” he said with a smile. He knows how to play to Grandmaster’s hand, but also get what he wants.

“Hm, now that is more like it,” the Grandmaster grinned. “Yes, I look forward to that! I’ll pick the nicest things for both of you... I have this new green and black leather suit for you, Lo-Lo, you’ll just love it I know you will! And I have such a cute little thing designed for you too, sweetums. You’ll look just, uh, darling!”

“Hm,” Peter hummed noncomittingly, accepting the tidbit of food Loki held out to him. It was hard to know what exactly was safe for him, but he had to trust Loki not to poison him.”

“Is the food to your, hm, liking?” The Grandmaster asked.

“Yes I just don’t want Peter to get sick,” Loki said and smiled. “You are kind sometimes and other times you are not. I like you better when you are kind,” he said simply. He plucked up a treat that was one of his favorites and took a large bite, swiping the excess from the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

“I am always kind!” The Grandmaster scoffed. “Really now Loki, and when you’re teasing with your talented tongue, too... He had such a talented tongue, did you know that, uh, sticky boy? So incredible... You two would have such a good time!”

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and swallowed down a bit of cheese that tasted a whole lot better a minute ago. He looked up when the door opened and servants brought in two matching leather suits that Peter could already tell would make him overheat, and the Grandmaster clapped his hands.

“Here’s your outfits! You’ll look just stunning...”

“Uh, Grandmaster. I have to say while those look amazing, it’s quite hot out. And you know I’m prone to overheating...would there be a less... stuffy version?” He asked with a half smile. 

“Oh Lo-lo, you can’t just bear through it for me?” He asked and Loki raised his jaw his eyes narrowing. 

“And risk heat stroke?” He countered. “I would prefer to make it through the events of today and tonight without harm.”

“Hm, well I’m sure something less... constricting can be arranged,” something glinted in the Grandmaster’s eyes that made Peter gulp and he prodded Loki uneasily. 

“I think I’ll be okay,” Peter decided suddenly. “I’ll wear mine.”

“See? See now this little sticky boy is smart! That’s why I like him. Have I told you that? I really like sticky boy. But now, I want you two to wear the same thing! So, let’s see, don’t want to overheat hm?”

The Grandmaster rubbed at his chin before snapping his fingers and waiting for the next outfit to be brought in.

Loki sighed seeing the sheer top, and pants. “Grandmaster you know I didn’t mean for you to prostate me,” he said with a sigh. He batted Peter's hand away from a vegetable that is addictive to Midgardians. 

“Perhaps,” he said and stood moving towards the two outfits. He runs his hands over the leathers and then runs his thumb along the inside collar. He mumbled a spell and it spread along the inside lining, cooling and a light color.

“Oh, those are not as nice as mine but they will do! Go on, change! I want to see how they look? Well go on!”

Peter averted his eyes and swallowed down some food that Loki had pointed him towards earlier. The Grandmaster didn’t seem to notice or care what Peter was eating or what he was doing, so Peter ignored the Grandmaster the same way and hoped the Grandmaster wasn’t expecting him to also change right there in the middle of his chambers.

Loki sighed, but complied. “Don’t eat the orange vegetables,” Loki said sensing Peter reaching for them. He grabbed the leathers and pulled the tunic off, unashamed of his male form, but entirely conscious of Peter's eyes on him.

Peter nodded and grabbed the green ones instead, mentally thanking Loki for actually keeping track of what he was doing and keeping him from eating poison or who knows what. 

Peter glanced up once before Loki was done and he flushed, biting his lip and looking back down again until Loki was done. The god looked a little odd in such light colored clothes, but there was a polished sort of charm to the outfit which the Grandmaster apparently liked because he motioned Loki closer and then ran his hands over him as he pretended he was examining the fabric.

“Very nice,” The Grandmaster decided. “Okay sweetums, your turn!” 

Peter swallowed, looking to Loki quickly to see if it was possible to get out of this or not.

“En Dwi. He is a child. Let him change in private,” he said and stepped between Peter and the Grandmaster. “Peter go ahead. Bathroom is first door to the right,” he said. 

Grandmaster sighed and looked behind Loki. “But he’s so damn pretty, won’t you let me just look Lo-lo?”

“En. Dwi. Gast.” Loki enunciates each part of his name.

“Oh alright, fussy,” The Grandmaster rolled his eyes and pulled Loki into his lap. Peter was quick to make his escape. The leathers looked heavy, so he was surprised when they felt nearly as light on him as his previous clothes had felt. Thank goodness for Loki’s magic or seidr or whatever it was. Peter smiled, splashing a little water on his face and hair to clean off any sweat and feel a little more refreshed. 

When he came out it was easy to ignore Loki sitting the Grandmaster’s lap. Truthfully he was already growing used to such events and they didn’t truly startle him anymore.

Loki was nursing his tea happy to just ignore this hand on his thigh, slowly inching closer to his crotch. Loki batted his hand away with a low pitched threat. “Peter is right there do you mind?”

“You’ve never been shy before sweetums. What’s, uh, changed?” Grandmaster asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Are we ready to go?” Peter interrupted with a silly little giggle that he hoped excused him from any anger from the Grandmaster. Peter rocked onto the balls of his feet and smiled, giggling again and declaring, “I can’t wait to see these new prisoners! It’s so exiting? Can we go now? Please? Come on, Loki, I wanna hold your hand!”

Peter reached over and giggled again as he pulled Loki away from the Grandmaster and wrapped an arm around him.

Loki couldn’t help but flush, the action very sudden, but he linked fingers with Peter. 

“Thank you darling,” he said quietly and shifted his grip on the mug before setting it down. “I think we should start before he gets impatient,” he said louder and started towards the door, thankful for the new spell on the cloth.

“Course!” Peter smiled, his eyes twinkling at Loki. He giggled again, squeezing Loki’s hand reassuringly and then skipping along beside him, allowing Loki to lead the way to the throne room. Thankfully the Grandmaster seemed amused and he grinned at the two of them, muttering somehow about how sweet they were together.

“You’re late,” Topaz muttered when they entered the room.

“Nonsense,” The Grandmaster grinned. “I can’t be late! So, uh, how do the new, uh, what’s the word? Prisoners with jobs look? Are the splendid? When is the next one coming? Oh it’s so exciting!”

At that moment scrapper-142 waltzed in looked much too smitten. “Hello darling. Lackey.” She said as she passed and Loki frowned. She looked to Peter and then Loki. 

“Did you kidnap him?”She deadpans. 

“What? No. You always assume the worst in me love, why is that?” He asked and she frowned. 

“Whatever. Hurt the kid I kill you.” She said simply.

“Hey,” Peter spoke up, standing closer to Loki and frowning as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s left forearm. “You’d have to go through me first. Whoever you are, you don’t need to worry about protecting me. I can look out for myself, thanks. And don’t be mean to my friend, okay?”

“I gave the cutie to Lo-Lo, isn’t that right sweetums? They are so, uh, so adorable together, aren’t they? And ah, isn’t it wonderful to see you. My favorite scrapper, isn’t that right Topaz? Every day I tell the world that you, uh, you are the best. Isn’t that right Lo-Lo? Such fun. Now then, you have, uh, you have something good?”

She looked between Loki and the kid before rolling her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. She tossed grandmaster a remote. “Do I. He’s a fighter too.” She said and looked to Loki with a smirk. “And Asgardian. Your people just keep dropping by.” She said with a smirk.

“Asgardian?” Peter murmured. What if it was Thor? He looked up to Loki, and he swallowed hard at the look on Loki’s face. He was a bit pale, and Peter squeezed his hand, murmuring, “You okay?”

Peter was interrupted when a chair was a very unconscious Thor rolled into the room, stopping just at the bottom of the stairs. One moment the only sound was the obnoxious music playing in the background, but then a moment later Thor jumped to attention, screaming, before his shout died down and he was left panting and blinking in confusion.

“Oh, he is marvelous...” the Grandmaster murmured. “It is a he? Ah, yes, very nice...”

“Loki?” Peter whispered, breaking into a smile. “It’s him!”

“Shush,” he said and swallowed. He knew his tone was harsh but he couldn’t believe it. Thor was alive and functioning. Peter flinched lightly at Loki’s harsh tone, but he could see the emotion bubbling just under the surface. He knew this wasn’t directed at him.

“Where the hell am I?” The blonde god demanded and Grandmaster sighed. 

“You see I make this grand little introduction and you don’t even listen!” He said and Loki swallowed squeezing Peter's hand tightly. Peter squeezed him back just as tightly. 

On the one hand, he couldn’t believe his luck. Peter was getting to see Thor the Thor right up close and in person. On the other hand, it was fairly odd to see Thor strapped down to a chair and panting in heated anger. Peter swallowed hard uneasily. 

“We could melt him,” Topaz muttered. 

“Melt him?!” The Grandmaster cried in mock horror. “Come now, I get this marvelous new merchandise and you want to melt him? Really now. So, uh, how much Scrapper 142? He is marvelous...”

“10 million,” scrapper said with a smirk. 

“Tell her no way,” topaz said, and Loki tuned them out. His eyes rested heavy on Thor, watching him carefully. He looked shaken, tired, smelled of something awful, like garbage. 

The blonde looked over the group of them his eyes resting on Loki. “Loki?” He said and the man tensed. “Loki!”

“He’s calling you,” Peter murmured, gently pushing Loki forward. “Go on, you should go to him! Is he okay? He looks... not exactly like Thor did on TV...”

He looked exhausted and angry, not glorious like Peter was used to. When Thor hissed Loki’s name again, sounding more angry than pleased, Peter prodded Loki insistently forward. Anyway, the Grandmaster was currently distracted by insisting they transfer the units.

“Loki!” Thor hissed again, straining against the bonds. Loki pulled away from Peter and went to Thor shushing him. 

“Shhh, shut up!”

“What are you doing here? Where’s your chair?” He asked and Loki glanced behind him, the Grandmaster sufficiently distracted. 

“I didn’t get a chair.”

“Why don’t you get a chair? How long have you been-“

“Ooooh so you’ve taken a liking, uh, to my new prize yes?” Grandmaster said and stood. “So greedy Lo-Lo, one wasn’t enough for you?”

“Prize?” Thor growled. “I am no one’s prize! 

“Oh? What are you then?” The Grandmaster smirked.

“I am the god of Thunder!” Thor shouted, pulling at his restraints. Instead of thunder, only tiny little lights flickered at his fingers and Peter winced slightly. What had Thor been through? The Grandmaster simply chuckled again, though.

“Huh, didn’t see any thunder, but were those Sparkles coming out of your fingers? Hm, cute! So, Lo-Lo, how do you know this, uh, handsome devil?”

“We’re brothers!” Thor declared loudly looking to Loki to back him. 

“Adopted.” Loki said as if it made it better. 

“Loki!” He growled and Loki stiffened. Grandmaster grinned and steepled his fingers leaning forward watching them. 

“How’s this, Lo-Lo. I’m feeling generous but I’m also, uh, bored. How’s this. You’re boys can fight my grand champion, and, uh, who ever wins, they can be your new play thing!”

Peter paled and took a stumbling step backwards. Boys? As in more than one person? As in... him and Thor? As in he and Thor would have to fight this grand champion? What happened to the loser? Maybe he’d misunderstood, but he still had to grab at the wall to keep from falling to the ground, the hair at the back of his neck aching.

“Plaything?” Thor spat, glaring. “I am no one’s plaything! Let me out of this chair and I’ll show you how much of a plaything I am!”

“Hm... such a fighter,” the Grandmaster chuckled. “I like it... Yes, this will be fun!”

“Grandmaster, please, you cannot put a child into the ring!” Loki said and waved off Thor’s sound of indignation. “Not you oaf.” He said and looked over Peter. “He is a boy. Not a fighter.” Loki explained almost a frantic edge to his voice.

“Then you can rejoice that you’ll be receiving this, uh, lord of sparkles as your new plaything!” The Grandmaster clapped. “Off you go, lord! I shall see you tonight!”

Peter let out a soft noise when the Grandmaster waved at him and two guards grabbed his arms, his eyes flying to meet Loki’s as they pulled him into a chair like Thor’s.

“Go!” The Grandmaster smiled, slapping Loki playfully on the ass. “Go to him, tell him how you truly feel! So, uh, sweet. Just like that play, what was it? Romeo and Jules? Had such a good ending...”

“I don’t have my webs,” Peter hissed softly. “My suit, I.... I don’t...”

Loki was frantic. There was no easy solution but he trusted Thor could survive. Whatever it was, he could do it, because he was Thor, son of Odin god of thunder. Peter was a teen from Midgard, exceptional abilities or not. 

“I- I’ll take his place!” He shouted and grabbed Peter's arm. “I’ll take his place. I’ll fight your champion in his place.” He said. His hands shook and he couldn’t stop the dread from seeping into his heart. He was terrified, for everyone involved. But he is good of lies and mischief for a reason. 

“Wouldn’t you enjoy a show? Him, he’ll just be done in minutes. At least with me I’ll give a show. And haven’t you been saying you’ve wanted to see me fight for days?”

“Hm, Lo-Lo, I didn’t know you could be noble!” the Grandmaster hummed in delight. “Isn’t this a twist? Yes, I rather like this! Heroic Ki-Ki fighting for his cute little lover! Oh, yes yes, this is splendid, isn’t it Topaz?”

“Splendid,” She drawled. 

“Yes! Well alright, off you go then,” the Grandmaster snapped and Peter was released only for Loki to be pulled into the chair and strapped down. Peter stared at him in shock and horror, his jaw dropping. He hadn’t expected this at all. Loki didn't fight, he knew that it wouldn't do anything good, and he had to go willingly. He bit at his gums, his brain moving quickly as he worked to form a plan. 

“Off you go! I’ll see you tonight, darling!” The Grandmaster beamed, and then Loki’s chair began carrying him away after Thor.

He swallowed and clenched his fists but he knew this was better than letting Peter die. He could get out of this. He forced himself to breathe, the chains on his wrists, bringing about less than pleasant memories of his time with the Chitauri. 

He saw the chair Thor was in retreating, now empty and Loki prayed it was the same place they were being deposited. He was answered with an unceremonious dumping on a disgusting floor. 

“Oh look Miek! It’s another friend! You think this one will end up like Dave too?” He asked as Loki sat up and brushed himself off. “How rude of me. I’m Korg I’m made of rocks as you can see and that there’s Miek, he’s got knives for hands-“

“Loki you bastard!” He met with a fist clenched on his collar, lifting him and pushing him against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I think we will try to update more often since one of our schedules has calmed down :)  
Thank you for all the support and let us know what you think? What do you think Thor is going to do? And how will Peter fare being left alone with the Grandmaster?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Back again for another chapter :) Hopefully this update schedule holds, but no promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter for Halloween's night and don't forget to leave Kudos and comment!

“Hey hey hey, we’re all friends here!” Korg gently pushed Thor and Loki away from one another as Thor’s grip turned white. “The fighting is for out there, don’t you know? So, new friend, your name is Loki? That’s nice. That’s a nice name. I had a pet rock named Lala for a while. Course then I stepped on it... but it was a nice pet rock.”

“Father is dead because of you,” Thor spat, ignoring Korg. “We’re stuck here because of you! While our sister, apparently, does who knows what to Asgard. Because of you. What are you doing down here, anyway? What are you wearing…”

He looked down at his clothes and changed them to his leathers immediately before casting a cooling charm on the room as sweat began to bead on his neck. He was pissed as well, furious actually. 

“Out of everything going on that’s what you decide to focus on?” He snapped and pushed Thor away from him. “That, when this is going to helheimr, is what you want to focus on! Why should I even answer to you! You left me to die!” He snapped and closed the distance between the two of them quickly.

“You attacked Midgard, you killed humans, father had to uphold the law!” Thor demanded, pushing Loki again. “And I did not leave you to die! I stayed there with you until you had breathed your last. I mourned for you, Loki. I wished to bring your body back but I could barely support Jane and myself! You were dead, I watched you die! You could have told me that you lived. I believed father was on the throne. And instead you as good as killed him. I have nothing more to say to you.”

“You have no right to speak on my actions. You have any clue what it was like, waiting for Valhalla and never seeing the golden gates!” He snapped, not letting Thor have the last word. He watched him run off almost like a child. 

Thor glowered at him as he sat, his arms crossed. He had no sympathy for his brother in that moment, only frustration. However after a moment he turned back to Loki and demanded, “Who was that boy standing beside you? He looked Midgardian.”

Loki’s heart twisted painfully. “He’s a child, who, if I hadn’t interceded would have become another whore for the Grandmaster.” He said bluntly. “I was in his good graces until now. Or maybe I still am. I don’t know.” He swallowed, instantly worried about Peter's wellbeing.

“The Grandmaster can’t truly turn a child into a...” Thor looked uncomfortable. “A lover. Can he? What is this place, Loki? Why have we been stuck in this pen like hunting dogs!” Thor angrily smashed one fist against the ground, the cement block cracking. “How would such a child even arrive here? I demand that you tell me!”

Thor was standing again and Korg and Miek stared on curiously. 

“Well you’re here for the games,” Korg spoke up. “Yeah that’s all we ever do! I just warm up the crowd, you know. This child of yours, he wouldn’t happen to be still with the Grandmaster? Oh that’s not so lovely. Grandmaster isn’t so good at keeping his hands off things, you know? Oh well. If you’re in his favor I’m sure you’ll be out before the end of the year! Oh, you’re Loki, aren’t you? I heard about you. Yeah, yeah he might have you out in a week. You, Thor friend, I hope you’re not the new Dave...”

Loki’s expression turned grim. He was very aware of Grandmaster’s inability to keep his hands to himself, he had the bruises to prove it. “The only reason I wasn’t in a chair was because I had risen to power through less than honest means.” He picked anxiously at a callus on his palm. 

“There is no reason for the Grandmaster to keep his hands off less deserving subjects, without me directing his affections away.” Loki said simply but darkly. “He... I did not take him, the boy, from Midgard If that’s what you’re implying.” He looked to Thor, praying he believed him.

“Loki,” Thor murmured, his eyebrows drawing together as he seemed to think deeply for a moment. “This boy, you have feelings for him. Brother, I know you are hardly more than a child yourself but... Well how many times did you accuse me of foolishness for loving a Midgaurdian? And under conditions such as these... what sorts of things did you do, brother, to ride to power? What were these... less than honest means?”

“Oh, he was the Grandmaster’s newest queen!” Korg beamed, trying to insert himself into the conversation. “Guess he got bored again... all the Grandmaster’s queens eventually go the same way... he gets bored and then they all turn out like Dave... But he seemed to like you! I bet you have at least a month, yet!”

Loki flushed but didn’t argue. He was his queen and he was treated as such... until Peter showed up. “I would’ve been fine. He wouldn’t have killed me.” He said. 

“I don’t know your majesty. You are here to be the new Dave. Dave 2.0! What a legacy!” Korg said as if this was a good thing. Loki could barely resist rolling his eyes.

“Wait,” Thor interrupted, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “You’re his... queen?”

“That’s what we’ve been saying,” he drawled and Thor ignored him and continued on. 

“What is that supposed to mean? What have you done, Loki? Were you not even trying to get back to Asgard? Trying to get off this planet.”

“Oh, there’s no way off this planet, mate,” Korg shrugged. “Unless you go through a portal!”

“Well?” Thor demanded. “Why didn’t you do that? Why become his... his queen? I do not understand, brother, what this means! You were... Loki, don’t tell me you and that man... My little brother...” Thor turned slightly green and looked mildly ill.

Loki couldn’t help but be offended. “Oh please Thor! It’s fine!” He snapped but wouldn’t meet his eyes. He felt his stomach churn but barreled on. “Are your really so disgusted by the fact I slept with someone? It’s not like they hit me or anything, I can take care of myself.” He snapped but his anxiety spoke volumes. 

He picked at his hands and looked away, refusing to meet Thor’s eyes. 

“Is that really true? I heard the Grandmaster did some pretty brutal stuff when she refused to sleep with him. Oh you’re the queen. My apologies your majesty.” Korg said and bowed low Meik doing the same his knife hands clicking rapidly.

Thor frowned deeply at what Korg said, and he turned to Loki, swallowing. 

“Is that true?” Thor demanded. “He hurt you? And he made you turn to your other form? I thought you grew to hate your other form since the warriors teased you for it? If he laid one hand on you, hurt you at all, I’ll avenge you, brother!”

Lightning crackled at his fingertips and his gaze was dark. He could complain about Loki all day, but he did not tolerate others hurting his little brother.

Loki glared at Thor but it held no really venom. In his heart, he was grateful that his brother had taken such offense. 

“It’s.... Thank you,” he said and leaned against the wall pushing his hair off his neck, “and I don’t hate that form. I hate what warriors tend to think about it.” He explained quietly. They viewed her as soft, vulnerable, and even after she had proven them on the field hundreds of times, none of them would allow her victory. It was always tagged with a line implying they let her win, couldn’t bear to beat the Princess. She’d grown tired of it. 

“So this boy, what is his name? You worry for him... You believe the Grandmaster might hurt him? Why are you fighting here, now, brother, if you are the queen? I do not understand. Why have you come here? Are you to fight me? Why have you, as the queen apparently, been sent here?”

The air became colder, reacting to Loki’s temper. “It’s.... complicated. The boy is a child, and either he was sent here to fight and probably die, or I took his place. It’s.... I’m worried for him, but he’s smart. And it guarantees we don’t die.” As he heard himself, his faith in his plan faltered. 

This wouldn’t work. Not at all, not in the slightest. “And you trust the Grandmaster to keep his hands to himself? Well mate that’s pretty high expectations. From what I heard-“ Loki cleared his throat making Korg falter. 

“Oh you’re still here. I keep looking for a woman.” Korg said with a rocky smile.

“So you believe the Grandmaster may harm the child if you are not there to protect him?” Thor asked slowly. “How do I know this is not trick?”

“Don’t think the queen would trick about something like this,” Korg shrugged.

“If this is all true,” Thor murmured. “Then perhaps you have managed to retain some sort of.... honor. We shall see. If this is true, what do we need to do? How do we ensure this boy’s safety? How can I help you, brother?”

“You’d actually help me?” He asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I think so mate—I mean your majesty,” Korg said. “although I don’t know Thor that well, so he may be lying.” 

Loki rolled his eyes but looked to Thor. “Are you being honest with me. Because I need to know.” _ because I need someone on my side with this. _ He leaves the last bit unspoken.

“If we can help the boy, then I am with you, brother,” Thor replied, reaching out to clasp Loki’s arm and shake it, before pressing his forehead to Loki’s as he did when they were children. “I only hope you are not lying to me. If you trick me, you will severely regret it.”

Thor studied him closely for a long moment, before sighing and nodding.

“I am with you. What must we do?” Thor asked.

“First off. Not die, let it be of heat or from the grand champion. Eventually he needs to get home... but we need to save Asgard.” He swallowed debating telling this one last bit. “Peter is an advanced individual. He may help us with rectifying whatever Hela has done.”

“He is an avenger?” Thor blinked. “What can he do? He is like the Man of Iron? Or like Steve? How could such a boy get trapped here? You are certain you did not bring him here?”

Thor looked suspicious, however he forced himself to push his suspicions aside. 

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure.” Loki said. “But his suit has a symbol of a spider and he used a web fluid like thing on me the first day we met.” 

“Will we be fighting together or separately?” Thor asked slowly. “We must plan. I am certain I can defeat any champion, but it is best to know what you shall be doing.”

“You should know by now my best plan is to raise as much hel as I can,” he said, brushing his thumb across Thor’s shoulder where he grasped him. He frowned and angled his head to see an obedience disk. 

“You got disked.” He said and looked to Thor. “Have you even tried?”

“Tried what?” Thor blinked, twisting so he could see what Loki was looking at and then winced slightly. “This little... thing is awful. That person who brought me to this place used it, it is like thousands of tiny stings! Or maybe it is like fire! I cannot say what it is, quite, but you are lucky if you do not have one, brother. Did you avoid it because you are his queen? Can you imagine what they would say at home? To know you are the queen of a planet...”

Thor couldn’t help but snort softly.

“I ruled Asgard for four years successfully brother. And stop moving,” he said and summoned a knife, to pry it off. 

“And I had one. But I removed it. Thankfully it was on my shoulder and I could just make a clone do it,” he elaborated as he moved to remove it, the knife catching the light.

For a moment Thor’s eyes widened before they narrowed and he watched Loki suspiciously. He frowned deeply and winced slightly despite himself as Loki dug into his shoulder, pulling at the disk and then ripping it from his skin.

“Ow! Stop that,” Thor complained, glaring, though he let out a soft sigh of relief when Loki deposited the disk into his palm. “Oh... thank you, brother. That is very nice not to have. How long until we begin this tournament?”

“Oh, ten minutes?” Korg smiled. “Or that is until we are fetched! You might have your hair cut,” Korg said and grinned widely. This creature understood nothing about tone control.

Loki looked to Thor and frowned. “No. No hair cuts.” He cast a spell, very similar to the one he cast on Peter's clothes that prevented something from being removed that didn’t want to be removed. He did the same to himself, fingers picking at a callus. 

“ I think! Oh, never mind, they’re early!” Korg said and waved kindly to the guards as the entered and made a beeline for Loki and Thor. 

“Fuck,” he said and vanished his knife. 

“Asgardians, you’re with us,” one of the guards said and grabbed both of the brothers. Loki wretched and squirmed, trying to pull himself from the man’s hands. 

“Release me. Now.”

“Shut up, Princess,” one of the guards laughed, pulling at Loki’s hair and making Thor’s face turn red. He winced and pulled away, but his hair held to his scalp. Thankfully, because he didn’t lose any hair. Unthankfully, because the action made her eyes water fiercely. 

“Hey!” Thor growled. “Take your hands off of us. I am Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard-“

“That’s nice,” the other guard laughed before slapping a gag on Thor that didn’t look all that different than the one Thor had used on Loki after New York. The guards then pulled out two pairs of shackles that they quickly snapped on both princes before pulling them down the hall. They finally released them in the weapons room, but not before he felt up Loki, chuckling again and then quickly retreating.

Loki was shaking as he threw a knife after them cursing their names. The knife missed, unusual for him. “Fucking assholes!” He shouted pushing his hair off his face, sweat beading on his neck. 

Loki looked to Thor and then reached tugging off the gag. He wasn’t going to say it, he wasn’t going to voice just how scared he was. But he wanted to and he wanted it to be like when they were children and Loki would crawl into Thor’s bed across the room during a storm.

“They will regret that they ever did that,” Thor growled softly, glaring after them. “Are you alright, brother? You appear shaken...”

Thor examined Loki, frowning lightly as he studied him. There was something in Loki’s eyes that made Thor frowned, and he grasped at Loki’s shoulder. 

“You need not fear, this champion will be defeated and we will leave this planet with that boy. We will leave, and perhaps we might even help release some of the others trapped in similar confinement.”

“And if we are unable to succeed? There’s too much resting on both of us succeeding. If we make it out,” Loki swallowed. “We need to get the boy home,” he said simply. 

“We will not be defeated,” Thor growled softly. “It will not happen.”

Loki looked about and saw the weapons. “You need a weapon. I have my seidr.” He said distracting himself and pulled Thor to look at the options.

He moved to look at the weapons, hesitating for a long moment before he sighed and picked up something between a hammer and an axe. He tested its weight and then nodded in satisfaction. 

“This will do,” he murmured. “Come, are you ready?”

“Hey!” 

Thor glanced up, surprised when he saw the woman from earlier standing behind an electric fence, glaring at him and Loki and motioning for them to come over.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the woman. “Scrapper 142. And to what do we owe the pleasure.” He deadpanned and crossed his arms to resist the urge to pick his hand. It was an awful habit that came out incessantly when he was stressed. 

He looked her over, and saw a mark on her arm and his eyes narrowed in on it, watching her shift. It was barely noticeable, but Loki was certain he’d seen something like it before.

“That kid, you said you cared for him?” She approached them, her eyes narrowed. “You’d best win this fight. If you loose, Grandmaster will be making him the new queen. I suggest one of you win. I don’t have anyone, but I figured why not just let you know some tips? You’ll both be in the ring, fighting the grand champion, but only one of you wins. If the champion wins, well....” she waved good bye to them. “If you defeat him, you will fight each other. Whoever loses between the two of you gets to be the new plaything for the Grandmaster along side the kid, or perhaps instead of the kid. Fight wisely.” She turned and pressed a bottle of alcohol to her lips.

Loki watched her and his eyes narrowed down again before speaking. “The boy. Is there anyway you could get the boy and keep him safe.” He said swallowing and moving closer to the barrier separating the two of them. “You and I both know that he won’t keep his hands to himself. The boy is a child. Please, you owe me nothing, but if you care anything for children, please go and protect him.” He urged quietly, eyes frantically searching the woman’s.

The woman studied him for a long moment, narrowing her eyes, before she muttered, “I’ll see what I can do. No promises.”

She then turned and marched away and Thor grasped Loki’s arm:

“Are you ready?” Thor asked again. “I think it’s almost time for us to go out.”

He worried the inside of his cheek, before releasing a breath. “We don’t have a choice in the matter, do we.” He muttered. The guards entered at the far end of the room and shouted for Thor and Loki. 

“Lord of thunder! The queen! You’re up!” Loki materialized a knife and held it tightly.

Thor squeezed his brother’s shoulder, taking a deep breath and pushing his brother behind his back. 

“Come on,” he muttered before stepping into the ring and gazing around with a dark, angry glare. 

“Ah, and here they are! Ready to battle for our favorite new little fighter,” The Grandmaster’s voice was echoing around the arena. “Queen Ki-Ki and Lord of Thunder!”

A roaring noise went up from the audience despite the way Thor glared hatefully at all of them. His eyes finally spotted the large glass window where the Grandmaster was, and his heart caught in his throat when he spotted the boy curled up on the couch, trussed up in red ropes though Thor thanked the Norns that he appeared otherwise unharmed.

When Loki followed Thor’s eye line and saw Peter he flicked his wrist freeing peter by turning the ropes to ash. “I swear on the gods, if he touched him I’m killing the Grandmaster.” Loki grumbled, materializing two blades in hand.

“Ooh looks like our queen is a little, uh, touchy! Maybe she should learn how to share!” The Grandmaster called out. 

Loki grit his teeth and was about to protest the improper pronouns when the arena started to sink

Peter wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing hard and glaring when the Grandmaster scooter closer. He was thankful to be released from his bonds, but his heart was pounding, his Spidey Senses less than pleased when the ground practically shook. 

“And now!” The Grandmaster was declaring. “For you’re, uh, viewing pleasure: you know him, you love him, he needs no introduction, my grand champion!”

A roar echoed through the arena, and Thor tightened his grip on his weapon, though his jaw dropped when suddenly a hole was smashed into the arena and out marched none other than the Hulk.

Loki took a step back, fear flooding his system instantly. “I’m going to die surrounded by idiots,” he mumbled before shifting into a fighting stance. How could he have been that naive to not ask around, figure out who this was, to not probe someone’s mind to figure this out. 

“You better hope he remembers you!” Loki snapped at his brother, gripping his blades tightly.

“I’m sure he will!” Thor laughed jovially, absolutely beaming. He stepped forward with a huge grin and declared, “Banner! Oh, it’s so good to see you, friend! You remember me? What are you doing here, friend? Wow!”

The crowd was silent, watching the scene curiously. Peter’s jaw dropped, and he blinked in utter surprise.

“What’s happening?” The Grandmaster muttered as the Hulk stood there for a moment, blinking in confusion. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“Oh, no I don’t, Grandmaster Sir!” Peter lied, a mischievous smirk on his face. “I don’t know at all! Maybe we should just sit back and watch! After all, this is all just a game, isn’t it? Maybe this is part of the game!”

Grandmaster frowned as his brow pushed together intensely. He leaned forward, chin resting on his clasped hands. “That we will do then.”

Below, Loki fumbled for his words as Thor approached the Hulk, their massive lumbering green form tensing and relaxing like he was trying to remember something, like he should know this blonde idiot in front of him. 

“Thor,” Loki said warningly. That pulled the Hulk’s attention to him.

The Hulk blinked once more, before he suddenly growled and grabbed Thor by his legs. Peter’s heart dropped, and he flinched so hard his teeth clattered as the Hulk smashed Thor into the arena floor over and over before throwing him aside so hard that Thor left a dent in the arena wall. The Hulk then dashed toward Loki, growling loudly and reaching out to snatch him.

“There we go,” the Grandmaster grinned. “This is more like it!”

Loki cussed and used his seidr to blind Hulk, shooting small sparks at his eyes, which only aggravated him. 

“Thor!” He called, and dodged the Hulk’s arms. Like hell he was getting thrown to the floor by this creature again. “Come on you oaf, get the hel up!” He shouted. 

He could hear the Grandmaster cheer and laugh as he watched the two dodge and evade the Hulk.

Thor shook himself, startled utterly taken off guard. For a moment his ears were ringing, and he blinked, looking up and rubbing at his head. Immediately he saw his brother dashing towards him, the Hulk not far behind, and he swallowed hard, throwing himself back into the moment.

“Banner?” Thor called in confusion, pushing Loki behind him. “Stop it! Friend? This is crazy, I don’t want to fight you-whoa!”

Thor jumped out of the way of another hit, though evidently Loki wasn’t expecting that, and Thor swallowed hard as the Hulk grabbed his brother, and then Thor was seeing red.

“Hey, put him down!” Thor commanded. “Right now! Well, clearly I will have to fight you... come on! Wake up, Banner!” Thor made a grab for the Hulk’s leg, doing his best to throw the green giant off balance.

Loki was not above stabbing the Hulk to get himself free, but he knew his brother cared for the green beast. He sunk a blade into the Hulk’s hand, and while it did minimal damage, he was released. 

“How’d you normally calm him down!” Loki demanded rolling out of the way of the Hulk’s massive hands.

In the Grandmaster’s viewing room, the Grandmaster was grinning as he watched. 

“Isn’t this fun Sticky boy! Look at this, it’s, uh, great!” He said and clapped twice.

“Yeah, great,” Peter mutter, swallowing hard._ Come on Loki, Thor, please. _ Peter begged in his head. They needed to win, they had to win, otherwise he had a very bad feeling about what his outcome would be. That had been made more than clear earlier when he’d been bound with that red ribbon and Peter had to push the memory away.

“We said this thing, but only the Widow Woman knew how to make it truly work,” Thor muttered, dodging again and then taking a swing with his hammer. He caught the Hulk off guard and managed to get a hit in. The Hulk stumbled to the ground before he roared and snatched Loki again. Raw, dangerous anger surged in his eyes, and Thor swallowed hard as his brother began turning blue in the Hulk’s massive hand. Thor watched in horror as he brother coughed and spluttered, scrambling for purchase, and again Thor was seeing red.

“Loki! Let him go,” Thor demanded again, his glare becoming just as dangerous, lightning flickering at his fingers. “Now.”

Loki used a flicker of seidr shooting him in the eyes, and he was released. In Hulk’s momentary blindness he let the red headed spy’s glamour fall over him as he coughed and heaved. 

“Banner.” He said using Widow’s body. The Hulk looked at her and frowned, blinking and shaking his head.

“Yes, that’s is!” Thor muttered, eyes lighting up. “You’ve got it!”

For a moment the Hulk growled, focusing on Thor, but when Loki spoke again, he turned his attention back and blinked once more, shaking his head and attempting a soft, nearly nervous growl. When a hand was held out to him, the Hulk growled more loudly and suddenly tore at his head, before abruptly hitting his head against his hands, and then the edge of the arena. For a moment he almost seemed to shrink, before he grew and then shrank again. 

“What’s happening?” The Grandmaster demanded even as the Hulk let out one last, final, ground shattering roar before collapsing on the ground as Bruce Banner.

It took everything in Loki to not cuss him out right then. He settled on a nice middle finger as the glamor faded revealing Loki. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and coughed. “Fuck this shit.” He grumbled and looked up to the Grandmaster. 

“You never said what would happen if we reached a truce. Everyone lost and won. And a losing man can’t fight a winning man’s war.” He smirked, even though it was pained. He could hear Banner mumbling behind him.

“Can he do that?” The Grandmaster asked, slowly looking around before shaking his head and muttering, “He can’t do that... someone, hurry, play some kind of dramatic music!”

Peter was smirking triumphantly, grinning down at Loki as Thor moved to speak softly to Banner, doing his best to keep him calm. The Grandmaster glanced between the group in the arena and Peter, before snarling at Loki who had just finished flipping him off. 

“Well!” The Grandmaster’s voice was falsely cheery as he spoke to the whole arena. “This is exciting! Can it be, that green monster was a magician all along? But alas, with no clear victor I can not declare anyone a winner! And with no winner, well, it seems that none of our contenders may emerge as a new, uh, member of the court. So it seems the title of queen has fallen to our favorite little sticky boy!”

Peter let out a soft cry of indignation as the Grandmaster suddenly pulled him onto his lap before the Grandmaster made eye contact with Loki and declared, “Unless, of course, our contenders wish to continue to fight for the position....”

It took all of two seconds for Loki to make up his mind. Knock out Thor and Banner, or Peter is the new whore. Considering his options, it’s easier to stomach the first than the second. He looked to Thor and swallowed. 

“I’m sorry brother.” He raised his hand and first knocked Banner unconscious with a simple spell, a prank honestly. Looking to Thor he barely spared him a second though, wouldn’t allow himself to. If he did he wouldn’t be able to go through with the action and if that happened, Thor would take him down, ruining this, and his chances of fixing this.

“What do you mean? Loki?!” Thor opened his mouth to say more, but instead his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled, leaving everyone staring in shock, before cheers rang out, and the Grandmaster sighed softly. 

“And I was looking forward to you,” The Grandmaster murmured, though he allowed Peter to squirm away from him. 

“Our champion, the beautiful Queen Ki-Ki! And that is why I love her!” The Grandmaster announced over the cheers, ignoring the fact that Loki was currently in his male form. The doors opened and guards marched in to drag Banner and Thor away, allowing Loki to go first into the back stage of the arena.

“Thor and Dr Banner,” Peter spoke up, swallowing hard. “I mean Lord Of Thunder and your champion, may I meet them? Please? Please, I’d like them delivered to our chambers! Please?” He batted his eyelashes.

“Oooh planning on getting a little, uh, frisky!” The Grandmaster said with a wink and shimmy. “In that case, absolutely sticky boy! I’ll send a message down, but in the meantime, why don’t you go greet out champion, yes?”

He let Peter go as Loki negotiated for Banner and Thor. The guards were just as obnoxious as before, and frankly it was tiring. 

“I am the queen, I want my prizes. Now deliver them before I call the Grandmaster.” He was worn. Absolutely worn.

“The contenders are to be returned to their chambers to rest. The Grandmaster never said they could be released to you,” one said and looked Loki up and down, staring at his crotch and then smirking. “But I’m sure we can arrange a trade, _ my queen _.” Loki was about to open his mouth to protest but Peter saved him from that. 

“Hey there,” Peter sauntered up, winking at one guard as he stepped on the other guard’s foot as hard as he could. “The other two contenders are to be brought to our chambers! Hello, congratulations, champion!”

Peter pulled Loki in for a deep kiss and whispered, “He thinks we’re going to get frisky with them so he’s agreed to give them to us. Just... play along, okay?”

Loki knew how to put on a show. He sighed and leaned into Peter's kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

Pulling away he smirked. “Are you also my prize little one?” He asked. “We will have lots of fun. Come, when I wake them we should get them to my chambers quickly. Let the fun start,” he teased and flicked his wrist waking the two. His other hand rested possessively on Peter's shoulder.

“Loki?!” Thor growled, scrambling to his feet before blinking and looking around himself in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce mumbled, blinking and stumbling to his feet before he realized he was naked except for the blanket that had just been wrapped around him and he paled considerably. 

“Come on!” Peter giggled childishly. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

Using every bit of his strength he grabbed Banner and pulled him along out of the room before he could say a single thing, leaving Thor to Loki.

Loki grabbed Thor by the shoulder and ushered him along. “Come on darling, we will have so much fun,” he said and pulled him from the room, rambling to keep Thor from cutting in. Once in the elevator with Peter and Banner he released Thor. 

“Don’t kill me!” He said and raised his hands in defense.

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor demanded, crowding Loki into the corner. “What is happening here?”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bruce spoke up, holding the blanket around himself closely and blinking in confusion. “Where are we? And what is he doing here? And also.... where did Natasha go? And also hi Thor I thought... uh... never mind I... what’s going on?”

“Hi Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark has told me all about you!” Peter spoke up, beaming. “I’m Peter Parker! You probably haven’t heard of me... But I have an internship with Mr. Stark! Wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting you and Thor, this is so cool... sorry, uh, we’re on an alien planet and this guy called the Grandmaster sort of runs the place and Loki is his queen and I’m... uh.... He gave me to Loki, who’s been keeping me safe and protecting me, but now Loki and I are going to keep you two safe cause we told the Grandmaster we’d, uh, get frisky even though we won’t obviously but otherwise I dunno what he would have done with you two... so yeah!”

Loki pointed to Peter. “He’s telling the truth. It was either I allow you to not be knocked out--“

“You could’ve warned us!” Thor snapped. 

“And let the entire crowd know what I was doing, including the Grandmaster! He can barely respect me as it is I’m not about to add more fuel to the flames!” He bit back and pushed against Thor’s chest. “Now back up.” He said slowly. The elevator pinged and Loki pushed past leading the way, almost begrudgingly, to his chambers. The level of risk he was taking right now was beyond any comprehension Thor would understand at the moment. 

He keyed the code to his chambers and when the door slid open he cussed. It was so damn warm, and was absolutely payback for stealing Peter away. Again.

“Is it just me or is it warmer in here than it is outside?” Peter muttered, fanning himself. “You okay, Loki?”

“The asshole turned the fucking heat on. Trying to burn me out of my own damn chambers.” He groaned and pulled his hair off his neck already. 

“Wait,” Bruce spoke up, leaning heavily against the wall. “So... So wait... Loki? Are we... on the same side or am I confused?”

“You’ve been missing for a long time!” Peter spoke up. “Like, a couple of years! Yeah, it’s weird for me too, but Loki is on our side. Uh, Thor, I’m really sorry about all of this. You’re really amazing and I wish we could’ve met on Earth but... But Loki didn’t have any other choice, really! Whoa, Loki, you okay? I’ll get some water!”

Peter scampered away, calling back, “There’s some of Loki’s clothes in that cabinet over there? Dr Banner, you can try them on? Might fit you, maybe?”

“Years?!” Bruce cried, stumbling. Loki rolled his eyes and flicked open his wardrobe.

“Dress, Banner. We can fix the clothes later.” He said and searched for the thermostat to turn it down. 

When he touched it a life sized hologram of the Grandmaster appeared. 

“Hello ki-ki! Because you thought you could, uh, outsmart me, I decided a little punishment was due! So I turned the heat on! If you want it off you know where to find me! And come as that sexy little lady form of yours, I’d love to,” he made a motion to grab boobs and rub his face in them. “I’ll see you around ki-ki.”

Thor stared at the spot where the hologram was in shock, before he began to tremble slightly in rage, his teeth grinding, and Peter stumbled in shock when thunder rumbled loudly and then the lights flickered twice before going out, leaving the room in darkness except for the one high window which cast the room in shadows.

“Whoa, whoa, Thor, you okay?” Bruce stumbled out of the bathroom in leathers that looked somewhat ridiculous on him. “What’d I miss?”

“That bastard!” Thor growled, the air smelling like ozone. Peter swallowed had hesitantly brought Loki his water.

“Thor you need to relax. It’s fine,” Loki said and took the water before sliding off the outermost leathers. It wasn’t fine. He knew it wasn’t fine. But he couldn’t let anyone else do this. 

He moved to the kitchenette and grabbed the container of the root, only to find it empty. “Mother fucker!” He snapped and threw the container down, the glass shattering against the floor. He was hot, sweat beaded on the nape of his neck, and his temples.

“How can I relax when it feels like it’s a desert in here?” Thor demanded angrily. “Loki, what is it? Now what has happened?”

“Loki?” Peter murmured, approaching him cautiously. “What can I do to help? Can I do something to help? Maybe I... I... Maybe I could go to the Grandmaster instead for you? I dunno... I... You’ve already done a lot for me!”

“No!” He said and grabbed Peter's arm as if he would run off immediately. “You are not going in my place. I have not risked everything to keep you safe for you to throw it away!” He snapped loudly and then released him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” He said and leaned against the counter. 

“Uh... Loki?” Bruce said and Loki looked to him, frowning then with a flick of his wrist the clothes tailored themselves to him. 

“We.... I need to do this. It’s fine.” He said and slowly stripped off his top, his glamor falling slowly, revealing the bruises, specifically the one around his neck.

“Loki?” Thor blinked in shocked horror as his eyebrows pulled together and he stepped closer to him. “Loki, what has he done to you? What... That... I’ll... brother? Is this a trick?”

“No,” Peter murmured, pressing his eyes shut for a moment, the reality feeling overwhelming to him for just a moment before he forced his feeling away. “It’s not a trick.”

“You shouldn’t go,” Bruce murmured, staring at Loki in shock. He hardly knew what to think of the villain but he could only feel sorry for someone who looked like this. “I’m a doctor, I know such injuries... there must be another way...”

Loki pulled the glamour up full force. “It’s fine. I’ve suffered worse.” He said almost spiteful as he rummaged for a breathable tunic. He found one and cast a powerful cooling charm on the inside before pulling it on. “Besides for all you know it could’ve been from Banner’s little friend.” He snapped. 

He was on the defense immediately. He felt marginally better with the tunic on but he was still warm.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce paled, swallowing hard and watching as the bruises faded away.

“Are you really going to transform for him?” Thor muttered softly, gazing at Loki skeptically. “He should call for me, I would teach him not to lay a finger on a prince of Asgard!”

“Well hopefully he won’t for much longer?” Peter cleared his throat. “We’re hoping to escape soon. We have a plan.”

Loki swallowed and sat down pulling at the collar of his tunic. “There’s not a lot we can do. I have the things I can do, and I’m going to do them. End of story.”

“Loki those aren’t from the other guy.” Banner ran his hand over his closely shaven hair. “And the grouping at your hips....” he lets the words sit. “Loki that’s sexual assault.”

“Shut up Banner!”

“No, Loki, he is right!” Thor declared, gesturing towards Banner. “You cannot go to him. I will not let you. You, child, what is your plan?”

“My name is Peter,” Peter murmured, moving to stand a little closer. “Um... I’m not sure we can just... I mean it might take a little longer to plan out, I’m not sure we can leave right this moment. We’ve got to study, make sure we know what we’re doing, but Loki gave me a book and...”

Peter went to grab the book before coming back and flipping it open.

“See, it’s about your thing, the bifrost? It seems like maybe we could recreate it with Loki’s magic if Loki had enough power for it. I think he could get that power if there was a lot of electricity combining with the magic, like from a lightning bolt!”

“And we need time to organize that. Sending a clone, he expects that.” He said and swallowed summoning a cup of tea. He sipped it and swallowed tense. “I... you’re not going Peter don’t even think about it.” He said sternly. 

“I don’t-“

“You don’t What Thor! Don’t like that for once I’m doing what needs to be done? That the attention is off you?” Loki demanded. “Get over it Thor.”

“I don’t like that he’s hurting you!” Thor growled out. “I don’t like that he’s hurting my little brother!”

He stepped closer, frowning and towering over Loki as he declared, “Things have happened so quickly, brother. We just lost our father, and our sister could be destroying our home, but I...”

Thor glances at Bruce and Peter hesitantly, before he lowered his voice and muttered, “I do not wish to lose you as well, brother. I’m not losing you a third time.”

Loki swallowed and looked up at him. “Even though you left me for dead.” He said and then waved him off. “No I’m not bitter. Not really. Just, you see it’s hard to believe that you care so much when you left me to rot in prison for a crime I didn’t commit willingly!” He was shouting, hands shaking. 

“You think I meant to let Hela out! Hell I didn’t even know we had a sister! I had no clue! And yet you blame me!” He snapped, letting his anger from the past few years flood him and spit out like poison. 

“Loki, if you had not... not done any of the things you did our father would still be alive. He would still be the all father and we wouldn’t be here now!” Thor insisted, stepping forward. “But... Norns, Loki, you’re still my brother. Nothing will change that. Don’t go to that man. He will hurt you!”

“Loki,” Peter murmured, reaching over to touch Loki’s arm. “I... I don’t want you to go either. Loki, I... I love you.”

Thor blinked in confusion, staring at Peter, before he slowly muttered, “Midgaurdian, Peter, I’m not certain you know what you say.”

“You know honestly I think I know better than you,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re a hero, man, you’re my hero, but... But Loki’s been hurt enough now and I never had a brother but if I did, I don’t think I’d be this mean. In fact I know I wouldn’t.”

Loki swallowed and squeezed Peter's hand. “Peter you do not know what you say,” he said quietly. “You don’t love me, you’re infatuated with the idea of me. It’s different.” He said and then squeezed his hand. “We can talk later.” He repeated and looked to Thor, the weariness showing on his features. 

“What would you have me do then. If not that, than what?” He rubbed the back of his neck and cast another cooling charm. “Because at this rate I will be ill by morning.”

“Are we prisoners or can we go outside?” Thor murmured, looking around. “I believe, brother, it may be cold and raining out there. Perhaps we can seek shelter outside and then speak about this plan. Combining my lightning and Loki’s magic? Are you certain that is safe?”

“No,” Peter admitted. “I have no idea. And that’s why we have to talk about this.”

“Combining electricity and magic... Tony would love that idea,” Bruce murmured.

“It’s seidr. Not magic. Different.” Loki said and swallowed. “And last I checked it was about to storm... which I assumed was you.” He said and looked to Thor. 

“If it truly is cooler than I will not object.” He said. 

“Whatever we plan we need to make sure it works.” Banner said and Loki gave him a very obvious no shit look. “I mean. It will be a huge surge of power. If we don’t do this right... it could kill one of us or all of us. Figuring out how to direct it would be advisable.”

“Have you ever been struck by lightning? Specifically by Thor’s lightning?” Peter asked. “Because, sorry not a great idea, but if you were holding metal and acted as a lightning rod maybe you could absorb the power and trap it and keep it from hurting Dr Banner or me? But I don’t know, maybe that would hurt you, I don’t know how these things work.”

Thor was marching towards the door and he moved to step outside, yet the moment he reached toward the corridor, he fell back with a cry, electrocuted. A hologram of the Grandmaster appeared, and he was grinning.

“Ah ah, only Ki-Ki or Sticky boy can leave now!” The Grandmaster declared before disappearing.

“Fuck you!” He threw the mug of tea at the hologram but it did nothing. He glanced to Thor and let his eyes roam over him. “Thor, are you okay?” He asked carefully, and knelt next to him. 

The elder brother wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and looked up pressing his hand against the invisible wall.

“Yes I... I’m fine,” Thor mumbled, doing his best to sit up and twitching lightly. “You should go outside, Loki. You’re overheating... Banner and I, we’ll be fine here.”

“Come on,” Peter murmured. “I can take you outside? We can discuss our plan? Is that okay, Loki?”

“Could you transform these pants into shorts first?” Bruce asked hopefully, fanning his face

“Shorts?” He mused and looked at Banner before changing them into the pants he’d seen the Midgardian men wear. He looked at the two of them, before ordering a midgardian themed platter of food along with a tray of herbs stealing the root that keeps him cool. 

He looked them over again. “We won’t be long,” he said and stepped out, his hand coming to rest on Peter's lower back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. There will be a summary at the end notes if you feel like you should not read. 
> 
> For the rest of you hi! I'm posting in honor hitting 100 followers on tumblr, so thank you very much for helping me reach this goal :) Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

“This is better,” Peter sighed. “Right? Are you okay out here? Your color is returning.”

He looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. “I... what color was it?” He asked quietly and took a bite from the root. He felt better. It was humid, but cooler. He shifted to stand closer to Peter and swallowed. 

“I dunno, you were tuning the color of paper,” Peter bit his lip. “Or more like... grey. Like a greyish, blueish, whiteish color. It looked pretty bad... but it’s looking better now.”

“Did he hurt you?” He asked, chewing quietly. “After I left. He didn’t hurt you right?”

Peter was quiet for a moment, before he murmured, “He didn’t hurt me, no, he just... Well he tried but I fought him off so all he got was a kiss and then he gave up and tied me up. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” Peter forced a smile.

Not blue. Not blue. Good. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to his head. “I shouldn’t have left, but the only option was I fight or you do. I couldn’t let you.” He said and swallowed. “You swear he didn’t hurt you?” He asked slipping down the wall to sit. 

He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Peter, and now with Peter's proclamation—he loved him. Peter loved him. 

It was ridiculous. And yet his heart turned wildly.

“He didn’t hurt me,” Peter promised. “I can say that he’s a really gross kisser though. Nothing like you. He’s really... slobbery.”

Peter shivered, curling up to Loki’s side and tucking his head against Loki’s neck.

“Are you feeling better?” Peter murmured. “I can’t believe Thor showed up. Isn’t this great? He’s alive! And we can escape! We’ll be safe, together Loki!”

Loki smiled happily. “You’re so kind Peter,” he said and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m going to take care of you,” he said softly and pressed a kiss to his temple and cheek, before letting himself pause there, the casualness of the action grounding. 

Peter blushed, snuggling up next to Loki and murmuring, “And I’ll take care of you too...”

He pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple, and then cheek, and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Peter smirked light and once he was sure there was no one around, he straddled Loki’s waist and kissed him again before just snuggling against Loki’s chest like a baby koala.

Loki smiled against his mouth and gripped his hips, holding him closer, and kissing his jaw. “Maybe we can be good for each other,” he said softly and rubbed his thighs, thumbs tracing circles into the skin. “You’re going to be okay,” he said more fiercely before pulling him down for another kiss.

Peter hummed softly, his hands lacing around Loki’s neck. His fingers played with the hair there, tugging and petting lightly. The kiss was warm, and wonderful, and Peter moaned softly into it.

“It’s bad,” Peter murmured into the kiss. “But I... I almost don’t want to go home. I want to be with you. I... I just want to be with you. I’ll be done with school soon, you know? I’m graduating soon but... But I almost don’t want to go back. I almost just... want to explore the galaxy, with you. I don’t want this to end.”

Loki shook his head and kissed his face. “You have people who care about you and miss you. You need to go for them. I will be here for centuries.” He said. Peter's eagerness scared him, because he is so young and shouldn’t be willing to throw his life away for him. 

“You’re so good, so damn good. I don’t want to ruin you,” he admitted.

“You’re not ruining me,” Peter murmured, pushing Loki’s hair out of his face. “I’m better now than I was before. But... of course you’re right, and I’ve gotta get back to Mr Stark and Aunt May and Ned, but... but I don’t want that to mean that I have to say goodbye to you.”

Peter sighed softly, caressing Loki’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. 

“Besides,” Peter murmured, pressing his lips to Loki’s again. “You’ve been good too. You’re not... not like they said you were, or at least not to me. Please, maybe you can come to Earth with me? When we escape, I don’t want to say goodbye. I’ve lost my parents, my uncle, I’m so... so tired of losing everyone I care about.”

Loki pressed up into the kiss, gripping him tightly, before running his hands up his back and pulling him closer. “I would like that. But I do not know if Earth would be so welcoming of me,” he said. “Most of them are not so easily convinced of my good nature,” he said and pressed another kiss to his mouth and licked his lower lip. 

His hands are unsure where to settle and tangle in his hair pulling him in before releasing only to pull him closer another way, like his hips or back or ass, but only for a moment before he quickly relocated his grip to Peter's shoulders.

“I could put in a good word for you, as Spiderman,” Peter murmured softly. He parted his lips to allow Loki access, his hands traveling a little lower when Loki’s didn’t, leaving Peter wishing Loki wasn’t quite so responsible with him. 

“But anyway,” Peter murmured, nipping at Loki’s bottom lip before pulling away. “This won’t even be a discussion if we don’t escape. We’ve gotta discuss our plan, okay? I asked you earlier but you didn’t answer. Have you ever been struck by Thor’s lightning?”

He shuddered at Peter's kiss and the memory. “Yes. It hurt like hell,” he said softly. “Your Tony Stark has been too but their suit conducted it and it caused a power surge.” He said softly, running his fingers across his back and licked into his mouth. 

“I on the other hand had burns for days. It’s because I’m Jotun, I’m sensitive to heat. But my seidr was increased. Not by much but enough that my healing time was multiplied substantially.” He explained.

“That’s it then!” Peter’s jaw dropped, beaming excitedly. “Don’t you see? You become Ironman! If the lightning causes a power surge that’s exactly what we need! Look, the suit will protect you, you’ve just gotta... gotta you know do your thing and become Ironman and then you can conduct the lighting and your magic and open a portal! Loki, that’s what we do! We... we can be free!”

Peter rocked into a kiss, tugging Loki close and pressing his mouth to Loki’s. He hugged him tightly and moaned softly into the kiss, his movements enthusiastic and overwhelmingly happy.

Loki shook his head. “Peter it’s not what my glamours do, especially for others.” He said and took on Tony’s appearance. 

“This doesn’t make me Stark, thank the gods. And this,” he pulls out a pair of Tony’s sunglasses. “Aren’t really his. It’s a rock.” He explained. “In order to maintain a glamour as strong as the suit and make it be able to conduct that much power, I don’t know if it’s possible.” He admitted and let the Tony glamour fade. He still held the sunglasses but they were slowly morphing back to a rock.

“So... so if you looked like Mr. Stark in his Ironman suit you wouldn’t conduct electricity? I mean it looked like his metal suit! But... but it isn’t?” Peter looked disappointed and he chewed at his lip. “I mean you’d still get burned and you wouldn’t be able to use the lightning to increase your magic?”

“It’s not actually the Ironman suit, or an Ironman suit. If we had one, maybe Banner and I could find a way to reverse engineer it. But until then.” He shook his head and thumbed Peter's bottom lip. “Stop that. What’s on your mind?”

“Sorry, I just really thought that idea would work,” Peter sighed softly. “For a second I got excited because I think we’d be able to go home.”

Peter sighed softly, snuggling against Loki again, tucking his his head against Loki’s neck and holding him close. He pressed kisses into his neck and sighed, soaking up the comfort.

“I don’t know how to make an Ironman suit,” Peter whispered. “Dunno if it’s even possible here. I don’t know if Dr Banner would be able to either. So how do we do this without hurting you?”

“Might not be an option.” He said and ran his hand down Peter back. “We’ll look. But it just might not be possible.” He said and watched the rain fall.

For a moment he doesn’t want to leave. He wants to be here and stay with Peter as they watch the rain fall like they’re in some shitty Midgardian rom com. But he wants that, and he wants Peter. It’s wrong, he’s a boy, as he’s so apt to remind everyone else, but he can’t step back.

“So... so then how do we do this?” Peter murmured softly, settling more comfortably on Loki. He hummed softly, contended, when Loki’s hand settled at the small of his back. It felt safe, and Peter smiled despite himself, one hand tangling in Loki’s long curls.

“You said earlier you thought it could work, but how? Could you direct your magic at another object and Thor shock they object? And that object becomes a portal? I just... I dunno, you know?” Peter gave a soft sniffle and stroked Loki’s hair absently.

He kissed his temple and watched Peter play with his curls, picking apart the clumps and then twirling them together again. Most people he’d tell to get their hands out of his hair. But not Peter. The boy has wormed his way into Loki’s heart and Loki would never imagine kicking him out now. 

“It can work. But we need a way to focus Thor’s abilities with mine without either of us....” he paused and thought for a moment before speaking softly. “What is instead of Thor focusing his abilities on me. I do I my abilities on him.”

“Loki, that’s brilliant!” Peter beamed, his eyes widening. “That could work! Loki, you’re brilliant.”

Peter kisses Loki again, rocking into the kiss deeply. His tongue ran along Loki’s bottom lip, a gentle little tease before he pulled away, a pout suddenly on his features. 

“I don’t want to go yet,” Peter suddenly whispered, biting his lip. “I... I mean I do! But I... I guess I just sort of really want you, but then you said you didn’t want to do that yet... But I guess I just don’t want to lose my chance, and also I just really don’t want to lose you.” Peter smoothed Loki’s hair back tenderly.

Loki chuckled and took Peter's hand, kissing the palm. “I don’t want to hurt you. You are a child, stop.” He said and kissed Peter's pouty mouth. “You are. You’re young and while I love the fire and optimism in you, I don’t want to freeze that out.” He said softly and slid his hand into Peter's curls, pulling him closer until their foreheads were pressed together. 

“I want you Peter. But if I were to take you I’d want to make it special. Not something done because you fear it being taken by another.”

“How can anyone think you’re a bad person?” Peter murmured softly, his right hand tangling gently in Loki’s hair. “You did bad things, but truly I think you’re good. You’re a good person at heart. Thank you. I... You wouldn’t freeze that, I know you wouldn’t, but I appreciate that you’re trying to do the right thing. I feel so lucky to have met you so I know how you really are, not what people say about you.”

Peter caught Loki’s lips in one more kiss, smiling kindly at him. Peter’s eyes were filled with love, innocence, and kindness.

Loki flushed and shifted slightly uncomfortable under Peter’s kind words. But he pulled him closer and leaned into his kiss. “Thank you.” He ran his hands up Peter's back. “You’re.... so damn good.” He said softly. 

“People will not like me. I have done awful things. And when they see me with you, the will automatically assume I am hurting you, grooming you, as the Midgardians say. Are you prepared for that?”

“Well I’ll just have to show them to know better,” Peter murmured, smiling kindly at Loki. “I’ll just have to show that you are kind, and... and remind them you’re Thor’s brother. Anyways, I don’t care what people say. I don’t care for you because people want me to, it’s because I want to. I don’t care what they say about me. I’ll protect you from them.”

Peter held him close, gently nuzzling Loki.

He sighed. Peter was stubborn. “I won’t be able to convince you differently will I.” He said and nudged his nose against Peter's. He was thankful, but it worries him. How far would Loki have to fall for Peter to leave—and on the reverse. How high can he possibly climb to redeem himself before he hits the ceiling. 

“You’re going to get hurt. I’m not easy to deal with.” He said, one last attempt to get him to change his mind.

“No one is really easy to deal with, but honestly you’ve been easier than some people,” Peter murmured. “At least you’re not... bullying me or anything. You’re not mean like that. In fact, I have the feeling you’re someone who wouldn’t like bullies.” Peter winced as he thought briefly of Flash.

“And anyway,” Peter moved on. “If I get hurt then that’s for me to deal with. But I don’t think you’d hurt me on purpose... Or if you did, well like I said, I think I can handle it. I’m not exactly your typical Midgardian.” Peter giggled softly

“Thank you,” he breathed and kissed him again, before pushing him back enough so he can stand. “Head back to the chambers. I.... need to deal with the Grandmaster.” He said softly and cupped Peter's face, kissing his mouth.

“Loki, I thought... I thought you were not going to see him,” Peter bit his lip. “I thought we came out here so you wouldn’t have to? We’ll be okay! I mean if it’s warm it’s okay. But.... Well I don’t want him to hurt you again...”

Peter bit his lip, feeling mildly guilty. He thought he’d saved Loki, had he only delayed the inevitable?

“And let the rest of you roast in there? I can’t... Peter I have to do something.” He said and leaned his head on Peter's. “Trust me darling. I don’t want to go.” He admitted quietly.

“Then... I... I want to help you,” Peter murmured softly, swallowing hard. “I really do. I’m so sorry you have to go there. We’ll escape soon, okay? It’ll be okay. I... when you come back I’ll cuddle you, okay? I’ll snuggle you and keep you safe. It’ll be soft and gentle and I’ll take care of you. Just... think about that, okay?”

"i'll be okay, I've suffered worse." he said and then winced. "Sorry. But... don't worry about me. I will handle the Grandmaster, and then soon we will be able to leave this place." He said and kissed Peter's brow then mouth softly. "I will keep your words close to my heart darling." he kissed him once more before leaving, knowing if he didn't go then he would never leave Peter's side. 

Peter sighed sadly, gazing after Loki before he sniffled and stumbled to his feet. Peter marches up the stairs into the palace, dragging his feet as he approached Loki’s chambers. He punched in the key code, entered, and then paled slightly.

“Are you two okay?” Peter asked, dashing over to Thor and Banner who were laying on the ground fanning themselves, empty cups surrounding them. The heat hit Peter moments later, and he stumbled slightly and cursed his difficulties with thermoregulation.

"It's hot as Muspelheim." Thor said, having already ditched his armor. He looked over Peter and then craned his neck to look behind him. "Peter. where's my brother?" He asked sitting up, and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

His brow pushed together and he looked back to Peter. "Did he go to the Grandmaster?" He asked quietly, sounding much more heartbroken for someone who had just an hour before had pushed the aforementioned sibling against the wall in an elevator.

“Yes, in fact, he did,” Peter confirmed, stumbling and joining them on the floor. As much as he didn’t want Loki to, he was also thankful. Peter was just as bad at regulating hot temperatures as he was cold, and he pressed his eyes shut. “You’d better be thankful. If this heat is turned down it’ll be thanks to him. Not... not to you, not either of you.”

It really was stifling, and Peter took a deep breath, sighing softly and pressing himself into the stone floor.

Arriving to the Grandmaster's chambers, Loki swallowed as the door opened. He felt better almost immediately, the chilly air cooling his skin and relieving the pressure in his chest, he didn't know was there till it was gone. "Ahh, there you are sweetums!" Grandmaster said and motioned Loki forward. He came, and sat at his side. Grandmaster rubbed the edge of Loki's leathers between his thumb and forefinger before trailing his hand up his thigh, dangerously close to his cock. 

"You're not your lady form love," he clicked his tongue. "I thought I told you I wanted to see those great little tits of yours." He said and ran the hand on his thigh up to his chest. Loki tensed and pushed his hand off. 

"Grandmaster--"

"Sex now, talk later." He said and sat up, letting his robes fall open. Loki frowned and swallowed. "Don't give me that look. I'll fix the, uh, heating problem once I get to see that lovely form." He said and rubbed his hands together.

Loki didn't have many options. And at this point in time, he had to fix what needed to be fixed. Reluctantly he let his female form cover him, softening his features, and manipulating his leathers to fit his female form. "Are you happy?" She asked, raising her chin, her hair falling from the bun she had formed, the extra length and weight pulling it down. 

"I am. Get those off, I want to have some fun." Grandmaster said with a wicked grin. 

The hardest part was the lack of malicious glint in his eyes. The Grandmaster genuinely thought this was all fun and games, didn't see the way Loki leaned out of his touch when she could, didn't recognize the mixed emotions as their true origins. It was unfortunate, cruel, and hurt more than just physically.

The Grandmaster grinned as Loki shed her clothes. The items showered the floor until Loki was left standing in her underthings, and the Grandmaster beamed.

“There we are,” he murmured. “I just knew you’d come around Ki-Ki! Come here and give me a big kiss... You performed so well today! Who was to know my darling Ki-Ki would be such a brave fighter! My sweet...”

The Grandmaster’s hands explored easily, running along Loki’s back before pulling her into his lap.

Loki allowed the roaming the hands, hard bodies pressed to her own, and the firey kisses. "Turn the air on in my chambers. Please" She asked and kissed him softly, trying to play into his hand. 

"Oh Ki-ki, but why would I waste the energy?" 

"I'm going to be warm when this is done, and considering you put the heat on, it will need time to cool off. Please Grandmaster, I promise I'll give you the best sex you've had," She said, and kissed his jaw. She was less than enthusiastic, but knew if she didn't at least act the part of a devoted queen, she'd be screwed.

“Oh... alright, but this had better blow my mind, darling,” the Grandmaster muttered softly. He nodded towards and attended standing in the corner of the room before suddenly pulling Loki onto the bed, burying his face in her chest and humming softly.

“Hm, you smell so sweet,” the Grandmaster hummed. “Now, why don’t you perform for me?”

In the other room, Peter sighed and suppressed a soft sob as he tried his best to keep cool.

“Do you really not understand what he’s... what Loki did for you? For all of us?” Peter mumbled a few minutes later, feeling vaguely delirious from the heat.

"I know they are self sacrificing, and that they have a slight martyr complex." Thor said swallowing and handing Peter a cup of water. "Drink. You need to stay cool." he said patting his wrist lightly before pulling away. "And I know they are doing what they think is best." Thor said finally after a long moment where he wiped the back of his neck. 

"When they get back... Banner you should be ready to assist them in whatever needs he will have." Thor swallowed and fumbled for a glass before downing it in two large gulps. 

They laid there in silence, too hot to speak. They took turns getting up to refill the water glasses and as Peter was about to get up for his turn, there was a low rumble and then suddenly cool air began blowing over the trio. Peter took one breath of the cool air and then sighed happily. It felt like heaven.

“Thank you, Loki,” Peter whispered, despite the way his heart ached.

Loki preformed well. She sucked cock till her jaw ached, allowed for him to spill in her, only after a contraception spell was cast, and even created a clone to please his needs while she rested, too sensitive to continue. She was the perfect queen, and yet, she was still no where near the level of respect she once held here. She knew her time was running out, and eventually the Grandmaster would tire of her, but as she banished her clothes to her chambers and summoned a long tunic and loose trousers, she wasn't too sure if she minded that inevitable future. 

"You're so good for me Ki-ki. You should come back tomorrow night." the Grandmaster said with a full grin. Loki nodded and pulled on the stays on the trousers. 

"I'll see what I can do. I have yet to enjoy my prizes--no I don't want to share." she said to confirm his suspicions.

“Well what were you doing tonight?” The Grandmaster pouted slightly, curling up under his golden sheets. “Were you not enjoying their company, darling?”

He chuckled, curling closer to the clone, too blissed out to notice the difference.

“Hm, you’re so soft,” he mumbled, yawning and giggling softly. “Clearly turning up the heat, uh, works. You know you can always come to me when you get, uh, hot Ki-Ki,” the Grandmaster chuckled. “Oh, aren’t you a naughty one... you really don’t want to share any of them?”

"No I don't." She said and looked to clone, who continued to talk and distract the Grandmaster, running her fingers through his hair. The real Loki took that moment to escape telling the attendee to turn the heat all the way down in her room before she made her way back slowly. Her hair was a mess and she knew she had need marks across her skin, complete with a limp and seed coating her thighs. 

She was a sight to behold. 

She took her time getting to her chambers, but she arrived regardless and punched her code in before entering and breathing a sigh of relief. It worked. She trusted that the Grandmaster would hold up his side of the bargain, but she also wouldn't have put it past him to force her to stay the night.

When Loki limped into the room, Peter turned three shades paler. 

“Loki?” He whispered in horror, staring. Thor pushed past him, though, dashing over to help ease Loki onto the bed.

“Brother, what has he done to you?” Thor murmured in horror. “How can he treat you so? How... Oh, Norns...”

“May I see?” Bruce murmured, his voice gentle. He swallowed down a bit of bile and stepped closer, adding, “Perhaps I can help. Loki, may I help you? Peter, go get some water, please? And a cloth?”

“It’s fine! Don’t touch me,” She mumbled and pushed Thor’s hands off her futilely. Her fingertips were turning blue, a natural shade for her, in attempts to cool her down. It was hot in the halls and she was worn. 

“Brot- sister this isn’t normal!” Thor said and directed her to sit. She did so, not wanting to fight. “Just rest, we’ll fix this.” He said and Loki laughed. 

“How can you fix this. It’s been done and we have the air back on. It’s fine.” She snapped and swallowed. “Sacrifice brother. We all must make them.”

“But.... but Loki, you are... you are of Asgard! He cannot treat you so!” Thor demanded, yet Bruce simply pushed him out of the way.

“You’re not helping, buddy,” Bruce muttered, thanking Peter for the cool cloth and then holding it out to a Loki. “For you to clean yourself, if you wish? Or Peter or I could do it for you? Are you bleeding, Loki? Peter, another cool cloth? Thank you.”

Bruce pressed this one to Loki’s sweating brow before he pulled a blanket around Loki’s shoulder nervously.

She grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it tightly around her. “Thank you,” She mumbled and sniffled, leaning into the cool cloth. 

“I... don’t know. Don’t care.” She breathed deep letting her eyes slip closed. She’s worn from the day, and everything is too much. The blue tones creep up her fingers, covering her palm.

“Hey,” Bruce murmured, turning pale and pointing. “Thor, uh, is that, uh, normal? I don’t know about alien physiology...”

“Loki?” Peter murmured, his eyes widening. He gently shook Loki to try and wake her up. He didn’t know anything either, but he didn’t think turning blue was good.

“Loki?” Thor growled softly. “It’s her glamor, it’s wearing off. She’s Jotun, blue is her natural color, but she has never... never turned like this except... Loki, wake up!”

She mumbled something that sounded too much like  _ shut up Thor _ as she peeled her eyes open and glared at him, but the wear of the day minimizes the effects. 

“Am I not allowed to rest for a moment before I deal with your incessant questioning.” She griped. She leaned into Peter's touch, and swallowed. She was warm, too warm for her natural biology, but she would survive. Combined with the stress and efforts of the day, she frankly did not have the energy to maintain illusions.

“I... I’m not sure what to do,” Dr Banner admitted softly. “I don’t know how to treat a, What’s it called? A jotun?”

“Loki you’re turning blue,” Peter murmured. “I... is that okay? We... how can we help? Thor how do we help?”

“I am not a healer, I do not know,” Thor admitted, brow pulling together. “Loki, why are you doing this? How do we help you?”

“Maybe she’s too hot,” Peter murmured. “Since it seemed like heat is the one thing she can’t tolerate. Maybe we should get rid of this blanket?”

In any other circumstance she would be more graceful with her vocabulary. “It’s fucking hot and I’m worn from having to deal with the Hulk, and then being the Grandmaster’s fuck toy. I’m sorry if my seidr slipping is inconvenient for you. I’ll check your schedule next time before I decide to let biology deal with at least the easier of the issues.”

She felt guilty almost immediately as the female glamor fell completely revealing his male aesir form. His hands were still blue and so were the highs of his cheeks. 

“Brother....” Thor watched Loki and the younger let his head fall to his hands, a ripple of wrong flowing through him. His female form needed to recoup before changing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said and his female glamor rose again, slower and more steady.

“Don’t apologize,” Peter murmured softly, moving so that Loki’s head was pillowed in his lap. Peter began to gently stroke Loki’s long, silky hair, and he watched in worry as Loki’s form slowly changed back into its female appearance, the blue creeping up her arms. Peter couldn’t imagine that Loki was flickering between the two forms, but Peter did his best to hum softly and try to comfort Loki.

“You’ll be okay, just rest,” Peter murmured, glancing nervously at Thor. “Just rest and... And it’ll get better, love!”

She hummed and let her eyes drift shut. She didn’t sleep, but resting her mind for the moment was more than enough. She swallowed and tensed visibly when Bruce touched her knee. 

“Loki, we need to make sure you’re okay. I know you said you don’t care, but we really need to make sure you’re not hurt.” He spoke quietly but firmly. They were going to arm wrestle her into consenting to a medical exam before the day was over. 

Too bad she’s a stubborn shit. She pressed her palm to her own neck, the cool temperature soothing her.

“Thor,” Peter murmured, looking up. “Can you grab me another cool cloth?”

When he returned, Peter rolled it up and placed it around Loki’s neck, ignoring the way it soaked his own pants.

“Is that better?” Peter murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead and continuing the stroke her hair gently. “Now come on Loki, please? Can Dr Banner check you, please?”

She pressed her lips together. "I don't want it." She said quietly. “I’ll be fine, and can fix anything that needs fixed in the morning." She mumbled pressing her nose to Peter's thigh. She didn't want anyone else to look at her, to touch her, not now. She wanted privacy and for once in these past two weeks, someone to not try and convince her to remove her trousers. 

"Loki, I promise. I'm a Doctor, if you're hurt I want to be able to make you feel better." he said soothingly. Loki didn't respond, but her hands clenched into tight fists, gripping the blanket tighter.

“Loki,” Peter murmured, continuing to stroke her hair and pressing kisses into her hair. “Please? The doctor just wants to make sure you’re okay. Please, love, for me? Can he check you to... to make me feel better so I know you’ll be okay? I’ll hold you and keep you safe, but the doctor will just make sure you’re safe and okay.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but Peter glared at him, a clear message to be quiet. He thought Thor was cool, but right now he was only getting in the way.

She was stubborn, but Peter's words convinced her much too easily and broke her down. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Make it quick Banner. I'm not in the mood," she said, voice cracking. She didn't want anymore unfamiliar hands on her, she wanted to take a knife and force it into the Grandmaster's eye. 

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He said and pulled on gloves, and patted her knee. "Sit up, if you can. If not--" She sat up without verbal complaint, but she couldn't hide the grimace as she felt the mess soak her thighs, and stain the trousers she was wearing.

Peter felt his stomach roll, and he held Loki closer, pressing his face against Loki’s neck.

“You’re okay,” Peter murmured softly, swallowing hard. It was unclear if he was trying to convince Loki or himself, but he continued holding her close and again murmuring, “You’re okay, you’ll feel better soon...”

“Loki, I’m going to have to ask you to pull your trousers down just a bit so I can see, okay? Do you want to do it yourself? Do you want Peter to do it for you?” Banner murmured. 

“I can if you want,” Peter murmured into Loki’s ear. “Do you need help?”

She shook her head, her nose wrinkling as she shifted and fumbled with the ties. Across the room Thor watched for a moment before turning and marching into the bathroom shutting the door hard enough to crack the wood. "Thor-"

"He's mad at me... or the Grandmaster. Frankly it's probably both." She mumbled as she fought with the knot. It wasn't a complicated knot, but her hands were shaking, and she couldn't focus. It was easier before. When she didn't have to worry about others getting hurt if she didn't comply. When it was just her, and she would use her body to get whatever she wanted, regardless of form, because if they didn't like one she could change. 

"I doubt that Loki--"

"I don't."

“Loki,” Peter murmured softly, rubbing her back comfortingly as Dr Banner got to work with his examination, carefully cleaning Loki up. “Love, I think he’s just worried about you. We all are. I think Thor is just sad, and upset he couldn’t protect you. I... I’m sad I couldn’t protect you.”

Peter buried his head in Loki’s hair, squeezing her shoulder and doing everything he could to comfort her. 

“I don’t need protecting,” she mumbled and ducked her head. Her cheeks burned and she pressed her nose to Peter's hair, eyes shut. She didn't want to accept what was going on. If they put a name to this, to what she was allowing to be done to her, she couldn't deny it anymore. It's not like the word hadn't crossed her mind before, it had that first night with Peter. She had thought it to be something akin to that. But it doesn't take an idiot to know what Banner is doing, and why everyone is so upset. It's not the fact Banner was the Hulk for 2 years, or that Thor had lost Mjolnir, or father's death, or Hela's return to Asgard. 

No, it was the situation at hand, and the fact Loki didn't want to see and acknowledge for herself what was really happening. Banner’s hands were careful and nothing but respectful. He made no comments just worked quickly but effectively, his gloved hands purely scientific. He murmured an apology when she winced and Loki took a deep breath before addressing Peter. 

"Don't be. Sorry. If it wasn't me than it would've been you. And I...let me do something good."

“You are good, Loki,” Peter murmured, sniffling as he hugged her to him carefully. “You’re so good. I... you kept me safe. You’re a hero, Loki!”

“Peter is right,” Banner murmured gently, finishing the cleaning and examination. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve been very brave.”

“See?” Peter sniffled softly again, cradling Loki in a tender snuggle. “You’ve done something so good, and brave, and I’m safe now cause of you. Thank you, you’re my hero.” Peter gently pressed a kiss to her temple.

She bit her cheek hard, to keep her jaw from shaking at the kind affection and overwhelming emotions of the day. "Thank you," she said after a moment as a full bodied shiver ran through her. She gripped Peter's forearm tighter for a moment before pulling her trousers up and lacing them loosely. She rubbed a slowly pinking hand under her nose with a sniffle before standing and moving towards the kitchen, wanting a drink. 

She was slow but she was also prideful to a fault normally. After everything she wanted to maintain a bit of her modesty and privacy. Moving back towards the bed she knocked on the bathroom door before calling out for Thor. "You can come out oaf." Her bite had no poison and had a softer quality to it. She wanted normalcy and her bed in Asgard, and her books and her mother.... it hit hard, the sudden urge and want for Frigga, but she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Thor emerged a moment later, his face stormy despite the slight redness in his eyes. He swallowed hard, gazing at Loki for a long moment, before he stalked away and collapsed into a chair, breathing deeply.

“You’re alright?” Thor finally spoke a moment later, his voice a deep rumble that sounded suspiciously pained. “We must leave this place. We must leave here, now. I will not allow this to happen again. I will not.”

"And what if he comes for Peter? Or you? Are we to just let him take you?" She argued and shifted on the bed. "I go, distract him, try and get him drunk and then leave him with a clone. its worked. And even if it didn't," She swallowed and bit her tongue before looking aside. "It's inevitable. If you want off this trash planet someone has to get into his good graces, and I'm not letting any of you risk yourselves for that." She said and ran her hand through her curls. 

"Just... please Thor." she ducked her head and looked aside. "Please just bear with me and let me do this."

“Brother, Sister, I... I can’t stand to see what he does to you,” Thor murmured, stepping forward with a hard swallow. He caught his hand at the nape of Loki’s neck, pulling her gently so her forehead met his. He swallowed hard and moved his thumb gently against her neck, murmuring, “If he’s to take someone, I’d rather he take me. You have done terrible things, Loki, and it seems that now you’ve suffered for those things tenfold. I do not wish you to suffer a moment longer. I want only to protect you, Loki. We have lost our father, I do not wish us to lose each other if we can prevent it. He would not be able to damage me so. Tonight.... Loki, it was like you were dying. I cannot lose you again. Please? I... I cannot.”

“And that’s we we’ve got to escape,” Peter murmured. “And we will! Won’t we, Loki?”

She took a deep breathe, letting Thor speak. He had wildly accurate points but could she let him take this from her? Pass on the pain and shame, when Thor had done nothing to deserve it? Her head ached with the thought of it all and she swallowed, leaning into Thor’s touch. He was always so damn good despite anything that is thrown at him. 

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” She asked quietly. “There’s a lot to cover... and I’m not up to it right now Frankly.” She admitted this quietly, ashamed.

“Of course, whatever you need, sister,” Thor murmured, helping her lay down again. “Peter, may I speak with you?”

Peter glanced down at Loki, who was still in his lap, before kissing her gently and then standing and following Thor over to the corner while Bruce carefully tended to Loki.

“Yes?” Peter murmured. 

“Peter, has Loki always been hurting like this? I feel as though we have not been properly introduced. You are of Midgaurd?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “I am, and I know Mr Stark. I... work for him. He’s said good things about you! Um... Loki hasn’t ever been this bad, not that I’ve seen. Since I got here him and I have been working together! He’s protected me, kept me safe. I care about him, a lot... I... I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. I’m so lucky to have him. He’s been only good, and kind. Really, Mr Thor!”

Loki allowed Banner’s cold cloth on her temple and neck soothe her, allowing her seidr to focus on other manners such as the bruising on her hips, collar bones, breasts. Grandmaster had a thing for marking, and she had been opposed to a brand from day one, so this was his option. Except now, they were ugly. 

“Thank you Banner.” She breathed quietly. 

“You’re welcome Loki... how are you feeling?” He asked quietly and Loki shrugged, eyes shut. 

“Tired. But also like I could stab the Grandmaster in his eye if he came here.” She took a deep breath and covered Banner’s hand on her neck, holding the cold cloth there. “I’ll be fine,” she reassured and Banner sighed. 

“Loki you were—“

“Say the next word and I’m kicking you out.” She grumbled and rolled so her back was to the door.

“Sorry,” Banner held up his hands in a placating manner. “Not that you could kick me out. Seems like that odd man made sure of that... So, uh, you seem different. Not trying to take over New York anymore?”

The door opened as Peter finished talking with Thor and then headed back over to Loki, smiling as he slipped back into the bed and resumed holding her gently. She grabbed his hand and played lazily with the fingers. 

“I.... that was not of my own accord. I didn’t... the mind stone, the one currently residing in your friend Vision’s head— it was used, among other techniques, to convince me to do it.” She explained firmly. She was not going to delve more in depth if she could help it. 

“Oh....” Banner said and Thor sat at her feet, squeezing an ankle. 

“Loki, just rest for now... and uhm... bedding?” He prompted. With a simple wave of her hand the bed enlarged enough for all of them and she let her eyes slip closed.

“Shh,” Peter murmured, stroking her hair again and settling so she could snuggle in his lap. Peter smiled lovingly down at her, kissing her tenderly and then murmuring, “I’ll stay awake for a bit and keep you safe. I promise, love. You’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe.”

Peter smiled kindly at her, sighing softly as he carefully snuggled her, completely unaware of the world around him.

She leaned into his touch. “Thank you....” She kissed his hand softly. “I love you,” She spoke quietly and yawned, eyes slipping shut. 

“Come lay down. I’m going to bed,” she said and yawned grabbing Thor’s hand pulling him in as well.

“I’m coming,” Thor chuckled softly, flopping onto the bed, curling up in blankets. “Goodnight, sister, Peter, Banner.”

“Goodnight, Thor,” Peter chuckled gently, snuggling up beside Loki and curling around her. “Goodnight love. I’ll keep you safe, I promise. You’ll always be safe when I can protect you.”

He pressed one more kiss to her temple and then slowly stroked her hair, smiling as her breaths slowly evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the heat to be turned off in their chambers, Loki resigns themselves to the fact they will need to use their body. They go to the Grandmaster, but they do not want to be there. They allow the Grandmaster to fuck them and then return to their chambers where Thor is displeased at the fact his sibling was used as a fuck toy for the Grandmaster. There is a short conversation before Loki agrees to an examination. After this, an agreement is made that they need to leave Sakaar asap before they sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They slept through the night, Loki more fitfully than she would like to admit, but she slept. In the morning she was convinced that the Grandmaster had been merciful and had not visited her chambers. Peter, or maybe Thor, was running their hand through her hair sweetly. She leaned into the touch and mumbled something, before snuggling closer to the person next to her. 

"Oh ki-ki, you're so damn cute in the morning. Why don't you stay the night with me?"

There was a soft whimper from the other side of the room, followed by a soft, angry growl. 

“Oh hush,” the Grandmaster sighed, his tone gentle but exasperated. “Sticky boy is perfectly alright! Aren’t you sweetums? Oh, he’s asleep, I forgot, he can’t answer... but, uh, he is. It’ll wear off in just a bit! So hush, Lord, you’re distracting.”

Peter was curled up in a ball on the ground, sleeping fitfully, Thor and Bruce sitting beside him, a large gag on Thor and a forcefield between them and the Grandmaster and Loki.

Grandmaster’s babbling pulled Loki from her sleep. She pushed herself away almost startled and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you fucking kidding me!" She hissed. Looking over the Grandmaster’s shoulder she saw Peter asleep, and Thor and Bruce. She raised a hand and pulled off the gags and bounds with a simple spell before the Grandmaster grabbed her hand and tsks. 

"Oh ki-ki, you're so cute when you're mad," He said and leaned closer. She pushed him back harshly and summoned a dagger, her seidr recovered for the most part. 

"Keep your gods damned hands off me, or I swear on Vahalla I will gut you slowly and feed you entrails to the dark creatures of Vanaheim," She hissed and pushed him back. 

The Grandmaster only smirked as she pointed the dagger at him. "Kinky."

“Take your hands off of her,” Thor growled, his eyes spitting fire. “Now. Now! Let my sister go!”

“Ah ah, Lord, do be good, won’t you? I wouldn’t like to give you another little reminder...” the Grandmaster chuckled softly, holding up a remote that would shock Thor assuming he still had his chip. From where Loki was sitting, it was unclear if the chip had been replaced, but Thor still winced slightly. 

“I wouldn’t recommend what you’re doing,” Bruce suddenly spoke, his voice dark. Green was creeping up his neck before disappearing and then reappearing again. “I recommend you let her go.”

“Oh, you,” the Grandmaster chuckled. “So silly. I’m not hurting Ki-Ki! Oh look, is sticky boy waking up? Morning Sticky Boy! Isn’t he sweet?”

The Grandmaster reached out and squeezed Loki’s cheeks, turning her face to look at Peter, who’s eyelashes were fluttering gently.

She bit his hand and then smacked his face, before grabbing him by the front of his stupidly gaudy robes and dragging him to the door. "I told you if you touched me again we were done," She hissed and tapped the door, opening it and throwing him out. 

Grandmaster laughed and fixed his rumpled front before smirking at Loki. "Ki-ki --"

"Don't fucking call me that. Touch me again, look at Peter again with any intentions I deem impure, or even think of threatening my brother again, and I swear I will raise hel and have you destroyed." She hissed. The Grandmaster only sighed. 

"You were so much nicer when you weren't emotionally attached." He said. 

"And you were much more tolerable when you didn't lay your hands on me without my consent." She hissed back. Grandmaster only sighed and walked off. 

"Get ready Ki-ki, I'm much less friendly when I'm angry." He said. Loki threw the blade after him.

“Well that went well,” Bruce muttered, sighing and leaning back against the wall as the barrier in the room fell.

“What happened?” Peter mumbled softly, eyes fluttering gently. “Why’m I so sleepy? I... can’t move...”

“He gave you something when you got upset earlier,” Bruce murmured. “But you’re alright. It’s good you’re waking up now.” 

“Loki,” Thor dashed over, clasping Loki’s shoulder. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, or not that I could see. Are you alright?”

"I'm fine," She said and looked out into the hall summoning her dagger back to her. Hearing Peter wake, she turned and then moved to his side. "Baby, you're okay, look at me," she said and touched his cheek. 

"Loki," Thor sighed. One day. One day he would get his sibling to stop avoiding dealing with their problems. 

"Look at me. Are you okay?" She asked and ran her thumb across the highs of his cheek as she helped maneuver him to sit. Dear fucking gods, the Grandmaster poisoned Peter. Plain and simple that's what happened, and she sees red for a moment, hands shaking. She can't believe it. There's no reason for all this unless he truly wanted her, and just her. 

And in his screwed up way the Grandmaster thought poisoning Peter and tying up her brother and his friend, and slipping into her bed without invitation, would be the way to convince her.

“I... What? Loki? Yes, I’m alright,” Peter murmured softly, a tiny groan escaping his lips. He curled up against his lover, nuzzling closer as a weak attempt to comfort himself. Bruce frowned and checked his pulse before sighing softly.

“He is alright,” Banner promised. “He’ll be okay I think. But he does appear disoriented...”

“He gave him Valerian Root,” Thor murmured. “Or that is what he said. I do not understand it, though, as he pushed a little thing against his skin and poked him with it!”

“Yes, somehow he managed to inject it,” Banner confirmed.

“I’m okay,” Peter murmured softly against Loki’s stomach. “I’m... I’m okay...”

"Valerian? That's..." Thor nodded knowing what she was implying. That was the same root that Loki used to keep herself cool and was also a hallucinogen on nonjotunar. She looked down at Peter, and pressed a hand against his cheek. "Shit," She took a deep breath and kissed his brow. "How long ago was that? I..." She shifted and lifted Peter up. She moved Peter to her bed and pressed her hand against his cheek. 

"Banner come on you're a doctor how long till he's feeling better?" She asked.

“Well I have never heard of someone managing to inject valerian, normally it is ingested, so assuming he was even telling the truth I suspect it was mixed with another drug. Especially seeing how quickly this took affect... I don’t know what it might have been mixed with, but I suspect he might be confused for several hours, or maybe less depending on what it was mixed with,” Banner sighed softly, shaking his head. “It depends on how quickly he metabolizes the drug.”

“Loki?” Peter whimpered softly, snuggling closer. “I don’t wanna... I don’t! I don’t wanna...”

She immediately shushes him and runs her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, I've got you baby, it's okay. Talk to me," She said softly. She cast a small diagnostic spell, the runes forming in the air. He had a quick metabolism, so it would process faster, but this wasn't going to be fun. 

"You've been able to do that the entire time?" Banner commented and Loki shushed him as she read the runes. She wasn't a healer, but understood enough of it. Unfortunately... all they could do is wait. She kissed his temple and ran her hand down his back. 

"Breathe through it honey, we've got you." She said and looked to Thor. "Go and order a Midgardian plate please. And some black tea."

“Aunt May?” Peter whimpered softly, blinking for a moment, then squinting, and then pressing his eyes shut. “Where’d you go? I... Where’re you?”

“Who’s Aunt May?” Banner frowned slightly. “Is that someone from home?”

“Wanna go home,” Peter mumbled. “Wanna go home! Wanna go home! Don’t wanna!”

Peter began to struggle in Loki’s arms, and Bruce frowned, grabbing a blanket and gently tucking it around Peter so he couldn’t hurt anyone, including himself. He clutched the blanket in his fists, whimpering and whining loudly.

Loki gripped him, and held him tightly. "Mother fucker. I"m going to eviscerate that asshole by the end of this. Can't fuck a kid, so now he just poisons them?" she grumbled and laid Peter out on the bed, wrapping him tighter. She moved to sit behind him and held Peter against her front. Thor handed her a mug of tea and she nodded her thanks. 

"Peter, honey, look at me, talk to me, It's okay, just breathe you're not on Midgard, I mean Earth." She winced. She wanted to ground him, as she knew staying grounded in hallucinations was almost more important than getting over them. "Breathe baby, it's okay."

“Wanna go home,” Peter whimpered softly, curling up around Loki and burying his face in Loki’s stomach. “Wanna go home now.”

Thor bit his lip and looked incredibly guilty as he stalked around the room breathing deep sighs of frustration.

“Loki?” Peter whimpered, blinking up at Loki for a moment before he pressed his eyes shut. “Wanna... wanna see Loki. Aunt May, please? I... I want Loki... Please let me see Loki? I don’t wanna make him go away! He’s good and... wanna see him, please?”

Loki a hand through his hair and shushed him. “Honey it’s okay, just breathe, I’m right here,” she said and squeezed his neck softly. He was warm, and she once again was filled with rage for the Grandmaster but quelled it for the moment being. 

She looked to Thor, honestly scared. “Is he going to be okay? Gods be damned,” she groaned and pressed her forehead to Peter's. “And I fucking implied this would hurt him, that’s why the Grandmaster did it.” She ran her hand through his hair before letting her palm turn blue and he pressed it to Peter's head.

The cold seemed to help Peter, and the boy relaxed slightly, going more limp in her arms and snuggling her close. He continued whimpering occasionally, but for the most part he was calm, and a smile even sneaked onto his face.

“I do not know,” Thor muttered. “I am not a healer, I know not what to do. I shouldn’t have let this happen. This shouldn’t have happened! He caught us unawares!”

“He should be,” Bruce interjected ignoring Thor’s chattering for a moment. “It will just take some time for him to come out of this. I wish we could give him something to make it faster, and I wish I knew what all was in that serum... the cold seems to make him happy.”

“You didn’t do anything brother.... Grandmaster has been entering my chambers consistently for the past few weeks.” She thumbed Peter's cheek. “Especially since Peter had arrived. He didn’t like that I wouldn’t let him sleep with him, and then....” she swallowed and ducked kissing his temple. 

“We... could take shifts at night. To keep him away,” Banner said. 

Loki shivered. The thought that she was curled next to Peter, or even Thor, this morning to find out it was him, makes her skin crawl.

“I will take the first shift tonight,” Thor nodded. “I will not allow him to enter. Perhaps Peter will be recovered by then.”

Loki ran her hand through his hair, before letting her palm rest on his cheek. “Thank you...” She wet her lips.

“What was Peter’s escape plan?” Bruce asked suddenly. “He said you two were developing one. What do you hope to do?”

Peter seemed stable, now, and he fell back into a more comfortable sleep, curled up in Loki’s lap.

“The plan revolves around combining Thor and my innate abilities to recreate the bifrost or some form of that...” she swallowed. “It would most likely involve Thor striking me with his lightning or charming an object....”

“I cannot strike you with my lightning!” Thor paled, shaking his head. “When we were children, I did not understand how dangerous it was. Even as children you were hurt. Now... now, we must find another way. Striking an object.... sister, how would you create a bifrost? I do not understand.”

“And if it’s the way off this hel planet?” She countered. “I can’t let this go on, for the sake of you.” She looked across their small party of 3, rubbing Peter's back. “If it takes that? Then that’s what it takes,” she said and swallowed. 

“Will you quit being a Martyr for five minutes and listen to what you’re saying?” Thor said and Loki swallowed looking aside. 

“And will you be realistic.” She said and opened her mouth to continue before there was a knock on her door. “Who in Frigga’s name is here!” She moaned and let her male glamor fade over, unwilling to share her female form with anyone else.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice called. “Open up, Loki.”

“Who is that?” Thor demanded as the door slid back, and his jaw dropped. “You!”

“Hey there, your majesty. Just coming to see... What happened to the kid?” Valkyrie paled for only a moment before she grew quickly angry and she stormed over to glare at Loki. “If you did this to him I will gut you slowly.”

Peter whimpered softly and cuddled closer to Loki.

“Calm yourself it was the Grandmaster. Wouldn’t let him have his way with the boy so...” he waved his hand, putting on a front. “After the way I’ve fought and risked for him, you really think I would have hurt him like this?” He asked raising his brow. 

He pressed his palm more firmly to Peter's cheek and played with his curls softly. “Really have some faith in me.”

Peter whimpered softly, however his eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Loki for a moment before breaking into a smile.

“Loki,” Peter murmured softly. “You’re finally here! I wanted you forever.... Aunt May wouldn’t... wouldn’t let you come...”

“What did the Grandmaster do to him?” Valkyrie growled softly.

“An injection of Valerian root and something else,” Banner spoke up, and she frowned more deeply.

“He’s lucky he’s doing as well as he is,” Valkyrie muttered. “That concoction normally knocks Midgardians out for at least 24 hours, and that’s followed by several days of confusion. He seems to already be coming out of it.”

He smiled down at him. “I am here, it’s okay baby,” he said softly and kissed his temple. 

“Wait are you two...” She asked and motioned between them. 

“Drop it,” he said and soothed Peter's back. “And regardless... I wouldn’t be surprised if his abilities included enhanced metabolism.

“Abilities?” Thor blinked. “Peter is of Midgaurd. How does he have abilities? What are these abilities?”

“Well he said he knows Tony right?” Bruce murmured. “So that makes sense I suppose...”

“Love you,” Peter murmured softly, smiling as he snuggled Loki. “Love you, so much... so much Loki... so comfy.”

"He.... didn't go into it, but I could tell. Plus the diagnostic spell I cast earlier said his metabolism was enhanced, beyond what a normal Midgardian’s would be." He explained. "I assume it's in relation to his spider themed uniform..." He ran his hand down his back and through his hair, a repeated action, but one meant to calm Peter. 

"So he really is Midgardian?" Scrapper said as she ordered a large bottle of whiskey. "You're in love with him." 

"I-"

"Don't deny it, that much is obvious." She said and took a large swig of the bottle. "And Hela is back and you're trying to get out of here, possibly to murder the bitch." She said and sat on the nearest chair, sprawling a leg over the arm. "I want in."

“Hela? You know of our sister?” Thor blinked in surprise. “How do you know of her? Who are you? Speak!”

“Who’s Hela?” Bruce blinked, glancing around in confusion. “Sorry, should I know this person?”

“She is the goddess of death,” Valkyrie spat. “I fought her many years ago. If this is how the Grandmaster will treat this child, then I want him out of here. And if I get to kill Hela in the process... well...” she shrugged and downed a gulp of liquor, her sleeve lifting to reveal her tattoo.

Loki and Thor both stare, completely entranced. "You're a Valkyrie!" The both exclaim and Thor grinned. 

"I always wanted to be a Valkyrie! But then I found out you were all women, which isn't a problem, I love women, maybe a little too much--"

"She gets it Thor," Loki said and looked her over. "And I thought all the Valkyrie's had died gruesome deaths. Looks like the stories are wrong," Loki commented and leaned back holding his hand out for the bottle.

“In your dreams. This is mine,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes at Loki and took another swing of alcohol. “And the stories are not wrong, I will have you know. I am the last of my kind, left by Hela to tell the tale of her deeds to the universe so that all may know of her power. Frankly, I didn’t feel like telling a soul about her, so I came here. But if she is back, then I suppose you’d best get rid of her, again.”

“And you will help us?” Thor asked hopefully. 

“I think you need it,” Valkyrie nodded. “But first we have to get off this trash planet.”

Loki rolled his eyes at being denied alcohol before running his hand through Peter's hair again. "And do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Loki asked and looked behind himself out the large window. The sky was littered with portals and jump points to other realms and worlds. He frowned watching debris spew from the sky. 

"You don't. That's the thing, at least not without a big enough ship." She said and motioned to the sky. "The big one maybe, but I don't have a ship good enough to get out." She said and Loki nodded frowning. 

"Our plan was to try and replicate the bifrost..."  
  
“And how did you plan to do that, exactly?” She raised her eyebrows, curious but skeptical. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gazing down at Peter before meeting Loki’s eyes. “Anyways I’m not entirely certain I should trust a plan of yours... though I must admit I heard some less than pleasant rumors about your time with the Grandmaster last night...”

“Indeed,” Thor spoke before Loki got a chance. “That’s why we must leave here as soon as we can.”

“I don’t want to hear them.” He added and swallowed looking aside, a slight blush burning his cheeks. 

“And the math behind it is faulty at best, but we assume... the bifrost is a surge of energy, working to transport. With my seidr and Thor’s Lightning we might be able to do something similar.”

“Hm, interesting,” Valkyrie hummed, kicking her legs up against the side table. “You’d need to combine your powers. But to what end? Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’d all have to be touching you right, Loki? And if you get struck by lightning our Midgaurdian friends are out for the count. Unless you could direct your magic at another object. Maybe... maybe even at a ship. Perhaps we could be in a ship which you direct your magic at and Thor could power the ship?”

Loki was about to protest but damn it made sense. “I think it might work. But we have to go to Asgard first.” Thor said and evenly. “And we need a ship. A big ship....” he said and Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“And why is that brother. There are 4 of us.”

“If we do this right; my lightning could tear apart anything without heat deflectors that larger ships have. We need to get there, and not die in the process.” He said leaning back in his seat. 

“And knowing Hela she’s probably murdered hundreds if not thousands of Asgardians so.” Her comments fell flat as she raised her whiskey bottle in a mock cheers.

“How would we even get a ship that big?” Bruce questioned. “Wouldn’t we be noticed?”

“We need a distraction,” Thor decided firmly. “And I know just the people to help us... It is time for a revolution. For now, brother, I think it best we care for the child and ensure his safety. Keep working your magic Loki.”

“His heart rate is normal,” Bruce murmured, checking his pulse. “Which is a good sign. I hope he wakes up soon... he seems like a good kid.”

Loki nodded and took a deep breath, more to reassure himself than anything else. “He has a good heart, and means well. He.... trusts me. I have to help him.” He looked to Thor and swallowed. “You understand don’t you?” 

Thor nodded, his brow pushed together, probably reminiscing on his relationship with Jane. As much as Loki didn’t enjoy her, he knows his brother cared and loved deeply for her. “I do. We will find a way to right this.” He spoke softly and for a moment they were boys hiding in Loki’s room after one of them broke a vase or tore drapes.

“So,” Valkyrie spoke. “You might have a distraction, but how are we supposed to find this bigger ship? Only person who might have a ship big enough is the Grandmaster but he keeps his ships locked up tight.”

Everyone’s attention was turned back down to Peter when the boy made a soft noise and his eyes fluttered open. They landed on Loki, and he whimpered softly.

“Loki?” Peter whispered, sounding more like himself. “I... I don’t feel good...”

Loki pressed his blue palm to Peter's forehead. “What feels wrong?” He asked and brushed his thumb across his temple. “Sick?” 

Banner moved to take Peter's pulse and then ran his hand across his forehead. “He’s a little warm still...” he said and looked to Valkyrie. “Do you have anything that could help him?”

“Me? Honey I’m a raging alcoholic widow. Please, the only thing that helps me is a bottle of rum.” She said and then swirled the bottle she was currently nursing. “And whiskey. But mainly rum.”

“Just don’t feel good,” Peter mumbled, pressing into Loki’s blue hand. “Feel warm, stomach hurts, that’s nice though.... You,” Peter yawned. “You make everything all better... but I don’t feel good...”

“I shall get him some ice water,” Thor spoke. “Uh... how do I do that?”

“Watch, your highness,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes and ordered some ice water for Peter. She carried it over and risked looking a tad concerned when she handed it to Loki.

He nodded his thanks and pulled Peter to sit up. "Come on, can't have you choking," he urged and ran his hand down Peter's back, as he helped him sit up. "Just drink half, at least." He urged quietly and pressed his cold palm to the back of Peter's neck. "If the Grandmaster is the one who has the large enough ships.... then someone needs to get the access codes." He said simply. 

"Then we beat it out of him.” Thor said, his fingers curling, itching for something to hit. 

"No." the Valkyrie said and shook her head. "Grandmaster can be persuaded with sex, and champions. But since the last champions I provided are here, and well." she downed a good quarter of the bottle and rubbed under her nose. "He needs a new whore."

“I... I’ll do it,” Peter mumbled softly. He forced his eyes to flutter open and he winced against the dim light in the room. Still, he did his best to weakly sit up and accept the water provided to him. He took a few sips and then murmured again, “Whatever we need, I can do. I can help, please? I... I can do whatever we need. I just don’t... don’t want you hurting anymore. Please Loki? I... I wanna help.”

Peter blinked up at Loki, taking another sip and then curling up against Loki’s chest in a tiny ball, snuggling closer.

“Wanna help,” Peter insisted again against Loki’s neck.

Loki leaned his head back to allow Peter to curl close. "Peter, no please don't make me fight you on this. If it's either you or I, then I will do it." He said softly and ran his hand through Peter's hair. "This is what happens from just having him near you. I don't like it," he continued and Thor huffed angrily and rolled his eyes. Valkyrie watched as he crossed his arms angrily over his chest. 

"Loki. You can't just go to him again. After yesterday? Really? You still think it's a good idea?"

“Maybe... maybe he’ll be nicer to me,” Peter murmured softly. “Maybe he won’t be mean. But.... but he’s always mean to you.”

“Loki,” Thor murmured, a dark expression on his face. “He is angry at you now. You heard what he said. He told you that he is not agreeable when he is angry, he said that you would like him better before. We do not know what he would do to you now. You cannot go back. I will not let you.”

“I agree,” Bruce murmured. “But then who? I don’t want to send the kid.”

“I will go, if it is the only way to keep us all safe,” Thor crossed his arms.”

“Oh please,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “You think he’d really want you? You are a bit too... masculine for him. He likes... pretty men, like your brother.” She sneered at Loki.

"Oh fuck you," he said and tightened his grip on Peter's shoulder. "And even if that is true, then I am the only one who could go." he said and sighed, knowing that it was true. He's the only one who is... a pretty man. He takes care of himself, and cares for his hair and skin constantly. "Pretty boys? No offense Banner but you're not even in his range of acceptable. Thor you're not feminine enough, and Peter is a child." He ran his hand through his hair. 

"I'm going to have to be the one. And you know this." 

"And if I stop you from going?" Thor said.

"You wouldn't."

“You don’t know that,” Thor growled softly, placing himself between Loki and the door. “Brother, I will not let you. You nearly died. I am not allowing that to happen again.”

“So now what?” Banner murmured. Thor swallowed hard, shifting uneasily, before he swallowed hard.

“You put a spell on me,” Thor suddenly decided. “I will not allow you to go brother. He is angry at you, he will hurt you! So you put a spell on me to.... make me whatever it is he desires. I will take your place. I will not let him hurt you again, Loki. Not after last night.”

“You’re acting like I almost died Thor, you’re being ridiculous!” He argued. 

“You were turning blue,” banner said evenly. “That’s not normal.”

“I was hot!” He defended and then looked to Thor. “Please. Don’t make me send you, I, please Thor,” he stood and grabbed his arm. “Don’t make me send you instead. I know his games, I know how to manipulate him, but please. This is a burden I don’t wish to share.”

“And I don’t wish to lose you,” Thor snapped. “What good does it do any of us if he kills you, or melts you, and then we do not have your seidr to help us escape, brother. I can do many things, but it seems that it will be your tricks that get us out of this place. It will do no one any good if you are hurt or killed and we do not have your tricks to take us back to Asgard. And as I have said before, Loki, I have already lost you in the past. I... I cannot do so again. I cannot, Loki.”

Something burned in Thor’s eyes, some deep setting pain. He’d lost his mother, his father, and in the past his brother. He was not certain he could do that again. This time, it might finally break him, and Thor swallowed hard, his jaw set and his fists clenched.

Loki stared at Thor, willing the tears in his eyes to subside, but they only burn. He grabbed Thor by the back of neck and pulled him closer, pressing his forehead to his brother’s. 

“Please. You won’t lose me. Just please, brother, don’t make me choose this,” he said  
“I can go,” Peter insisted quietly into Loki’s palm. “When I feel better I can. I’m good at getting info! I... I can help us if you just give me a chance.

Loki shook his head quickly and tightened his grip on Peter before speaking up. “No not you too, please Peter.” 

“You are still up to your old tricks, and lies,” Thor murmured, his hand clasped at the back of Loki’s neck. “You do not know that you will come back. You only say what you think you must. But you are a coward til the end. You are hiding your cowardice behind a heroic face, but if you wish to prove yourself a hero you will let me go. I know you do not wish to face the idea of me going in your place, but a truly brave person would stand aside and let someone else go, if they know themselves to be important and in danger. Stop lying, brother. Your tendency to take gambles with your own life will only ruin all of us now. If you die, what do you think will happen to Peter? If he kills you, who becomes his next queen?”

He wanted to pull back, shout at Thor for how much of a fool he is. Tell him, that backing down would be cowardice, especially when others would take his place. He wants to argue and fight and scream. 

He only gripped Thor tighter, eyes shut tightly. “You’re asking me to let this happen to you. I can’t, Thor, please. I’ll go talk to him offer up a deal, anything, but please. I can’t send you to him, especially like this.” He said and gripped him tighter. 

“Why can’t you trust me?” He asked and then tensed because he knew why. 

Because he was a liar and hurt people.

“Look, somehow I think you’ll never come to a decision like this,” Bruce sighed softly. “Maybe we should take today to recover and... and tonight or tomorrow morning we’ll have thought this over better and we’ll have clearer heads for this. Then maybe we can decide easier?”

“There is no decision here,” Thor crossed his arms, no room for argument in his tone. “However I suppose we can postpone and simply plan today? But I will not back down. I will not change my mind.” He glared lightly at Loki and squeezed his shoulder.

Loki swallowed and stepped back. “And yet you expect me to change mine.” He retorted and sat back down next to Peter and stroked his head. 

“Enough. For today at least.” Banner said and pinched his brow, green ringing his hairline and jaw. 

“Fine,” he ducked and kissed Peter's head. “Until then, I’m ordering tea, and if anyone wants anything speak up or I’m not re ordering.” He grumbled and summoned a tablet and typed his tea order in.

“I’ll have whatever she is having,” Thor decided, pointing at Valkyrie, who chuckled.

“Might want to work up to this,” she chuckled. “Don’t need you taking something you can’t handle.”

“I’m fine,” Thor crossed his arms. “One of those.”

“Cookies?” Peter mumbled softly,. “Please?” He slowly eased his eyes open and blinked hopefully up at Loki, forcing a tiny smile. He was still flushed, but he managed to smile for several moments before he curled up and accepted another sip of ice water.

Loki smoothed Peter's brow as he sent the order. They needed an answer to this dilemma and it needed to be one that kept All of them safe. It was going to be a long week.

“Thor you’re getting rum. That stuff she has you wouldn’t like.” He said as he sent the order. It took a few minutes to find cookies, but he has even if they were just Oreos. 

“Peter, honey sit up.” Loki said and squeezed his shoulder. “You need to sit up.

“Hm? Why?” Peter whines softly, cuddling closer and shaking his head. Still, as Loki helped him sit up Peter tried his hardest to do as he was told, and he accepted the cookie slowly, nibbling at it. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured softly. “It’s yummy.... Tastes nice. Thank you, love.”

“I would like what she had,” Thor grumbled softly, glaring at the rum. “I can handle anything.”

He sighed and then summoned the tablet ordering the drink the Valkyrie was drinking. “Here you oaf.” He said and sighed. He rubbed Peter's back slowly. “Feeling better?” He asked quietly and kissed his temple and felt his head. He’s warm, but not as warm so that’s better. 

The food delivery dings and Loki motions towards the kitchen. “You’re rum you’re majesty.” He drawled.

“Good, thank you,” Thor nodded, storming off to take a long drink. He made a slight face before quickly declaring, “Very good! Yes! Absolutely perfect!”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“I’m feeling a little better,” Peter murmured. “But I feel a little dizzy, and I... I’m so confused. I was home! And... and Aunt May was here and... and I couldn’t see you. I just wanted to see you... what happened?”

“Do you remember this morning?” He asked quietly. He ignored Thor, his brother wanted to show off that’s was his own prerogative. “Grandmaster, he.... came here again and he gave you some of the root I told you not to eat.” He said softly and squeezed his hand. 

“We took care of you, don’t worry. It we need to get out of here as soon as possible.” He explained.

“He... he was trying to kiss you in your sleep!” Peter cried softly, his eyes flying open. “I woke up and... and he was kissing you and... and... and I told him to stop! And he... he tried to kiss me and said... he said something but then it hurt and I... I don’t remember anything else. I... I tried to fight for you, I did.”

Peter licked his lips and swallowed hard, trying to remember anything else about the event.

Loki kissed his mouth. “Don’t blame yourself dArling. You your best, and it’s okay now.” He ran a hand down his waist. “But...Thor is not pleased, which is fair. I’m going to lose my place as his queen, which loses our protection.” He explained. 

“You shouldn’t have to put up with his bullshit!” Thor snapped. “You are of Asgard Brother! You are to be treated as such!” He snapped and Banner sighed. 

“Boys.” He sighed.

“So you two are together,” Valkyrie spoke suddenly as Peter easily met the kiss and gently kissed Loki back. When she said this, Peter blushed softly and tucked his head down. Normally he’d have a more enthusiastic reaction but he was still too tired to deal with this, so he simply shrugged and blushed.

“What do we do?” Peter murmured. “If we lose his protection he... he could split us up. And then... then we’ll never escape.” Peter’s voice was soft and worried.

Loki smoothed his hair back. “Honey I have suffered worse rule and came out. I will not let this odd yet cruel man split us, especially if it means you will suffer.” He said and kissed his brow. 

“And what do we do if he does split you two up?” Thor asked and Loki narrowed his eyes. 

“As if I’d let that happen.” He said. “Don’t scare him for no reason. I won’t let it happen.”

Peter nuzzled his head against Loki’s hand stroking his hair, and he turned to press a kiss against the palm of Loki’s hand.

“I’d rather know the truth,” Peter murmured softly. “So we can prepare. Don’t lie to me Loki just to try and make me feel better, please. If... if he did split us up we’d need a... a...” Peter yawned and then shook himself, struggling to stay awake and aware. “A... a meeting point.”

Loki sighed and ran a hand across his face. “We will... for now you rest darling.” He said and rubbed his back. “You want some food or tea?” He asked softly, and Val smirked and snorted. 

“What?” He asked and she just waved them off. 

“Never thought I’d see you so soft, let alone with a Midgardian.” She commented and tossed back the rum.

Peter blinked over at him, and he licked his lips nervously before he murmured, “Loki, who’s that? Was I... is she... Am I still confused and dreaming? When did she... she get here? And when will I feel okay again? I’m sorry I’m so... so sleepy. I dunno what’s wrong with me...”

“Don’t worry kid,” Banner spoke gently. “I was told you have a fast metabolism? It’s clearly going to work. The fact you’re able to open your eyes at all says a lot.”

“She’s Asgardian, Don’t worry she won’t hurt you,” he said and gave Valkyrie a pointed look. She nodded and held up her bottle. 

“Don’t worry kiddo. Daddy’s making sure Of your safety.” She said and Loki groaned. 

“Did you Seriously call me daddy?” He deadpanned and she smirked. 

“Regardless.” Banner cut in. “You’re doing amazing right now Peter. Just breathe and rest. we’re going to take care of you.” He said.

“Hmm, thank you, I love you,” Peter murmured softly, smiling up at Loki and then snuggling closer again and appearing to fall back asleep.

“The kid has a good point,” Bruce murmured once Peter’s breaths evened out again. “What do we do if we’re separated? We should have a rendezvous point.”

“The arena, the jail area, I doubt they’d think we’d run to prison. And it’s those prisoners that I plan to speak with for allies,” Thor murmured. “Is that alright, brother? You know it truly is odd. I didn’t know you could be caring.” He chuckled softly. “It’s nice. I am happy.”

“I have been deeply caring in the past. But never so obvious.” He amended and stroked Peter's hair. “I think the arena is safe, but specifically the Grandmaster’s viewing room. It’s only a few levels from the cargo hold and I know those codes.” He said softly. 

Then he looked to Valkyrie. “You said Hela slaughtered your shield sisters. Should we expect similar fates for the rest of Asgard?” He asked.

“If she’s in Asgard, you’ll be lucky if anyone still stands alive,” Valkyrie sighed softly, turning away. “She holds no regard for life. She kills every creature she comes across. I want to defeat her, but there may be no one left to save.”

“No,” Thor frowned, crossing his arms. “Lies. That cannot be true.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have better news,” she sighed. “But hey, if going there is what gets us out of here, maybe I still have some sort of duty to uphold. Or maybe not. Either way, I’m sick of this place if the Grandmaster is going to hurt a kid like Peter. Loki, how’d you, uh, manage to get the codes anyway?” She winked.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Persuasion. And I was his queen.... as unfortunate as that may be. We still need the codes to the cargo hold though,” he said and swallowed, running his hand over his head. 

“And we’re back to square 1.” Thor groaned. “Someone needs to get those codes unless you can hack the system.”

“Me? Please brother I am not good with technology.”

“The kid!” Banner suddenly declared. “Maybe he could! And I may be of some help. I have a degree in computer engineering! Maybe together he and I could hack into the system...”

“Degree?” Valkyrie blinked skeptically. “What are you on Midgard anyway?”

“I’m a scientist,” Banner explained.

“Oh,” Valkyrie shrugged. “So you’re a walking library. Perhaps we can change him back to the big green guy, he was fun.” Banner glared lightly.

Loki sighed. “No he’s not.” He grumbled. “Hulk is a pain.” 

“Anyways.” Banner said and leaned back. “If Peter's up to it, we could do this. Hack into the mainframe.” He said and Loki breathed out. 

“Okay, okay. We need a timeline.”

“Tonight he should be doing better. Maybe we can plan then? Or even this afternoon if he keeps improving,” Bruce suggests hopefully.

“I agree,” Thor nodded. “I shall rally the troupes!”

“This isn’t Asgard, and those fighters are not your troops,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “But alright, you go for it, big guy.”

“And you, brother, perhaps you’d beat work on your seidr? Your transportation seidr?” Thor asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow and in a flicker of gold and green he appeared beside Thor. “My transportation seidr is fine,” he said and swallowed before transporting himself back to Peter's side. 

“Okay, and that’s not proving anything brother, no offense. You’ve been doing that for years.” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes but he knew Thor had a point.

“You’ll need to transport us, yes?” Bruce spoke up. “So... so how about you transport one of us? How about Thor!”

“Yes, brother, you can try it on me,” Thor decided, standing up straighter. “Then you shall further prove your ability.”

“This I’ve got to see,” Valkyrie chuckled softly.

Loki sighed. He did not feel in the mood to prove his abilities, but regardless he stood and grabbed Thor’s shoulder, and in a flicker of gold and green they disappear and reappear in the kitchen. Transporting other people was more draining than he’d like to admit. 

“Pleased?” He called and pressed his lips together.

“Brother, that tired you, did it not?” Thor asked in concern. “Are you alright? You are tired! You realize there will be many of us on the ship! How will you transport many of us when you struggle to transport me!”

“Hey, give him a break,” Banner gently defended Loki. “Perhaps he can practice? Or maybe he can reserve his strength. I’m sure he knows his powers best. Don’t give him a hard time.”

Bruce smiled gently at Loki before he went over to sit and calculate some equations.

“It will be fine. There’s a few concoctions I can brew that enhance a person’s seidrs effectiveness,” he said and pressed his lips together. “Frankly. The three of us should take it. And I’ll work on some... other tinctures for Peter and Bruce.” He said and sighed. 

“You’ll need access to seidrmasters stores,” Valkyrie said and tossed her bottle aside. Loki frowned and put it in the trash with a flick of his wrist. “And a recipe book or whatever you use.” 

“I carry most in a pocket dimension on my person. And it’s called a grimoire, you’re a valkyrie don’t act like you don’t know this,” he said and stood straighter and took a piece of bread from the kitchen counter.

“My Brother is very clever,” Thor declared proudly, utterly changed from the skepticism he’d had about Loki moments before. Bruce chuckled softly but covered the sound with a cough. Thor could be like a child, difficult one minute and utterly proud or his younger sibling the next.

“So,” Valkyrie shrugged. “That’s nice. How long will these tinctures take? Seems like you’re pretty preoccupied petting your Midgaurdian puppy.”

"I'm preoccupied with a boy who is sick, and means a lot to me." he said and glared before moving to sit next to Peter. "and I hope it will be only a few days with a time advancement spell." He explained slowly and took a deep breath.

“Few days time?” Valkyrie frowned. “The Grandmaster is angry at you now. Who knows what he might do in a few days time! You do realize what happens when he gets angry, don’t you? You didn’t seem like that big of an idiot.”

“I shall protect Loki,” Thor growled. “And Peter.”

“You’re clearly very good at that,” she rolled her eyes.

"I am more than aware of his current distaste for me. But I am also able to defend myself." He said and ran his hand through his hair "I will be able to do what is needed to keep the Grandmaster away." He said. 

"And when he comes for you to make you explain yourself?" Valkyrie asked and Loki rolled his eyes. 

"I will be able to handle it."

“Your confidence is incredible,” Valkyrie chuckled and shook her head. “You had the Grandmaster wrapped around your little finger. Emphasis on had!” She shook her head and marched away, leaving Thor staring after her.

“Is she what all Valkyrie were like? I imagined they would be more.... noble...” Thor shook his head before turning back to Loki. “How is the boy?”

He sighed. "My decisions do not please her. Not like it should matter," he said and looked to Peter, running a hand through his hair. "How are you feeling darling?" he asked and pressed his palm to his neck. 

"He's metabolizing it rather well." Bruce commented. "I'm surprised that he's taking it so well."

“Hm?” Peter mumbled softly, turning over in bed so he could gaze up at Loki sleepily. “Loki? You okay? You... you need help?”

Peter yawned, curling up a little more and smiling to himself as he made a soft, sleepy noise. 

“I’m tired, may I sleep a little more, please?” Peter murmured hopefully. “It’s nice, you’re comfy Loki...”

“Of course, just rest,” he said softly and ran his hand through Peter's hair. Peter's strong, much stronger than he would ever give credit for and he wouldn’t be surprised if his strength was credited to past traumas. 

“Brother.” Thor spoke softly. “If this works. We’ll be bringing him to the heart of Asgard in the middle of a war. Are you okay with that?” He asked and Loki swallowed. 

“What choice do I have?”

Thor sighed and shook his head, gazing down at the Midgardian. Loki’s attachment was sweet, a bit cute even, but if came at a most inopportune time.

“I just want to make sure you’re aware,” Thor’s voice was a soft rumble. “He is a strong Midgardian, but he is a child. Perhaps you’d best prepare him, Loki. Somehow he strikes me not as the kind who itches for battles.”

At this boy’s age Thor had loved to fight, but there was a softness to this child that struck Thor as gentle, not a warrior’s personality.

He nodded and kept his eyes on the boy. “He’s strong, and young. Just.....” he sighed. There was no easy answer. “He’s going to suffer being around me. It’s unavoidable.” 

“Then you prepare him.” Banner said. “You said he was enhanced somehow, then we upgrade that suit of his with as much tech as we can.”

“And if that breaks the suit?” He asked. “We can’t leave him armorless.”

“I know how Tony’s tech works,” Banner promised. “I’d recognize Stark Tech anywhere. Just hand it over, I promise I won’t hurt the suit. I’ll see what I can improve, alright?”

Banner smiled gently, taking the suit from the side table and carefully examining it.

“Why do you like him so much?” Thor murmured softly, gazing down at the boy curled, with his head in Loki’s lap. “I had thought you did not like Midgardians.”

Loki kept an eye on Banner as he started to fiddle with the suit. “Because... you know when you see something that could be treated so cruelly, beyond any cruelty that you would ever commit? That’s what was going to happen to him. So I had to do something.” He explained. 

“But why the attachment?” Thor pressed. 

Loki wet his lips. “He... he’s nice and sweet. And he makes me smile and cares for me even when I would rather no one does.” He said softly almost embarrassed about his confession.

“Then I am glad for you, brother,” Thor smiled, clapping a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I have long awaited for you to find someone you might love and cherish, and I am glad you have found that love for this young Midgaurdian. He appears to feel the same in return. You have my blessing, Loki.”

Thor smiled at his brother, chuckling softly when he looked down to see Peter gently nuzzling Loki in his sleep. 

“I hope he wakes up soon,” Thor murmured. “I am glad he fares as well as he does.”

“He is strong. I just want him to stay strong and safe.” He said softly kissing his temple. Thor chuckled and watched before speaking up. 

“If he was of Asgard he would be a mighty warrior.” Thor said with a smile.

“He already seems to be a mighty warrior, if this suit is anything to go by,” Bruce hummed softly. “This is quite impressive... I think you’ve got yourselves a fighter. Loki, have you seen the boy’s ability, ever?”

“He shot me day one. With web shooters,” he said and ran his hand over Peter's hair. “He could probably answer you better.” Loki said. 

“Wait,” Thor said. “The spider child shot you?” 

“Yes. His webbing was rather strong and sticky.” Loki replied.

“Web shooting, yes I see that here. Wow, there are a lot of options.... instant kill, huh,” Bruce winced lightly. “Yeah, I’d say Peter is pretty well decked out.”

“Hm?” Peter hummed softly, stirring and blinking up at Loki. “Did someone mention me?”

“Just talking about your suit. Do you feel good enough to sit up and talk to us about it so Banner can work on it?” He asks softly. He pulls softly on a curl before releasing it, watching it stretch then shrink back. 

“Hey,” Peter giggled softly, gently batting Loki’s hand away from pulling on his hair. “Yeah, I can. It’s a really amazing suit... Mr Stark made it. It has a lot of options and... and... sorry, my head is a little fuzzy. Um.... yeah, it helps me stick even better and, uh, yeah... it has a suit lady! I call her Karen.”

Peter smiled at Loki, his smile a little goofy and sleepy.

“Suit lady? Like an AI like Jarvis?” Banner asked poking through the inside of the suit. At a certain poke a small holographic layout of the suit popped up. 

“That’s so cool! It looks like you suit runs on an offline power source, combined with renewable energy. Stark really did you good.” Thor said. 

“How could we access this Karen?” Loki asked and smirked tugging on a curl again.

Peter glared playfully at Loki, before bravely catching his lips in a surprise kiss before turning back to Thor and Banner. 

“Hey Karen?” Peter spoke up. “Are you there?”

“Hello Spiderman,” Karen’s clear voice rang out. “Are you in a secure place to have me broadcasted out of your speaker instead of your hood?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Peter smiled. “I’m with friends.”

“Alright, hello to Peter’s friends,” Karen declared.

While he couldn't hide the blush that coated his face when Peter kissed him it wasn't as if he was upset by it. He loved the way Peter was quite energetic, like a puppy that was always ready to please. He pressed a lingering kiss to Peter's temple as he talked to the suit. It was an interesting little toy, and he was curious to see all the functions but he knew now was not the time. While Banner and Thor said hello to the suit Loki thought over something. 

"Is Karen connected to Stark's mainframe?" he asked. "If she was we could get a message to Anthony and make him aware of your current location and wellbeing."

“That’s.... that’s so smart!” Peter blinked in surprise, gazing over at Loki for a long moment. He then broke out in a smile before crawling into Loki’s lap and kissing him a bit harder. Bruce coughed and looked away.

“That should work!” Peter repeated excitedly. “I can even record a video for him! He gets all the information. I don’t know how it would work across universe.... but I bet we could easily get a message through! Dr Banner, do you think you could help?”

Peter looked over, one hand tangled in Loki’s long curls. 

Loki wrapped an arm around his waist holding him upright, a pleased smile etched out on his face. The way Peter talked about sending a message, it was invigorating. Loki was certain that in another life, Peter was a military commander. 

“It... could work. We’d have to test the connection strength. If not the message could get lost in space.” Banner said. 

“My connection with Boss’s server is currently weak. If a message was sent now it would take many hours to transfer, possibly days. To increase connection, I would suggest finding a suitable WiFi connection.” Karen said in her cheery tone.

Peter smiled, settling comfortably on Loki’s hips, his arms around Loki’s neck and enjoying Loki’s arms around his thin waist.

“Wifi... I doubt we have WiFi here, right?” Peter murmured softly to Loki. “WiFi is like a way to connect to, uh, to something called the internet that goes through the air.... I doubt they have anything like that here. I don’t even know what could substitute for it! But I guess we could send a message and it’ll just take days... Thor! Hey, you sort of know about the internet, right? You were on earth for a while? Is there any way we can replicate it for Karen?”

Loki couldn’t help but gasp a little at the tug on his hair. However the reminder from Thor made him flush. “It is not my fault the boy is doing this. I can’t stop him!” He argued with a smirk. 

“Brother,” Thor groaned and Loki laughed kissing Peter's throat. 

“Fine fine,” he said and kissed Peter's mouth. “Outside 10 minutes.”

“You’re making us leave?” Thor cried indignantly. “Brother! Aren’t the barriers still up!” He protested and Loki shooed him out. 

“Took care of it. Please just 10 minutes,” he said and wrapped his arms around Peter’s chest and waist. 

“Come on,” Bruce chuckled softly, shaking his head at Loki and Peter. “Wait until Tony hears about this, he won’t stop laughing for weeks...“

If he doesn’t shout at me first Peter thought to himself. Somehow he was worried Mr Stark would go into an overprotective rage, but hopefully Peter could explain everything.

“So,” Peter murmured into Loki’s ear, pressing closer. “Why’d you send them out, hm?”

“Wanted to do this,” he said and pulled Peter closer flipping them so he was the one straddling him. He kissed him sweetly but fiercely. “Gods, Anthony will gut me alive when he hears about this,” he groaned and gripped Peter's hip tighter. He didn’t want that. He wanted Peter for himself to love and cherish inside a vacuum outside of any one else’s influences.

“Hm, that’s uncreative. Aren’t there more... interesting things he could do to you?” Peter hummed softly, his eyes sparkling his mischief. Peter’s voice cut off with a soft, whimpered, breathy moan when Loki got to work truly kissing him. Peter’s eye lashes fluttered shut, leaving him to rock up into the kiss. He bit Loki’s lower lip when he got a chance and reached up to pull Loki’s hair teasingly until both his thin wrists were caught in one of Loki’s hands.

“You’re a tease,” he said and ran his thumb across his joined wrists. His pupils were wide with want and he pressed closer to Peter, rolling his hips just lightly. “You’re a terrible tease, but I love it.” He released Peter's arms and breathed softly. 

“Don’t pull so hard, unless it’s at the nape,” he said softly, sounding much too vulnerable.

“Okay,” Peter agreed softly, reaching up to brush his thumb across Loki’s lower lip. “How come, love? Hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Peter kissed him a little more tenderly. He blinked up at Loki with wide eyes that were falsely innocent before he nimbly wrapped both his legs up and around Loki’s hips, trapping him there.

“Don’t worry about it, just,” he kissed his thumb before Peter kissed him. He was soft and sweet. When he locked his legs around him, Loki’s breath caught. He rolled his hips down on instinct and kissed him more forcefully, but still soft. 

“You’re so damn good,” he breathed and nipped his lower lip.

“I learned from the best, love,” Peter chuckled softly, running his hands through Loki’s hair gently, brushing out any tangles. His hands were gently, and he stroked Loki’s hair like someone might pet a cat. He even scratched behind one ear with a small giggle.

“We should put your magic to good use someday,” Peter murmured as he rocked up against Loki. “Dunno how, but I feel like it could be fun, hm?”

He chuckled and kissed his jaw and throat. “Oh darling there are many ways my seidr can be used. I have to say though,” he kissed the corner of his mouth and leaned into him. “This is one of my favorite ways.”

“Hm, what?” Peter murmured, running his hands up Loki’s back and allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment. He hummed softly as he felt a stirring of something in the air. Maybe that was seidr, he didn’t know, but it felt like a cool breeze and his breath hitched lightly.

The room cooled off significantly and Loki smirked as he peppered kisses across Peter's jaw. “There’s no reason I could not use my abilities now. I’m surprised though,” he said and pressed another kiss to his throat letting his tongue drag across the skin. “You’re just taking it. So docile love.”

“Hm, I can be docile,” Peter purred softly, eyes fluttering open. “I can be your good little spider, when I want to be.”

Peter’s skin prickled in the cold, and he tucked his head against Loki’s shoulder, gently pressing a line of kisses there. 

“You’re making me cold,” Peter complained softly, blinking back up Loki, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He pouted at Loki for several moments, before he leaned forward and nipped and bit at Loki’s neck as way of complaint for Loki giving him goose pimples.

Loki shuddered the feeling of Peter's warm mouth burning against his skin. He gripped his waist and pulled him closer. “And you’re turning me on,” he said with a groan.

“You're something Peter, you’re something.” He said softly and moaned sweetly when he kissed his throat.

“What else can your seidr do? Besides make it so cold...” Peter murmured softly, gazing up at Loki with something between amazement and adoration. “Have you.... have you ever used it in this context before?”

Peter looped his legs a little tighter as if to emphasize what this context meant, though his voice was simply curious.

Loki linked their fingers and leaned closer. “My seidr has brought down civilizations and has made them be reborn from the ashes. But like this,” he squeezed Peter's ass. “No it has not, but I would love to see what I could do,” he said and kissed his mouth.

“I’m your willing test subject,” Peter hummed softly, pressing gently little kisses just under Loki’s jaw and then giving him some gentle little licks there. “You can try anything, love. Anything at all.”

Peter gave him one more kiss, accompanied by another little lick, before gently kneading his hands against the muscles of Loki’s back as a sort of massage.

He shivered and moaned at the kisses, tangling his fingers in Peter's hair. “Gods that’s nice,” he moaned and pressed as close as possible to Peter. His mouth was wonderful against his skin. 

“Later,” he breathed when he remembered Peter's earlier comment.

“Hm, alright,” Peter murmured, pressing one final kiss to Loki’s mouth. This kiss was longer, and left Peter panting. When he did finally pull away, Peter was out of breath and he gazed up at Loki with half lidded eyes.

“You show me later, promise?” Peter murmured, running one hand through Loki’s silky curls. “Pinky promise, love?”

“Promise,” he said and followed Peter's actions, unsure of their reason. Regardless he follows suit and links pinky’s before kissing Peter's cheek again. 

He chuckled after a moment and spoke up. “My brother is going to give us so much shit,” he said with a half smile.

“Sounds fun,” Peter smirked playfully, quite enjoying his newfound ability to be a tease. “Never had a god of thunder angry at me. Wonder what he’d be like if he got really mad...” Peter chuckled and shook his head, quickly adding, “Not that I want to! Make him mad I mean. I was just saying.... Hey, you think they have mints on this planet? Or, like, bubblegum? I feel like I should get a pack to make sure my breath smells good next time we do this.”

After that not so subtle implication that there would be a next time, Peter hopped up and bounced away so he could open the door and declare, “Sorry, Dr Banner, Mr Thor, you can come back in now!”

Loki watched him go and smirked smoothing his hair and clothes with a subtle brush of his hands. When Thor re entered the room, he shot a teasing glare at Loki who only wiggled his fingers in a hello. 

“Brother.”

“As if you didn’t remove me from our chambers as boys,” he teased back.

“Really?” Peter gaped at Thor, who cleared his throat and glared more genuinely at Loki. 

“That was different,” Thor declared. “I had to... do work, and Loki was very distracting.”

I’m not sure it was work that you were doing danced across Peter’s mind, but he wasn’t bold enough to say it so instead he hopped away to the food dispenser. 

“So,” Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, uh, while we were out there we were discussing Thor’s ability to power to ship. I should be able to hack into the mainframe and he should be able to zap the cables to power the ship while you use your magic for transportation... Uh, is anyone listening?”

“Uh huh!” Peter called over, clearly distracted as he fiddled with the food dispenser.

Loki smirked and looked at Banner. “I am. I’ll have to do research but hopefully I can make the right concoctions to help us.” He said and with a wrinkled and focused brow he summoned the right book. When it appeared in his hand he flipped through it quickly and found the page. 

“Peter, darling, look through the options and see if you find these items. Phoenix blood, moss from planet e-61, volvendeers horns,” he looked up and raised an eyebrow to Banner. “What?”

“Are you serious? These are real things?” 

“Yes. And valuable. Did you find any of these Peter?” He asked.

“Um...” Peter hummed, scrolling through the items on the screen. “Yeah! I got them! Uh, wait no, I got phoenix blood and the horns. Does moss from e-67 work? Or from d-62?”

Peter turned, now munching on bright pink bubble gum obnoxiously. He blew a big bubble and then popped it between his teeth, before he flushed slightly in embarrassment and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Loki raised an eyebrow and then chuckled at the bubble gum. “Oh darling,” he said and then flipped forward in the text. “List the composition of it,” he said and summoned a paper and pen and started writing quickly in runes.

Peter turned back to the screen and began listing off a list of words he didn’t recognize. He struggled to pronounce one or two, but he did his best. Bruce, meanwhile, examines the other two components Loki had already ordered. They were fascinating, and Banner was clearly having a great time with them.

Thor, meanwhile, huffed and collapsed in a heap in the corner. Peter chuckled to himself and pondered over the fact that Thor really looked like he was pouting. Outside, there was a quiet roll of thunder and Peter felt the temperature drop a little. 

“You okay?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Oh, yes,” Thor replied immediately. “Just want to get back to Asgard...”

“We will get there brother. It will take time.” He said and stood squeezing Thor’s shoulder. “Just give me time I’ll do my best.” He said soothingly. He moved beyond peter and kissed his temple before looking at the moss and frowned. “Order this one. E-67,” he said and then swiped over to the deserts and ordered one of Thor’s favorite treats. 

When it arrived he took it and sat on the arm of Thor’s chair and handed it to him. “Here brother...” his eyes caught on the strand of dark hair in his braid. Loki touched it and and ran his thumb over the strand.

“Thor... is that mine?” He asked.

“You died a hero’s death in my arms, you truly did not think I would not honor your memory?” Thor muttered, accepting the dessert with a soft grumble and a glare. When he bit into it, he couldn’t help his soft hum of contentment, but he quickly stifled it and continued to pout.

“I wished to honor your memory,” Thor muttered. “And now I’m to learn you’re alive, yet you hardly give me the time of day, brother. You merely... send me away.”

Loki bit back protests and touched his shoulder. “Brother.... we parted on a bad note, and it’s partially my fault. I’m sorry,” he said and swallowed back his pride. “I want to be better.” 

It was hard to swallow his pride, but knew his brother needed to know that he cared. “I.... brother I had...there was so much going on then, mother had just died, and... I didn’t want to be there. I was reckless, and...I’m sorry.”

“So you put yourself in harms way?” Thor rumbled, glaring. “I wanted my brother! It seems neither of us are ever destined to be happy. But you could have called for me. You could have told me! Instead you used your trickery, as you always do, and now see where it has gotten us? And you have the indecency to lounge around with your new Midgaurdian... play thing.”

Peter flinched, swallowing hard and taking a tiny step back, his eyes flying between Loki and Thor. He trembled slightly and he licked his lips, lightly shaking his head. Thor merely lowered his voice and whispered so only Loki could hear.

“How long until you toss him aside the way you tossed me aside? How long do you plan to play him for a fool? I thought you cared for him at first, but I should know better. I can’t believe you’d truly fall so fast for anyone. His mind is part of our ticket out of here , isn’t it? Do you care for him at all? You speak your apologies, and yet you allowed me to believe you dead for years! And I am your brother. How can you care for a Midgaurdian if you lie to your own kin so?”

“And what would you have had me do! Come to you after you only come to me when you needed me! I was a tool for you to save Asgard form a war you started!” He argued loudly. “Would you have had me come to you and confess these feelings? Tell you that yes I had planned on using that escape as a way to end my existence because no one would hear me out on my side of the story! You never bothered to see me, not once!” He shouted and backed away. 

“Norms forgive me. I should never had bothered trying to rekindle a relationship with you brother. You harbor bitterness deeper and fiercer than I do.” He bit and turned to leave. Banner made to grab Loki’s arm and her pushed him back with a blast of seidr before leaving the room with a solid bang.

“Loki, no, wait please,” Thor stumbles to his feet, paling and moving to hurry after him, only to find the hallway already empty. He swallowed hard, looking both ways before running a shaking hand through his hair and swallowing hard. Sighing, he stomped back in to check if Bruce was alright before softly declaring, “I must go after him.”

“No, I can do it,” Peter murmured, wrapping his arms around himself. “I... I want to do it. Plus I... I dunno if he’ll, uh, want to see you right now?”

“He is my brother,” Thor declared. “I must go and... and... I must go and speak to him. I must...”

“Apologize for whatever it is you said to him?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Thor nodded stiffly. “Yes, I must find him. You both keep each other safe, yes?”

With that he stalked out of the room to search for Loki, clenching his hands into fists and swallowing down a soft noise as he cursed himself bitterly. He seemed to always manage to ruin things when it came to Loki. All of the halls seemed empty, and Thor swallowed hard, pushing his hand through his hair again before falling lightly against a wall and pressing his eyes shut, cursing himself again and swallowing back a soft sob, muttering, “Damn it, Thor! Damn it, you really are an oaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll thanks for being patient between updates. Life got a bit busy, but here is another chapter. Emerysbeard is so sweet and I love writing with her through this project.  
Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the short chapter and thank you for being patient with us. Hopefully, there will be another chapter soon to make up for the length, and hopefully there will be a consistent update schedule soon. Thank you again!

Loki had found himself a secluded balcony of the tower and was pacing, his own seidr cracking the glass. He cussed and wanted to scream. He let The Svartalfheim incident go after the first few mentions because yes it was his own doing. He acted carelessly—he didn’t force himself to move away when the beast grabbed him. He knew of his own power and he refused to use it. 

He hadn’t even considered his brothers emotions. Why would he when Thor hadn’t bothered to visit him, hadn’t bothered to tell him mother had perished. He was bitter, he held this grudge deep. 

He hurt what chance they could have had to fix this. But he wasn’t about to search out his brother. If Thor wanted to find him the oaf would. 

He rubbed his face, brushing back bitter angry tears that leaked out his eyes. He’s a fool who would never be more than a liar.

***

When the hallway remained empty, Thor let himself break down for a moment, curling up as he hadn’t since he’d been a boy in his mother’s arms. The pain of his mother’s death, and now his father’s death, felt crushing, and suddenly it felt as if he had lost Loki again as well. It took him several minutes, however just as he was beginning to put himself back together, he heard footsteps. He scrambled up and rearranged himself just in time to see the Grandmaster and several guards marching up to him.

“Ah, just the man I want to see,” the Grandmaster smiled. “You’re looking, uh, down.”

“What do you want?” Thor demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Your brother is being, shall we say, difficult. Brother’s typically... like one another, yes? Not that I much like my brother... but anyway, come along.”

“You hurt my brother,” Thor stood up taller, not noticing the soldier slipping behind him. Thunder rumbled in the distance as his hands turned into fists, however he gasped softly when the soldier slapped a chip back on his neck and then he was out cold within moments.

Across the palace, Loki let himself stew in his emotions for a few minutes, let himself cry and curse the gods and Thor’s name before one of the Grandmasters projections filled the sky.

“My queen! I have been looking for you, and I have a little gift for you, something to, uh, lighten your spirits!” Loki rolled his eyes. “Now darling, come to my chambers! I think you’ll, uh, rather enjoy this one!” He said. Loki realized there was no choice in this. He stood slowly and swallowed and started towards the chambers when Banner stopped him. 

“Loki!” He turned and glared despite Peter being there. 

“What. You wish to insult me? Have a go Banner, I don’t give a fuck.” He spit.

“Have you seen Thor?” Bruce demanded, clearly worried. “Is he with you? He left a long time ago to look for you and we haven’t heard anything, except... This was, like, transported into our room? I don’t know. There was this glimmer and then it just appeared.”

“I think Thor is in trouble,” Peter murmured, biting his bottom lip and then nervously holding something out in his hand. It was Thor’s braid with the strand of Loki’s hair in it, cut unevenly.

Loki took the strand with a shaky hand, as if he didn’t believe its presence. “He didn’t....” he said barely above a whisper. Thor wouldn’t have, he may be a fool but he was smarter than this. Then it hit. 

Grandmaster. He summoned Loki, and then Thor’s hair, his prize and treasure, showed up in his chambers. 

“We need to get to his chambers.” Loki turned and immediately started towards the Grandmaster’s room.

“Who’s chambers?” Peter asked, hurrying along beside Loki. “Do you know where Thor is?”

Peter was interrupted when the Grandmaster’s voice echoed over the loudspeaker system again, declaring, “Lo-Lo, my queen, we are waiting. Do hurry up, some of us are on a tight schedule...”

“You think....” Peter paled as they reached the grandmaster’s door. “You think he has Thor?”

“I’m almost positive of it. Stay behind me, both of you,” he said and gripped Thor’s strand of hair tightly. Thor may be an ass but he is still his brother. He swallowed and pushed the door open and saw Thor bound in the room, and his beautiful golden hair shaved close. Loki wanted to weep. 

“Release my brother.” He said not even giving the Grandmaster a chance to explain himself. “En Dwi Gast. I’m not in the mood for games. Release him. Now.”

“Games? Lo-Lo, darling, this is not a game!” The Grandmaster murmured, stepping forward to brush his knuckles tenderly against Loki’s cheek. “It is good to, uh, see you, sweetums. But you still have such a temper...” the Grandmaster clucked his tongue softly. 

“Loki, brother, leave. Take them with you! Just leave!” Thor got out before the Grandmaster glared and then Thor fell over, shaking with electricity from the chip.

“I might be willing to, uh, make a deal,” the Grandmaster hummed as Thor continued to shake. “Tradsies, you know? You know, perhaps you for your brother here. Or, even better, I came up with this myself, the sticky boy for your brother! Aren’t I brilliant?”

“For the night? Day?” He asked and looked to Thor’s shaking form. 

“Well considering you left me with a clone last night, and then this morning threw, uh, a knife at me, I would say at least a day,” he clicked his tongue. 

Loki couldn’t let Peter be taken. Or Thor—even if he was an insensitive dumbass. “And if I don’t want your damn hands on me.” He said. 

“Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster said and sighed. “You know this isn’t how that works.” He said and upped the lower on the disk in Thor’s neck. Loki couldn’t watch and the sounds Thor made, made him want to retch.

“I’ll stay with you!” Peter suddenly cried out, his chest heaving and looking like he was about to burst into tears. “Please stop! I’ll stay with you! Please, please let him go!”

“Peter,” Banner chided softly, reaching out to grab him, but Peter easily slipped from between his fingers and dashed over, sniffling and blinking away tears.

“Please stop,” Peter whimpered, glancing at Thor. “You’re really hurting him! Please, I’ll stay with you if you stop, please!”

“No you won’t Peter stand down.” Loki said and pushed Peter behind him as he protested. 

“Oh hold on I have a wonderful idea,” Grandmaster said and tugged on his collar. 

“Turn the disk off.” Loki demanded first and Grandmaster raised a brow. “Now. Or I won’t hear you out.” The Grandmaster stared at Loki for a moment before sighing and turning it off. 

“You are no fun Lo-Lo.” He said and Loki just held his glare. “Fine fine. I want both of you for the Lord of thunder.” He said with a grin.

Thor was still trembling, his hands shaking violently from the after effects of the shocks, but he managed to shake his head.

“N-“ Thor tried to talk. His voice cut off with a soft whimper but he quickly cleared it and declared, “No, d-d-don’t do it...”

“I’ll do it,” Peter murmured, staring at the man he saw as such a strong hero in horror. “I’ll do anything. Please, please don’t hurt him again...”

Loki stepped between the two of them. “En Dwi gast. You can not take the boy, please, listen to me this is madness.” 

Grandmaster raised a brow as if the counter Loki’s point. “Are any of us not mad? Frankly you’re just as mad for sleeping with me-“

“That was not consensual and you know that!” He snapped. The room was quiet and he gripped the lock of Thor’s hair even tighter in his hand.

“Oh, Lo-Lo,” Grandmaster murmured, looking Loki over with a look they was almost sad. “And here I was with such high hopes for you, too! You were so much more fun than all my other queens, I told Topaz you’d last longer than they did. I told her that! And now look at you... I think maybe your time has come, don’t you? I think maybe it is time for you to... To move along, and I will take a new queen. I don’t want you to be, uh, unhappy. And I certainly wouldn’t want it to be non consensual! Such nasty business, that.”

“Oh well, unfortunate,” Grandmaster murmured, stepping over Thor and retreating to his throne. “Off you go, Lo-Lo. I expect you to be out by the end of the day. I don’t, uh, don’t want to melt you but I just might have no choice! Ah! But sticky boy stays. I am sorry, Lo-Lo, but I only have so much patience. If it’s going to be so awful for you, then you may go. Shoo!”

Loki grabbed Peter and with a wave of his hand banished Thor’s chains. “I’m taking them both with me. End of story.” He snapped and tightened his grip on Peter. His brother could manage, hopefully by himself to get to his feet. Loki didn’t have the hands available to grab both of them.

Thor did manage to stumble to his feet, though he was still trembling slightly. Still, Thor stood as tall as he could and lifted his chin, tall and proud. 

“Loki, honestly what am I going to do with you?” Grandmaster clicked his tongue softly, the use of Loki’s full name an unusual circumstance. “Guards, uh, restrain him? Please? Go on. He’s just so troublesome.”

“No!” Peter cried, and to Thor’s shock the boy shot webs at the approaching guards before pushing all of them towards the door and commanding, “Go on! Come on, we should go...”

The Grandmaster stared down Loki and the prince only held his gaze. “I’m not your damn play thing. And you can not and will touch me or my companions ever again. We will be leaving and I’m taking them with me.” He said and brandished a long dagger in his hand.

He pushed Peter and grabbed Thor moving them towards the door. There was never a moment that he was worried for his life, and even now he wasn’t scared. At least not for himself.

“And where will you go?” The Grandmaster questioned, raising his eyebrows. “Lo-Lo, I’ve always paid for all your things. You know the scrapers out there will eat, uh, eat you alive! Come here, darling. I’ll keep you safe! You won’t be safe out there...”

It was a last ditch effort, but his voice was suddenly teasing, gentle, if a bit patronizing.

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “Grandmaster you have no idea what I have suffered before you and what I will after you have died and turned to dirt and dust.” He said and pushed Peter towards the door again. “A few raiders will be nothing. Now.” He said backing through the door and waving. “I will be off. Fuck you,” he said and once out of the chambers and the door shut, he turned and started quickly towards the cargo holds. “I pray you have what you need.” Loki said and held his chin high as they moved quickly.

“Buddy, are you okay?” Banner murmured, walking alongside Thor who stood up straighter. 

“Of course,” Thor grunted, trying to hide a slight limp. “I am fine. You and Peter will be able to get us a ship?”

“Yeah, but you’ve got to be in good enough shape to... to use your lightning to power it,” Peter murmured nervously.

“I am fine!” Thor insisted again. “Brother, are you alright? I... I came looking for you. Gods, I’m sorry Loki. I never... I’m so sorry, brother...”

“What’s done is done. We can talk on the ship.” He said bitterly and looked to his brother with hurt eyes, the strand of hair still clutched in his hand. Pulling the strand to his head he interweaves it with his hair, unwilling to let it go. 

As they approached an intersecting hall, a figure stepped out and Loki immediately had a dagger out. “Calm down Lakey, or I’ll have to carve your eyes out.”

“What do you want Valkyrie.” He asked, refusing to lower the blade. 

“I heard the commotion, Grandmaster is already looking for a new queen.” She looked over their small group and then her eyes rested on Loki. “I also managed to get the access codes from one of the Grandmasters guards.”

“And do you plan to share?” Loki asked with a cocked brow.

“For passage on the ship. Perhaps.” She said with a smirk

“Of course, thank you!” Banner breathed a sigh of relief. “Please, just lead the way!”

“Thor, are you sure you’re okay?” Peter murmured again as they made their way down the hall, and Thor stopped slumping and nodded quickly. One hand kept running over his hair cut short, and he gave one firm nod, muttering, “Run along, you, uh, don’t want to fall behind, Midgaurdian!”

“Okay...” Peter murmured, biting his lip. He hurried along beside Loki and then Bruce, leaving Thor to run his hand over his hair and swallow hard.

“You know I... I might meet you all there,” Thor suddenly said a moment later, not noticing the braid in Loki’s hair. “I just have to... to go back and find something, quickly.”

“Thor please, not the time. What ever it is I can charm you a new one,” Loki said and looked back with a bit of a frantic look in his eyes. 

“Please we need to get going,” he said and pulled his hair off his neck. “Come here, we need to get that disc out... again.” He said and held the knife.

“But...” Thor glanced behind them, swallowing hard and refusing to meet Loki’s eyes. “I... He cut my hair. I just... I just my braid, your braid, I... It was from when you died, brother, there is no charming another. Maybe... maybe I can yet find it! I know where they cut my hair... I... Peter! Peter can you and Bruce get the prisoners? They will help with a distraction while I... I can’t leave it, brother. Please.”

“Thor,” he touched his brothers cheek and brushed his hair off his neck revealing the strands. “I have it. Grandmaster apparently sent it as a way to tempt us.” He said and then turned his head sharply. “Now hold still.” He said and pressed his palm to Thor’s neck as he wedged the knife under the edge of the disc.

Thor nodded softly as he came off, and he pressed his palm to the wound for a moment, his other hand reaching out to stroke at the braid, before he burst into a smile.

“Oh... oh thank you brother. There is nothing more precious to me than that braid, nothing other than you,” Thor swallowed hard and then pulled Loki into a hug before the younger brother could have a moment to protest. “Now... now come! As you said, we must hurry!”

Loki grumbled and protested but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his face. Thor was forgiven for now despite how much of an oaf he could be. 

“You’re insufferable.” Loki said and sighed before tossing the disc aside. 

“Are we going? Lord of thunder do you have contacts on Asgard?” Valkyrie asked as she lead them. 

“Peter do you have your suit?” Loki asked moving closer to the Peter. He’s embarrassed by his past behavior but he’s not about to change.

“Yeah, I’ve got it. I’m just wearing it under these clothes,” Peter murmured softly, catching squeezing Loki’s hand.

“It’s hard to know,” Thor said his voice carrying over the conversation. “If Hela is as ruthless as you claim. And do not call me that! I am the god of thunder.” Thor nodded once, firmly. He then wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders and asked, “Where are these ships?”

“In the cargo hold. And don’t tell me you doubt Heimdall is listening,” he said as they make their way to the cargo hold. “Valkyrie, lets pray you have those codes.” Loki said as they rounded a corner. 

“And Thor please, try and contact Heimdall. The man favors you over me.”

Peter and Banner dashed off to free the prisoners yet when they rounded the corner a group stood there, led by Korg.

“Thanks mates!” Korg was saying. “Thought we’d never be free, you know?”

“You’re welcome,” Peter smiled. “We need all the help we can get.”

Thor gasped suddenly, stumbling and almost falling against a wall as he took on a far away look. Peter’s eyes widened, and he dashed over to see if Thor was okay, but just as quickly he came out of it with a heaving gasp.

“Heimdall,” Thor murmured. “He gave me a vision... Oh Norns, Loki, she’s... she’s murdered all of the warriors, nearly all of Asgard. Only some families remain hidden in the vault in the hills. He’s been stowing them away. My friends, they’re all... all dead...”

Loki never cared for Thor’s friends. But he knew the pain of losing those you loved. “We will honor them once we’re safe. All of Asgard.” He said and grasped his brothers forearm and held tightly. 

“You know mate, we were wondering if you were even going to be able to get us there? The amount of energy you’d need to be able to conjure to transport all of us plus the ship would be incredibly high.” Korg said. Miek clicked and chirped next to him in some form of agreement. 

“So optimistic.” Loki grumbled and summonsed all of his attire shoving it into his pocket dimension, including his horned helmet.

“Here are the ships,” Valkyrie spoke, tapping in the code so that the doors flew open. They were met with guards who both Thor and Peter quickly went to work on. Peter grinned when he found they were a fairly good team, and when the guards were all unconscious on the ground, Peter grinned and high fived him. 

“Come,” Valkyrie spoke. “This ship, it’s the only one that will hold everyone. I hope you know what you’re doing, Lakey.” 

“He does,” Peter replied, wrapping his arms around Loki’s forearms and sounding utterly confident in Loki’s abilities.

Loki raised a brow and pressed closer to Peter. “I sure as hell hope...” he said and swallowed. Optimally there would be at least two seidrmasters helping him, but for now, it’s just him. 

“If not.... well.” He swallowed. ‘At least we will be in the ship,” he said, with what he hoped was an optimistic smile.

“You’ll do good, I know you will,” Peter murmured into Loki’s hair, gently rubbing his back. “I believe in you. You’re the most amazing seidr person I know.” He kissed his cheek.

“Well, that makes one of us,” Valkyrie proclaimed snakily as they hurried into the ship. “I wish I shared your optimism. Prove me wrong, hm?”

“I am ready,” Thor proclaimed a moment later, lightning sparking at his finger tips.

“I would love to,” he said as the doors to the ship opened. He cast a quick charm, baring anyone else from entering once their entire crew was on. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Thor, the lightning brewing uncertainty in him. He knew what needed to be done, he knew when it needed to be done, but the action scared him a little. 

“Brother,” Thor said and looked to Loki, grasping his arm tightly. “We can take our time-“

“We cannot. If I don’t do this now it won’t be done,” he said and swallowed.

“I have said many things about you,” Thor murmured, pulling Loki into another hug as he whispered, “But you are a brave little brother. I am proud.”

He then stepped back, took a deep breath, and nodded.

“I love you,” Peter whispered to Loki, smiling kindly at him, and then he stepped back to stand beside Banner as Thor’s hands tingle with lightning. A moment later he carefully aimed the spark at the hull of the ship, and the lights on the dashboard lit up,

“Thank you Brother,” Loki said and gripped him tightly. He vowed to fix their relationship once they were off this gods forsaken planet. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to Peter's temple and when he saw Thor strike the hull, Loki immediately started casting, drawing figures in the air as golden seidr flowed from his fingers. 

Slowly the ship started to glow and sweat beaded at the back of his neck. It was incredibly draining and he cursed and grit his teeth as the ship started to move quickly.

Valkyrie had the decency to look impressed, and Peter beamed, reaching over to clutch Banner’s hand absently. Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes, gently disconnecting himself from the boy and watching in amazement.

Thor tried not to look concerned as he allowed more lightning flow from between his fingertips. He saw hard lines of concentration appearing on his brother’s face, and he swallowed hard, murmuring a soft encouragement. His brother was pale, nearly white as a sheet, and Thor pushed down his nerves.

He continued to draw runes, hands shaking. He knew what he was doing and he heard Thor’s encouragement, but it didn’t sound right. He was draining his seidr, and he knew it. 

With a gasp he collapsed to his knees as the ship continues to move before slowing. He grit his teeth, pain blooming below his ribs. 

“Loki!” Thor drooped next to his brother and felt his cheeks. “Loki, breathe we did it. Valkyrie check our location!” He ordered and helped Loki to his feet. His face was white and drawn, a grayish blue undertone to his pallor.

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” Valkyrie spoke with a grim smirk. She pointed out the window, and Peter’s eyes widened.

“It’s Asgard, isn’t it?” Peter breathed softly. “It’s beautiful...”

“The citizens,” Thor grunted softly. “I just had a... another vision, a message. Hela is coming for them, they’re going to flee here. I must find her. Banner, you stay here with Peter and the warriors to protect the ship while we go confront Hela.”

“No! I want to come with you guys! I can help you fight!” Peter steppes forward, pulling his mask on.

“Peter, I do not have the energy to protect you,” Loki said with a hard breath. He looked like shit, skin grey and a hand pressed to his ribs. “Hella will kill you without a second thought, please just stay here,” Loki pleaded. He looked to Thor. 

“I need to get to my chambers. There’s a refreshing tincture there.” He said and swallowed. 

“Take one of the escape pods. It’ll be less conspicuous and you can get there and back,” Valkyrie said and tugged on the ends of her hair.

“I can help!” Peter insisted. “I can do this! My suit will protect me!”

“Kid, just stick with us, okay? If they think it’s best then it probably is,” Banner murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let them do what they have to.”

“Be careful, okay?” Peter pleaded, dashing up to Loki and wrapping him in a warm hug. He kissed Loki’s left ear and whispered, “I love you, and I expect you back here and safe, okay? Promise?”

He was caught off guard by the hug and kiss but returned it leaned into his touch. “I’ll try my damndest.” He said and pressed a kiss to his temple. “If banner joins the fighting then you can too,” he said softly. 

“Loki, come on. We don’t have much time,” Thor called.

He looked back and forth between Thor and Peter before kissing his mouth softly. “I love you.

Peter swallowed hard as Loki pulled away, and he pushed back his sudden anxieties. 

“He’s Loki,” Peter murmured to himself. “He’ll be okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. Life is crazy, but hopefully the COVID-19 quarantine will open time for more posting. Thank you so much for reading!

Thor pulled Loki into an escape pod along with Valkyrie and the three of them took off towards the palace. Asgard was eerily empty, and Thor swallowed hard. That was, until he saw the bodies of warriors strewn across the courtyard. He was almost sick over the control panel.

“Looks familiar,” Valkyrie muttered. “Thor, I’m... I’m very sorry.”

Loki swallowed, the image burned into his mind. He was their king for a time, and these were his people, even if it was under Odin’s guise.

“We need to do better,” he said softly and wrapped an arm around his waist pressing his palm to his ribs more incessantly.

“Hela will die for what she has done here,” Thor growled darkly, an unfamiliar anger in his eyes. “But first I must ensure you are well, brother. How are you faring?”

Valkyrie glanced at Loki and frowned at the way his hand was pressed to his ribs.

“What hurts?” She murmured, uncharacteristically kind.

“It’s fine. I just drained my seidr,” he said without looking towards her. His eyes were focused on the courtyard before them and the Yggdrasil tree spanning over everything. It was intact even with the destruction surrounding it.. “As soon as I get the replenishing tincture I’ll be fine.” He looked to the courtyard, his heart hurting. 

“Thor. Your dream of Ragnarok... it did not end well did it.” Loki said softly as the escape pod landed behind the palace.

“Asgard, it burned to the ground,” Thor murmured. “There was nothing left, nothing to come home to. It was... it was total destruction. There was no more Asgard, forever.”

Thor shivered and closed his eyes tightly.

“We grew up here, this is our home and it has been for thousands of years. But... but in my dream we lost everything. But what is Asgard without its people? If Hela kills everyone, what does it matter?” Thor looked at Loki, for once seeking out his brother’s wisdom.

Loki looked over the yard and swallowed. “I... while on the throne, I saw the people. And they... the people make Asgard.” He said carefully and stepped out of the pod. 

“I trust Heimdall,” he continued. “He’s loyal as could be.” Loki looked around and then moved as quickly as he could towards his chambers.

“You’re right,” Thor murmured. “The people make Asgard, not the place. What if... what if it was never about saving Asgard, but saving our people. If it comes to it, we choose the people. We save our people, Loki, no matter the cost.” 

Loki nodded his agreement as they continued down the halls. “Save the people,” he repeated, yet continued to be on high alert. They had no idea what the halls of Asgard would hold, or if their sister would be lurking about, waiting for the lost princes to return home. As they turned a corner, Loki sighed and started softly weaving the spell to let him into his chambers. 

The door jerked open quickly, the crack of wood on wood echoing down the hall. Thor took a long look at Loki’s chambers, memorizing everything about it that reminded him of both his father and brother, before he nodded and swallowed hard.

“Come,” Thor murmured. “We have to confront Hela,” he said as his brother scavenged among his items and pulled tinctures and knives from various spots. 

Loki downed a silver tincture and within seconds his complexion was better. “Save the people. And if it comes to it....leave me. I can distract her and you get the people out,” he said and grabbed another bottle and downing that as well, to enhance his natural abilities. “Here.” He handed a second bottle to Thor. 

“Our people matter. We can rebuild the palace and everything else. But we can’t...” he swallowed as memories flooded him. He’d tried to bring mother back, he’d tried everything, consulting with the norns, the most skilled mages. Nothing would work. Frigga had gone and joined Vahalla. 

“We can’t bring them back.” He said sounding much too defeated.

“I will not leave you, brother,” Thor murmured, turning and gripping Loki’s shoulders tightly. “Never will I leave you again. If we die, we die together. And if we live, we do that together too.”

“That’s nice, now come on because I no longer wish to die,” Valkyrie sighed, pulling the two from the room. “Somehow I suspect she will be in her throne room, waiting for you.”

Loki nodded and summoned two of his blades before looking at Valkyrie. “Armory, I trust you know where it is.” He said and touched her elbow. “Arm yourself. Then get our people out of here and to the bifrost. Bruce and Peter will load them.” He said sternly. 

Valkyrie opened her mouth to argue but then nodded. “Good luck to you princes.” She turned and ran off to the armory. Loki looked to Thor and grasped his forearm and Thor did the same to him.

“I sure hope your dream was wrong brother.”

“I wish I would be wrong,” Thor murmured. “But I am not. I can feel it, can’t you? This is Asgard’s last day... We have failed our kingdom, but we cannot fail our people. But still, we must try. Come.”

Thor led Lok i towards the throne room, and he swallowed hard when he saw Hela seated upon the throne.

“So you finally arrive,” Hela purred, sounding bored. “I have been waiting for you.”

“Tell me  _ sister _ ,” Loki started. “Is this what you truly craved? Our people fleeing in fear? Or perhaps knowing that you are the start of Ragnarok,” he said and moved forward. 

“Oh gods this again? Do you not see that my power is limitless and you, little jotunar, you are nothing except a bug under my heel.”

“You are nothing but a tyrant!” Thor growled, stepping forward. “This is not how to rule a kingdom.”

“Really? And how do you think Odin ruled before you were born and he locked me away?” Hela hummed, standing from the throne. “Look around you, this is Odin’s true legacy. The true legacy is to rule over all seven kingdoms. Join the glorious purpose, or die. The choice is yours, little brother, Thor. I might even consider allowing the Valkyrie to join me.”

“We will never join you,” Thor replied simply. “Step down, Hela. You are not a queen without a kingdom.”

“Oh,I’ll have a kingdom, seven actually. Or perhaps six if one is to quarrelsome. But unlike the little jotun runt, I will be successful in my conquests,” She sneered at Loki.

Loki brandished his blades, the slur cutting deep. “You will not be a queen when you speak of your own people like that. There is no place for you here.” He bit and made to move forward before Thor stopped him. 

“Loki.” His arm held and barred him from moving beyond. 

“No let him through. First I’ll deal with him. And then we can talk brother.” She said and gripped Gungnir more fiercely. “Frankly I’m surprised. You’re much more malicious then Thor and yet,” she clicked her tongue. 

“And yet you conquered Jotunheim. I’m sure you met Helbindi and Laufey. Tell me. Did they bow before you?” The mention of his late birth father and half brother a rare occurrence.

“Oh yes, of course they did,” Hela chuckled darkly. “How do you think you came into this world, little jotun? I had already slaughtered Laufey’s queen when you were conceived. How sweet your father was when he begged me for mercy, for her life. But I needed an example, so I took his queen’s life and left him with a child instead. It is not my fault they cast you out to die when you were born. But didn’t Odin ever tell you your true story? Of course he did not... Silly little thing you are, to believe Odin’s lies. And here I almost thought you might be clever, child. No matter.”

In one fluid motion, a dagger appeared in her hand and in one blink she’d thrown it at Loki. Thor’s eyes widened, and within seconds he had pushed Loki aside, leaving a gash from her knife on his own bicep. He growled softly and glared angrily up at her.

Loki stumbled from the motion. The words spin in his head, and yet it all makes sense. Him and Hela share more of a resemblance than they should for not being blood, and he understood her snark and wit easily. He didn’t want to believe it, nothing should make sense like this does nor should it fall into place so easily. 

His heart twisted he cast out in a rage, a powerful spell that would send most people to their knees. 

“Brother!” Thor shouted and yet even that felt wrong now.

“You are both so very pathetic,” Hela chuckled, further descending from her throne. Thor was just stumbling to his feet when she pulled another dagger. With one raised hand, she easily stopped the magic Loki was aiming at her. With a soft cluck of her tongue and a chuckle, she twisted her wrist just slightly and set it crashing back at him. Just as he moved out of the way, she let her dagger fly again, pinning his cape to the ground before she stalked over to Thor. 

“You don’t even look like Odin,” Hela purred softly. “I think we should change that...”

“No!” Loki called and fought to pull the dagger from his cape but it refused to budge and only bloodied his hands. He pulled and pulled his own fabric ripping and sending him reeling backwards. 

“Brother run!” Thor said as he shot small blasts of lighting at Hela, trying to defend himself and yet also keep the focus off Loki.

“You cannot protect him,” Hela chuckled darkly. “You cannot even protect yourself!”

Thor gasped when she caught him off guard, slashing her daggers first low, and then high, and then Thor let out a scream as she slashed and left a gaping wound of one of his eyes. Before he had a moment to recover, still gasping in pain, Hela had one hand around his throat, her fingers digging into his neck.

“You are no more of a ruler than that frost giant who calls himself a king,” Hela growled. “You could still join me, brother. I might even give you my little jotun son as a gift. He is mine to give, after all. I took his father and left him trembling, and you can do the same to the jotun runt. And if you should refuse? Well that is no problem for me. I cannot be defeated. I am the goddess of death. Tell me, brother, what were you the god of again?”

Loki’s mind was going faster than he could process but things were falling into place and he knew he had to do something, but what? Thor was now missing an eye, and wasn’t even his brother, and he’s not sure what scared him more. 

“Hela leave him be!” Loki called, immediately creating an illusion and slipping out. It was an old trick but a good one, and one he could succeed at. “You don’t want to waste your time with Thor, trust me. It’s messy and-“

“Quit your blubbering boy.” She said sounding bored and threw another blade at the clone who dodged it just barely. The real Loki was fighting for breath, on the other side of a destroyed pillar before making a split second decision. 

The cask of eternal winters. He could summon it and use it in their battle, but would it be any use? He looked to Thor, who was gasping with blood trailing down his face and a bloody hole where his eye should be. It was the only option they had left that no one would suspect. He had to give it a try.

Thor was trembling lightly and he felt dizzy with the lack of oxygen as her fingers dug into his throat. Yet the cruelty of her words urged him on, and moments later lightning flickered at his fingertips. He thought about his father, and he thought about what she’s said about Loki, and then his remaining eye lit up blue with lightning. Hela noticed it, paled, and nearly scrambling back up Thor threw up a hand and lightning struck right there in the palace. 

The moment lightning struck, Hela let him go and Thor rolled away, gasping and gagging. 

“Brother!” Thor gasped out, looking around. He spotted Loki, but when he threw a hand out his arm went right throughLoki’s leg, and Thor’s face turned red as he looked around for his true brother. How long had his brother been using a clone? This whole time? Thor growled softly, “Damn it Loki!”

Loki could feel the phantom sensation in his leg and he cursed as the cask formed itself in his hands. His heart raced and immediately his skin turned blue, the ancestral ridges forming across his body. He never learned to read them, and he hates himself for that more now than ever. If only he had then maybe, just maybe, he could have avoided this. 

Thor’s cursing brought him back to the present and Hela’s laughing cemented it. He tucked the cask into the pocket dimension on his person, his skin slowly turning back to normal. He ran from the back of the pillar and grabbed Thor pulling him towards the entrance. 

“Quickly! Come on, fuck!” He was a little scared honestly and the whole concept of what was happening hurt his brain.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Thor demanded, stumbling along behind his brother. “Do you have a plan? Think fast, I think you’d better have a plan!”

Thor motioned to where many Asgardian families were rushing towards the ship, followed by the undead soldiers.

“Whatever you’re thinking, think about it carefully and I will get back to you,” Thor growled before leaping into action to fight the soldiers. He blinked when one he was fighting suddenly froze, bound with something sticky, and he looked up to see Peter swinging through the air under the ship and binding up soldiers right and left for Thor.

Loki looked up and groaned. “I told you to stay on the damn ship!” He called before abandoning caution and leaping into the fray. From the palace a crack sounded as Hela emerged, a large wolf behind her and growling protectively. 

“Motherfucker.” Loki groaned. 

“Technically-“

“Not the fucking time Thor!”

Just as the wolf was about to leap at the people, Banner jumped out of the ship, and Peter winced when he hit the rainbow bridge with a soft thump. The wolf nosed at him for a moment and then abandoned him in favor for the families, yet a moment later there was a roar and then the Hulk grew and grabbed the wolf by the tale, yanking it back.

“You said, if he joins the fight then I can !” Peter quoted, swinging by and grinning as he webbed up several more soldiers. Thor had to admit that this was incredibly useful as most of his opponents were already rendered useless.

“So, we wanna get that lady, right?” Peter pointed at Hela.

“You don’t go near her,” Loki said fiercely before dodging an undead warrior. “She took Thor’s eye without a second thought, you’re staying safe.” He looked over to his brother, uncle, fuck this is so confusing. 

“Loki! You might want to start your plan!” Thor called as he beat back some of the undead. He cursed because damn it Thor was right. He looked at Peter and pulled him to him and kissed him hard and fast. 

“Stay safe,” he said and then summoned the cask, forming it in his hands instantly. It felt like home.

Peter leaned into the kiss, his hand tangling in Loki’s hair, and then he watched him go. Peter’s jaw dropped in shock as Loki’s skin faded to blue with beautiful curves and ridges all over it, but Peter hissed as something nicked his arm, and then he was back to fighting, webbing soldiers up. He dodged blows and maneuvered around the other Asgardian refugees but continued to shoot webs.. He grinned when he got the last one, leaving Thor to vanquish them. 

Biting his lip Peter whispered, “Long distance web.”

He closed one eye and aimed carefully before letting it fly. It hit Hela’s foot, freezing her to the ground, before he scampered away to a new location and aimed another one, catching her other foot. Hela growled softly, glaring at him as he scampered to the other side of the ship.

Loki looked to Peter and smirked, red eyes turning up at the edge with pride. “So the boy,” Hela said and smirked, summoning a blade to cut through the webbing. “You’ve got a soft spot. Strange, I didn’t give that to you.” She said with a half smirk. 

“Oh but you killed all of Asgard, ruined my brother’s eye for the hell of it, and destroyed the throne,” he commented and gripped the cask tighter. “I guess we now know where my homicidal tendencies come from.”

“It’s in your nature to be ruthless, to be a savage. You may have inherited a bit of my brain, but deep down you are nothing but a frostling beast. Just look at you now, your heritage is all over you,” Hela chuckled darkly, glaring at him. “And what do you think you can do with that? I cannot be defeated by a simple relic from the kingdom of beasts. I defeated that casket first when your father tried to fight me with it, and I shall do it again, and then I shall bring the boy before you and find out just how soft you are for him...”

She grinned cruelly as Thor growled and tried to strike her again with lightning.

Loki grit his teeth. She will not, cannot, bring Peter to this. “You will try.” He reached deep within himself, searching and finding the innate power inside him. The cold crisp power that swarms in his magical core that he refused to touch. He grabbed it and held tightly, letting it flow over him. 

“What? You think you can defeat me? With a bit of child’s play? Please.” She flashed both hands out grabbing swords. “I’m the goddess of death.” 

“Shut up.” He threw a dagger at her, as ice seeped from his place on the bridge and crackled towards Hela.

“You’re a fool, you have much of your father in you,” Hela clucked her tongue softly, batting the beginnings of the ice aside. “Is he attractive under that mask? What is he? Asgardian? Midgaurdian? How easily will he break?” 

Loki stumbled backwards and sent blast after blast of ice at Hela. She let each blast hit the outer edge of her uniform, not phased in the slightest. Loki grit his teeth as he was leading her right to the rest of the people. 

“Brother,” Thor hissed softly. “Ragnarok. What if... what if we need Ragnarok?”

“Ragnorak will destroy all of Asgard!” He snapped as if this was a ridiculous idea but he knew it was right. Loki turned up his own innate power and send icy spears towards her, one piercing her arm. She broke it easily and grinned, melting the shard.

“Asgard is a people, not a place,” Thor murmured. “If we all make it to safety, then what does it matter? You know what we have to do, brother. We must release the monster. The longer Hela is here, the more powerful she will become and she will make good on her promise to rule the universe.”

Hela stepped closer, chuckling as she asked, “You two still cackling about ridiculous plans? Why don’t you just say it was all a lot of trouble and hand over the crown, and the boy, and the people? Come along now, do as you’re told.”

Loki looked to Thor and grabbed his arm. “I pray to Frigga you’re right,” he said and looked to Peter in the ship before running back and grabbing the escape pod. “Peter!” He shouted returning the cask to his pocket dimension. “Quickly! Come on!” He shouted and quickly started the pod after casting a protection charm around Peter.

“What? What’s going on?” Peter asked, swinging into the pod beside Loki. He landed with ease and studied Loki carefully, biting his lip. “Are you okay? You were blue a minute ago! Did Thor really lose his eyes... what’re we doing now?”

He gazed out the window as the pod lifted and shot towards the palace. Peter swallowed hard, slowly getting a bad feeling from Loki.

“The end of the world.” He said and then swallowed. “Or at least the end of Asgard. Come quickly, and please Peter.” He turned to face him and grabbed his arm. “I’m begging you to stay with me. If this goes wrong, you’ll die. So I need you to stay with me,” he said. The weariness played on his voice clearly.

“I... of course,” Peter murmured, nodding quickly. “I’ll stay right with you, I promise. It’s really the end of Asgard? All of this will be gone?”

Peter swallowed hard and looked around, trying to memorize this place he’d never been. It was beautiful, and he could imagine that it would have been so grand with lords and ladies... Watching it’s end was like watching the Titanic sink, and it hurt Peter’s heart.

“I’ll be right with you all the way,” Peter murmured, squeezing Loki’s hand. “I won’t leave you, not for anything.”

Loki nodded and pressed his forehead to Peter's. He didn’t deserve his kindness. He pulled back just long enough to land the ship, and then kissed Peter’s mouth. “Thank you Frigga.” He whispered and pulled him along to Odin’s vault

“We have to get Surtur’s crown and place it in the eternal flame, anything you see in the vault grab it.” He said and then as they moved through the throne room. He saw Gungnir on the floor and summoned the staff, holding it. It needs to come with them. 

He stared at it for a moment and then swallowed. “Come on.” He drug him to the vault,Gungnir in hand and wasted no time before grabbing the crown and moving. He saw the tesseract and for a moment slowed down. 

“Peter,” He called as he started moving again. “Grab the tesseract, the glowing cube. We need it.”

“Got it!” Peter nodded, snatching it and then hurrying along beside Loki again. “You’ve got this, Loki. You’re really brave. We put this thing in, and then we run, right?”

Peter could see Loki was nervous, so he pressed one more kiss to his lips and then nodded.

“Do it,” he whispered.

Loki took a deep breath, and then dropped the crown into the flame and stepped back. “With the eternal flame you are reborn.” He swallowed as the fire raged. It started small and then quickly grew, becoming overwhelming. He took a step back and then swallowed.

“Come! We need to go now!” He said and grabbed Peter's hand as he pulled him from the chambers. He took the tesseract and swallowed, before using it to transport them both to the escape pod. Arriving outside he dropped it into his pocket dimension and then pushed Peter into the pod. 

His heart raced in his chest, his own anxiety rising as the ground shook. He took one last look and used a large portion of his seidr to summon his books and tinctures, along with important items to Thor. The pod was filled to the brim as his vision swam. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“Loki, what’s wrong? We gotta go!” Peter gasped as he heard a roar, and he shook Loki. “Come on, snap out of it! Uh, please? Come on!”

Peter let out a soft cry as he saw fire leaping towards the pod, and without a second thought he shoved Loki aside and pushed the button Loki’s hand was hovering over. He cheered as the pod came to life, and it took off like a bullet, Peter steering it towards the ship that was also rising in the air.

Loki’s vision continued to swim and he blinked trying to clear his vision. “Peter, sorry, just,” he leaned close to him. “Sorry, overexerted myself.” The ship shook as Peter drove it to the statesman. 

“How close? I, need a minute to breathe,” he said and swallowed

“We’re almost there! Uh.... Oh... Loki...”

Peter glanced down and his jaw dropped, tears pricking his eyes. Asgard was engulfed in flames, the once beautiful buildings now unrecognizable under the lava pooling all over the city. The site made Peter’s whole chest ache, and he sniffled slightly, shifting closer to Loki as their pod came up alongside the larger ship. 

“I’m so sorry,” Peter whispered. “I’m so sorry love...”

Loki watched his vision clearing as his heart dropped. “Oh gods,” he said and looked to the city watching as Yggdrasil burned to ash, the great tree just as easily engulfed as a twig. “And Asgard will burn,” he said quietly and sat back, skin ashy, eyes pricking.

“But the people are safe,” Peter murmured. “And that’s all that matters. You saved them, Loki. You’re a hero. And you’re my hero.”

Peter gazed at Loki lovingly, and as Loki pulled into the docking bay, Peter pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply, running his hands through Loki’s hair as he murmured reassurances.

“The people are safe, you’re a hero,” Peter repeated softly. “You’re everything they need of a prince of Asgard. I’m so proud of you.”

Loki shook his head and swallowed. “I.... I’m not a prince. Thor’s not my brother,” he said and pressed his forehead to Peter's. “Hela was my blood mother,” he said, and pulled back as the escape hatch opened. 

“Brother!” Thor ran to Loki and grabbed him, Gungnir in his hand acting as a cane. He grabbed Loki, and the younger all but fell into Thor’s arms. 

“How’s your eye?” He breathed and swallowed, his knuckles white.

“It, uh, I’m fine,” Thor grunted. “I’m just so... so relieved that you’re alright! And you, Peter. Thank the Norns. I was worried for you, Loki, but I should know you always manage to find a way... Norns I’m happy you’re here.”

Thor hugged him again, pressing Loki close and swallowing back a deep sigh.

“We are so lucky to have each other, and our people,” Thor murmured. “We did it Loki, together.”

Peter, meanwhile, watched silently while questions flew through his head.

The rest of the people, who were watching Thor and Loki’s embrace, started clapping. Loki leaned on Thor and reached for Peter. He flushed, his skin losing some of the grey color. 

“Brother, why are they...” he swallowed unable to help himself. He wanted answers but he didn’t know how to phrase it or what to do.

“You are a hero, we all are,” Thor smiled, reaching over to clasp Peter’s shoulder. “You saved them, Loki. You are a hero.”

Peter bit his lip, glancing up at Loki, unsure what was appropriate. He blushed at the crowd, though, smiling at them kindly.

“Long love the king!” Someone shouted, however Thor held up his hands, chuckling softly as he turned to Loki.

“What Hela said,” Thor murmured softly enough that only Peter and Loki could hear. “You are her child, and she was first born. Loki, I am not the king, but I need to know that I can trust you, that they can trust you. Loki, are you prepared to take on such a responsibility? You understand what I mean?”

He shook his head. “I have even less of a claim to the throne than if we were brothers.” He said softly and pressed his forehead to Thor’s. “You will be king. It is what the people want.” He said his grip on Gungnir tightening to the point his knuckles turned white. 

“Brother-“

“Please Thor. Until I have a moment to think, please.” He swallowed. “Let’s not... use that term,” he said softly. “Please?”

“Loki, then,” Thor sighed, grasping Loki’s shoulders. “You are the rightful king as the son of Odin’s first born. I have been living my life, free, as a hero, that is the life I love. I love our people, but I am not a ruler. I don’t have the mind for such a position. I once thought I did, but I now see that I am a warrior, not a ruler...”

Thor looked out at the people who were watching curiously, if a bit nervously. They could see something was happening, and they exchanged looks in confusion.

Loki looked out to their people, his people, and swallowed. “I....” he looked back to Thor, his grip on the staff faltering. “Thor I can’t, I’m not a king, I.” He finally had the throne in reach and he didn’t know if he wanted it. 

“I don’t even know if I can ascend yet, I’m not old enough,” He added, Gungnir falling to the floor as it slipped from his grip.

“Loki,” Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “Not old enough? That has never stopped you before. What is it, br- Loki? What is stopping you? Why do you hesitate now, when you can take the throne that you’ve always wanted. I am giving it to you, it is yours. Why do you not want it now?”

Thor looked to Peter, who simply shrugged helplessly.

Loki grit his teeth. “Because once again I have learned everything was a lie. And knowing I have her blood in my veins...” he swallowed. “It makes sense why the power goes to my head, why I can’t just take a little of anything.” He said, his lower lip wobbling. 

“Thor I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Believe that I love you, Loki, as family. You will always be so precious to me. Believe that I know you have a good heart and I’ve seen you use it time and again these last few days. I think you can also believe that the Midgaurdian truly loves you. Believe that I am so happy for you both. Those are things that are true, I promise,” Thor clasped Loki’s arm and pulled him into another hug.

He gripped Thor tightly and the people clapped quietly before parting as Thor lead Loki through the crowd. “What would you have them do?” Thor asked him. 

Loki looked out at them and swallowed. Someone needed to lead and Thor wasn’t going to take it. “I... everyone just take the next hour or so to get settled.” He said and leaned heavily into Thor. “Peter,” he said and motioned for Peter to come to his side.

“Yes, love?” Peter murmured, tucking himself under Loki’s arm. He wrapped a secure arm around Loki’s waist and utterly ignored any whispered that started up. “What do you need? How can I help?”

“who is that?” Someone whispered. 

“Is he Midgaurdian?”

“Just want you near,” he said as he was lead towards a room--his rooms. He trusted Thor to choose a chamber that was suitable for him. 

“Brother, fuck, “ Thor said and pressed his lips together. 

“Force of habit,” Loki reassured as they entered and he groaned sitting down on the bed.

“I want to be near,” Peter smiled, flopping down on the bed and curling up by his side. “So it’s true? You’re a... a king now? What does that make me?” Peter grinned.

“One moment!” Thor spoke suddenly. “Wait, are you alright? Do you want to talk at all now? Loki, much has happened...”

Loki shrugged and rubbed his temples. “Thor, there’s...” He swallowed and his mouth felt dry. Nothing has changed. Loki had stopped holding blood titles in great value, and yet right now, he’s placing so much weight on them. 

“Odin knew. He had to of known, and he still lied....” then it hit him. If he is truly of Hela’s blood, and he is truly younger than Thor, then Odin’s lies go further than he ever would have thought. 

Across the room a bottle of wine shatters as Loki’s emotions flare.

Peter recoiled, nervousness flashing across his face as he shielded himself from any stray pieces of glass. Thor glanced at the boy before turning back to Loki and sitting at the edge of the bed. He opened his arms, an invitation for Loki to curl up there.

“It doesn’t matter what he said,” Thor’s voice was a soft rumble. “He’s gone now, and so is she. All we have is each other now, and we must watch out for one another. I will let nothing more happen to you, Loki. I don’t care what she said, you will always be my little brother, and I will always wish to protect you... You are so much better than her, than... than... maybe than either of them. And I will never lie to you.”

“You can’t promise that,” he said and leaned into Thor, his hand curling with Peter’s. 

“But I can and I will,”Thor said and squeezed Loki tight and close. 

Loki closed his eyes, unable to stop the tears from slipping out. It’s been a long day, and he’s tired and worn, both emotionally and physically and he’s almost certain he’s still bleeding from some wound. 

“I’m sorry brother,” he said the words coming out weak and broken.

“Shh Shh Shh,” Thor hummed softly, stroking Loki’s dark hair and tucking Loki’s head against the crook of his head. “You were so brave today, brother. I’m so proud of you, so proud of who you have become now. I had my concerns, my doubts, but they are dissolving and leaving me with so much pride in my heart for you. You have come so far, and done so much. You saved our people. You have naught to apologize for now. Actions speak more heavily than words, and your actions prove who you are.”

Peter gently squeezed Loki’s hand, his over hand fiddling with the bedsheet. He felt out of place next to these two gods having such a dramatic moment. One moment he’d been a kid from Queens and then he’d been thrown into all of this, leaving him feeling like a guppy in a vast ocean. He only hoped he wasn’t drowning and was able to help Loki, ex villain of his town, and Thor, hero of his town, it was so weird...

They sat like that for a few minutes, two brothers, who aren’t really brothers. Loki wasn’t one to cry, but when he did, it was hard and quick. He ran out of tears in minutes and then sat up straighter before looking to Peter with a wet smile. 

“I’m sorry love,” he said and kissed his brow, lingering for a moment too long. “I’ll find a way to get you home,” he promised and then kissed his mouth softly. 

Peter leaned into the kiss, his lips moving in time with Loki. He hummed softly when Loki pulled away, smiling kindly.

“And brother,” he said, taking his hand. “I will take the throne. But only if you are my advisor.”

“Whatever you need,” Thor nodded, smiling kindly at Loki and squeezing his shoulder. “You are not alone here, Loki. I am by your side, and the people will come to realize that you are the king they always needed. We shall have a coronation! A grand one, with drink and music! A coronation that mother would have both loved and scoffed at. She would be so proud of you, brother. Where shall we go? We need to make a home for our people. They cannot live here in space forever.”

His eyes narrowed as he thought and he wiped his cheeks clean of tears. “I’m not exactly welcomed on Midgard.” He commented and then swallowed. “But we need to get you and Banner home.” He said to Peter and then looked to Thor. 

“And...” He swallowed and summoned the tesseract from his pocket dimension with great focus and struggle before speaking again. “I grabbed this. We could find a way to use it to get our people closer to Midgard.... use your connections with the Avengers and allow us to stop there for a few weeks...”

“Loki,” Thor murmured, eyes widening as he chuckled in awe. “You are so sneaky... Thank you for saving it. Yes, we could use this but I think you are the expert. I know not fully how it works. I think we could find a place for more than a few weeks, though. There is wilderness on Midgaurd where no one lives. I’m sure Tony could help us find a new home.”

“Maybe in upstate New York!” Peter suggested in one quick breath before he could get spoken over. He flushed and bit his lip, murmuring, “It’s just... Loki, I don’t want to say goodbye. I... I love you. I don’t want you to leave...”

“Oh Peter,” he said and cupped his cheek. “Trust me darling I will not be leaving you any time soon,” he said and kissed his brow again. He looked to Thor and spoke quietly. “I would think.... my presence would be most accepted not near New York.” He said softly. “While Odin is an ass, I do think the region where he passed might be better....and there they know our stories, they’d welcome me... and our people I would hope.” He swallowed, feeling old fears creep over the edge of his subconscious.

“What If no one Midgard accepts my presence. I know I’ve made grave mistakes but....”

“Loki, I will ensure you are accepted. I agree, the land where father passed was beautiful. He called it home, and I feel in my heart that is where we shall go. It is where our home lies on Midgaurd. You will be welcomed there. But I have found that we are not exactly gods on Midgaurd anymore. They have moved on, so we must allow them that. Just keep that in mind, alright? We are just beings from space to them. We rule over our own people, but not there’s. We can live a peaceful existence, perhaps by the ocean... and you can use this stone to visit Peter.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head, suddenly shy as he tucked himself up against Loki’s side. He cheek still felt warm from Loki’s hand, and he could still practically feel Loki’s lips against his brow. He rearranged himself so that his legs were folded under him as he smiled up at Loki through his eyelashes, his soft curls falling in his face.

“I would like that, and if Anthony doesn’t agree well I have ways,” he said with a smirk and pulled Peter closer holding him tightly to his side. 

“Brother,” Thor said and couldn’t help but smile. “Are you good to speak to the people, or should I give you a bit to rest?” Thor asked. 

“I would prefer to rest honestly,” he said and squeezed Peter's hand.

Peter smiled and tucked himself up to Loki’s side, pillowing his head against Loki’s chest and kissing the underside of his chin.

“Why do I feel like you won’t be resting,” Thor shook his head. “Alright, you both relax. I will speak briefly with the people before they retire for the night. I’ll also have some food sent in, I’m sure you’re both very hungry.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and we hop you are all staying safe during COVID-19. Enjoy this chapter!

Once he was gone, Peter smiled and tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear, murmuring, “I’m so sorry you’ve been through so much today. Do you want to snuggle and talk about it?”

He chuckled and let his head fall back and eyes slip closed. “Honestly. I don’t know. But I need to get this off,” he said and tugged on his leathers, removing the outermost layer. “You weren’t hurt right?” He asked and winced as he pulled off the tunic. He had a cut on his ribs along with smaller ones scattered over his body. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Loki spoke up. 

“Hela was my blood mother.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened. He propped himself up on one elbow to look over at Loki. He spotted the injury across Loki’s ribs, and he bit his lip, murmuring, “Healing web.”

A gentle web shot out of his suit and stuck to Loki’s side. Peter gently patted it before snuggling close and resting his head against Loki’s shoulder again. 

“That has antiseptic and analgesic, you’ll feel better soon. I, uh, I didn’t know that about Hela. Who was your father? Did you know him?” Peter began to gently stoke Loki’s hair.

“Laufey. He was a Jotun king.” He said. “It was not... a consensual consummation as far as we understood.” He said and swallowed. “Farabuti was never my mother. And Thor, he’s not my brother, but uncle.” He said and swallowed. 

“Odin lied for years. And I knew that but it hurts knowing just how ashamed he was of me that even when I had a stronger claim to the throne he still told me no,” he leaned into Peter’s soft touch. 

“You weren’t hurt were you?” He asked and ran his hands softly down Peter's ribs.

“I’m alright,” Peter promised gently. “I got a few scratches but I heal quickly. Thank you for asking, love.”

Peter pressed his lips to Loki’s for a moment, smiling into the kiss. When they pulled apart again, Peter pulled Loki into his arms, pulling Loki’s head to his chest. 

“I don’t know what a Jotun is, but I’m sorry you had to learn about your parents like that... I’m glad you can know the truth, because even when it hurts I think knowing the truth is better. And now that you know you can move on and take your rightful place with Thor to help you. And I will always want to help you, too. You’re so important Loki, you’re so special, I’ve never met anyone like you. I love you,” Peter buried his nose in Loki’s hair and kissed him on the top of his head.

Loki allowed himself to be coddled, something he typically was not for, but Peter was soft and careful with him, but not treating him like glass. It was an odd mix but one he liked. 

He pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and nudged it with his nose. “You’re a good man Peter.” He said and took a deep breath running his hand down his ribs and letting small spurts of seidr leak and heal minor injuries. He sighed and sank against him. 

“I love you Peter. You are wise beyond your years and I will make sure you get home. Hopefully we can get a message to Stark off your suit so they know to expect us.” He said softly.

“I actually sent one before, but it might take weeks to get there... I dunno. I tried though when we were still in Grandmaster’s palace. Mr Banner helped me send it.”

Peter smiled, tangling his legs with Loki’s and chuckled as Loki nuzzled at his jaw. Peter gently stroked his hair and smiled, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead.

“You’re so sweet, you know that?” Peter giggled softly. “When you’re being gentle. I bet you can be a devil when you decide to, though. I know I can.”

Peter giggled and nipped at Loki’s earlobe before kissing him there and then relaxing against him again.

Loki shivered and grinned against Peter before pulling him closer and hiking his leg over Peter's hip. “If they could see me now. Their king,” he shivered again and grinned. He’s king of Asgard. Wow. “Their king soft and kind with a Midgardian.” He said and kissed his jaw. 

“I love you Peter,” he said and held him close, before pulling him down and kissing his mouth.

Peter rocked into the kisses, meeting Loki’s soft kisses with kisses of his own. Smirking, Peter used this new position to his advantage. He hiked Loki’s leg up a little higher and then Peter pushed his knee between Loki’s leg with a smirk.

“If they could see their king now, hm?” Peter purred softly between kisses. “What would they think, seeing you so close with me, my god of mischief.” Peter nibbled Loki’s bottom lip..

He gasped at the new friction and Peter's hand warm against his thigh. “They would,” he swallowed and let out a breathy moan. “They wouldn’t know what to think.” He said and gripped Peter's hip and pulled him closer. 

He searched Peter's eyes and swallowed, his mouth dry for a different reason. “What are we doing?”

“What do you mean?” Peter murmured, looking up and pushing Loki’s hair out of his eyes. Peter smiled and kissed Loki’s nose playfully as he searched his lover’s eyes. Peter stroked Loki’s hair back and smiled encouragingly at him, murmuring, “Do you mean right now? What do you want to do?”

Loki watched Peter and searched his eyes. The boy trusted him beyond what he would say was reasonable. “I want to love you,” he said softly and touched his cheek, thumb brushing his bottom lip. “Do.... is that okay? Maybe not everything, but... maybe a little.”

“Loki, I love you so much, and I want to share everything with you. We’ve already been through so much together, but I don’t want that to end. Of course it’s okay, Loki. I want to love you, too.”

Peter caught Loki’s lips in a kiss, smiling warmly at him and petting his hair tenderly.

“I’ve never really done anything before though... will you teach me everything? And be gentle at first?” Peter bit his lip.

“Of course,” he said kissing his mouth and jaw, dragging his lips down his neck and kissing and sucking softly. “We can make this good, just trust me,” he said and pressed more kisses against his throat. 

“Tell me what you want. I’ll do it for you,” he said and kissed him again on the mouth.

Peter let out a soft moan, tangling his hands at the nape of Loki’s neck and holding him in the kiss for several long moments. When he finally let him go, Peter was gasping softly for air. Between his little breaths he murmured, “I want you, Loki, if you’ll have me. I want to try being with you, completely, but I don’t know how you want me. Maybe... maybe we can start out slow? Test the waters? Maybe right now we can just make each other feel good.” 

Peter moved his hands down Loki’s sides, stopping at his hips and gazing up at Loki as his tongue started out to lick at his lips.

Loki chuckled and kissed his jaw again. “Let me take care of you Peter, I promise I’ll make it good,” he said softly. “And if you want out just say so okay?” He tugged on the collar of his suit, frustrated when it didn’t budge. 

“How do I get this off?” He asked and kissed his mouth, biting lightly on his lower lip. “What would you want me to do? Kiss? Explore? Or more,” he asked and squeezed his hip, pulling him closer, his fingers tracing the curve of his ass.  
Peter lost his breath for a moment when he felt Loki’s hands wandering lower, but then he smirked and let his own hands wander to Loki’s ass where he squeezed lightly.

“Let’s explore first, hm? And we can see where it goes from there,” Peter smirked, reaching up and tapping the spider in the center of his chest. The suit came off all at once, and Peter broke out in a laugh when he was revealed to Loki that he was naked all except a lacy red thong under his suit.

“Changes your impression of how I was all day, hm? I stole this before we left the Grandmaster’s planet, thought it might come in handy and I didn’t want to buy one on earth so...” Peter chuckled, shifting so that his legs rested on either side of Loki’s hips.

Loki couldn’t help but stare at Peter. He’s gorgeous and the thong? He’d never been picky about partners appearances, hel he’s a woman sometimes, but Peter in a thong is Valhalla. 

“I, Well, yes,” he said and traced his fingers along the edge of the red fabric. “You’re gorgeous.” His eyes traveled back to Peter's face and he kissed him hard and fast without shame. His tongue traced his lower lip and bit down harder than intended but he only pulled Peter closer. 

His trousers were slowly becoming a little tight.

Peter whimpered at the bite, the sound a little breathy from the back of his throat. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed as he parted his lips and allowed Loki to explore freely, moaning softly into Loki’s warm mouth. 

Peter’s hands worked lower until they were tucked underneath the band of Loki’s leather trousers. Peter smirked as he slowly worked them down, allowing them to pool around Loki’s ankles. He smirked when his eyes flew down for only a moment, before meeting Loki’s eyes, a teasing look in Peter’s own laughing eyes.

Loki shuddered at Peter’s heated look, and moved closer to him, pulling him in for a hot kiss. 

“What do you want?” Loki asked as they broke apart and squeezed his ass again. He shifted closer, Peter's thigh giving him beautiful friction. He moaned softly and pressed his forehead to Peter's.

“May I taste you, please?” Peter blinked hopefully. It was only after he said it that he realized the words probably sounded sort of ridiculous, but hey Peter was new to this, so he did his best to run with it, blinking hopefully up at Loki and bopping him on the nose once before nipping a line down his chest, paying special attention to his left nipple which Peter nipped and licked at until it pebbled.

Loki chuckled because his phrasing was a bit different from what he had seen but when Peter kissed down his chest and focused on a nipple his head fell back. He was just as sensitive in this form as he was as a female. 

“Gods Peter,” he sighed and groaned. “Right like that, ooh!” He curled his fingers into Peter's hair and let him suck and lick his skin.

Peter smirked proudly, moving onto the right before working his way down again. His hands rested against Loki’s thigh, and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, gazing up at Loki and murmuring, “May I, please, love?”

Loki swallowed and looked down to him and after a moment he nodded. “Yes, please,” he said and helped Peter undo his undergarments. He knew Midgardians had a thing for being hairless and while he wasn’t overly endowed, he was suddenly a little self conscious.

“Hey,” Peter murmured, looking up and placing the tip of one finger under Loki’s chin. He smiled encouragingly up at him before nuzzling close and murmuring, “You’re perfect, and I can’t believe you’re blushing... Aren’t you famous for this or something? That’s what my mythology textbook said...”

He chuckled softly, smirking up at Loki before he leaned forward and gave Loki the tiniest of kitten licks.

“Those mythology books of yours also got—oh fuck,” he moaned and his head feel back against the pillows again. “Yes Peter, yes right there,” he breathed and tugged on his perfect curls. His touch was and sweet, a stark difference from the Grandmaster. 

Peter beamed, proud of the noises he could elicit from Loki, and he licked up and up, slow and delicate. He was tender, gentle, and teasing, however after one more little kitten lick, Peter flattened his tongue and did his best to take as much of Loki as he could. Immediately tears pricked in the edges of Peter’s eyes, and he choked lightly until he remembered to breathe through his nose. Once he got that sorted, Peter lifted his eyes to meet Loki, Peter’s deep brown eyes incredibly earnest and nearly innocent as he watched for Loki’s reaction.

Loki gasped and groaned as Peter took him down, doing relatively well for his first time. He rubbed against his scalp, tugging on the strands, as Peter choked. 

“Breathe,” he reminded and almost pushed Peter off his cock before he corrected himself. “Fuck you’re gorgeous, dear gods,” he moaned and brushed against his cheek with his fingers.

Peter leaned into his touch, whining softly and closing his eyes. He savored every praise, every touch, saving the memories away for a rainy day. Once he was adjusted, Peter hollowed his cheeks and moved his tongue slightly, tilting his head to the right. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Loki’s fingers rubbing at his scalp and curls, and he made a soft noise of appreciation as he began to do his best to please Loki. He didn’t know what or how he was doing, truly, but this felt light, and Peter was tingling all over, his slightly moist lashes falling shut onto his cheeks as he hummed.

Loki forced himself to breathe and not fuck into Peter's mouth. “Ahhh, Peter,” he moaned as his tongue worked against the bottom of his cock. He felt amazing, and even if his rhythm wasn’t perfect and his technique was sloppy. He was young, and those things could be taught. You couldn’t teach tenderness or kindness.

“So Good, so damn good,” he said with a groan and tightened his grip on his curls. “Gods you’re gorgeous, could compete with Freyja, fuck.”

Tears prickled again in Peter’s eyes when Loki tugged at his hair, but they certainly weren’t from any kind of displeasure. Quite the opposite, Peter moaned softly, the sound muffled by Loki and reverberating through Peter’s mouth. The praises only spurred him on, leaving Peter nearly glowing with joy while he worked hard to do his very best for Loki. 

He could sense Loki was growing close, and Peter lightly dug his nails against Loki’s legs, leaving little half moons against the milky flesh.

Loki groaned and couldn’t stop himself from fucking into Peter's mouth, his hips jerking as Peter dug his nails into his thigh. He groaned, the pain good and perfect and grounding. 

He panted as Peter worked against his cock, the pleasure building against his spine and burning softly. “Peter,” he moaned.

Peter pulled back slightly just at the last moment, and he got a swallow before the rest of Loki’s seed painted his face, leaving Peter’s bangs dropping slightly as he blinked up at Loki. He ducked his head, his hands folded in his lap, Peter a picture of perfect innocence and obedience, before Peter nuzzled his nose against Loki and licked tenderly again, leaning him up. When he was done, Peter blinked up at Loki again, eyelashes fluttering as he gave Loki a tender little smile. 

After that, he nuzzled close again, pressing kisses to Loki’s stomach and humming in appreciation as the hand landed in his hair.

The sight of Peter, seed in his hair and painting his cheeks was too much for him. Peter was gorgeous but like this it was like someone had read his mind and discovered something even Loki hadn’t known he wanted.

He tucked a hand into Peter's hair and rubbed, his own head falling back on the pillows. “Oh gods Peter,” he sucked down a breath and swallowed as Peter kissed his stomach. “You’re so damn good,” he moaned before pulling him up and kissing his mouth unbothered by his seed on the boy’s face and tongue.

“Next time,” Peter breathed through the kisses. “It’s your turn.”

The movement of his lips was tender against Loki’s, and yet the passion behind the kisses was naughty and rough.

“Do you like this?” Peter murmured, kissing again and then nuzzling his cheek against Loki’s. “Kissing me after that? Tasting yourself on me? I like it....”

Loki laughed softly and pulled him flush against him. “I love all that you do,” he breathed and licked his cheek, tasting his own spend. 

He held Peter flush against him and grabbed his ass, squeezing the flesh hard and tight, guiding Peter to roll his hips against him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed and kissed his mouth. “Can I, can I repay the favor?” He asked and ran his hands down Peter’s thighs.

“Hm? Oh, yes please,” Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he blushed, tucking a hand into Loki’s hair as he lapped at Peter’s cheek. Peter fell slightly limp as Loki’s touches moved lower, and he panted softly, eyes falling shut,

Peter whined softly when Loki’s finger tips ghosted across his thighs, and he parted them blinking up at loki, total trust in his gaze

Loki chuckled and kissed his mouth again and pushed Peter back. He let his gaze drag over him and he swallowed before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek again before dragging his mouth down over his neck and chest. He took his time, massaging skin and nipping lightly over spots he thought would bring pleasure, and readjusting when it was necessary. 

Dipping to his ribs, Loki pressed another kiss there, squeezing his hips and tracing down to the inner crease of his thigh. 

“What would you want from me?”

“I....” Peter gasped softly, whimpering before he managed to get his breath back. “I want your mouth on me, just like I did for you. Wanna know what it’s like, and besides, don’t you want that too, love?”

Peter still managed to look smug as he clenched his thighs on either side of Loki, smirking and murmuring, “You want that too, don’t you?”

Loki nodded and kissed down his ribs before bitting his hip and pulling the underwear down enough to free Peter’s cock. He’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous and he has no shame in admiring that every part of him is beautiful. 

He looked to Peter and then with a smirk licked across the head of his cock slowly and softly.

Peter melted in Loki’s arms, going boneless against the headboard of the bed. Peter’s cock strained up against Loki’s lips as the boy gazed down at his lover with wide eyes. When their eyes met, Peter smiled not quite shyly, before his eyelashes fell against his cheek as he let out an incredibly soft, needy whine from the back of his throat.

Loki smirked and ran his hands down Peter's thighs soothingly as he licked up and down his cock, taking his time. “That’s right baby,” he breathed and traced the ridge on the underside of his cock with his mouth. 

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear you love,” he said and kissed his thigh again, grazing the spot with his teeth before replacing his lips on the head of his cock.

Peter panted softly, whimpering and bucking up at Loki. The noises falling from Peter’s mouth were soft, desperate, and heavenly, Peter’s soft lips parted just so, his little pink tongue darting out once or twice to moisten his glistening lips.

His chest rose and fell quickly, his head tipping back, his pulse racing under Loki’s ministrations. When Loki kissed at his cock, Peter pleaded softly for Loki to keep going, to not tease him so.

He wasn’t feeling like drawing out this. He was already worn from the events of the day and his own orgasm was already sinking into his veins and telling him to rest. 

So he pressed another soft kiss to the head of his cock before sinking down and wrapping his mouth around his shaft and sucking hard.

Peter hadn’t realized how loud his moan would be until it escaped his mouth though he was too caught up in the moment to feel embarrassed. His head tipped back and he gasped for breath as he felt himself letting go, still buried deep in Loki’s throat. The feeling was warm, and soft, and perfect, and when Peter’s eyes finally managed to flutter open, he could only stare as Loki slowly let him go and only the smallest ribbon of seed dribbled down Loki’s chin. 

“Wow...” Peter breathed. “You’re.... incredible.”

He reached down, gathering the little trail of seed on one finger and then held it out to Loki, chuckling softly in awe as Loki lapped it up. Loki had tasted many man’s seed but something about Peter's made him want more. He eagerly sucked the remaining drops from his fingers before he was kissed. Peter pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him deeply, his legs wrapped securely around Loki’s waist.

Loki moaned into the kiss his own body sated for the day. He pulled Peter into his grasp and gripped his thighs, fuck his thighs are perfect, rubbing and gripping the skin.

“D’you wanna snuggle?” Peter murmured, tucking his head against Loki’s neck. His voice sounded incredibly gentle, such a stark contrast to their dirty, rough actions of only a few moments before. He blinked up at Loki, pressing a kiss against his jaw and then nuzzling him again, his eyes and touch docile. 

“Wanna fall asleep with you,” Peter murmured softly. “And wake up by your side. Wanna be yours, darling, and only yours forever. Wanna take care of each other. Wanna take care of you.”

Loki sighed at the kiss to his jaw. Peter was so young, and sweet and he couldn’t say no to him even if he wanted to. “Of course love,” he said and pulled him down to lay against him. 

“I will keep you as long as you’ll have me.” He said and kissed his cheek and brow before wrapping an arm around him and hiking a leg up, as he pulled the sheets around their waist.

“Hm, love you,” Peter murmured, snuggling between Loki’s legs and allowing one to link over his hip. Peter gave a big yawn and then with a little hum he pillowed his head on Loki’s chest and quickly fell asleep, dreams of the stars and Loki on his mind.

Loki slept long and hard. He was tied and worn and his seidr needed to replenish naturally or he could hurt himself. He knew logically it would take a few days maybe even a week for his ability to be at the same level, so when he woke and felt rested but off he wasn’t surprised. 

He was however surprised at the knocking on his door. “Brother? Are you awake?”

Loki groaned and pulled Peter closer, tugging the sheets up over their shoulders.

“Who’s that?” Peter murmured, snuggling closer and pressing his eyes shut. “Wanna sleep five more minutes.”

“Brother, are you alright?” Thor called, knocking again. “I wish to come in and speak with you!”

“Is that Thor?” Peter woke up more now, snuggling closer and pulling the blanket up more.

“Yes, it is,” Loki grumbled and wrapped an arm around him. “Thor what is it,” he called and pulled the blanket around the both. “And it better be something good, I’m tired Brother,” he grumbled. 

The door creaked open slowly as if Thor was almost scared of what he would find. “Oh thank the norns,” he said and spoke quietly. “The remaining higher council wants to meet...to discuss what we will be doing and who will take the throne, and what we will be doing about the non asgardians,” he explained. 

“Must they meet at this ungodly hour?” Loki asked and Thor raised and eyebrow. 

“Brother. It’s noon.”

“Ugh, noon?” Peter cracked his eyes open. “Feels like night time, or at least I’m comfy... But you should go Loki. That sounds important! I’ll just.... snuggle here.”

Peter smiled and cuddled down in the sheets, happily humming and pressing a single kiss to Loki’s jaw. He pulled the silk sheets a little closer, avoiding looking at Thor because some small part of him did still find it embarrassing, or perhaps just odd, to have literal Thor watching him in bed.

Loki groaned and pressed as close to Peter as he could. “I will be out in a bit,” he said and sighed, peeling his eyes open. 

“You should come as well Peter. Banner will be there and we need ways to get to Midgard.” Thor said and then backed up and smiled awkwardly. 

“Get our Thor,” Loki grumbled and threw a pillow at him.

Peter chuckled softly as Thor ducked out before he smiled up at Loki and smoothed his hair back.

“What will they think I am?” Peter murmured softly, tracing Loki’s jaw. “How should I act? I don’t have a good change of clothes... do they know about us, love?”

Peter nosed against Loki’s neck, kissing softly there.

“There are probably suspicions and some probably think you’re my pet,” he mumbled and let his head fall back. “Mmm that’s nice,” he breathed and swallowed. His glamor was struggling, but he was going to keep up as much of it as he could. 

“I can get you clothes, you’re not as lanky as me,” Loki breathed and moaned softly. “Love,” he said and shifted, placing a guiding hand on his chest. “I need to get up, and we need food.”

“Hm, okay,” Peter hummed softly, pulling him close and kissing him once more before finally releasing him. He knelt there in the bed, watching intently as Loki got up and stretched. He crawled to the edge of the bed, watching as Loki changed clothes. 

“Am I your pet?” Peter smirked once Loki was changed, and he snatched the edge of Loki’s shirt when he passed by the bed, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he gazed up at Loki. “Bet you could give me little ears and make them all jealous of you.”

Loki chuckled and ran a hand to the top of Peter’s head, dragging his hand through his hair. “You’re more than that, beyond anything like that,” he said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you darling,” he said softly. “I really love you.” He spoke quietly. 

After a moment, Loki pulled back and grabbed a set of clothes and handed them over. “Try these, we can work with color and size later,” he said and then looked at Peter with pure adoration.

Peter blushed slightly under Loki’s gaze. The amount of love there was overwhelming, and Peter blushed and nodded, pulling the clothes on quickly. They were soft and comfortable, and Peter nodded in appreciation.

“Very nice,” he murmured. “A little big but I know you can fix that, love. Thank you, by the way. I love you too...”

Peter wrapped his arm around Loki, this time just hugging him and letting his soak up some warm, gentle comfort.

Loki pressed close to Peter and held him tightly, running his hand down his side, fitting the clothes. “There you go,” he said and pushed him back softly. “Gorgeous,” he breathed and then handed him shoes. “Here.” He said and then smiled. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked as he pulled his own boots on and then cape, working to adjust it to his preferences. He saw the endless space outside and swallowed. It was eerie and he didn’t care for the vast blackness of space. He pulled his eyes away as he worked to fasten his cape properly.

“Hm, yeah I’m starving,” Peter nodded, reaching over to run his hands down the silky green fabric of Loki’s cape. “What food do we have? We probably have to conserve it right? How far are we from Midgard?”

Peter trotted along beside Loki as they walked over to what appeared to be a cooling device. He smiled as Loki pulled it open to reveal many shelves of food. The site was reassuring, and Peter reached toward something that looked like fruit. "This is only these quarters. From what I understand the main kitchens have more." Loki watched him carefully and rubbed a thumb along the edge of his tea as he sipped it down. It was bitter, and he wished for honey and milk. He took a deep breath, and pressed his fingers to his nails. 

“With the bifrost, it’s a very quick trip, but it’s about 30 light-years away... give or take,” he said and then frowned. “I’m sorry. I wish... I wish there was more I could offer.” He said softly and pulled out a cup and filled it with hot tea slowly. 

As it steeped he spoke quietly. “Peter... if you don’t mind... not mentioning what transpired on Sakaar during the meeting.”

“You were a hero on Sakaar,” Peter murmured, standing from the bed and coming to lace his fingers with Loki’s. “Truly, a hero. You saved me, in the end you saved all of us. If they ask, that’s what I’ll tell you. I won’t say except that you used your seidr to keep me safe, and transport us away. I won’t tell any of them what else you did, if you don’t want me to.”

Peter smiled kindly at Loki, chewing his lip before murmuring, “What changes now that you’re king? How do you act? How do I act? What... what’s going to change? I’d like to know now so I... I’m prepared.”

“I’m not king,” he said too quickly and then sighed. He’d always wanted the throne but now, not so much. He pressed his forehead to Peter's. “Right now, no one is king. At this point just be polite and if Thor does mention it, please keep quiet, please I’m begging you,” he said and worried his lip. 

“Peter I love you. So please, listen. It's only to keep us safe.” He kissed his mouth. “Come on. We should get moving,“ he said softly and kissed him again.

Peter melted into the kisses before nodding and hurrying alongside Loki. He swallowed hard as he was led to what looked sort of like a meeting room, and he gulped once again when he entered to see about a dozen elder men and women surround the table, peering at him critically. 

“Loki, you have arrived,” Thor smiled, standing from where he was seated next to Bruce. Peter quietly followed Loki over to the head of the table to sit next to him and right across from Banner.

“So,” Thor clapped. “We have much to discuss!”

“That we do.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe during COVID :)

“Our main concern is who will claim the throne,” One of the regal advisers started. He was old, and had known Odin when he was a boy. “Master Thor is heir, being Odin’s first born...but I’ve been informed that somehow master Loki is now the one with more claim. Care to explain?” His tone was almost bored, but he had a pen and a data pad in hand ready to listen and take notes. 

Loki wet his lips and raised his tea to his lips. “My blood is Asgardian. Hela was my birth mother, according to her. We have not had time to check the accuracy of her claim, but there is no reason to doubt her. Farabuti passed the same year I was born, and Helbindi does not have contact with me,” Loki said evenly.

“Hela’s son?” Another older man drawled slowly, sounding skeptical. “How are we to believe you, Master Loki? Please pardon me, Master Loki, but you did just spend several years impersonating the king, and we have been given little reason to trust Hela anymore than you.”

“I believe he does speak the truth,” one very elderly woman murmured, her fingers pressing together at a point. “Hela was said to have a son with the Jotunar king when he was defeated. If this rumor is true, you would not be a legitimate son, and would be half Jotun...” she wrinkled her nose.

“There is already Jotun blood rumored to be in the Odin line,” another elderly woman murmured. “Do you not remember the history of Odin’s mother?”

“Those were rumors,” Loki said and looked to Thor for validation, but his brother’s brow only scrunched closer. 

“I thought that was an old tale, not truth ever coming from it.” Thor said slowly, almost challenging the elders to contradict him. 

“It would make sense.” One started bravely. “How she would have been able to carry the child, if she had Jotun blood in her veins.” He waved his pen as he spoke, pausing as he searched for the words. “Most consumations with Jotunar and non-Jotunar did not end with viable pregnancies.” 

“I want to see the records. Or whatever we can find even if it’s just oral traditions.” Loki set his tea down and rubbed his thumb against the palm of his hand. This would be very new information, and despite his calm exterior he was still processing all the information. He glanced to Thor and then looked to the rest of the elders. “What do we need to test the accuracy of the claim?”

“Sandr, the old healer, I believe she knows a way to search for Jotun blood. The ritual requires some magic to be mixed with a drop of blood. If you both would be willing, your majesties, we can put those rumors to rest,” one elder bowed her head. 

“And if the rumors are true? The people have never minded the rumors surrounding Odin’s mother. She was rumored to have been a prisoner of war, or used as a gift of a peace treaty to Odin’s father, but then she never sat on the throne. I can hardly imagine the people would be pleased about a half Jotun, spoil of war becoming their ruler...”

“Pardon me, but perhaps the, uh, the Midgardians should step out for just a moment.” Another elder cleared his throat. “I realize we have business regarding them and Master Loki has, uh, an attachment.” He wrinkled his nose. “But this is very sensitive information.”

“The Midgardians may stay, especially my attachment.” He said and looked to Peter. “If you would like,” he added softer. He would not force him out if he could avoid it. 

“Dr. Banner is incredibly smart, has seven phds.” Thor added pleasantly. The elders looked over them and then sighed. They could not argue with Thor when he was set on something, they all knew it. 

“Someone call for Sandr,” an elder called and Loki summoned a knife.

Peter ducked his head in a quick nod, chewing on his bottom lip. He was almost never shy, but the way some of the elders practically rolled their eyes at him made Peter shift slightly. Dr Banner offered him an encouraging smile, which perked Peter up slightly and he sat up straighter.

When Sandr entered, the first thing Peter noticed was she was a kind looking woman with peppered hair and a gentle smile. She offered both the princes a kind smile as she placed her hand on their shoulders. 

“It has been some years since I have done this,” she murmured softly. “But I can already tell you one truth. My Lord Loki is certainly half Jotun, I have known this for many years. I can check him now for Asgardian blood, however? I shall also discover if M’Lord Thor has any Jotun blood. I require your index fingers and I will need to draw a drop of blood, my lords.”

Loki slit the tip of his finger without thought and then handed the blade to Thor as he did the same. He grasped Thor’s wrist and held it tightly as Sandr worked, speaking quietly in runes somewhat familiar to Loki. The magic was old, and pulled from the old runes that were used to create the nine realms. Loki had studied them when he was younger but it had been years since he’d interacted with them. 

“What does it say?” One or the elders asked and Loki spoke low to Thor. 

“If this is true, then what else would Odin have hidden from us?” He asked firmly. 

“Brother, do not stress over things we do not know,” Thor reassured. 

“But what!” He insisted sharper. He was about to continue when Sandr gasped.

“By the Norns, it is true,” Sandr breathed, her eyes fluttering open once she had smeared the drops of blood across her own fingertips. “My Lord Thor, Jotun blood does run through your veins... and you, Loki, your blood. It is by default half Asgardian, specifically from Odin’s first wife. It seems that Hela was, in fact, your mother.”

Whispers rose up from the council, the members gazing at each other in awe, some of them narrowing their eyes while others bowed their heads in respect.

Loki wanted to pull away, wanted to run away from all this and what it implied. Not only was Laufey taken advantage of by Hela, but if he were to follow his Asgardian blood, it was also taken advantage of. No matter where he looked he was Jotun. He pulled his hand back harshly despite Thor’s grip. 

“And so the throne. Who has the better claim,” He demanded. “And who in Helheim knew of Hela’s missteps, and refused to fill either of us in?” He demanded. His cheeks burned red with shame.

The council members met each other’s eyes uneasily, the eldest members swallowed.

“There were rumors,” the eldest man murmured softly, his eyes settled only on Loki and Thor, refusing to give anyone else away. “I remember those days easily. King Odin, may he rest in peace, was conquering many realms with Hela, but his new queen, Lady Frigga, was unhappy with these actions. She strived for peace. In a last effort for power, Hela convinced Odin to battle Jotunheimr. They won, and Laufey was seized. I was a general then, and I remember her taking Laufey and his eldest son away. We did not see them for some months, and the Jotuns grew angry, demanding the return of their king and prince. Not long after, they attempted to wage war against Asgard, but Hela returned, won the battle, and Odin came home with a baby, you. It was shortly after that when Hela was banished to Helheim. None of us knew what to believe, but we had suspicions...”

Peter gulped, reaching to hold Loki’s hand under the table.

“And no one thought,” Loki started his own shame and hurt burning hot through him. “No one thought that maybe Hela’s rage was beyond just bloodlust! That every damn consummation with   
Jotunar in this bloodline has been non forced!” He snapped. “And Helbindi! Is that why he refused to aide us when we called! Because of Hela’s actions!” His voice grew in volume as he spoke, mirroring his growing frustration. 

“Brother, please calm down.” Thor touched his shoulder and one of the elders spoke up.

“Technically-“

“I know the technicalities!” Loki bit and glared. “I know them better than you would know,” 

“The Jotun people do not see things in the same way as Asgardians. They are beasts who use consummation as a claiming ritual. It means nothing to them, so you need not worry. It is not as if they were Asgaurdians taken against their will. The Jotunar are not bothered by these things, they don’t have shame,” one elder stated simply and without care. The elder seated across the table stood, face red with anger.

“Aslaug, that is enough!” the elder snapped. “You can have your beliefs but I will not have such talk be spoken in front of the crown prince and these Midgaurdians. You put shame upon us with your barbaric talk. I apologize, your highness. We do not all carry this belief.” They said, their voice wary as Loki’s own temper flared. 

“And what of me!” Loki snapped again, heat rising again on his cheeks. “You had your suspicions of my blood from day one you still believe that? Believe that it means nothing to be taken against your will, because we are not the same blood as you. I am your prince you will respect--”

“Lok, stop.” Thor said and pulled him back. “We are adjourned for the next 30 minutes,” He said and when the elders protested Thor spoke again. “Now. As your prince, I say we are adjourned and the words spoken are for those present only.” His voice was firm, and the elders murmured their acknowledgement from their seats. Loki’s chest heaved and as the rest of the elders filtered out his stomach protested, but he swallowed down the nausea, but couldn’t hide the hurt in his features.

“I apologize for them, my king,” the second elder murmured, three others nodding in agreement before leaving. 

“Loki?” Peter murmured, nudging at Loki’s arm gently and pulling Loki’s hand into his own so he could stroke his thumb across Loki’s knuckles. He didn’t really understand what a Jotun was, but he could see how upset Loki was, so Peter squeezed his hand. “Can I do anything to help? You know what they say isn’t true, and so do I. And so does Thor, right? Don’t worry, you’re not alone.”

Loki shook his head but squeezed Peter's hand tightly. “My blood line doesn’t change in their eyes,” he said and swallowed. “There is no reason for this, except they’ve hated me from the beginning.” He’s babbling to himself, his own insecurities bubbling up. 

“I can’t be king, Thor take it, please take the throne. They don’t want me, I can’t, it wouldn’t work,” he said and pulled his hand from Peter’s to push his hair back. “Just be king and allow me to take Peter and Banner back to Midgard. Please Thor--”

“Loki, you could be a better king than I,” Thor murmured, taking Loki’s shoulders in his hands. “I have spent the past years as a hero, a renegade, and I love it. That is the life for me! I have no desire to be king. I do not wish to be tied down as such. You, you have not had the proper training and at times I wonder if I can trust you, but you will be a better king than I. You have been king for the past five years, and while Asgard… was not at it’s glory the people did not suffer.” Thor’s eyes crinkled as he spoke softer. “I will believe that was one of your tricks, showing Odin as lazy. But do not run from this, brother. You can yet prove them wrong! You can be a true king of Asgard Loki, and make mother proud! You can finally rule our people and I know you will do a good job of it. And I can stand by to assist. But do not run from your duty. What would mother say?”

Loki’s heart clenched at the mention of Frigga because he loved her so much, worshiped the ground that she walked on, but now he can only think of the lies. His stomach rolls again, and he pressed his lips together tightly. 

“There’s so much,” he said, voice raw. He pulled his tea to his mouth and sipped it, face hot. “I’m Jotun they, they won’t want me.”

“They will learn to see you differently if you prove them wrong,” Thor murmured softly, coming to rub Loki’s back. “They will see you as the rightful king if you make yourself a worthy king, that is what I was told as a child. Do you not remember? Please brother, you can be more.”

“Loki?” Peter murmured softly, coming up to Loki and suddenly wrapping him in a warm hug, burying his face in Loki’s chest. “I will support you, no matter what. No matter what you decide, I will still love you. Okay? No matter what. Don’t be scared, or sad, because no matter what happens, you’ll be the same person who I love so, so much. Okay?”

Loki held Peter close to him, feeling the weight and warmth of his body against his side. He wished he was able to let these revelations roll off him like Thor, who doesn’t seem to care what blood runs through him, as long as he can still be Thor. 

It’s always mattered to him, and now, he feels low, just like when he found out he wasn’t Odin’s son all these years ago. But he’s already gone through the light years of empty space, seen what waits on the other side of the bifrost and the waterfalls and icy peaks below Asgard. 

Not death. Just torture and pain, and things that made him wish for something as sweet as death.

He tightened his grip not trusting himself, holding Peter tightly, curling his body towards him. “I love you too Peter,” he breathed and swallowed, tightening his grip even more.

“We have to come to a decision,” Thor murmured softly. “Loki, will you take the crown? Will you claim your birthright?”

Thor was still speaking, but his voice was drowned out when Peter felt an itch at the back of his neck. He winced, rubbing at it and pulling away from Loki. He glanced out the window and saw only the blackness of space, yet the itch continued buzzing at the nape of his neck, and he swallowed.

“That’s funny,” Peter murmured. “My, uh, Spidey sense is going off, but what could be wrong? There’s nothing out there... Still, do you think we could turn the engines on, go faster? I don’t know why, I just feel like... something’s coming, something. I think we should get out of here.”

Loki didn’t like the first thought that came to kind. They’re alone in space without any backup, and a people that have just suffered massive casualties just the day before. 

“What is it?” Loki pushed and pressed his palm to the side of Peter’s neck. He did not prod the boys mind, only grazed it searching for the fear that had so quickly overcome him. It was dark and heavy, and incredibly urgent. Loki focused on that, feeling it, and after a moment, he recognized the dread that hung like a sludge. It made his stomach recoil instantly and he frowned. He pushed at the sludge and the overwhelming sense of power a wrong shocked him. He pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. 

“Thanos.” Loki breathed. His mouth felt dry. “Thor you’re lucky I don’t have time to argue with you!” He snapped and turned summoning Peter and Thor to follow. “Banner! You too!” He called. 

The bridge, where’s the bridge. He searched and found one of the elders, Asulag, standing there. “Where’s the bridge, we need to get there now.”

“The bridge?” Asulag sniffed. “Why could that possibly be? My Lord,” her voice was mocking. “I think perhaps you should lie down and rest, the strain of the idea of taking the throne appears to be affecting you. Why don’t you take your Midgaurdian to bed and let us finish the meeting with Prince Thor, yes? We shall tell you later who we choose to take the throne, hm?”

“It’s getting worse,” Peter whispered, pressing his eyes shut and scratching at his neck again. He started trembling slightly, and he swallowed hard, his other hand shooting out to grab Loki’s hand. “Something’s wrong... Loki, something’s wrong! We need to go, something is going to happen!”

“You are taking this advice from... from a Midgaurdian?” Asulag scoffed indignantly. “They have no magic! You must be tired, my Lord to think taking such advice is... appropriate.”

“Enough. I am still your prince and will be your king. Where. Is. The bridge,” he said and dropped the glamor from his palm enough to be chilly and pressed it to the back of Peter's neck. “Do not tell me you are still short sighted after what the Midgardians have offered us.” He said shortly 

“This is ridiculous,” Asulag muttered under his breath. “It’s that way, My King.”

Peter whined softly as Loki pulled him along and Thor declared that he could fly the ship. They arrived at the control booth within moments and as soon as they entered the room, Thor made his way to the controls. He fiddled for a moment before looking back to Loki. 

“Please tell me you have some magic you can lend,” Thor said as Loki helped Peter into a chair. He was shaking and his discomfort was showing as a thin line of sweat beaded on his brow. 

Loki looked aside a blush on his cheeks. He did not want to reveal the tesseract. He knew he had an obsession with it, but the power contained inside was impressive and drew Loki in. “Brother--” 

“I may have taken something from Odin’s vault,” he revealed and lifted his hand, his entire body tense. The tesseract formed and Loki looked it over before handing it to Thor. 

“You are mad brother,” Thor said and stared at the cube before handing it to Banner, who was already pulling at the dashboard. Inside was a set of wires there were connected to a slim tube that was filled with a strange fluid. Loki pulled it from the tube with magic, and looked to the cube, stroking it fondly. He had sensed a power within, and he knew it would be released if he broke.   
  
Banner nodded and Loki raised his fist and brought it down on the tesseract till it broke with a sharp but quick flash of light. He slammed the vial down over it hoping to capture some of the energy, but when the spots cleared from his eyes they focused on a small blue stone that radiated the same type of energy. Loki stared at it and Banner immediately shoved it into the vial. 

“Any moment now!” Banner said as a ship jumped into view. “What the hell?” he breathed, blinking as the ship slowed and Loki could make out the windows. 

Loki was right. It was Thanos. He slammed the vial into its place and within the second Thor had slammed the proper button.

Within a blink, the ship was long gone, and Peter relaxed, finally able to breath normally. The ship was still moving fast, but he was already accustomed to the speed, so he turned and hugged Loki tightly.

“It’s gone,” he murmured. “The feeling, I mean. I bet they weren’t expecting that... What do you think that was? That ship was huge... Man, I’m glad that itch is gone. Loki, are you okay? You look pale...”

“Thanos knows we have the tesseract,” he said and groaned, falling back into a seat. “We’re fucked, absolutely fucked.” 

“Thanos?” Banner said and looked to Loki and Thor. “Like... Thanos That Tony was talking about,” he asked and Loki nodded.

“Same one.” He said and swallowed. “He’s the one who orchestrated New York..” He looked to Thor and pressed his lips together as he rubbed at his hands, and then his wrist. “The reason I was not myself.” He rubbed his wrists fiercely. “He wanted to use stones, ancient artifacts, to right a wrong. The same thing that now powers this ship. 

“What wrong?” Thor pushed and Loki rubbed his face. 

“That was something I never discovered,” he said. His face was pale, his skin taking on an ashen look almost. 

“How does Earth fall in this?” Thor asked and Loki shrugged. 

“Depends how many stones reside there.”

“There are two I believe?” Thor frowned. “I was studying the stones at one point. They have the mind stone and I believe the Wizard may have the reality Stone. The wizard we saw in New York? Yes, I think he may have that... I was studying Thanos and the stones! I don’t know quite what he wants to do, but I think it is bad.”

“No really?” Peter muttered sarcastically, glaring. “Wouldn't've guessed that based on the attack in New York...”

Banner tried not to snort softly as he asked, “How far from Earth are we?”

“Brother,” Thor murmured first before answering that question. He looked down at the way Loki was rubbing his wrists, almost unknowingly but there was an urgency to the action.Thor paled in realization. “Loki, did he... why had you never told me?”

“Would you have believed me? Not once did you visit and even when I protested in front of mother and Odin. No one believed me. It’s behind us. Just like Svarltheimr.” He said as if his heart wasn’t in his throat and memories of screams and blood and heat weren’t burning on his skin. . 

He stood not wanting to have this conversation now. He looked at the navigation and swallowed as he saw the coordinates for Midgard played in. 

“Possibly a week or so with the tesseract.” He said answering Banner’s question. He picked at a callus on his hand, an anxious habit, but his hand moved to rub at his wrist unconsciously. 

“Loki,” Thor murmured, reaching out to grasp his arm. “I did not realize, I did not know... If you’d have only told me! I am sorry, brother, I have failed you once again.”

“This Thanos person,” Peter murmured. “He won’t be able to reach us now? But he’ll be coming to Midgaurd? Do you think we can send a message to Mr. Stark now? Maybe we can warn him ahead of time so he’s ready, you know? Maybe he can get the Avengers together to be ready for him. And meanwhile we’ve gotta keep you safe. If you’re the king now then you’re super extra important to keep safe right?”

“And the first into battle,” Loki said simply but lowly. “Asgardians do not hide their king and queen behind lines. Frigga was with Odin on the battlefield until she bore children,” Loki explained. He was worn and knew a fight was coming. Physically and with words. 

“Peter if you can get a message to Stark that would be helpful. Better yet if we could connect the AI to the ship, get him exact coordinates,” he said and looked to Thor. “Call them back in. All but Asulag. She will not speak poorly of my kind and remain on the council.”

Thor nodded, squeezed Loki’s shoulder, and then stepped out of the room. Peter pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s cheek before murmuring, “I’ll get my suit, okay? Dr Banner and I can work on getting a message through. Don’t worry, we’re safe now.”

He scampered away, leaving Banner shifted back and forth.

“So,” he murmured. “About you being king and all... How does that work on Earth? Will you, uh, be the king for just your people or...”

“Just mine....” he looked out to space. “Believe me. I don’t want to rule over Midgard. However I doubt they will appreciate my presence,” He added and ran his hand through his hair as he sat back in his seat. He missed Peter’s presence already. He was reassuring to have near and never gave him any problems about his past.

“Yeah, okay,” Banner nodded twice, biting his lip. “We should try to make sure Tony knows ‘cause, uh, he can get a few short fuse sometimes and he’s the type to, uh, shoot first ask questions later. You know? Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.”

Bruce smiled gently, nodding once at Loki before walking over and gazing out at the stars.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He murmured. “I always wanted to be up here... It’s amazing.”

Loki watched Bruce and pressed his lips together. “It is... But I frankly enjoy the views from Asgard better.” He said flatly. It was beautiful but he had too many days spent looking out of the prison to the deep void of space to enjoy it anymore. 

He watched Bruce and then spoke evenly. “The... other side of you. How did you control it.”

“Used to control it by always being angry,” Bruce murmured sighing and running one hand through his hair. “But now... I don’t know. I can’t believe I was the Hulk for two years. I, uh, I’m not sure what to do now. I’m just doing my best to stay calm.” He chuckled and shook his head, flashing a half smile.

“Why? You looking for advice?” He asked. “Seems like you’re doing a good job, really. You saved a kid from Earth, saved your people twice over, and you’re becoming a king. Seems like you’re doing pretty good really. The kid, Peter, at first I was doubtful but now I’m not. You seem to really care about him. It’s nice.” He smiled lightly before turning back to the window.

“The choice was let Peter be used or take him with the implication I would. I know it scared him.” He said slowly and rubbed his face. “I wanted to protect him. Since we’d last met... I’d seen the awful things of life. There is a difference between being a trickster and being cruel.” He said softly. “I would... I would’ve tried to do the same for anyone who didn’t want to.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you’ve all had a great couple weeks and are staying safe. Enjoy the chapter!

The door opened and Loki looked up to see the favorable members of the council return. “There they are,” he grumbled.

“My Lord, you have excluded Asulag from the council?” Someone asked curiously. “She is angry... We understand your sentiment, but she has been on the council for many years and the people may question the decision of removing her. You do not want to be seen as a tyrannical king so early on... I do not trust that she won’t use this against you to rile people up for a revolt.”

“I support Loki on this,” Thor stood up straight. “Her comments were unacceptable and spoke of, uh, of war against Jotuns! She was, uh, inciting violence!” He winked at Loki as if he’d just done something amazing. Loki rolled his eyes.

“I’m not certain the people would care,” someone else muttered. “Be cautious, My Lord Loki. We are loyal to the crown, but the people have been through much violence with little explanation of late...”

“And this war against the Jotunar. Do you forget my blood?” He asked. “She demands war against the crown.” He sat back in the chair and studied the navigation instructions. “I know how Odin ran things. But I want to mend our relationship between the Jotunar and Asgardians,” He said and then continued despite the murmurs. 

“Why is that so wrong! You all act like the Jotunar have not suffered enough! Almost 1100 years have been spent with them struggling to survive. I could easily leave Asgard to Thor and go to Jotunheim and become their king!” He snapped frustrated.

“And yet you stay,” someone at the back of the room muttered. “Why?”

“Because Loki is loyal to Asgard,” Thor answered for him. “He will do well by us, but in turn is respect not meant to be given to the royal family?”

“We apologize, my lords,” an elder murmured softly. “We do not mean to offend.”

Thor nodded once, unsure what else to say on the subject and he turned to Loki, again.

“Perhaps the, uh, Jotunar do not want to make peace? They are, uh, not drawn toward that, you realize. We have had war for many years, and they, uh, they are not drawn towards such things as peace and treaties.” One of the elders spoke simply but at the look from other members of the council they corrected themselves quickly. 

“Anyway, I’m not certain if such things matter when we are going to Midgard and do not currently have access to the bifrost... Perhaps for now we keep on topic? My Lord, Thor, do you wish to pass the crown to Prince Loki?”

“I am not passing the crown, he’s the heir!” Thor crossed his arms. “The question is if he wants and if you’ll accept him.”

“But our lord-“

“Does not the crown pass through first born’s? Hela was the first of Odin’s line and I am her unfortunate heir,” Loki said and looked between the elders. 

“I don’t want the throne,” Thor said. “I never had. But Loki does and frankly when he was masquerading as Odin did Asgard not prosper?” He asked. 

“Perhaps. But the rest of the realms--“

“The rest of the realms will be taken care of,” Loki said evenly, praying Peter was coming back soon. “Asulag may join us again. This isn’t just about Asgard anymore,” He said with a tight swallow. 

  
  


“I will find Asulag,” someone murmured, standing. “I will return swiftly as I can, My Lord.”

“Loki,” an elderly woman with a kind smile spoke up. She had been a dear friend of Frigga’s, and had known Loki since he was a baby. “I have known you for many years, and you know that I am very loyal to the crown. I believe you would be an intelligent and clever king, able to solve many problems, but there is much more to being King of Asgard. You are the protector of the realms and the realms must see you as such. You must garner their respect, and unfortunately for some, their fear. This need not be done with violence or war, but it must be done or the strong will begin to prey on the weak and innocent, and you will be unable to control or stop it. We are without warriors, My Lord, Hela slaughtered them all. Thor has the respect and fear of many realms, but you... I fear your name does not carry the same weight. If you become king, I believe Thor must rule by your side for some time before you make a name for yourself.”

Loki appreciated the woman’s comments and he spared a glance for Thor with a pointed look. “We had talked about him being close to the throne, in power and position. I know Asgard does not trust me,” he said and pushed his lips together. 

“If I may,” Banner said and stepped forward. “Loki.... he has proven himself to be a leader when we were on Sakaar. There were... events that transpired that showed his willingness to do what is needed to keep his people safe,” Banner said. Loki grew more and more tense. 

“He’s a good man.” Thor said evenly. “I can step beside him but I won’t be co ruling. I don’t want them getting used to my name on the throne. It belongs to Loki.”

The door opened a moment later, and Asulag stepped inside, looking smug. Behind followed the other elder, appearing worried, and finally Peter, who had his suit in his arms and an indignant look upon his face, though he kept his eyes on the ground.

“I’m glad you reconsidered your decision, My Lord,” Asulag declared with a grin. “My most humble apologies to the crown.”

Peter snorted softly, indignantly, and plopped down in the chair beside Loki, curling his knees to his chest for a moment before he thought better and sat up straight, folding his hands in his lap.

Loki squeezed Peter's knee unashamed of his affections. “I’m glad you were able to reconsider.” He didn’t hide the way his eyes flashed a bloody red. 

“In the meantime, we are making a course towards Midgard. We sent a message while on Sakaar and figured it would be best to follow it up with news of our eventual arrival,” Loki said. 

“The Avengers will not turn us away... I would hope. But they will be hesitant about Loki’s arrival. We want to avoid any and all conflict, particularly with Tony Stark, as he will be the most against it,” Thor said and smiled sadly at Loki who only waved it off. He knew Stark did not favor him. 

“And why is that?” An elder asked. Thor opened his mouth and Loki spoke first. 

“When I feel from the bifrost Thanos found me.”

“The same one who is tracking our ship.” 

“Precisely,” Loki said. “He has his methods of persuasion that lead to the attack on New York City.”

“Persuasion?” An elder asked. “What sort of persuasion is this? We were informed you attacked the Midgaurdians and were punished for it. Quite honestly I’m surprised you’re out of prison now, My Lord. Did something change?”

“Clearly or he wouldn’t be king,” the elder across the table coughed. “My Lord, I’m sure we can all guess what sort of persuasion he might have. The more pressing question is this; will we be seen as enemies? Are our people safe on Midgaurd? I have heard that their weapons have advanced.”

“You will be,” Peter spoke up, glaring at Asulag for a moment before looking away. “Midgaurd has its protectors, but they will see that you need help, and will want to help you!”

Asulag’s eyes narrowed on Peter, who simply raised his chin indignantly, while the other elder cleared his throat and looked at Loki before looking away quickly.

Loki smiled and squeezed Peter's knee. “Thank you love.” He looked back to the elders, especially Asulag. “We will be trying to make contact soon, hopefully within the next hour.” He said and looked to Banner and he nodded. 

“The suit is a Stark invention. We pray we can use the technology inside it to make contact.” Banner said. Loki took the suit from Peter and laid it on the table before opening and pulling the back open and looked through the back finding the input. 

“Get to work,” he said encouragingly, and moved behind Peter squeezing his shoulder.

Peter nodded and began to fiddle with the suit, Banner also fiddling with the invention. He frowned and poked at a microchip, beaming when a hologram appeared in the air. He used the air as a touch screen, flipping through options before he found one and nodded to Peter.

“Karen?” Peter spoke. “I would like to get in contact with Mr Stark. Can I send a message?”

“Mr Stark is currently available for all forms of communication, if you would like,” Karen spoke. “I can connect with the new Stark Satellite. Would you like me to connect now, Peter?”

“Stark Satellite?” Peter blinked in surprise. “When was that installed?”

“It appears to have been installed two days ago,” Karen replied. “I am programmed to connect with it. Communications are now locked with your suit.”

Loki squeezed Peter's shoulder. “Go ahead. Thor you better be in view as well.” He said as the video loaded.

The suit pinged and a video of a frazzled looking Tony Stark appeared in the air. “Peter! Oh my fucking god, you’re alive.” He looked like he hadn’t slept for days, maybe weeks and tears pooled. His eyes settled on Thor and Loki and he narrowed his eyes at Loki. 

“I did not take your boy Stark. We were at the same place and I saved him, save your breath. Banner is with us as well.” He said evenly and squeezed Peter's shoulder again.

“Mr Stark! You don’t know how good it is to see you!” Peter broke into a wide smile, itching to give Tony a hug. “Loki did save me, he saved all of us!”

“Hi Tony, he did,” Bruce smiled, walking over. “It’s good to see you... I was told it’s been years. Um... yeah, I’m not dead!” Thor chuckled and patted Banner on the back.

“Mr Stark, I’m so happy to see you... are you okay?” Peter murmured, biting his lip. “You should eat something, sleep... I’m okay, I promise! We’re coming home, to Earth, only there’s a lot more than us. Asgard, where they’re all from you know? It was destroyed. I’m coming on a ship with a bunch of Asgaurdians cause... cause they don’t have anywhere to go. I was captured by this other guy, so were Dr Banner and Loki and Thor, but Loki helped us escape and we went to Asgard which was really pretty but then it was destroyed and... and we’re hoping you can help find a place for the Asgaurdians? They don’t have anything, Mr Stark.... We gotta help them!”

Tony swallowed and visibly deflated in the image. “Tony, who is that- oh my god you found him. And Banner?” Pepper asked and appeared in the image. 

“Hello Ms. Potts. Or is it Mrs. Stark?” Loki asked with a small smile. 

“Loki? What are you, how did you?” Pepper stepped off screen. “I don’t want to know, just get Peter back, and find a place for the Asgardians.” She said. Some of the elders laughed at that comment finding the parental aspects entertaining. 

“There’s a place in Norway we had wanted to settle. If that is alright. I entrust you would be able to secure us a plot or such?” Loki asked.

“I can do whatever I need to,” Tony nodded absently, gazing at Banner in shock. “Bruce, is it really you? God, I can’t believe this! It’s like... never mind.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Bruce chuckled, nodding. “Don’t worry, Peter is in good hands. We’ll be home in just a day or two. We have to warn you, though... we’re calling to warn you.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, paling slightly. “I felt it earlier, and Loki says he’ll follow us. There’s this guy, Thanos? I dunno. He’s coming after us... He could come to earth. We had to warn you, I thought maybe you could get the Avengers together? I remember the airport thing but... but if something’s really bad don’t you think it matters more to right?”

Loki spoke up quietly. “Anthony this is not the time to let old grudges run deep. Thanos can and will do whatever it takes to destroy you and get what he wants. He did it to me without second thought and to his daughters. You need to be prepared.” Loki said. 

Tony frowned and leaned back a heavy glare on his face before he sighed defeated. “I’ll do so what I can.”

“The female assassin is your best bet.” Loki said and Thor nodded. 

“Natasha is a good woman.” He agreed.

“Please Mr. Stark, my Spidey sense was really bad. I think he’s really bad. But... but I’m so happy to see you! We gotta celebrate when I come home! It’s so good to see you...” Peter smiled warmly, sighing happily. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Thor nodded, squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “Peter and you shall be reunited! So you are truly friends? Peter was trying to explain but I was confused.”

“He’s... my mentee. Kind of. It’s hard to explain, but I care for his well being.” He said and then narrowed his eyes at Loki. 

“You better not be fucking with me reindeer games-“

“Oh please. like you’re one to talk Stark. All your lies over the years? You have nothing to say to me when you’ve committed your own sins-“

“You’re the reason I can't sleep at night! You fucked up my brain with that shit in New York and now you’re the only reason my kid is alive and I’m supposed to just forget that!” Tony snapped back. 

“Hey! Loki, don’t talk like that to Mr Stark!” Peter frowned indignantly, wincing when the council stared at him and began to whisper. He bit his lip and more quietly murmured, “I’m sorry, uh, my Lord? Anyway, Mr Stark hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s a hero...”

“Boss. Your heart rate is elevated. I suggest you take a deep breath.” The AI on Stark's side said. It was quiet for a moment and Tony was seen rubbing over the center of his chest. 

“Mr Stark,” Peter murmured, swallowing hard. “It’s okay. Loki’s a good guy. He saved me, I promise. He... he couldn’t help it in New York. It’s just cause... cause Thanos had him before. He was Thanos’ prisoner before New York. Thanos used... persuasion, coercion against him and made him do it! Please Mr. Stark, don’t be upset.... Did you mean that, by the way? What you said? I... You... You called me your kid.”

Peter gulped, gazing at Tony hopefully with big round eyes.

“Kid...” Tony swallowed his hologram appearing older than he is. “Yeah. You’re it for me kiddo, Pep’s too old to conceive we think so...” he swallowed and looked to Loki. 

“I don’t trust you. You’re an ass and mind control you can fight-“

“You can’t. Not his. The mind stone is a complex item that will tear you apart how you least expect using tools that you never thought you’d have to fear.” He rubbed his wrist unconsciously. “I do not have to explain myself to you. But know that was not the real me in New York.”

Tony’s eyes zeroed in on Loki’s action and his eyes narrowed, but for the moment he remained silent.

“So,” Tony spoke a moment later, eyes narrowing. “My Lord, is it? You manage to worm your way of jail and into some kind of power after all?”

“Man of Iron,” Thor crossed his arms. “We are friends, but you will not speak of my... Of Loki in such a way. He is now King of Asgard, or he will be, and he has earned that title.”

“And is he king of Peter?” Tony crossed his arms.

“We’re kind of in a council meeting with the elders of Asgard right now?” Peter murmured.

“Council meeting? What the fuck and you don’t warn me?” Tony snapped and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I figured you would be smart enough to figure it out.” Loki drawled. “As for my current position it revolves around details you don’t need to know, but it is rightfully earned and Thor is my advisor. Do not worry about Midgard, Peter resides there and I care for his well being,” he said.

“You care for him now do you?” Tony sounded skeptical. “I’d like to hear more about this...”

“But not right now,” Peter interrupted. “Please Mr. Stark? Just know that I’m safe and coming home, okay? I promise. It’ll be okay. Make sure you eat and stuff, yeah? And sleep? Please?”

“I’ve been trying!” Pepper called across the recording. 

“I... I miss you,” Peter murmured. “See you soon okay?”

Tony glared at Loki. “If he’s hurt, or mind controlled, fuck Asgard I’m killing you.” 

“Good luck with that.” He said and swiped and hand through the call ending it. The room is silent for a moment before an elder spoke up. 

“Should we fear war-“

“No.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured, slipping his hand into Loki’s. “He can be over protective. And, uh, you don’t have the best track record with him. It’ll be okay.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Bruce promised. “Don’t worry. Tony would never actually wage war on anyone.”

“We’ll talk later,” Peter added softly, placing his hand on Loki’s thigh under the table and squeezing gently.

“We were talking about who would take over the crown... Have we already come to our decision?” An elder murmured.

Loki and Thor’s eyes met and Thor nodded. Loki sighed. “It will be me. And Thor will act as advisor.” He said. Thor nodded and squeezed Loki’s shoulder. 

“Our decision is final.” Thor added.

“Well then,” Frigga’s old friend murmured, her eyes smiling as she stood and bowed. “Long live the King.”

“Long live the King,” the rest of the council murmured.

Peter couldn’t help but grin, and he squeezed Loki’s thigh again, rubbing his thumb up and down. 

“Long live the King,” Thor murmured, giving a deep bow and a beaming smile.

Loki flushed and raised his chin. “Someone retrieve Gungnir,” an elder said and another ran out to find the scepter. 

“Congratulations Brother,” Thor said and clapped his shoulder. “We shall feast when we arrive to Midgard.”

“But we shall feast tonight, hm?” Peter whispered, smirking at Loki. No one seemed to notice, except Thor who cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“For you, my King,” an elder stepped forward, bowing as he held out the scepter. “We must announce you to the people.”

“We will, in time,” someone muttered, but someone else just chuckled.

“No time like the present,” she smiled. “Do you wish to announce it now, King Loki?”

King Loki. Such an... odd title, but he liked it. He squeezed Peter's hand and smirked. When the elder handed him Gungnir he took it and something about the weapon felt right and felt like home. He gripped it tightly and shifted it in his hand. 

“If I am to be king.... we need a coronation. We can’t deny the people our traditions... right?” He said and looked to Thor.

“Of course not,” Thor smirked. “Though typically our celebrations have much food and ale which we cannot currently provide. We can, however, provide the people with the coronation itself.”

“There is a very nice captain’s chair at the front of the hall. I think it’s just waiting for you,” Peter grinned. “Ready?”

Peter smiled, stood, and held out his hand, though he wasn’t entirely expecting Loki to take it.

Loki took it, and pulled himself up, rubbing his wrist again. He was worn, but he wasn’t about to deny the people. “You better come along Thor.” He said and looked back to his brother. 

“Why me? You’re the king.” 

“Because,” he said. “You’re the last one who was coronated. And if anyone is going to do it I would like you to.” He said simply and grasped Peter's shoulder.

Peter gave a thin lipped smile and nodded, walking ahead of Loki so he could fall in line with Thor, who smiled. 

“Alright,” he nodded. “Come, brother.”

The two led the procession to the main room where the refugees were gathered with their families, and gasps went up through the ship when people saw Loki with Gungnir in his head.

“We are having a celebration, a coronation,” Thor’s voice boomed. “The council has spoken, and I am proud to announce we have a new King.”

An arm on Loki’s shoulder he led him to the front of the room and murmured, “Ready?”

Loki swallowed. He knew he wasn’t the first choice, but he prayed he was the one people would accept. “As ready as we can be.” He murmured. For a moment he wanted to make a clone and slip out, leave and let the others deal with him, but for now, he simply stayed put and gripped Gungnir tighter. 

The people watched as Loki was lead and he looked to the window across the ship and mouth a silent prayer to Frigga for guidance.

It took a moment but slowly people started cheering and clapping, realizing that Loki had been king and he’d been a damn good one.

Thor held up a hand, taking a deep breath as he recalled the training of his childhood. Both he and Loki had been trained in the sacred path used to swear over the crown. So, after a smile at Loki, Thor began to state each commandment, nodding as Loki answered each phrase. When it was done, Thor was practically beaming, and he nodded once for Loki to get down on one knee as he touched each of Loki’s shoulders. 

“And so,” his voice boomed. “We welcome Loki, King Of Asgaurd!”

Lightning boomed cheerfully near the roof as the people broke out in claps and cheers again, and Thor, clasped Loki’s arm when he stood.

“Make mother proud,” Thor murmured. “We are all counting on it, brother.”

Loki gripped Thor back and held tightly. “You sure know how to make an impression,” he said with a low voice. “Do not leave me. Especially now.” He said and pulled his brother closer, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before moving back. The people’s cheers dimmed when Loki turned to face them, and he spoke evenly, despite his anxiety and fear. 

“First. Thor will be acting as advisor alongside his duties to Midgard. Eventually he may move from that position he may not.” He said holding the people’s attentions easily. 

“Second, we will be arriving to Midgard in a few days time. As you know we have a few members of our crew who are familiar with Midgard and want to use their connections to help us plant ourselves where Odin passed.

“Last, the sakaarian hostages will be given the opportunity to return to their homes and we Thank them for their help. But for now we ask that they help us settle out people with the understanding they may stay or return to their homes.” 

He took a deep breath. He grew up in the courts he knew how to act but actually having the title of king, something he never imagined was beyond shocking. He didn’t think he’d ever get to this but he did. He glanced to Peter and smiled warmly at him.

“Long live the King!” Someone shouted, followed by several other shouts that echoed through the room. Peter beamed at Loki, swallowing hard and nodding proudly. Somehow this felt right, and even though Peter knew Loki was nervous, Peter felt incredibly proud, and he blew him a kiss inconspicuously. He averted his eyes from Asulag, though, standing a little closer to Banner.

“I’m so proud of you, brother,” Thor murmured. “I have never been more proud, or happy. I will always advise you and be here to help, no matter what.” Thor promised with a nod, bowing his head.

Loki watched him and when Thor broke the bow he looked to the people and one of the elders spoke low only for Loki to hear. “Shall we have a feast tonight? It is tradition.” 

“What do our stores look like?” Another asked and Loki looked to the people before speaking low. 

“Someone check. We can hold them here for a bit until the stores are decided.” He said softly and Thor smiled proud of Loki.

“We have a good amount of food, but also several days more journey and many mouths to feed. If we feast we should be cautious,” the elder returned, studying Loki. “What say you?”

The whole ship turned to Loki expectantly, waiting for his first order, waiting to see the kind of king he would be.

He looked to Thor. “There’s enough for a feast. A light feast now and then on Midgard we have a true feast.” He said and Thor nodded. 

“A very modest feast. I’m sure the people will understand,” he said. Loki nodded and looked to the people. 

Tomorrow night we shall feast. It will be modest but, know that once we get to Midgard we will celebrate as we should!” He said and the people cheered.

“You will be a good king,” Thor murmured. “But what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?”

”We could speak further with the Midgaurdians,” a council member murmured. “Find our more about the place we are traveled to.”

“I’ve never been to Norway so I’m sorry, I don’t know,” Peter sighed. “I’ve only ever been in New York City, and you don’t want to go there. It’s just too crowded.” Peter glanced to Loki and winked.

Loki smirked. “I planned for the cooks and people to have time to prepare. For us that sounds like the best option. And we can perhaps get your AI connected to the ship.” He said to Peter and grasped his shoulder. 

“My king, might I suggest,” Asulag said and eyed Loki’s casual touch with Peter. 

“You may but if it’s what I’m assuming it’s not changing.” He said. “I have affections for the boy it’s not changing. And when we get to Earth whatever wrath Stark decides to try and bestow on me I will take.”

“It’s okay right now, My Lord, let’s not,” Peter suddenly whispered softly, ducking his head and stepping away. He tried to catch Loki’s eyes as he did however outloud he simply murmured, “Lets to attach the AI, alright?”

“I can help?” Banner suggested, to which Peter nodded once and murmured a soft thank you. Thor frowned, feeling Peter’s actions were a little out of character, but he shrugged and moved on, stepping down the stairs to smile at the crowd and mingle.

Loki watched Peter step away and his heart sank, yet he dropped his hand back to his side. He swallowed and moved, Gungnir a healthy and familiar weight in his hand. 

“Would you like my company?” He asked, trying to get his way to Peter out of a formal setting. He’s never seen the boy shy away, but then he’s reminded they’ve known each other only few weeks. 

He doesn’t truly know Peter. He knows the Peter that can be manipulative and scared and urgent and soft. But he... he doesn’t know the real Peter, or so he feels like he might not. 

And yet he mouthed at his cock, the first person to do so and he felt guilt pool in his gut.

“I think you should help show us where to connect the AI to the ship,” Peter nodded respectfully, catching Loki’s eyes urgently for just a moment. 

“I can also assist,” Asulag declared suddenly, but Peter was quick to shake his head.

“We wouldn’t want to trouble you, my lord,” Peter insisted, but the elder shook his head and smiled.

“It’s no trouble,” she promised. “My King? May I assist you?”

Loki wanted to say no, wanted to turn her away and say they’re good but he doesn’t want to do the wrong thing. 

“I... I think we are good.” He said carefully and looked to Thor. “Would you join us?” he asked his brother.

“Of course,” Thor smiled, patting a child on the head before bounding over to Loki. Peter kept his head bowed as Asulag sneered slightly at the group, but him in particular, until they shuffled out of the main hall. The moment they stepped out through, Peter fell back against the wall, his hands in his head and a huge sigh upon his lips.

“Thank God that’s over with,” Peter breathed, trying to be inconspicuous as he wiped some tears from his eyes. “Loki, I need to talk to you. Like now. Or I guess it doesn’t matter if you two hear, but... but we need to talk. Come on, let’s go to the engine room? It’s private there, yeah?”

Loki immediately felt like he’d screwed up. “Thor, Banner. You two can handle it I’m assuming.” He said looking back at the two. 

“I’m sure we can, come along Banner,” he said, knowing his brother and when he needs a moment to deal with issues concerning others. 

As they moved away, Loki looked to Peter wanting to touch him and guide him with a hand on his back or shoulder but he doesn’t know. Instead he just motions behind him towards the engine room with a subtle nod of the head before leading the way.

“Hey,” Peter reached out, looping an arm through Loki’s.”It’s okay, we can do this now. I know you want to. It’s fine, I just couldn’t before cause...”

He glanced behind them, swallowed, and then nodding for Loki to keep leading the way. Soon they stepped into the engine room, the air filled with the soft purr of the engine. 

“Okay,” Peter sighed, pulling Loki down so they could sit and recline against the wall. “That woman? Asulag or whatever? She’s trouble. She, uh, God don’t tell anyone please? She threatened you, and me, I guess mostly me. I, she, uh, she said I don’t know my place and if I didn’t learn she was going to do something real bad and she, uh...” Peter swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. “She said I need a teacher and hes was all too happy to be that teacher until the other elder showed up. But anyway she’s not happy with me, with you, and I’m worried she’s going to start some kind of uprising. She told me that if I don’t learn my place, if you don’t learn yours, then she’ll start the uprising. That’s why I gotta be careful around her. But who knows if she’ll just start the uprising anyway?”

The color drained from Loki’s face as he listened to Peter’s words. He wasn’t surprised at Asulag, but the brazenness struck him. He pulled Peter close and pressed his forehead to his. “Fuck, I can’t even believe it. What did she say I’ll have her removed I swear it, fuck I shouldn’t have let her back, I’m so fucking dumb,” he groaned and let Gungnir drop from his hand so he could touch Peter, and hold him close. 

“I swear I won’t let anything bad happen to you, don’t let what she said control your emotions or actions.” He pressed a kiss to Peter’s mouth. “I love you. You’re what matters and you’re the one I want and will love and cherish beyond anything. Please, baby, please know that. I will keep you safe.” He felt hopeless. Even here among his people, he still couldn’t keep Peter safe.

“I mean I can take care of myself,” Peter claimed for a moment, before he relaxed slightly into Loki’s arms and murmured, “But thank you. That is, in fact, appreciated. I love you too.”

Peter nuzzled his head against Loki’s neck and pressed kisses there, murmuring, “You’re so precious. My Prince Charming, or king charming I guess.”

Peter chuckled and looked up, brushing a lock of Loki’s hair aside as he murmured, “You can’t remove her from the council, though, she’ll call you a tyrant and make the people turn against you. We have to be careful. The best way to keep me safe for now is to pretend I know my place, I think, and then when we get to Earth... once you’re settled it’ll be easier to gauge the situation. Yeah? And then we can take her down.”

“You heard what she said about jotunar. Very easily I could have her removed because of disloyalty to the crown. It wouldn’t be hard, please let me take care of this,” he said and sighed softly as Peter kissed his neck. 

“Just,” he cleared his throat. “Just let me do this. Let Thor and I take care of her. She’s never favored jotunar and they’re... we share blood. I can’t stand for it.”

“But what if she tries to start an uprising?” Peter murmured softly, running one hand through Loki’s hair gently. “The people aren’t overly fond of you, some of them, that’s what she told me. She said it’d... it’d be easy. Are you sure?”

Peter chewed on his lip, scratching at the back of Loki’s neck to calm him as he murmured, “I know you’ll do what’s best, but I don’t want you to hurt your own position just for me...”

“Darling this crown,” he said and pressed a kiss to Peter's mouth. “I don’t care. Really, and I know my opinion can and will change in a few years. But I,” he sighed and pressed his forehead close to Peter's. “I won’t let people tell me that I can’t love you. It’s not like I’m pushing you against the wall and claiming you then and there.” He said softly and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Peter is making him soft and he would never change it.

“Alright,” Peter murmured softly, his lips gently moving to meet Loki’s. “I love you so much. You’re so good to me, love. Although... I wouldn’t care if you pushed me against the wall and claimed me now and then.”

Peter winked at Loki before suddenly ruffling his hair and then tickling his stomach. Peter giggled, pushing another kiss against Loki’s lips and murmuring, “We’ll keep each other safe. I love you, Loki. Come on, we should help with the suit and... and we should tell Thor. Right?”

Loki shouted out and laughed, truly laughed, as Peter ticked him and then kissed him. He was so good, Loki didn’t deserve him. He leaned into the kisses he received and held him closer. “Yes we will. And Thor will need to know. He could make the motion, and the people would like it more.” He said and swallowed leaning closer. “I love you Peter Parker. You know that right?” He asked and kissed his mouth again before stepping back.

He reached for Gungnir and the staff flew to his hand meeting him half way. He stared at it shocked.

“Whoa...” Peter blinked. “How’d you do that? Have you ever seen that happen before? Have you ever done that before? Is that normal?”

“Not it hasn’t.” He said simply his brow pushed together. 

Peter stood and came over, reaching out to let his fingers trail along the intricate designs of the staff. When he was done he gazed up at Loki, eyes wide and questioning. 

“Can I try?” Peter asked. “Do you think it’ll work for me?”

Loki looked to Peter skeptical but then looked back at the staff. “If you wish... I’m not sure what it’s doing. I can feel something within it.” He said softly. “Like it’s aware of my presence.” He turned and placed the staff against the wall and stepped away, wiping sweat that had beaded against his neck. The engine room was slowly starting to be too much but he’s curious if this development will work with Peter or if it is partial to himself.

Peter reached out excitedly, though he deflated slightly when the staff simply sat there. Curious, he walked over to try and pick it up, but his jaw dropped when it wouldn’t budge.

“What happened?” Peter murmured. “It... it feels like it weighs a thousand tons.... What’s going on? It’s almost like.... Like Thor’s hammer! What if it’s like Thor’s hammer?”

Peter beamed, spinning though he bit his lip and murmured, “Hey, you look warm. You need to go outside?”

Loki frowned and reached the staff, barely opening his grip and it came to him. “Dear norms it’s charmed like Mjolnir was.” He flipped the staff in his hand and cast a spell to reveal any charms embedded in the craftsmanship. 

There was one. The runes read: _ only the rightful heir to the Throne may wield Gungnir _

The wording is similar enough to that found on Mjolnir Loki is surprised only for a moment. 

“It’s charmed almost exactly like Mjolnir. It’s... interesting.” He said and then pulled Peter out of the engine room, continuing to turn the staff over in his hands.

“So... so that makes it official,” Peter murmured. “You’re worthy or whatever! I mean I always knew you were.” 

Peter kisses Loki’s cheek and continued to gaze at the staff, tracing the runes with a light touch.

“This,” Peter murmured. “I can... I can read it? I mean I can tell it’s another language, but I know what it says for some reason... It says it’s for the rightful heir to the throne. Why can I read it? Do you think it’s a Spideysense thing? Are you casting a spell so I can read it? Anyway... anyways we should tell Thor! Shouldn’t we?”

“It’s just allspeak... wait,” he looked at Peter and frowned. “You can read that? And you’ve had no problem understanding anything else right?” He asked and grabbed Peter’s hand turning over his palm. He places the staff against the wall. “What do you know of your heritage?” He demanded quickly.

“About my heritage... I dunno, I guess not that much. My parents died when I was little and I grew up with my aunt and uncle, except my uncle died a couple years ago... didn’t I tell you this already? Anyway my aunt and uncle are from my dad’s side. I don’t really know anything about my Mom’s side cause... cause they never talked about it. They didn’t really talk about my dad either, to be honest. It was hard for them, you know? Why? Why’s it matter?”

Peter studied the runes again, and then Loki.

“You did but I’m thinking.”he said and rubbed Peter's palm. After a moment he summoned a blade. “Do you trust me?” He asked quietly. “I don’t mean to hurt you, but I think you may have Asgardian blood.” He squeezed his hand and pulled his hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of his fingers. 

Screw whoever would see, he loves Peter and he was not ashamed.

Peter blinked, before breaking into a soft smile, nodding.

“Of course I trust you,” Peter murmured, moving his fingers to caress Loki’s cheek gently. “Go on. I don’t know if it’s possible, that idea, but I trust you to find out the truth.”

He smiled gently, hissing only softly when Loki poked his finger and a drop of blood bubbled out before his finger healed over.

Loki swipes the blood onto the blade and kissed the tip of his finger before slowly speaking the spell, making sure to enunciate clearly. He watched as the runes were spelled out in the air and showed Peter's blood. 

He had Asgardian blood. Peter had Asgardian blood. Loki dropped the knife and then continued to speak further spells reading faster his brow pushing together. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed. “You have Asgardian blood.”

“I what?” Peter breathed, staring up at Loki in absolute shock. “Seriously? So... I really do? But how? How is that possible?”

Peter stared at the runes in shock, reaching out and letting his fingers dance through one that was floating there in the air as a result of the spell.

“What’s this? A name... but... no way. There’s no way. How could my... Loki, am I reading this wrong? Doesn’t that rune say... say mother?” Peter turned to Loki, tears shining in his eyes as he murmured. “You think... you think my mother was Asgaurdian? But how? How could she have met my dad? They were normal. They just died in a plane crash! There’s no way....” Peter swallowed hard, his heart hammering and his hands shaking slightly. This felt like a strange dream, and he felt like he was trembling all over.

“Asgardians are born and die just like Midgardians...” he said and read through the runes. “Have you ever had problems learning new languages?” He asked. “And what about....physics and chemistry.” He looked over Peter and then back at the runes. 

“Your mother was called Magnhild. She had no royal blood, at least from what I can see.” He waved the runes away. “Peter. Asulag has no right to tell you what she did. You’re Asgardian...” he smirked. “And I’m your king.”

Peter swallowed hard, breathing softly as he tried to digest this information. He chuckled softly at Loki’s last statement, biting his lip and then moving into a deep bow.

“Your highness,” Peter chuckled softly, reaching out to press a kiss to Loki’s hand, though he dropped the game a moment later, taking a deep breath. 

“So... This is really true? You really think I’m... half Asgaurdian? I mean I’ve never had any problem with languages and... and I guess I’m pretty good with physics and chemistry... But I thought that was just... me? I mean... this is so... this is... me? It means I’m half and half, just like you.” Peter reached up to thread a hand through Loki’s hair gently.

Loki’s expression darkened and he swallowed. “Don’t say that. You’re good. You’ve never been the thing people have feared.” He pressed a hard kiss to his temple and then took a deep breath. 

“Come on. We should tell the others. And work to get your AI connected.” He said and pulled him along. Gungnir finding a home in his hand, taking Peter's in his other. 

“You’re language acquisition is the allspeak. All Asgardians have it. Physics, is almost ingrained with the fact there are 9, well... 8 realms. And chemistry is similar to the skills seidkona need to have.” He explained evenly, wanting to distract from his earlier comment.

“Loki, you shouldn’t be feared either,” Peter murmured, stopping them and holding Loki’s face tenderly. “What you did on Midgaurd was an accident, and now you’re their king and I think you’ll do a good job of it. If I’m not a monster then neither are you. Okay? I love you, my King.”

Peter smirked again, pressing a firm kiss to his mouth and running his tongue along Loki’s bottom lip teasingly before pulling him along again until they reached Thor and Bruce. 

“You’re not going to believe it,” Peter murmured, grinning. “We have surprises.”

“Is Loki pregnant?” Thor asked and Loki wrinkled his nose. 

“While the female form is appealing I do not plan to carry a child anytime soon brother.” He said and set Gungnir aside. “No. It appears our dear Peter is part Asgardian. His mother was a woman named Magnhild but that is all I know.” Loki said with a smile and a firm squeeze of Peter's hand. 

“Well that is wonderful!” Thor cheered. “We shall drink to it at the feast!” He declares and raised his hand to the air confidently.

“Brother,” Loki sighed but was smiling.

“That’s not all!” Peter grinned. “Show them Loki? Here, put it down, okay? Now, Dr Banner, try to pick up the septor!”

“What, is this some sort of game?” Thor blinked as Bruce hesitantly stood and pulled on the septor. 

“It, uh, it doesn’t budge,” Banner shrugged. “But I’m used to that.” He chuckled and smiled at Thor, who rolled his eyes and stood.

“Allow me,” he declared confidently, marching over. He smiled at Loki, reached out, wrapped his hand around the handle, and then froze. He pulled once, twice, three times, and then he growled. “Loki, is this some sort of sorcery?”

Loki shrugged and barely even opened his palm before Gungnir flew into his hand and promptly hit himself in the forehead. He cursed and rubbed his face while Thor laughed. 

“It’s charmed like Mjolnir was! Brother I’m impressed!” Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the shoulder before tilting his head back to see the bump and he’s reminded suddenly and vividly of when they were young and Loki would do the same for Thor.

“You’ll be okay,” he said and stepped back as Banner fiddled with the suit. 

“Thor. There is more.” Loki said softly.

“What?” Thor blinked, looking between the two and then loudly whispering, “Is Peter pregnant?”

“What? No!” Peter made a face, laughing softly. “No, no one is pregnant. No it’s... actually something that’s... not great.”

He swallowed and looked to Loki, suddenly nervous to call out a trusted elder to Thor, prince of Asgaurd.

Loki has no qualms about that. “Asulag threatened Peter, told him he needed to learn his place and such, along with threatening a revolt against the throne. I want her removed.” Loki said simply and crossed his arms. 

“Brother are you sure of that?” Thor said slowly. “Asulag has been trusted for years.”

“And she also has been the least favorable of jotunar, of me in general, and she just threatened leading a revolt. She currently poses a threat to the throne and the people.”

“Loki, if you did this some of the people might be unhappy and become... upset,” Thor murmured, looking to Peter.

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Peter added quickly. “I told Loki he should do whatever is best!”

“If we are to remove her,” Thor went on, turning back to Loki. “How do you plan to do so? Perhaps we should announce Peter’s Midgaurdian heritage first? And remind them about your Jountar blood and her threats against Jotun. And then give the decree?”

“Exactly that. She can not speak against jotunar when I sit on the throne.” The words sound foreign on his tongue but he doesn’t let that stop him. “And that threat was against an Asgardian! We protect the people first, and there was no problem with dealing with interior threats before.” He said, much too bitter for his own good.

“Much has changed Loki. We have no guards right now, they were all murdered by Hela. Odin sat on the throne for thousands of years and had a good track record with the people. You...” Thor bit his lip. “Anyway times are uneasy now, we must be cautious. Do not make me feel disappointed that you become king...”

“Can I just say this is really weird,” Peter chuckled softly. “Somehow I always imagine Thor to be the king Thor and Loki to be the smart advisor... it’s so interesting.”

“Yes, well my first concern is your safety Loki. I want to remove her, but we also cannot have the people angry at you so early on when you have no guards. I will protect you of course, but it should not come to that.”

“It should not but...” he groaned and leaned back against the wall. “This is why I said you should be king.” He commented bitterly and pressed the heals of his hands to his eyes. 

“Loki-“

“No I’m serious. You know what you’re doing, and frankly Asulag probably knew of my heritage since the beginning.” He swallowed, his own anxieties about the position creeping into his brain.

“Loki, you’re doing what is right despite danger to yourself, that’s what a good king does,” Peter murmured, biting his lip and lacing his fingers through Loki’s. “You’ll be a good king, but you also have to be safe.”

“If she did know your heritage then she should know better than to criticize the Jotunar. Peter, can you help Dr. Banner with your suit and then Loki and I shall speak with Asulag. Alright, brother?” Thor smiled at Loki.

Loki sighed and nodded following Thor. Once removed from Peter and Banner, he spoke quietly. “Do you think it was a mistake. Me taking the throne? Honestly don’t coddle me about this.”

“A mistake? No, Loki look at Gungnir! You are the rightful heir, you deserve the throne. I am not the one who can make such a decision, Gungnir is. It wouldn’t matter much even if I wanted the throne, hm?” Thor chuckled softly, gazing at the staff for a moment. “I cannot lift it, it has clearly chosen its master. You are the rightful king of Asgaurd, Loki, we just have to be cautious that the people agree.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder and murmured, “Are you doing alright though, Loki? I am beginning to understand that there may be more happening with you that perhaps I had not picked up on before...”

Loki hummed and tightening his grip on the staff. “Even so,” he mumbled and then spoke up. 

“Thor. There... a lot happened under Thanos. A lot I don’t want to talk about and even more so that shouldn’t be talked about.” He spared a glance to his brother, knowing him well enough to know that he had questions he wanted to ask and things he wasn’t going to wait for. 

“Go on. What is it.” He asked and fiddled with the cuff of his leathers.

“What did Thanos want of you? What did he want you to do?” Thor murmured, frowning deeply as lines appeared on his forehead. “I take it he... hurt you to get you to cooperate? Why? What did you at first refuse to do, and then... seem to relish in doing? What was his goal?”

Thor crossed his arms, glancing down at Loki’s wrists again and murmuring, “He hurt you there, didn’t he... you always touch there now when you’re nervous.”

Loki flushed and swallowed. “It was....” he fiddled with his sleeve and dropped it feeling anxious now that he was called out. “Thanos found me after I fell from the bifrost. He... used methods of persuasion.... to convince me to work for him. When I said no he continued to work using the mind stone.” He recounted. 

“I did not go willingly. You need to know that.” He said with a desperate look to Thor. “It was not me. The mind stone, it grabs your brain and holds on and, and it hurts everything.” He said with a deep breath. 

“Thanos found out of my heritage and used that against me.” He swallowed and looked around pulling his sleeves up and dropping a portion of his glamor, revealing terrible burns and scars, ugly and rough and bumpy.

Thor went ashen pale, and he stared at the scars in horror, mesmerized. For a long moment, he could only stand there, feeling lightheaded, but then he reached out to let his fingers brush against the scars, just a ghost of a touch.

“Brother,” Thor murmured, his voice hoarse from the back of his throat. “He did this to you? Oh, little brother... My little brother.” Thor suddenly pulled Loki, burrowing his head against Loki’s hair and pushing back a wave of tears and emotion at the horror washing over him.

Loki sucked a breath down and bit back tears as Thor touched the burns. He hadn’t thought they were so bad before, but now, really looking at the scars he realizes just how deep the damage was. It had been a part of him for almost 8 years now.

As he’s pulled into a hug he gripped him tightly, praying Thor understood why he couldn’t tell him. It went beyond just physical pain. His head, for weeks after felt like mush, and once everything had settled back into their spots, he still didn’t trust himself, and then he was in prison. It wasn’t as if he could demand to see anyone. 

“I’m sorry, I wish, I, I,” he couldn’t get the words out and instead gripped him tightly, fingers digging into his shoulder. He knows they look ridiculous in the middle of the hall, but Loki doesn’t care. He wanted his brother, uncle, gods above he doesn’t care what Thor’s title. He wants Thor.

“Hush, hush do not apologize, “ Thor’s voice was soft, gentle, like it had been when they were children and Loki was afraid of the thunder booming outside the window after an argument in the family. Thor had always been capable of being kind, and gentle, and though he showed it less as he aged all of that kindness came out now, and he treated Loki like the most delicate and wonderful person in the universe.

“You’re safe now,” Thor murmured softly, holding Loki close. “I will not let him put his hands on you again. He is a monster, not you. I will keep you safe, little brother. You’re safe now with me. I promise, Loki. You’re safe here with me.”

He felt younger and he felt safer. Thor had this soft side of him that always calmed him, and he loved it in moments like this when his brain moved too fast. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that, I didn’t mean for it to end like that,” he murmured and held Thor tightly. “Know that, Please.” He begged quietly. His eyes sting with unshed tears. He hadn’t allowed himself to cry over this in years. He’d done it to himself. He didn’t deserve to cry.

“You’re here now, and that is what matters,” Thor murmured gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Loki’s head and then simply holding him again. “I’m just so happy that you are safe now, and you have Peter, and know you will always have me. We have fought so hard, but it seems we might have a chance to try again. And I want to Loki. I want to try again for you, with you. You are my king, but more than that you will always be my little brother.”

Thor swallowed hard, sighing softly and hugging Loki when he felt his little brother’s shoulders shake lightly. Thor simply swallowed and rubbed Loki’s back.

He couldn’t help it, the way his body shook and he felt the past couple days wash off over him, fresh and unfortunately vibrant in his minds eye. 

He sucked down a breath and tried to calm the tears streaming from his eyes, but was unsuccessful.“Can, can we get out of the hall,” he asked his voice shaky and weak. Everything he’d been holding back for years was finally hitting and he needed a moment to sit and organize his thoughts. 

Thanos’s ship, the fire and how they threatened to brand him, and how they heated the chains to a white fire and clamped them over his arms and ankles, the miniature points that dug into his skin hot as fire. The mindstone tearing apart his brain until it clamped over his deepest fears and using it against him.

And then most recently the Grandmaster—his hands covering his hips begging for his female form, because he loved her breasts, how he would use her mouth, until spit and cum dribbled down her chin. He didn’t mind at first. It was fun at first, something different he enjoyed. But then it became more than that. It became forceful and threatening past the point of fun.

“-ki, Loki, Loki!” Thor gently shook Loki when he saw him going into a daze. When he saw him come back to awareness, Thor breathed a sigh of relief and he gently tugged Loki towards the door, wincing when his brother stumbled slightly. The moment they got outside, he pulled Loki into another hug and rubbed his back.

“Hey,” Thor’s voice was a soft rumble. “I don’t know everything you’ve been through, but I can tell it is a lot, brother. Perhaps you need a mind healer? I want to help you, Loki, but I... I do not know how for I do not know what has been done.”

He reached to gently caress Loki’s wrists again before murmuring, “Brother, if you ever want to talk about how you got these burns or absolutely anything, know that I am here. You are safe now, and I am here to help you. Yes?”

“I know,” he said and leaned into Thor, rubbing his face. “I.... a mind healer might be good. But I don’t know if it would be best. What if word got out?” He asked and swallowed. “If people found out their king of a day needed a mind healer, what would they say!” He stepped back and rubbed his temples. 

“Gods above,” he mumbled. “Why is this so damn hard!” He slumped against the wall and pushed his hands through his hair, catching sight of the burns on his wrists. He tugged the edge of his sleeve down, and swallowed.

“Hey hey,” Thor reaches out to rub Loki’s back and distract him from the burns. “The elder healer, she has been treating you since you were a child, yes? I never saw her, but I remember mother and father were insistent that you always see her. Now it makes sense for she already knew of your altered form. But Loki, perhaps she could... could do some kind of mind healing? Perhaps she would be able and she is trusted not to tell anyone why you’d be seeing her. You could tell people anything! That you were injured while protecting Peter from that lunatic!”

Thor beamed, clearly proud of his idea.

Loki shrugged then realized how flippant he was being. He bit his tongue and then spoke softly. “Perhaps. If she’s on the ship, we can send for her...I’d rather wait till tonight though.” He admitted. “When everyone has gone to bed. I dont want this getting out.”

_ I don’t want to look weak _

Loki was terrified of being seen as incompetent compared to anyone, but especially to anyone who might consider trying to take the throne. If he had his way no one would ever have to worry about this.

“We will do as you wish,” Thor nodded, bowing his head. “Loki, you know I am always happy to talk with you as well. I realize I have mucked everything up, and I had doubts about you in the past, but I now see that you have many merits and I wish to renew our brotherhood. Or... our family ties. Tell me about your Midgaurdian. I feel I have not spoken with him much. What is he like? Why do you love him?”

Loki couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Peter. “Why?” He mused softly and then spoke easily. “He is the embodiment of kindness and he truly knows the line between wrong and right. He is selfless to the point it makes me want to pull me hair out, but also completely sweet and kind when needed. He doesn’t mind that I switch between this shape and another, and he’s just...” Loki smiled at his shoe. “He’s good to me Thor.”

“Then I am very happy for you,” Thor smiled. “You have been through much, you deserve such a lover. I am glad he likes both of your forms and that he is so good. I am happy for you both.”

He squeezed Loki’s shoulder and then nodded once, declaring, “Come, are you ready to join them again? Perhaps your magic could be of some use to the spider child and the doctor.”

He swallowed and took a breath. “Yes. That sounds good.” He said and stood tall. “Thor.” He grabbed his arm and squeezed. “Thank you. For everything brother. And for the record,” he added with a half smile. “You’re my brother. We grew together, played together. You’re my brother.”

Thor broke into a smile and then pulled Loki into a hug, practically crushing him.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor beamed. “And yes, you are my brother as well. I’m so... so happy to say that.”

He beamed, and then nodded towards the door, “So, we’ll have a Midgaurdian in the family after all, hm? An in-law Midgaurdian.... hm.” He chuckled, moving back towards the room where Peter was bent over some kind of machinery.

“Possibly. But I don’t want to force his hand or anything. He is still a child by Midgard’s standards.” He said softly but couldn’t hide the fondness in his voice


	14. Chapter 14

Loki followed Thor, and when they reentered the room, he made his way to Peter's side. “What are you working on?” He asked softly. He kissed his cheek, watching him. 

Peter was focused and brilliant. He constantly was able to impress Loki with his brain.

“It’s not much, we’re just bypassing the electromagnetic fields in order to connect the AI to the main interior of the ship,” Peter hummed softly, chewing his bottom lip and grinning when there was a soft glow from one wire.

“Got it! Dr Banner? Try now!”

“Hello Peter!” A voice echoed around the room. “This is interesting, have you transferred me?”

“You’re temporarily connected to an alien spaceship!” Peter beamed, turning to kiss Loki quickly.

Loki flushed but didn't stop Peter. He pulled him closer, an arm wrapped around his waist. "You're a genius Peter!" Loki pressed a kiss against his cheek and looked to the center of the room. 

"With the AI connected we may have access to the database at Stark towers, and if not at least not, then there is a verbal command set up." He said and looked to Peter. "Is there any way to make it so only a select few can control her? The last thing I want is the entire ship going to chaos before we can even get away from Asgard's ruins."

“I’m not a genius,” Peter blushed. “Anyone could do this if they tried hard enough. Anyway right now Karen only talks to me, but I can ask her to activate voice commands for you and Thor? Karen?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Could I set up voice commands for two other people? Loki and Thor?”

“Voice recognition analyzing... Set up Loki now,” Karen’s smooth voice commanded. Peter pokes Loki so he’d begin to speak

"Peter," he chides and a soft ping is heard.

"Continue talking as if you would normally. Once I have a wide range of sounds, I will alert you to let you know I've finished,” she said and Loki raised a brow, but didn't argue against it.

"Okay..." He looked back to Peter, trying to ignore the hyper awareness he has about the AI. "How are you holding up?" He asked and leaned Gungir against the table.

Peter held a finger to his mouth to signal that he shouldn’t talk. They were setting up voice recognition for Loki. Peter talking would ruin it. He pushed down a soft chuckle and slipped his hand into Loki’s pressing a kiss to the palm and smiling. 

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Peter glared and tugged at his sleeve, Thor flushed and nodding, remaining silent.

“Oh gods, I have to just talk to myself don’t I. Wonderful. Uhm, well. Thank you for setting this up... I don’t know what to say,” he said and Banner waved him on. “Just keep going.... I mean I can. I don’t know how long we will be in space, should probably check that soon...” he rambled awkwardly and squeezed Peter's hand.

“Voice recognition complete, welcome Loki!” Karen’s voice rang out. 

“I love how hard that was for you,” Peter giggled, his hands landing on Loki’s waist as he pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips. “But Mr Thor? I recommend you could maybe recite some speech or something? If you can’t think of anything to say?”

“Setting up voice recognition for Thor,” Karen declared. “Please begin speaking Thor.”

“Ah do not worry Peter I am quite good at talking on. Stark often tells me I talk too much, but that is only after spirits have been flowing for a few hours. In fact, I believe Stark owes me a casket of rum when we get back. I will have to remind him. Are you old enough to drink Peter? Don’t answer now but when you are able to,” he said, easily chatting.

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course Thor can talk for hours has anyone ever met the man. He rambled for two days straight about verwolves found in the forests behind the palace when in fact they were just large canines who had not eaten in a few days.

Peter suppressed a soft giggle, resting his chin on one hand and nodding with wide eyes. Of course, Loki was the one he loved, but he’d had a crush on Thor ever since he was 12 years old. Peter blushed lightly and giggled again when Karen declared the voice recognition complete and Thor pouted slightly.

“Thank you, Mr Thor,” Peter smiled, hopping up and patting him on the back just for an excuse to feel his muscles before returning to Loki’s side. “Thank you Karen.”

Loki doesn’t miss that but instead of jealousy.... he’s content. For the moment. The casual, relaxed way that Peter is with Thor makes him relaxed. They are companionable, and that is good. 

“Alright alright. How long till we get to Midgard. We need to plan for travel, and expenses. Even with the tesseract, Asgard is not close to Midgard; it will take days, maybe weeks?” Loki said and moved to the control panel. There’s a lot going on there, but he quickly finds the map, and after a moment of fiddling with the odd Sakaarian controls he manages to enlarge the map.

“We’re moving very quickly,” Banner murmured. “It’ll be only a matter of days. That’s likely a good thing. How fast is that other guy’s ship? Thanos?”

“He cannot be faster than the tesseract,” Thor declared confidently. “We will beat him to Midgaurd, I am sure.”

“Loki,” Peter murmured softly, slipping his hand into Loki’s back pocket as they started towards the main hall. “What tasks do you think need to be done for the people? What can we do to make them more comfortable? I feel bad, they’re all just.... just in the big hall on the ground with their families while we have our own room and a nice bed...”

“There should be more living quarters... and I’m not sure how many seidkona we have but I’ll need all of them. Combinations of different spells should allow for more space to be granted to each room, and we’ll need to make beds,” he rubbed his face. There’s so much to do. And is it really worth making all these changes if they will be there so fast? 

“I’d say,” Thor starts. “That we make it comfortable. Get as many people in rooms as possible. And then focus on the injured. Any seidkona with any affinity for healing should go help.” He said and squeezed Loki’s shoulder. “Including you.”

“I know first aid!” Peter added, smiling brightly. “I took a class during my winter break! I can help. Maybe someday I can even learn about seidr... but not now. Now there are more important things to be done. Can we start right away?”

“You remind me of our mother slightly,” Thor chuckled softly. “In your eagerness to help the people.”

“Well that’s what matters,” Peter replied simply. “That’s what I do, look out for the little guy!”

Loki smirked and pressed his arm against Peter's, before lacing their fingers together. “You’re a good man,” Loki said kindly. “Once we land maybe we can see if you have any affinity for seidr.” He said and smiled softly before refocusing. 

“I think we head down now, get to work on that first.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Peter beamed, nodding. “Come, we should find out who’s injured. Thor and Dr. Banner, could you work on finding out who most needs rooms? And then another seidkona could create those rooms?”

Peter smiled, proud of his plan, and then bravely began to make his way down into the crowd, asking around for anyone who might be injured. Some of the people seemed hesitant to talk with the Midgaurdian, but others showed him injuries which he nodded at and then waited for another seidkona that Loki had gathered to help. 

“Are there many other Midgaurdian like him?” Thor murmured to Bruce. “I don’t remember your people being quite so helpful... especially when I didn’t understand your inter-net...”

“I think most want to be kind. But there’s a deep rooted fear of things that are different because different hurts them.” Banner spoke simply as Loki talked to the other seidkona, organizing them into different crews. He even pulled over the young apprentices, having them work with the masters on simpler tasks. 

Loki pulled his hair off his neck and up into a half twist revealing Thor’s hair intertwined with his own. At that one of the younger girls spoke up. 

“Mr. Loki-“

“Droplaug he’s a king now! It’s your Majesty!” One of the young males said and Loki smirked. 

“It’s quite alright. What is it?” He asked and she fiddled with the edge of her tunic before speaking. 

“Why is your hair blonde just there?” She asked and Loki reached almost forgetting he had it. He ran his fingers down the strand and smiled. 

“Well, Thor lost it. So I had to keep it safe.” He said simply and the girl nodded. 

“Go on and start those tasks. I’ll join you in a moment.” Loki said and dismissed them, eyes lingering on Droplaug and then Peter.

Peter glanced up to see Loki staring, and he grinned back, blowing a little kiss before returning to help an old woman bandage her arm. She chuckled at him, ruffling his hair and making Peter beam and say something to her that made her laugh softly.

Thor glanced up, having heard the exchange, and his jaw dropped. He had not noticed that bit of blonde before; and his heart melted. He reached up to his own short hair with an ache in his heart. The idea that Loki now has copied him made Thor’s heart warm but his chest ache for his old hair.

“He really is the best brother,” Thor murmured.

Loki chuckled and passed Peter pressing a chaste kiss to his head before moving on and finding Thor staring at him. He raised a brow before moving to him and smiling softly. “What?” He asked, his eyes lingering on the eyepatch before meeting his bright stormy blue eye.

“Your hair,” Thor murmured, smiling warmly and gently reaching to touch the strand of blonde before looking at Loki again. “You’ve honored me with it... You’ve honored me just as I did for you, yet somehow I am surprised that you would do so. I had always thought you did not truly like me very much. But it is very kind of you. You are truly a very good brother. It reminds me of what I have lost, though.”

Thor reached to touch his practically shaven hair, wincing lightly, his one eye closing for a moment.

“I suppose we have both lost things,” Thor murmured. “I should not complain, brother.”

Loki smirked and pulled the strand forward playing with the ends almost endearingly. “It was the ransom note Grandmaster left. I didn’t want to lose it in the rush so,” he lets it go and looks to Thor. His short cropped head still shocks him. Thor has never had short hair and seeing it is odd. 

“I may not be able to fix your eye, at least not now, but perhaps your hair,” he said and touched his cheek thinking for a moment.

Thor smiled softly, leaning into his touch and murmuring, “Thank you brother. If Peter had longer hair then perhaps you’d be able to honor him in his way too... if you could fix my hair I would be very happy. It is a great dishonor to have... lost it like this.”

He closed his eye again and ducked his head, his face painted slightly with sorrow. For Thor, his long hair had been a sign of strength, and losing it as well as his eye, his friends, his father, his home, and his title was beginning to take their toll. Still, he forced a smile and nodded toward Peter who was gazing up at them. “He is sweet, but I do not like that he appears worried for me. I’m fine! Aren’t I brother?”

“I will not lie for you,” he said with a smirk and then moved to squeeze the back of his neck. “But I will look into restoring your hair.” He said and then pulled Thor to look at him. “You are no less worthy. If you wanted the throne you know I would hand it over instantly.” He said softly. “You’re eye however. This is a good look for you.” He teased and tugged on his ear before stepping back. 

“That will take time. And I would hate to try and heal it when the tissues are not healthy.” He admits. “Has a healer looked at it?” He asked. If anyone said favoritism he could easily say his brother was injured. And they all knew of Odin’s passing and how much they had lost.

Thor’s chuckle was a soft rumble, a smile on his face when he saw something in his brother that he had not seen for several years. There was a sparkle in his eye, a mischievousness in his grin that was playful instead of angry and cunning. It made Thor feel like a child again, and he reached to clasp Loki’s neck for a moment so they were holding each other in the sort of embrace they had been taught as children.

“I have not,” Thor said a moment later. “No one had looked at it yet. I do not wish to bother the healers when they are busy with our people. I just... I do wish that I had not lost it. I loved father very much, he was the man I truly looked up to, and yet... he lied, for so many years. I have been thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that maybe he’s not the man I thought he was. And now I look like him, but I do not think it is an honor.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? It took this long to see that?” He said unable to tease. He stopped counting Odin as a father the moment he refused him access to Frigga’s funeral pyre. 

He however knows the connection between Thor and their father was much stronger and deeper. “I don’t mean to poke at a fresh wound. But I had known for years. He was never the man we saw, and he favored you. It was obvious.” He took a deep breath and spoke softly. “If we wish to continue this conversation may we do so in private? I don’t want to expose my heart to everyone.” He pitched his voice lower as he talked.

“Perhaps later,” Thor nodded. “For now the people need your healing seidr. Your tricks are now what is keeping out people alive, and they need you more than I do. Then, when you are done, you will need to work on shelter for them. Then, perhaps, we can continue this. But I have kept you long enough, you should return.”

Loki watched for a moment before nodding and then speaking softly. “I pray you weren’t kidding about the mind healer. I feel like after this she will be necessary.” He said before releasing his brother and moving to where Peter was. 

Indeed, Peter was standing beside a young man, now, speaking to him gently, rubbing his back, and waiting for a seidkona to assist.

“You were very brave,” Peter was murmuring. “Standing up for your mother. I’m glad you were able to escape before the guards could return... don’t worry, a healer can clean out the infection and you’ll be okay. Okay? Just hold on for a moment, King Loki will come soon...”

As he approached Peter, Loki summoned a bottle of the seidr restoring potion and took a sip, hiding it in his cloak. “Let me see,” he said, making an effort to sound less worn. 

“Your majesty, it’s-“

“I’m sure it is nothing I can’t handle,” he said and touched his wrist. “Now please so I can help you,” he said, looking to Peter. “Thank you love.”

Peter absolutely glowed under the praise and he stepped aside, smiling warmly but restraining himself from kissing Loki out here amongst the people. He didn’t know what was appropriate but he felt that may not be. 

Peter watched for a moment more as the boy pulled aside his tunic to reveal a wound in his left thigh. Peter gently squeezed his shoulder, watching Loki work before preparing to move to the next Asgaurdian.

An odd tingle in the back of his neck caught his attention, though, and he turned to Loki, frowning.

“Are you okay?” Peter murmured once Loki was done. “Loki, you look a little pale again...”

“It's fine,” he said aloud but his brow furrowed. “Just tired from the past days. I’ll be okay,” he said as he moved to the next person, a young mother with a stab in her abdomen from Hela. 

“Peter stay with her, I don’t think this will be pleasant.” He said and took a blanket laying it across her lower half as he worked on the wound. “If you need me to stop at any point, say something,” he instructed before taking a deep breath and drawing out the acidic dark seidr that clung to Hela’s weapons. 

It swirled in the air dark and slippery like oil before disappearing like normal, but Loki is weaker now and after a moment it reappears and Loki knew something had gone wrong before he’s thrown across the room hitting the floor with a hard thud. 

He grit his teeth before cursing. “Fucking hell!”

“Your highness!” About a dozen people rushed over to assist him while Peter winced and held the mother’s hand. He wanted to run to Loki’s side, but Peter could see Loki had help while no one had come to see if she was alright. So instead he simply squeezed her hand and murmured comforting things to her while he tried his best to peek over at Loki and make sure he was okay.

“Your highness,” one of the dozens of people asked worriedly. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Do you need help?” A seidkona asked, kneeling beside him and gently moving her fingers before frowning deeply. “Your highness...there is very little seidr in your magical core...”

He wanted to push them all aside, and his temper had flared thanks to the negative reaction with Hela’s inflicted wounds. “It’s fine-“

“Brother stop. You know as well as I do that you’re not fine.” Thor said and moved to help him up. Loki gripped his arm tightly, cheeks aflame with shame. 

“You must rest.” The seidkona said and Loki wet his lips. 

“I can’t. There is so much to do and the people.... I’m fine.” He said and Thor rolled his lone eye. 

“Yes brother. And I have two eyes. Come. A short break will not hurt you. Can someone else go take care of the mother with Peter,” Thor said as he pulled Loki out of the room.

“Thank you,” Peter murmured when another seidkona came over and easily extracted the magic, Peter tightly holding her hand. She thanked Peter softly as the boy eased her back into her pillows and tucked her in, giving her baby a gentle pat on the head. “You’re welcome. You both take care okay? And don’t be afraid to ask if you need any help at all, yes? Food, anything, just ask. And we’ll be at Midgaurd soon.”

He squeezed her hand and then stood, looking around. There were others who needed help, but he ached to check on Loki, so with a wish of good luck to one of the seidkona, Peter hurried out of the room and towards their quarters where he expected Thor had taken Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Real life has been super busy for both of us so updates are slow, but I’m glad to have posted another one! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Thor had forced Loki to rest, even though he couldn’t get him to the bed. Loki refused to be treated as if he was fragile when he was simply worn. He however accepted the tea Thor handed him and nursed it happily. 

“Brother I’m fine.” Loki insisted for the third time as Thor watched him with that obviously concerned expression that was too much in his opinion. “It’s just a seidr drain. You already confiscated my replenishing tinctures. As if I am a child.” He said with a glare which Thor only rolled his eyes at. 

“You are my brother and you’re being a bit of a fool.” His words were stern but they lacked venom. “Think of yourself just a bit. You need to be up to par for us—oh Peter. Perhaps you can talk sense into my brother,” Thor said as the door opened slowly. Peter peeked in and gave a shy grin. 

“Hi,” Peter murmured, letting the door slide shut behind him before he stepped over to Loki, sighing softly and pulling him into a hug. “I was so worried about you. I didn’t want to leave that mother though. She’s okay now. The other seidkona was able to help right away because she was up to par, unlike someone I know... You know you’d be able to help more of them if you did rest and recover. Then you’d be able to actually help instead of only half helping or... or getting thrown across the room in front of your subjects.”

Peter pressed a kiss to his lips and then brushed his bangs from his face, gazing sadly up at Loki and tilted his head slightly.

“Come on, love, please? Come to bed and get some rest?” The back of Peter’s hand brushed against his cheek as he murmured, “You look pale, and you’re shaking...”

Loki shook his head and Thor sighed. “Out of all the times your pride has to get in the way.” He grumbled and moved to touch Loki’s shoulder. “Rest. I’ll leave you with Peter,” he said and Loki nodded and pressed his forehead against Peter's sternum, his grip tightening once Thor had left. 

“I’m their king. And here I am, exhausted.” He said quietly. “I... they deserve better than this.”

“You are amazing, Loki,” Peter murmured, gently stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Look at you? You’ve worked so hard for them, so hard to help them, that you’ve exhausted yourself. You care so much that you’ve given everything. You think you aren’t good enough, and people act like you’re second best, but you’ve given them everything. You are their king and you deserve that place. You’re smart, and cunning, and you’ve given them every ounce of your being. I couldn’t think of a better king.”

Peter kissed his hair again, petting it and smiling gently, holding Loki like he was the most precious person in the world.

“You are the one who deserves better,” Peter whispered. “I love you, you know that? You’re so amazing...”

Loki leaned into him more fully and swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. “And if I’m not?” He asked softly. “If I am the one who leads them to war, and let’s the rest of the 9 suffer because I can’t make up my mind. If the people become fed up with me, because they know I functioned as Odin for four years, and did nothing.” He swallowed. 

“Peter I have only seen cruel Kings. Ones who lie and sneak and take children as war prizes. I... don’t know how to do this.” He said softly wrapping his arm around Peter's waist holding him tightly.

“Then I’ll help you,” Peter murmured softly, tilting Loki’s chin up so that their eyes could meet. Loki had always seemed grand, intimidating, royal, and composed, yet there was something young in Loki’s eyes now that gave Peter pause. Peter knew he could be seen as a child beside the ancient god, yet Peter knew Asgaurdians ages differently, and that Loki was technically not yet an adult in their culture, and Peter could see that swimming in Loki’s eyes. He looked lost, and frightened, and Peter hugged him close, pressing two more kisses into his hair. 

“Isn’t that what a queen does? Even an unofficial one?” Peter murmured softly, rubbing calming circles against Loki’s back. “I will not leave you, Loki. I know you were alone in the past, but you are not alone now. I am half Asgaurdian, remember? I can be by your side for... for as long as you should want me...”

Suddenly something snapped into place for him, and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. He’d often complained to his aunt about his young looks. While others grew up around him, Peter remained stuck looking childish. It had been a source of much frustration, but suddenly the truth hit him with frightening clarity.

Loki pressed close and chuckled first. “Darling I would be the queen if anything. Can you take on the form of a woman?” He asked softly, and looked up at Peter, confused by the look on his face. “What is it love?” He asked and pulled him to sit next to him. He can see something in his eyes he can’t place. 

He touched his cheek, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands. “Darling, what is it?” He asked quietly and ran his thumb across his cheek bones.

“Your hands are trembling...” Peter murmured, ignoring Loki’s question for the moment. Instead he gently grasped Loki’s left hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, feeling it tremble in his grasp. Loki couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the gentle kiss to his palm.

“I don’t want to upset you with my thoughts when you’re already ill,” Peter murmured softly. “Just sleep for now, please? Sleep and I’ll keep you safe. And when you wake up you’ll be better and we can talk, okay? Just rest now, love. Hush, just rest.” 

Peter eased Loki’s head into his lap and stroked his hair, kissing the shell of his ear and whispering, “I won’t leave you, I promise, my love.”

Loki couldn’t fight as Peter pulled him down and made him rest. “I have drained my seidr, I am fine physically,” he protested but Peter's sweet hands in his hair and his mouth against his ear relaxed him. 

He pressed a kiss to Peter’s hand and shifted his body so he could look up at him. “Please tell me. I promise I’ll rest. But you should tell me.” He said with a small smirk. He traced his fingers across Peter's palm sweetly and squeezed, pulling his hand to his mouth and kissing the knuckles and finger tips softly.

Peter’s heart flipped and he had to push down a soft chuckle.

“Fine,” Peter blushed. “If you look at me that way then I can’t help but tell you. I, uh, I realized why I don’t age like other people. I did as a child and when I hit, uh puberty I just stopped it seemed like... I thought it was because of the spider bite that gave me powers. I used to get made fun of for looking so young for my age. It’s because I’m half Asgaurdian, isn’t it? I... I’m not going to age like other people. But that means I... I will be around for you for a very long time...”

The idea was sad to him, that his friends would grow old around him, and yet he knew this would be less painful for Loki, who wouldn’t have to watch Peter out-age him.

Loki nodded and thumbed his cheek, still round with baby fat. “Idun’s apples can help to match our life spans. But you... will pass before me. It’s just how it is.” He said softly. “But you will be around,” he said and kissed his hand again. 

“While I would dread the day, I will cherish every moment I have with you. Even if it means I must put up with Stark’s ranting, and general dislike of me,” he said with a half smile.

“So I’m caught in between?” Peter murmured, swallowing hard as he tried to absorb this information. “I will age slower than Midgaurdian but faster than Asgaurdians? Then... then.. I don’t truly fit anywhere.”

Peter swallowed, biting his lip as he tried to absorb this. When he spoke again, it was in a soft whisper. “That’s okay... I guess at least I don’t leave you as soon... I don’t ever want you to hurt, Loki. When you rest now, I want you to have good dreams, and when you wake I’ll still be here holding you.”

“Pain is unavoidable. Don’t promise you won’t hurt me. Just promise you’ll be here, because as long as you’ll have me I’ll be here.” Loki said and squeezed his hand, searching his face.

“Darling. Do not fret over things that aren’t worth it. By the time you are aged enough to be a concern, I’m sure I will have developed some sort of spell or tincture to keep you immortal and by my side.” He said softly kissing his palm again. His hands continue to shake, but it’s less than it has been. “Lay with me. Rest, you have worked hard too.”

“I will,” Peter murmured softly, smiling as kisses were pressed against his hand. Each one was a soft fluttering thing that made him smile and feel endlessly happy and warm. He wiggled to get more comfortable against the headboard, before he closed his eyes to curl up around Loki, cocooning him with his body and with sheets. 

Peter pressed a kiss against his neck and whispered, “Good night, darling. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. I love you, you’re so perfect...”

Loki shuddered at the kiss and pulled Peter in for a sweet kiss. “I love you.” He said softly and ran a hand through Peter's hair, playing with the softly curling ends. “You’re so good.” He said and let his head fall back with a sigh. “So good.” He repeated before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off. 

He slept deeply and through the night. He knew he shouldn't have wasted this much time sleeping, but he felt better. His muscles still ached and there was an emptiness in his chest, but it was better. He blinked himself awake and the time said it was breakfast. 

Peter was, in fact, still sleeping when Loki awoke. He’d ended up curled in Loki’s lap, his arms around his lover, his head nestled in the cook of Loki’s elbow. He was having a good dream so his lips were pulled up in a smile. When Loki stirred, however, a tiny sound escaped Peter’s lips, and his eyebrows pulled together until there was a tiny line between them.

“Hmm, Loki?” Peter mumbled, eyes fluttering open. “‘M sleepy... you ‘wake now? Feeling better?”

Loki yawned into the pillow and he nodded. “Yeah a bit.” He admitted and yawned pressing closer. “Thank you for staying,” he said and squeezed him closer scooting down the bed to press his nose to Peter’s throat. “I love you,” he said and kissed his pulse point. 

When Loki pressed a kiss to the soft, fluttering pulse in Peter’s neck, Peter moaned before he could stop himself. Blushed pink, Peter turned to nuzzle Loki’s hair. 

“Master Loki. I have been asked to deliver a message from master Thor when you woke. He requests your presence in the meeting room.” Karen spoke from the ceiling spiking Loki’s heart rate momentarily before he grumbled. 

“Come on,” Peter murmured softly, cupping a hand at the nape of Loki’s neck and helping him sit up. “We’re both dressed but we look a little...”

He flushed, glancing in the mirror at their ruffled hair and he cleared his throat, murmuring, “Can you make an illusion and we can come? Don’t worry, I can escort you there even if Thor wishes me to stay outside.” Peter laced his fingers through Loki’s, squeezing his hand and running his thumb along the knuckles.

Loki nodded and rubbed his eyes and cheek. “Yeah give me a moment to wake up,” he said and leaned into Peter. His cape is wrinkled on the bed under him and he touches Peter's cheek playing with the bit of baby hair near the bottom of his jaw. “I love you,” he said and drug his fingers down Peter's frame rightening clothes before repeating the action on himself. 

“You will stay by my side. Thor won’t kick you out.” He said and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He fumbled for a moment before he grabbed the mug of tea left there earlier by Thor and charms it warm again before sipping at it.

“May I have a sip?” Peter asked hopefully, reaching over to take the steaming up into his hands. He held it for a moment, sighing softly before drinking it and letting it warm him from the inside. After two sips, he handed it back and moved to straighten Loki’s cape. 

“I have ideas for this,” Peter murmured softly, running his hands slowly down Loki’s backside to get rid of every crease. “I think you’ll like them... later. Come on, let’s see what he wants.”

Peter linked his arm through Loki’s, standing on tiptoe and pressing a kiss against Loki’s temple before leading him from the room.

Loki watched him carefully with the mug before relaxing. Peter looked so, domestic right now. So perfect dressed in asgardian colors, and drinking the mug of steaming tea. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Peter’s fingers grazed his ass, even if it was innocent. He didn’t believe that, but he leaned closer to Peter as he kissed his temple and pressed his own kiss to Peter's cheek. 

“He probably has an update or wants to announce the people want me overthrown. Either or, we should figure out sooner than later.”

“You’ve been doing so much that I highly doubt the people would want anyone else,” Peter chuckled softly. He wrapped one arm around Loki’s waist, holding him close and secure as they walked. 

“Loki,” Peter asked a moment later, just as they were approaching the council room. “I won’t get you in trouble, will I love? The people, they won’t hate you because I’m your lover, will they?”

He hummed and covered Peter's hand on his hip. “I highly doubt this would be the thing they get angry over. And if so you have Asgardian blood. They have no reason to be angry.” He said softly. 

He ran a hand down his waist and then squeezed his hand. “My theory is, there is no way to please everyone. So please yourself and be selfish for things like this. Who I love is no concern of the people in my opinion. Nor should the form I take.” He mused as he pushes the door open with his shoulder, remaining in Peter's grasp.

Peter gently squeezed Loki’s waist, gently squeezing the tiny bit of fat there that left him wondering about the intricacies and differences between Loki’s male and female form. He pushed the question away for another time and smiled warmly at him before turning towards the council chamber.

He enjoyed Peter's grip on him, it was comforting, and the way he touched him, even simple touches left him wondering how in the nine he was deserved of someone so good. 

“Brother, There you are.” He said pleasantly but when he saw Peter his smile dropped just slightly. “Peter...”

Loki was defensive at first and then he saw the healer he’d had since a child. Thor had not only found her, but he probably expected to discuss different treatment options. 

And Peter is standing right there. Fuck.

“Should I... should I not be here?” Peter asked hesitantly, looking around the room. Hurt flashed across his face, and he turned to Loki uneasily, his grip on Loki’s waist loosening slightly.

“Ah, so you are Peter?” The healer murmured, her smile kind. “I’m very pleased to meet you. I had heard my king had taken a Midgaurdian by his side, and I did not know when we would get to meet. I’m sure you’ve been through a lot. Are you doing alright?”

“Yes, thank you,” Peter murmured, swallowing and looking back to Loki. He wasn’t sure who she was or why Thor looked so uneasy, but again slight hurt crossed his face as he murmured, “I can just... go. You know, if this is important! I can find Dr Banner....”

“Our conversation might bore you, my child,” the healer chuckled softly. “I don’t know if Loki wishes you to stay, but if you did I’m not certain you’d be particularly interested. Don’t worry, Peter, I support you and Loki, I am friend.”

Loki spoke quietly bending to speak into Peter's ear. “She is a healer, specializing in mind healing. I... Thor and I decided it might be beneficial. For me.” He said softly before leaning away. “If you want to stay, I won’t stop you. Nor will I if you leave. But...”

“These conversations will be personal.” Thor said simply. “Even I do not know what will be said. But, you mean something to Loki and therefore you mean something to me, Peter.” He swallowed. This was going to be hard. Even with just the two of them, it would be hard. But now an audience, even if it was Peter—it would be terribly difficult. 

“I...” Peter hesitated, understanding coming into his eyes as he looked at everyone in the room and shifting uneasily. After a long moment of silent considering, Peter turned to Loki, squeezing his left hand in both of his own and studying Loki’s eyes carefully.

“It’s up to you if I stay. I can also stay for now, and then leave if you want me to. I can do whatever you need, okay?” On a whim, Peter lifted Loki’s hand and kissed it before breaking into a gentle little grin, innocent and sweet. The healer hesitated for a long moment, studying Loki before she nodded.

“If Peter being here is going to influence your answers, I may have to ask Peter to leave,” she murmured. “But simply because I need to know the whole truth to help you Loki. Alright?”

Loki nodded and cupped the back of Peter's neck and kissed his brow. “Stay. Please?” He said quietly before pulling him to sit with him. He crossed is legs and shifted, obviously not wanting to have this conversation, despite it being needed. 

Thor squeezed his shoulder before sitting next to him as well. “I’m proud of you brother,” he said softly and squeezed his shoulder again before turning to focus on the healer. 

“As said, if Peter's presence influences your answers he will be asked to leave,” she reiterated. “Anything said here will stay and if it makes you feel better, I can have a bonding contract drawn up.” She said simply and soothingly.

“What’s a bonding contract?” Peter murmured, looking around the room in confusion. “I won’t say anything about this to anyone, promise.”

“I trust you Peter,” Thor murmured. “If Loki trusts you the so do I. But Loki is a King now, and this information is very sensitive. Perhaps such a contract is best, yes Loki? I do not want your position compromised.”

“It’s signed in blood and keeps all members bound to the terms, in this case secrecy,” he said and nodded to the healer. “I think that would be for the best,” he said. “But... maybe later. I... am not sure when I will be so willing to speak on this again,” he admitted and squeezed Peter's hand tightly and uncrossing and recrossing his legs.

“Of course, my King,” the healer smiled warmly. “Whenever you wish to do so, you just tell me.”

Peter reached over to squeeze Loki’s hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek and murmuring, “Just remember, you’re not alone now, okay? You’re safe.”

“Now, Loki,” the healer murmured, looking between him and Peter. “What brings you to me? Thor mentioned that you have suffered greatly, but he said no more than that. Please, tell me a little bit more.”

Peter squeezed Loki’s hand again, half tempted to climb in his lap and press kisses up and down his neck as a distraction. Later, Peter decided.

Loki immediately flushed and looked aside working through the thoughts in his brain. Where does he start? Odin’s lies? Thanos? Sakaar? Or perhaps he works backwards from discovering Thanos is following them which literally triggered all the anxiety he currently feels? 

He can’t choose. And Helga, his healer, seems to sense that. 

“What are you focused on now?” She asked and Loki laughed, a hard edge to his voice. 

“Thanos.” He spoke confidently but quietly.

“Thanos, yes, I have heard tales about him,” she murmured. “I would like to hear your tale, though. Are you able to tell me what triggered your current focus, what you feel when you think of Thanos, and why?”

Peter glanced up at Loki, sitting a little closer and biting his lip when he saw Loki rubbing at his wrists again. Helga also noticed this, but for the moment she said nothing and brought her gaze back up to focus on his eyes.

He shook his head and pulled his hand from Peter's running his hand through his curls, and ducking his head forward. "I..." he swallowed. He didn't want to go there, not right now. What does he say, what can he say that will help--

"I let go." He said softly. "When Thor destroyed the bifrost. I let go. I wanted to." he said and swallowed. It wasn't what Helga was asking for but he felt like he needed to say it. "And after floating in space for norns know how long, he found me." he said wetting his lips unwilling to look up.

Peter gently tilted his head towards the hand in his curls, nuzzling Loki’s hand gently to comfort her and pressing a little kiss to Loki’s wrist. Thor swallowed, wringing his hands and looking down. He remembered that moment, the pain it gave him when he thought his brother had willingly taken his own life.

“Have you felt that way again?” Helga murmured softly. “Like you’ve wanted to hurt yourself? To let go of yourself again? I would like to know this before we continue speaking about what happened when you were with him.” 

Helga studies Loki carefully, sighing softly as she leaned forward just enough to provide a sense of her being there for him.

The kiss to his wrist made him shiver. The kindness was undeserved in his opinion but Helga's question still hung in the air. Loki took the moment to truly think this over. No, he hasn't honestly. He'd seen the results of it, and beyond the bifrost there is only pain, no relief. "Not to that degree... there was... broken trust between Odin and I." He admitted as if this was some dark secret. "I... didn't care how but i didn't want to be around him." Thor pressed his head to his hands. 

"But you have..." He said and Loki rolled his eyes, hard walls going up. 

"I'm reckless Thor. Think. Sometimes I deserve it-"

"You don't! Why can't you see that?" Thor demanded and Loki looked away. 

"I have always been second to you. I'm not getting into this now."

“Why do you think this, Loki?” Helga murmured softly, studying Loki gently and with no judgement. “Why do you think yourself second to Thor? Has this been something you’ve felt for many years.”

“You’re wrong brother-“

“Hush,” Helga interrupted, glancing at that and then turning back to Loki with a lightly teasing smile as she murmured, “Please speak, my king.”

He swallowed. He didn't want to tackle this now, but now is better than never he assumes. "Odin always favored him. And I know why, I was never his son, but I was his blood. And still It was always Thor." He spit the words and then looked to Thor his gaze heavy and unwavering. "I never hated you for it. Just Odin," he said and then his brow pushed together. "And he knew... he knew of everything that I am and yet," he waved his hands in the air. "Nothing. No compassion, no support, no attempts to be honest. He refused me to see mother after her passing, banned me from the ceremony, but let Ms. Foster there as if she hadn't played a part in it! She was my mother! Frigga was always my mother too, and he was more focused on making a point than allowing me a chance to mourn!" He snapped and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes until he saw sparks and took a long deep breath.

“Father told me you did not wish to attend,” Thor frowned deeply. “He said you were not permitted but that in equal standing you had only contempt for the family and that you wished to avoid all of us....”

“It seems there have been many misunderstandings,” Helga murmured. “You both need to speak with each other and understand what truths and lies have been told. As for you, Loki, you recognize that Odin was wrong to bar you from the queen’s funeral, you recognize it was wrong for him to favor Thor when he knew you to be the rightful king, and yet now you are the one taking his place. Loki, it sounds as if Odin raised you in a way that always pulled you down, and yet now he is gone and you pull yourself down when he is not here to do it for you. Don’t give him the satisfaction. It seems that he wanted you to have very low self worth, don’t prove him right, Loki. I have known you since you were a boy, and you were no less clever then than you are now. There is a reason the staff has deemed you able to be king.”

"But yet," he said and pulled his hands away from his face. "Not clever enough to determine that I wasn't his son, not clever enough to see any of the signs that pointed to the fact he never wanted me as a son, and only took me from Jotunheim, because he thought of me as a war prize." He laughed hard and pressed his lips together, eyes pricking with unshed tears. "You know he told me my birthright was to die? I should have known then." He said with a grumble and lowered his head.

"May we move past this for now?" He asked wetting his lips and pressing his thigh against Peter's, craving his touch but also wanting to send him out. He didn't want to burden him with his problems.

“Of course we can,” Helga murmured gently. “But know that Odin, as the all father, had all of our trusts. You had no reason not to believe him. Besides the fact that he was the allfather, he was your father, and I know very well how we wish to see the best in a parent and hope that parent sees the best in us. It can cloud judgement, even in the most clever people.”

Peter bounced his knee gently against Loki’s and then reached to gently squeeze his thigh as a source of comfort. 

“Back to Thanos?” Helga murmured. “Do you remember how you felt initially when you met him, and how those feelings changed?”

He swallowed and shook his head. "You say that as if I ever wanted to be near him." He said. "Just knowing what he did, and what he wants to do, and that I .... I could've furthered his plan. It makes me sick." He said and pressed closer to Peter. His heart pounds in his chest, wanting to escape and drag him from the room and hide away from anyone who can talk to him about anything that upsets him. Unconsciously he rubbed his wrist and picked his palm, anxious habits, one from Frigga and one from trauma...why couldn't they both just be from mother? 

"I... he came for me. And now I risk the people being hurt because of it."

“I will protect you, brother, and the people,” Thor promised, sitting up straighter. “Thanos will not be able to touch you again.”

“Your habit, with your wrist,” Helga murmured when Thor once again repeated the same empty phrase that truly didn’t make anyone feel better. “Do you wish to speak about the time when you began that habit? If it was a traumatic memory, I can use seidr to soften it. I can share the memory so that you view it with me or another and soften the memory so that it no longer pains you in the same way. You will still remember, but that ache inside your chest? You will no longer feel that same aching anxiety when you think on that moment.”

Loki thought for a moment. Share that? He doesn't want to be viewed as weak, but the thought of having that rush in his brain every time he remembers the burn of the chains. "I..." He swallowed, eyes focused on a spot of the floor. He feels childish and that makes him hold back more than anything. "I'm not opposed." He finally said.

"What is holding you back?" Helga asked softly. "No one would judge you--"

"I'm not worried about being judged so much as the pity... and also being judged. I...I could've done more." His voice he dipped softer. "There were moments, when I could have ran. But I didn't," he said and rubbed his face again, hiding the tears that welled in his eyes.

“I realize that most times Thanos treated you very badly, yes? I understand that he tortured you? But was that all he did? Or did he ever speak with you, talk with you, try to convince you of something....”

Peter turned to Loki, his eyes wide and accepting as he gently squeezed Loki’s thigh again, an encouragement to explain. 

“What sorts of things would he tell you, verbally?” Helga murmured. “Was it always all bad?”

He wet his lips, rubbing at his face, embarrassed. "It was...I was his asgardian prize, or jotun bastard." He shivered hard, his hand clasping over his wrist. "I don't know, I try to not linger on the details. The bits that stick out..." he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Brother--"

"Thor please. Do not say it will be okay, I am not a child. I know this will never fully heal."

“Asgaurdian prize?” Helga murmured softly. “Is that not what you wanted to be? You wanted to be loved by your father at that time, you wanted to be appreciated, and I think you were in denial and wanted to be Asgaurdian. And when you were his Asgaurdian prize did it feel nice? I expect it might have, and that is so normal, Loki. That is part of why you didn’t run, I expect. People like Thanos, they know just how much to give to pull someone in and make them believe they are loved and prized, before they are broken down again and left wishing desperately for affection, which is given and they are pulled in further and the cycle continues.”

“Is this true, brother?” Thor murmured. “Was that how he treated you?”

“You acted guilty that you did not want to leave, but you already had decided that you had nothing to live for and here was an alien calling you and prize. It is no surprise that you should grasp at that, even the smallest bit of affection,” Helga murmured softly. “You were not wrong to do so. It is so normal, Loki.”

"I don't like that you are right Helga." He said softly. "But you are... It went through that. A cycle, but the highs were never good. It was just... better than the lows." He explained eyes watering and unfocused. "He knew of my Jotun blood, and used that against me... and..." he pressed his lips together and worried his cheek, hands tugging through his hair, slow but anxious. Across the room a light shattered in the socket and Loki barely even flinched.

Peter, on the other hand, did flinch and he tucked closer to Loki, gazing up at him uneasily. He ran a hand through Loki’s hair comfortingly and murmured, “You're safe right now, with people who love and care for you. Right now everything is okay. Right now you’re safe and we all love you. I love you.”

“What did he do about your Jotun blood?” Helga murmured. “Is this a memory you would like softened?”

Loki nodded, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please," He all but begged. It wasn't even that awful, and yet as soon as that thought crossed his mind he chided himself. Of course it was bad. Normal people aren't branded with metal so hot you can smell the flesh burning, or cuffed with iron shackles charmed to harm the user in the most effective way, or struggled away from a hot coal that was pressed to his gut until he was bleeding and gasping, begging for air. 

No, normal people sit at home and bitch about their sibling pulling their hair, or how their coffee order was wrong. 

Not this.

Helga winced softly as she reached out to let her fingers trace along Loki’s temple. She hummed softly, an old lullaby Frigga used to sing, and let her fingers brush his temples. She winced again and pressed a little harder. 

Peter watched in awful fascination as she let out soft sob, pressing her eyes shut, before she suddenly relaxed. She waited a moment later before she pulled away and wiped her tears.

“You are so strong,” she murmured. “But you don’t need to be quite so much about those memories now.”

Loki shuddered and sucked down a breath, holding it, struck immobile by the onslaught of the memories, so vivid, until they’re nothing but fuzzy thoughts. He can tell you what happened, but the images and reactions surrounding them are softened to the point it doesn't hurt. He can't help but lean his head into Helga's hand. 

"This will help him, yes?" Thor asked rubbing a hand down his back, his brain working overtime to try and find answers and fill the gaps, which he can't imagine are too far off. He saw Loki's arms, if the titan thought burning him with his chains was a viable option, the other actions can't be better. 

"It will, he should already feel better." She said and Loki nodded leaning into Peter's side, pressing his cheek to Peter's head, and nodded in agreement.

Peter wrapped his arms around Loki’s stomach and rocked him gently, pressing a soft and gentle kiss against his neck. Peter murmured soft reassurances, a gentle mantra of kindness.

“I love you,” Peter also added gently. “You’re so loved, you are so very loved...”

Peter pressed another kiss to his cheek, but then he suddenly hissed softly, pressing his eyes shut. Helga frowned, glancing down at him uneasily. 

“Loki?” Peter’s voice was a soft whimper. “I... are you okay? For a second I could feel you seemed so scared, and you almost... lashed out and then it seemed like to got better... is it cause you’re remembering?”

Loki pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He felt fuzzy, like he had let his foot fall asleep but his foot was his body. “It’s just hard.” He said, his tone lacking confidence. 

Helga pressed her finger tips to his temple and murmured something under her breath before pulling away. “His mind is fighting it.” She said. “Loki-“

“I’m not trying to!” He defended sounding too much like a scared child. “I, it’s , I think it’s part of what thanos did...” he said and rubbed his eyes again the typical edge to his voice returning.

“Loki, don’t tense up or this won’t work. Just let yourself relax, remember you’re with people who care about you and that you’re safe here,” Helga murmured, trying to push past the barrier Loki was putting up. “Just relax and let your mind forget and feel numb...”

On a whim, Peter started to massage Loki’s back, kneading the tense muscles until they began to loosen. Thor watched curiously before whispering, “That looks nice...”

“Too bad I’m Loki’s,” Peter winked, chuckling softly. “I’m kidding, by the way. You should get a massage on earth, my aunt taught me.”

Peter's hands against his back helped relax him tremendously as did his voice. He pressed closer to Peter's side but he didn’t think it was getting better. 

“I... I think it’s part of what he did. Thanos... hed said I would never be able to erase what he was doing,” he shivered hard goosebumps erupting up His arms yet he felt hot. 

“Thanos never met me. Relax Loki,” she said and pressed her fingers against his temples again, speaking quietly and pressing her forehead to his for a moment before pulling back. “That’s right. Breathe child, let us help you.”

“There...” Peter hummed softly. He had never been able to sense anyone’s feeling before, and he still couldn’t really. This felt somehow tied into his spideysense, perhaps because Loki had so much pent up magic and could be dangerous? Peter didn’t know. Either way, he felt the air in the room growing calmer and he pushed his hands against a knot in Loki’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“You’re doing so much better, I’m so proud of you,” Peter purred softly, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “No, no don’t start again, just relax. Just focus on our voices here and now...”

Thor watched, only hurt a little at the fact Loki wasn’t coming to him for comfort, but that was overruled by the reassurance that Peter was good for Loki. He squeezed Loki’s hand tightly and let his brother lean to Peter. 

“Breathe child.” Helga said and touched his cheek before summoning a glass of blue tinted liquid. She poured a small amount into a separate glass and mixed it with water. “Drink. Slowly. It’s a mixture that will keep your mind relaxed and help you stay calm.” She explained in a calm voice as Loki took it and sipped with shaky hands.

“Will it...” he swallowed softly. “It won’t be a problem with my jotun side will it?” He asked and she chuckled. 

“Child I’ve been your healer since you were a baby. I will always take you blood into consideration.” She said. With a half smile and a touch on his cheek. “Frigga would be proud if you.”

“She’s right,” Thor murmured, unable to keep quiet a second longer. “Mother would be so proud of you. You’ve become the king she always wanted you to be.”

Peter smiled gently, pressing a kiss between Loki’s shoulder blades before resuming his massage.

"She would be happy about your choice of lover as well,” Helga smiled, glancing quickly at Peter. “The boy is just the sort that would make her happy. He cares for you Loki, focus on that. Focus on his love for you.” Peter kissed him again, feeling Loki relaxed under his hands.

The memory faded from the forefront of his mind, the burns, while he could say how he got them, the details are missing and he feels the pain of it slip between his grasp like it was years ago. He leaned forward and let his hair fall in front of his face. “Thank you,” he breathed and didn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. The cup shook in his hand but less violently than before. 

“You’re more than welcome. Take you time... these sessions will be increasingly difficult. The feast will start in a few hours.” Helga said and Lokideflated. 

“Fuck I forgot about that.” He groaned and rested hi head in his hand. 

“Take your time. No one will say a word.” Thor promised with a wink that said he had a hand in the situation. 

“You doing better?” Peter murmured softly, running a gentle hand through Loki’s hair before pressing a kiss there. “Come on, do you have any magic that you can work? I’m sure we can come up with beautiful outfits for each other and no one will have any idea what happened this morning. Okay?”

“Indeed,” Thor nodded. “With Loki’s tricks the two of you will be the most incredible couple at the feast.”

“We don’t need tricks for that,” Peter chuckled softly. “We just need tricks to look more pretty.”

Loki couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbles up because, gods above Peter was right. They were gorgeous together and absolutely so independently of each other. 

“You’re ridiculous Peter Parker.” He said rubbing his eyes, before taking the mug and finishing it with long full gulps. 

“You’re feeling better.” Thor observed with a smile. 

“I... yes. Partially. Thank you for encouraging this.” He said and took Peter's hand. “Come. Let’s get ready, I already have ideas for an outfit for you and a dress for myself.”

Peter slipped his fingers between Loki’s, squeezing gently and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Thor blinked before murmuring, “A dress? Are you sure that’s wise, brother?”

Helga glared at him and Thor quickly backtracked, adding, “Although I’m very happy that you want to wear a dress! As a child you did not want to take that form, and now you are able to and I am proud of you, Loki.”

“The people need to get used to that idea. I have the ability to shift forms and would have much more often if the rest of our male peers wouldn’t have flirted and attacked me with insults.” He said simply and squeezed Peter's hand. 

“As for currently I was only musing. I’m not sure I even have enough energy to do a shift.” He raised a brow to Thor as if asking him to protest. He knows his shifting of forms can be inconvenient for others, but why? It’s his body, he’s still Loki regardless if he sports a cock or breasts.

“I look forward to whatever form you take,” Thor smiled, risking a glance at Helga and then flashing a more confident smile. “I’m sure you will both be wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Peter smiled, bowing slightly before taking Loki’s hand a pressing a kiss to the knuckles. He looked up at Loki, winked, and murmured, “I’m sure we will.”

“We’ll be on your way then!” Helga shooed them out the door. “Stop bragging and show some results!”

Peter giggled, tucking an arm around Loki’s waist and letting him lead the way down the hall. 

“What’s your idea, love?” Peter murmured, smiling. 

Loki leaned into Peter the effects of the morning wearing on him heavier than he was letting on. He swallowed and pressed a kiss to Peter's temple, "For you?" he mused. "A nice blue piece. High collar and red accents that accentuate your waist and compliment your eyes." He said and pressed his body to Peter's. 

"Thank you," he said softly and kissed his jaw. "I know that couldn't have been easy to watch. Thank you,' He said and squeezed his hand.

“Loki, I’d do anything for you,” Peter murmured earnestly, gazing up and Loki with wide, loving eyes. “You’re the most precious person in the universe to me, except Aunt May, and I can say that now cause I’ve traveled the universe!”

Peter glanced down at his current clothes and tried to envision his new outfit. He smiled at the mental picture, smirking slightly as he whispered, “My waist, hm? Bet that’s not the only thing you want accentuated.”

He smirked, winking before dancing ahead to open the door to their room.

"If you're insinuating your ass as well, then yes, but I wasn't going to say it." He commented and moved to the small vanity, taking a ring and fiddling with it before pushing it on his finger. He managed to save a small bit of his and Thor's treasures from the destruction of Asgard. However now, he almost wishes he got more, even though he knows it's not reasonable. He did what he could. 

"Would you care if I switched forms?" He asked softly. "i... know what it would imply for the people. But I... Helga is skilled and while she was able to erase and lessen the pain of the memory and remove the effects of it... She can't erase the deep rooted reactions. And this body has suffered enough at Thanos's hand." He explained hoping he was making sense.

“You can do whatever you like,” Peter smiles warmly, looking up from where he’d plopped on the bed. “You are the queen, after all... Or King. You’re whatever you want to be, and I’ll be happy! Cause I just want you to be happy.”

Peter sat up, leaning against the headboard and waiting for the transition. He smiled when long black hair cascaded down the chairback and when Loki turned Peter beamed.

“You’re so pretty,” Peter murmured. “Do you know that? You’re the most pretty person ever...”

She flushed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Don’t lie to me just to flatter me,” she said looked away, tugging on her leathers. “Come, let me fix your clothes. There’s some spare bedclothes you can use for a base.” She said and fumbled to pull the constricting top off, easing the pressure on her breasts and making it easier to breathe. 

She turned and waited for Peter to change, letting her eyes roam over his pretty fit body. Sure, he looks young, and she should be slightly offended on Peter's behalf.... but she knows Peter. They came onto each other, and she didn’t want to back down.

“Peter,” She said, pulling her eyes from his trim waist and fit stomach. “Did you ever mention how old you are?” She asked.

“I... I dunno,” Peter finished tugging the rest of his clothes off before blinking up at Loki. He blushed when he saw her bare chest and his eyes were quickly downcast, his lashes resting against his cheekbones. Biting his lip, Peter tugged the bedclothes over to cover himself as he waited for Loki to transform his new clothes.

“I’m, uh, 17?” Peter bit his lips together and looked up at Loki again. “But don’t worry, it’s okay! Since you’re Asgaurdian you’re like technically around that age anyway right? I know I look like I could be like 14 or whatever but it’s cause I haven’t really aged since I was like 14 or whatever...” he blushed again. “I’ll be 18 real soon, promise.”

At his sudden shyness Loki couldn’t help but laugh, even more so when he forced himself to look away from her chest. “Darling, don’t be shy,” she said a grabbed a robe and pulled it over her shoulders. “You are my love, if I make the choice to remove clothing around you, you may look, and you,” she sat next to him and kissed his cheek, running her hand over his hip slowly. 

“And you. You have no reason to be ashamed. We are similar ages and with your asgardian blood, it overrules Midgard.” She teased and pressed her cheek to Peter's. She’s worn, and here, she can show that and she appreciates it beyond what he knows.

“I just don’t want to be like him,” Peter murmured, eyes darting up to gaze at her. “I want to appreciate your beauty, but I don’t want it to be something that makes you unhappy. When you’re in your female form I guess suddenly I just feel like... like he was so awful to you, and I don’t want you to feel like I’d take advantage of you like that. Ever.”

Peter leaned against her and then very timidly placed a hand on her chest, just between her breasts.

“Is this okay?” Peter murmured, his other hand stroking through her long, soft curls. “I just don’t know what is okay to you...”

Loki’s eyes prick with tears, all due to the long morning and high emotions. “Darling I don’t think it’s possible for you to ever be that cruel.”she said softly and ran her hand up to cup his cheek. With her other hand she covered his palm on her chest and squeezed. 

“Whatever you want from me you shall have eventually,” She said and pulled him in for a soft kiss, forcing back the tears that truly aren’t needed here.

Peter kissed back, tender and sweet. It was like the sort of kiss he’d imagine having at a high school prom. It was shy, like an exploration that was filled with gentle love, and he hummed softly into the kiss. When they broke apart, his eyes were wide, a smile edging on his lips.

“At your own pace,” Peter whispered. “I’ll love you at your pace. But now.... maybe you could fix our outfits?”

Peter glanced down at the bedsheets still covering his small body, and he watched in fascination as they shimmered slightly.

Loki pressed a kiss to his head and ran her hand softly down his throat and chest, the sheets molding themselves slowly to his body, fitting themselves to his form and accenting his fit form. She hummed as she leaned against him and let her seidr cover him and transform him to traditional asgardian leathers, perfect for a banquet. The base was a blue silver color with a cape on cherry red. 

“There you are love,” she said and kissed his cheek leaning against him and rubbing the knuckles of the hand still pressed to her sternum. “So gorgeous. My little king.”

Peter gazed up at her, his cheeks a soft pink and his eyes wide, before he pressed a quick and playful kiss to her lips. He then gazed down at the outfit and practically glowed with wonder. The cape was surprisingly soft, and the tight, fitted leathers were incredibly comfortable. 

Peter smirked and then brushed his fingers a little closer to her left breast before hopping up to look in the mirror. The cape flowed out behind him, but he felt the pants under the cape were tight against his ass. Peter chuckled and spun, the cape spinning out behind him as he declared, “You’re naughty! You and I both know what this would really be like without the cape.... do you now!”

“That’s for us to know and no one to find out,” she said and grabbed the cape pulling him closer. “Now. I can easily adjust my current wardrobe to fit the female form. Or,” she rubbed the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. “I can try and make something new. I was thinking something in ice blue or rich green.” She said and pressed a kiss to Peter's sternum and took his hand. 

“What do you think?” She asked leaning back and opening her legs so Peter could step closer. Her robe fell open, showing off her pale skin.

“Oh...” Peter’s breath picked up slightly as his eyes caught on her chest before he looked up, swallowing hard. “I, uh, rich green? It would look really, really pretty with your eyes.”

His eyes darted down again and he wetted his lips, swallowing one more time. He relaxed slightly when Loki’s appearance shimmered. He couldn’t help but glance back down to her chest, before blushing and pulling his eyes back up to Loki’s face as her heavy breasts were caught in the magic and pushed up into place. Peter knew his face probably turned beet red, so he nuzzled closer and pressed a kiss to her clavicle.

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Darling you are so easy to get flustered,” She teased and then sighed as his mouth found her collarbone. “Mmm,” she sighed and then pulled him up to kiss his mouth. “I love you,” She said and ran her hand down his sides before standing and pushing him back lightly. 

“Help me with my hair,” she asked. If she had more energy she would magic it up. By hand will have to do.

Peter stepped back and then his jaw dropped as he was left to marvel at her dress. It was an off the shoulder, velvets green dress which had a golden chord tied around the waist. The dress had long, swooping arms that reminded Peter of a medieval princess. It also had a slight train that trailed behind Loki as she moved to sit in front of the mirror, and Peter ran his fingers through her hair in awe.

“You look beautiful,” Peter murmured. “How do you want your hair done, my love?”

She leaned her head back as his fingers trailed across her scalp. “Mmm, can you braid love?” She asked and reached back for Peter's hand lacing their fingers and pulling his palm to her mouth kissing sweetly. “If not I will manage,” She said teasingly. 

“Also if you see a golden pendent, it should be in one of the bags, but I haven’t had time to find it,” she said and leaned forward readjusting the dress pulling it up and down, moving herself around till she finds the perfect image.

She is not afraid to admit that her female form used sex appeal to her advantage. She knows how dangerous it can be and has experienced the dangerous outcomes for herself. But she knows it works and no one will question her place if she is gorgeous and beautiful.

“Here we go! It’s lovely,” Peter murmured, pulling the pendent out and running his fingers over it in awe. “Here, love, it’s very pretty...”

His hands moved to run through her hair again, combing it out and then pressing a kiss against her scalp. He massaged her head for a moment before murmuring, “I’ve, uh, I’ve actually watched a YouTube video about that... I even know how to do a French braid, I had to help my aunt once.”

Humming, Peter got to work, looping her hair into a long, complex braid. It looked as soft as it felt, and Peter beamed when he finished. He looped the braid over Loki’s shoulder, kissed the back of her neck, and then murmured, “Is it okay?”

She smiled and nodded pulling at strands, and readjusting slight things and letting more hair down Over all he did very well. “You did lovely darling.” She said and pulled the pendent over her head and fiddling with the jewel. 

“It was my mother’s.” She said simply and ran her hand over her the dress. She leaned her head back and looked at Peter with a slight worried expression on her mouth. “You.... don’t view me differently because of who bore me right?”

“Why should I?” Peter blinked. “That doesn’t change the person that you are. I love you, not your mother or father.” Peter made a face. “I mean I didn’t even truly know who my parents were so finding out it’s some other person I don’t know doesn’t change anything and I don’t know why it should.”

Peter’s hands gently found themselves cupping her cheeks, and Peter brushed the pad of his thumb against her cheekbone. 

“I love you, Loki, and who your parents are couldn’t matter less to me. You’re still the same person, the person I love,” Peter smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of her hair back into place.

She leaned her hand into his touch and sighed. “It just... it will bother me till the days I’m old and grey. To know my blood line, all the jotun in my blood is due to abuse.” She admitted and swallowed closing her eyes. 

“I only wish for better for the future,” she said softly and covered one of his hands with hers.

“It will be,” Peter murmured softly, linking his fingers with hers. “Thor is a good man and he will be kind of everyone he meets, I’m sure of it. And you and I... well I don’t know if you’d ever want kids and I feel like I’m too young to really think about that yet anyway, but you know if we ever did it would be because we love each other. And if we did I know we’d make sure our kids were really good people. It won’t happen ever again, Loki. I promise.”

Peter sighed softly, reaching to touch the pendant Loki wore, tracing his fingers over it.

“Do you think she’d have liked me?” Peter murmured. “Your mother, I mean? Was she nice?”

“Frigga?” She asked and smiled leaning up to Peter's face pressing her face to his. “She would have adored you. You have a good heart, and you respect both of my forms.” She swallowed and then spoke lower. “You offered to protect me even when you knew the consequences. You’re so damn good Peter Parker.” She said and kissed his mouth softly.

“I’m only being like everyone should be,” Peter murmured softly. “Everyone should act as I am. I’m only sad that you haven’t always been respected and that people haven’t protected you in the past. You deserve wonderful things, Loki. I wish you’d always have been granted those things. But now you will be, yes? Shall we go, my queen?”

Peter broke away from her to now deeply. When he looked up, his eyes twinkled both playfully and kindly, he held his arm out. When she delicately took it, he looked into the mirror and giggled softly. 

“We look pretty together,” Peter murmured. “But also a little silly. Your female form is so mature and I’m... not.” Peter chuckled again, gazing up at her.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Shall I make myself less mature?” she asked and yet did so, adding a pinch of youthful fat to her hips, and lessening the size of her chest to a size more accommodating to some one younger. She shrunk her height, just to the point she could look Peter in the eyes. 

“Is this better?” She teased and kissed his mouth. “If you want a specific feature I have no qualms about doing so...” she wrinkled her nose. “Well. Within limits.”

“You don’t have to change for me!” Peter’s eyes widened in shock. “You look really nice, and I think we’re perfect together now, but also I don’t want you to feel like you have to! You do look really pretty though.”

Peter smiled kindly, squeezing her arm gently. He nuzzled his head to her neck before letting out a quiet, contended sigh. 

“Never feel like you have to change for me, okay?” Peter murmured softly. “Never feel like you’re not already good enough.”

She flushed and swallowed, tilting her head back. “Peter,” she sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I... don’t want you feeling like you’re out of my league. You’re so good and kind and you...” she swallowed and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, dipping a hand into his hair. 

“I love you. I want you happy and safe around me.” She said and kissed his jaw wanting to convey that she wanted to make him feel better.

“I don’t understand how anyone could ever think you were bad, except when you were being controlled,” Peter murmured. “Why couldn’t Thor tell? I mean... you’re so good too.”

Peter gazed at Loki with absolute trust and love in his eyes. With the knowledge that New York had been out of Loki’s control, Peter didn’t feel he had any reason to not trust Loki. He loved Loki absolutely, and he saw no reason why he shouldn’t.

“Come,” Peter smiled, easing Loki along until they reached the door. “Are you ready? You’re so pretty like this. You look young, just like me. Maybe it’s selfish but I really like it.” Peter kissed her cheek.

Loki flushed but grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "In all the nine. How dare I look more like my age," she teased and leaned into him, allowing him to hold her weight as she opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone :) Thanks for reading, and for the comments. We really appreciate all of them, and see them all


	16. Chapter 16

On the other side of the door stood Thor, hand raised ready to knock. 

"Loki." He said and swallowed. "So you decided to use your female form. I'm proud." he said and looked her over. "Did... you change something about it?" 

"Made it younger. Don't act like it's not fair," she said and then smirked. "Maybe I'll be able to fix your eye if this holds."

“Well you make a... lovely couple,” Thor nodded, smiling after he seemed to think about it for a moment. “I am happy for you both. I shall announce you. Er... What do I call you, Loki? I was going to call you their king but now I am unsure. And what is Peter’s title, exactly?”

Peter looked to Loki, waiting for an answer. He didn’t care either way about titles. He would happily just be called Peter, but he knew he had to be called whatever would make Loki happiest.

"I am still the king.... just the female... so the Queen." She said and shrugged. "Frankly I don't care how you'd introduce me, I trust your judgement." She said and squeezed Peter's hand, looking to him. "As for him... I think the Queen's esteemed guest is good for now. Or my lover." she teased as Thor turned pink. 

"I... don't think that is appropriate." Thor said and Loki laughed.

“If you say so. Come on, lover,” Peter winked, pressing one final kiss to Loki’s lips. He then took a deep breath, flashed a smile, and stepped through the doors.

“Welcome,” Thor’s voice boomed out over the crowd. “To Asgaurd’s new ruler, Ruler Loki! And her esteemed guest, Peter!”

Peter blinked in surprise when the crowd broke out in claps, though he could see confusion flickering across people’s faces as they spotted Loki.

She had no complaints and tried to ignore most of the stares. She knew she was an odd sight, her female version was recognizable, and she knew she had a strong and healthy body, something that many of the men had their eyes on her. She smirked as she gripped Gungnir tighter. 

Around the hall the cooks placed steaming plates of meats and breads, along with large casks of ale. Valkyrie already had a bottle and she raised it with a cheer. 

"Long live the king-well Queen- Oh fuck it! Long live Loki!" She cheered. Some of the parents glared at her blatant language but Loki couldn't hide her laughter. 

"Loki," Thor sighed but couldn't stop the smile that broke his face. It reminded her of simpler times.

Peter looked out at the crowd and bit his lip, smiling and waving to some of the children. He tucked himself a little closer to Loki, feeling intimidated by all the stares, but he still managed to grin.

“They’re all clapping for you,” Peter murmured as Loki gently pulled him over to the two seats at the head of the table. Peter blinked in surprise when Thor pointed to them, allowing Peter and Loki to take the seats. Thor, meanwhile, sat on the right of Loki and smiled encouragingly at Peter. 

“Am I... meant to be here?” Peter whispered softly. “I’m not actually royalty or anything. Shouldn’t this be Thor’s spot?”

“Thor is my advisor not the man I love. And he is also my brother, and not king. So he sits up here but not at the same level. It’s just how it goes.” She explained and handed him his goblet. “Drink... But slowly. It’s Asgardian mead it’s very strong,” she said and slowly started to nurse her own cup. 

A gentleman came around with three plates for the head table and Loki nodded her thanks and crossed her legs linking her and Peter's hands under the table.

“And what, I am at the same level as you?” Peter whispered, lifting the cup. He sniffed it and tried not to make a face. The taste wasn’t much better, but he felt absolutely no effects so he took another sip before placing it down. The food looked much nicer, and Peter licked his lips subconsciously.

“The people might like a speech,” Thor murmured softly. “They are not used to you in this new role. They might like to hear you speak or... or acknowledge your new position, or form, or Peter... I don’t know, something like that.”

She sighed, mindful of the eyes on her. “A speech? That’s the last thing I want to do right now,” she mumbled and looked to Thor from the side of her eyes. “And frankly, I shouldn’t have to explain myself, or this form,” she said as she took a long drink. 

“You shouldn’t but I think it would be a good idea. Calm their nerves. And this is a very... gusty move to take this form on now.” Thor said evenly.

“Loki,” Peter murmured. His voice was soft, gentle, and he squeezed her hand under the table for further reassurance. “I know you don’t want to, and that appearance shouldn’t matter, but I also don’t want the people to be angry at you. Please love, at least give a small talk if Thor thinks it best? He is your advisor after all, right?”

Thor nodded quickly, happy to agree with Peter.

“I’m happy to stand with you, sit with you, or help you in any way at all,” Peter went on softly. “Whatever you need is yours, love.”

Loki sighed but knew they were right. She waited a moment and stood placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. The room fell silent and she knew everyone was staring at her because she was a her and not a him. 

“Asgardians and Sakaarian refugees,” she started and swallowed, her hand migrating to the pendant, fiddling with the charm. “Before we feast, I wanted to address this.” She pauses. “As many of you were with Thor and myself growing up, you are aware that I can and do change form as I see fit, but had primarily taken on the male form, for ease. Do not be surprised to see myself switching between the two.” 

There was a smattering of applause and she nodded more to herself. “Keep going,” Thor encouraged squeezing her arm. 

“As for my companion, Peter. He is of Asgardian blood, and he should be treated as such. He will remain by my side unless we deem it necessary to split.” She dropped her hand and glanced to Peter and spoke quietly for just him. “However I doubt that will happen.”

Peter smiled up at her, tempted to nuzzle lightly against her arm. He knew it wouldn’t be appropriate so instead he simply raised her hand and pressed a kiss against the knuckles. The Asgaurdians clapped for them, most of them smiling both about the blossoming romance and the fact Peter had Asgaurdian blood.

“And is he to be our king?” A voice from the back suddenly spoke, and the room fell dead silent. The council member from earlier was gazing up at them, eyes sharp. “Is he to be the new allfather while you remain as the new allmother?”

Loki raised a brow watching Asulag speak. The chance to call her out now for her threat against Peter's life would be so satisfying. She bites her tongue. 

“If that is a concern of yours then perhaps we could all meet once on Midgard. Or if it really must be decided now, then how about tonight after the feast. And speaking of the feast, enjoy, be fat and happy,.” She said and looked to the ceiling. “And may the halls of Valhalla bless our stomachs and travels.” She sat signaling the end of the conversation.

Peter’s chocolate eyes gazed out at Aslaug, blinking twice before he swallowed hard. When the council member glared at him, Peter ducked his head and let go of Loki’s hand to poke at his food silently. Thor didn’t seem to notice, too happy drinking down his ale and laughing with a father sitting across from him.

She noticed. She always noticed things like that. She squeezed his hand under the table and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his temple. “Don’t let her bother you,” she said softly. 

She knew Asulag wanted to fight Peter’s position, but she wasn’t going to allow it. Peter was her love she would choose who sat next to her and who holds the position of allfather had already been decided by Gungnir the moment it rejected Thor and would lift for no one else. She would be allfather.

“And you don’t care?” Peter murmured. “If she says mean things about you? You’re the ruler of Asgaurd, don’t you need a good reputation? I mean I don’t want to be the reason for anything bad happening... she threatened us, and me, you know?”

Asulag was occupied with something else, so Peter relaxed slightly, sighing.

“You’re right,” he suddenly decided. “Whatever. It’s fine, we’ll make it together. You know, maybe this ale isn’t so bad after all!”

Loki laughed and took his hand, kissing and his cheek. “You are wonderful darling. I wish I had your optimism.” She said and squeezed his hand. “When the tables are cleared with you dance with us?” She asked. 

“If we are going to dance then he must join us!” Thor boomed downing the rest of his ale.

“Alright,” Peter chuckled, nodding. “Although I don’t think I’ll be very good at dancing to be honest...”

Peter ate the rest of the meal and was left smiling when the servers cleared it away and someone began playing music from a speaker. The music was a bit odd since it was Sakaarian, but the people still managed to dance to it. Peter took Loki’s slender hand when she offered it, and he let her lead him into the dance floor before they were swept into the action.

“So,” Peter breathed as Loki pulled him close enough that their chests touched and his hands wandered to the small of her back. “I take it you’re good at dancing?”

She laughed and pressed and kissed his mouth sweetly. “I was raised on feasts and celebrations. Dancing is in my blood.” She said and took his hand pulling him to the large circle and pulling him between her and another asgardian. “Follow my lead,” she said as the people start to circle, clapping and stomping in an old rhythm. Someone across from them starts chanting in old Norse, and the rest of the people join in.

Peter’s eyes widened, amazed at the spectacle. He did his best to follow the motions, and when Loki began to dance Peter’s jaw dropped.

Her movements were graceful, beautiful, and everyone cheered as a few other men continued the Norse chant. Thor’s booming voice also chimed in, and he clapped his hands in time to the music.

She was happy and light on her feet and the people circled and moved between the circles. She grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him as people paired off. she could hear Thor’s booming voice laughing as he took a maiden and spun her. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked as the people started to move faster.

“After what we’ve been through? I should hope so!” Peter chuckled, glancing at Thor’s technique. Feeling bold, Peter summoned his strength and spun Loki before easily catching her and bringing her into a low dip. Loki yelped and flushed, his quick motions catching her off guard. A few of the Asgardians around them laughed as their queen was caught off guard. 

“But do you trust me?” Peter hummed softly. “That’s the real question.” Loki tightened her grip on him and her face split into a grin. 

“I think we both know the answer to that,” she said and pulled herself up and teased him with a passing kiss as she guided him in the motions of the traditional dance.

Peter grinned, allowing himself to be pulled along in the dance. He laughed as they swayed to the rhythm, and he had to admit that he felt the alcohol slowly taking a tiny effect. He’d always been unaffected by alcohol (or he had been the one time he’d tried to get drunk with Ned and he ended the night totally sober) but this was different and a silly giggle bubbled out of his throat.

“This is really fun,” Peter admitted with a grin. “I never knew anything could be like this! It’s.... it’s awesome!”

She pulled him around as the other seidkona charmed the music to sound more asgardian. The people’s voices grew louder and people started chanting. 

“Go!” Thor said when the circled opened for people to move in. 

“No, brother, I don’t do that!” She said and laughed.

“Come on, let’s try! You seem good at dancing!” Peter giggled, pulling Loki into the circle. The people clapped for their queen, cheering happily for both of them. 

Indeed, Loki was a good dancer, beautiful and sort of delicate in her movements, and Peter let himself be pulled along with her as he danced and impressed the crowd, who broke into cheers and clapping.

Loki hadn't done this in forever, allowed herself to be free and dance in the community during a feast. She'd grown hard over the years, but Peter had brought out her youth and joy that she had thought had been locked away for years, ever since she'd fallen from the bifrost, but now. She feels younger and freer, and the people see it. 

This is the Loki that may have risen if she had been given the truth from day one and given the respect and training she was due. If she had been given the same opportunities, this is who she would've become. 

She pulled Peter closer as the dance ended and the people cheered, ale sloshing on the floor.

Peter was panting softly, and he gazed up at Loki with wide, loving eyes. For a moment, he thought they might kiss, but then they both seemed to think better of it and they turned to the crowd, bowing instead.

“You’ve brought joy to the people,” Thor beamed, clapping Loki on the back. “Thank you, sister. Tonight was a success.”

“You think we can make it more of one,” Peter hummed, winking. 

Her curls fell around her face, having come loose from the braid and her face was flushed. "I think you and I both know that is possible." she said and pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"Loki!" Thor laughed the steadily flowing alcohol lowering inhibitions. "You are quite brazen sister, should we be prepared for-"

"You finish that sentence Thor, and I'll ban you from the wine cellar."

“Come on,” Peter chuckled softly, pulling Loki along. The party seemed to be doing well all on its own, and he had no desire to stay any longer. The moment they stepped outside, Peter pulled Loki against the wall and kissed her deeply, climbing up the wall a bit, just high enough so that he could wrap his legs around her waist and brace himself between her and the wall. She was captured between his legs, and Peter hummed happily as he resumed kissing. 

“Wish it could always be like this,” Peter murmured between kisses. “You’re comfy. You and the wall.”

She couldn't help but gasp and pull him closer. He could feel all the hard and soft edges of Peter against her, and she gripped his waist tight enough she was certain she was leaving bruises. She didn't care. Peter was warm and solid against her and his mouth was perfect. 

"I think they're doing wonderful without us." She breathed and tugged him down for another. "And you're making it quite hard for me to want to return."

“You’re making it quite hard too, but in another way...” Peter winked, his voice playful and teasing, though his kisses were still incredibly sweet. Whatever Peter lacked in experience, though, he made up for in devilish wit that he’d picked up from Tony Stark. 

“Anyway,” Peter added a moment later, biting Loki’s lip lightly and then pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “They may be doing wonderful without us, but we gotta make sure we also do wonderful without them, hm?”

She arched up to his kisses and whined when he pulled away. "Peter." She pouted and ran her hands through his hair before tugging his hair. "Are you suggesting we go to our chambers?" She asked and cupped his ass and pulling him closer.

“Hm, I wasn’t suggesting anything in particular but now that you ask...” Peter smirked, kissing her earlobe and then whispering, “No matter what, I wanna come back with you. I’d feel lonely without you, Loki... Can you carry me?”

Peter blinked hopefully, wrapping his legs and arms around her a little tighter and sticking his lip out in a bratty pout.

She kissed his mouth softly. "I can," she said and pulled him closer. "Hold on," She said and carried him along to her room, her grip on him tight. 

"Whatever you want from me," She said and backed into the room. "Don't be afraid to ask for it. Trust me. I will let you know if it's too much," she said and kissed his jaw.

Peter tipped his head back to give her access to his neck, and he whimpered softly as she kissed there. A moment later Loki backed up until her legs hit the bed and she fell back upon it, Peter landing on top of her with his knees pinned on either side of her hips. 

“Can... Can I explore a little? Without everything in the way?” To emphasize his point, Peter unclipped his cape and let it flutter to the ground, leaving only his skin-tight leathers.

She nodded and swallowed and dug her fingers into his hair. "I... yeah." She flicked her wrist and the door locked. "Go ahead,I trust you," she said wetting her lips. She wanted this, Peter was cute and she knew he would listen to her. 

She had nothing to worry about. 

"Go ahead." She pulled the pendant off and set it on her desk.

Peter bit his bottom lip in concentration, looking a bit like he was working in a complex mathematical equation. Slowly, Peter found the clasp at the back of Loki’s dress, and he undid it before sliding the top down and onto the floor, revealing a sky blue petticoat underneath. The color and the simple lace only emphasized the youthful appearance Loki had taken on, and Peter carefully brushed her hair back into place, suddenly taken aback by her beauty. 

“You look like an angel,” Peter murmured softly, licking his lips nervously as he tenderly stroked her dark hair back against her alabaster skin. Slowly, he eased her left strap down and then softly murmured, “Is this okay? You... You look so pretty right now and I don’t wanna mess it up.”

She nodded and watched Peter pull his lip between his teeth. She smoothed it with her thumb and spoke quietly. “You’re okay. I... I’ll tell you. Trust me.” She said and moved the hand to cup his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hands were so soft and careful and so was his mouth. 

“What do you want from me?” She asked softly and bit his lower lip teasingly but also to help ease her nerves. Teasing and flirting was natural to her, but drinking didn’t lessen her nerves and instead increased them.

“I want... I want kisses, and cuddles, and warm mornings when we curl up and drink tea or coffee. And I want other times, nights, when we get rough, and dirty, and we take and give everything that we can before we collapse in each other’s arms. It’s so easy to imagine that when you’re... when you’re a boy, or even when you have your, uh,” he blushed. “When you’re looking really mature. But right now? Right now you look like a perfect, beautiful, innocent angel, and I don’t want to hurt you... You look so pretty now and I feel like I have to be gentle with you...”

Peter let his knuckles gently caress her cheek, gazing into her ocean-like eyes for a long moment before he murmured, “What do you want from me?”

She couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks. Peter spoke of so many things she could see herself having and being happy to have, and having Peter with them. She took his hand that was on her cheek and kissed the palm softly, the softness he yearned for making her heart ache. 

“I... I want all of that. I want you no matter what I take, and I want...” she wet her lips working to be honest with him. “And I want my mind to not hurt what we have and could have. I want stark to be involved in your life, you obviously love the man, but... I want you, and everyone, to see me for more than a trickster or seductress.”

“Loki, you are so much more than both of those things, and I’ll help people see that,” Peter insisted gently, repositioning himself and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Mr Stark will come to like you, I know he will. And he never has to know anything about what we do that you don’t want him to.”

Peter kisses her clavicle this time, glancing up at Loki to murmur, “Is this okay? I’m going to explore again, okay? I think I’m ready.”

She nodded curling a hand into Peters hair. “Yeah... you do what you want. I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” she said and swallowed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She pulled him closer and rested on her back. 

“Go ahead. Explore to your heart’s content,” she said with a smirk.

“I will,” Peter grinned. “After all, one thing about dating a shape shifter, things are always changing...”

Peter trailed his kisses lower, his fingertips ghosting over Loki’s left breast, followed by a trail of gente kisses. His hands gently grasped at the love handles Loki had added, though his kisses remained gently as they trailed over her areola, followed by a gentle kitten lick which made Loki’s nipple perk to attention. 

“Is this okay?” Peter murmured as he moved to the right.

She squirmed at the attention to her hips and then the kiss to her nipple. She nodded and tilted her head back. “Yeah, yeah. This is good.” She said and ran her hand through Peters curls, tugging slightly and gasping at the new attention to her left breast.

Peter grinned to himself, spurred on by her enthusiasm, and he got to work on the right nipple, licking and biting lightly until it was bright pink and Loki was making soft sounds that utterly contradicted the younger, angelic appearance she’d taken on.

“Doesn’t matter what you look like, seems like,” Peter hummed, licking a tiny stripe up her neck and then trailing his kisses down until he was gazing up at her from over the small swell of her belly. “You’re really just the same, and I love you just the same.”

Peter bit his lip, gazed up at Loki, and then blew a soft puff of air against the wetness forming in the sky blue lace between her legs.

She flushed pink down her chest and neck swallowing as he worked down her stomach, the youthful fat she’d allowed to appear suddenly too much in her mind. As she was about to glamor herself mature and slim, Peter kissed down her torso raising gooseflesh. 

“I am not the same.” She said and swallowed. “The last time you loved me as a woman... I was scared. Now,” she wet her lips. “Now I’m not. I completely trust you.” She said and glanced down, her heart catching in her throat. Peter was between her thighs mouth so close to her aching sex. 

“Have... have you ever pleased a woman like this?” She asked.

“No,” Peter murmured, worrying his lip and looking up at her through his lashes. “But... But I’d like to try? I’ve never really done anything. I’ve never even had a girlfriend before, really... But I want to try. Is that okay? I might not be very good...”

Peter wet his lips, nervous but excited. His hands trailed lightly under the lace, rubbing gentle circles as he waited for her answer.

She gasped and moaned under his actions. “Oh gods darling.” She breathed, her legs falling opening. He may be inexperienced but he still has a general idea. 

“A little higher, left—oh gods!” She bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand. “Peter,” she moaned softly.

Peter glanced up at her, biting his lips together. He studied her for a long moment, eyes flickering over her face, before Peter concentrated his attention lower again. A little nervous, Peter licked his lips and then leaned closer, blowing another little puff of air and watching as his fingers came back glistening.

“I saw this in a movie... don’t tell me aunt,” Peter flushed, glancing up briefly before he leaned forward and lightly licked at Loki. He might’ve stopped except the reaction he got made Peter turned red, and he smirked lightly and did it again

She laughed at his confession of watching a movie with such content, she couldn’t help it. He sounded so embarrassed but then he licked against her sex, wet with arousal and unashamed. Loki gasped clenching on nothing before tangling her fingers in the back of his hair and tugging him in again. 

“Oh gods Peter,” she moaned. He was willing to learn and he wasn’t unwilling to do this for her, unlike some men, and women, she knew. “Oh baby, don’t stop. You can,” she swallowed slightly embarrassed at her frankness. “You can put a finger in me.”

“A finger?” Peter hummed, eyes flickering up to see her. He licked once more, swallowed nervously, bit his lips together, and then gently eased a finger in, lightning up at Loki’s response. He moved the finger for a moment, nuzzling his curls against her thigh, before he moved a second finger to join the first.

It was warm, soft, and the noises Loki made caused Peter to both smirk proudly and turn a bit pink in embarrassment. Slowly, Peter curled the fingers lightly, kissing her thigh and waiting for a reaction.

She whimpered and tugged harder at his curls. "Peter," She moaned and slowly pushed herself up to look down at Peter. He was soft, his curls messy in her hand and his pretty eyes so warm. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she swallowed, wetting her lips. 

"You... you doing good?" she asked softly and then moaned, her brow pushing together as his fingers curled in her

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m doing good, I think... was that bad?” Peter murmured, biting his lip as he studied the expression she made. “I’m still just trying to figure everything out...”

Peter blinked up at Loki, tilting his head to the right and letting his curls cascade gently over her hand. Slowly, Peter shifted his fingers again, eyes big as they searched Loki’s expression.

She nodded quickly. "You're good," she said and smiled weakly at him. "For lack of experience," she gasped when he moved his fingers, her jaw dropping in a pleasant O. "Oh, gods. You're good. Are you sure you've never been with a woman?" she panted.

“I’ve never been with anyone,” Peter admitted, blushing lightly and biting his lip. He chuckled softly, continuing the same motion over and over until Loki’s little moans grew louder and her words became unintelligible. Finally, Peter swallowed as he curled his fingers and then he watched in amazement and Loki came relatively undone.

Peter withdrew his fingers, wiped them on his cape, and then pulled her into his arms, peppering her with kisses.

“That was so... Oh, Loki, that was... wow... Are you okay? Wow,” Peter swallowed, rocking her and holding Loki against his chest, cradling her close.

She pressed closer to him and pressed a kiss to his throat. "Yeah, takes a minute," she said and took his hand linking their fingers together. "You have things to learn, but you will do good." she teased softly and shifted them so Peter was under her as she straddled his thighs. "Would you like me to repay the favor?" she asked, slowly trailing her fingers down and cupping his cock.

Peter blinked up at her in surprise, his mouth falling open as he let out a tiny, “Oh! Yes, please?”

Peter wiggled slightly, at first trying to get a little more comfortable before he realized he was truly trapped between her thighs. At the realization, Peter chuckle and murmured, “Looks like I’m in a... sticky situation anyway. Dunno if I have much other choice, hm love?” He raised one eyebrow expertly.

“Oh my gods you’re an oaf,” she said but the term was laced solely with endearment. She kissed him softly and undid his trousers before pushing him back to the bed and kissing a line down his throat. “Shirt off,” She said and pushed at the bottom before laughing when she realized Peter was sitting on the cape. 

“Dear gods,” she kissed his mouth again. He was a little bit of a mess, but he was her mess, and she would never grow tired of him. 

“Sorry, just give me a sec,” Peter mumbled, tossing his shirt aside and rolling to the best of his ability as he tugged at the cape. While doing so, he lost his balance and he yelped as he ended up dragging both Loki and himself into the floor. He chuckled and blushed when he realized that Loki landed on top of him, and Peter flushed and shrugged.

“My pants got stuck on the bed so... that’s convenient,” Peter chuckled, shivering lightly now that he was completely naked on the floor.

“Don’t worry, the floor is clean.” She said her cheeks flushed as well before pulling back and running her hands down Peters chest slowly. “Tell me if you need to stop.” She breathed taking in his body. He’s fit, but there’s enough boyish softness to show his age. 

“Gods. I love you,” She said and thumbed the space under his pectorals.

Peter gazed up at her with something between a smirk and a nervous little blink. His boyish charm made his eyes sparkle with playfulness, while his posture was a little bit tense, clearly waiting to see what would happen next.

“Don’t stop, please,” Peter murmured softly, suppressing a soft whimper when her nail caught against his skin. He clamped his mouth shut to stop any further noises, though his sharp gaze studied her closely, clearly trying to figure out her next move.

Loki smirked and shifted, kissing Peter's mouth before softly pulling back. She brushes her hair over her shoulder and kisses down his torso, pressing her tongue to his nipple and nipping lightly before moving on. 

She’s close enough to his crotch she can feel the hair brush her chin and she looked up. “This okay?” She asks and runs a hand along the underside of his cock.

“Yeah... yeah more than okay,” Peter blushed, his voice cutting off with a soft whimper. His eyebrows drew together and he panted softly, his cock twitching in excitement. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he whimpered softly again and then begged, “Please... please keep going? Loki, please don’t stop.”

She smirked and kissed his lower stomach before moving back and licking across the head of his cock. "Mmm, baby you taste amazing," She said with a moan. He tasted good, and even in this form, she enjoyed the taste of his cock. 

"I love your cock," she teased.

“You... huh.... you, uh, say something? No, don’t stop, please, Miss Loki,” Peter gasped softly. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at her, eyes shinning and wide. He shuddered slightly under her, and when she flattened her tongue against him, Peter let out a soft, airy moan.

“Loki, Norns, please,” Peter gasped softly, not even realizing he’d picked up on Loki’s terms. “I’ve never... anything like this before.”

Loki's eyes flashed with pride as she heard Peter using her phrases and curses. "I sucked your cock last night. But a female?" she teased and sucked on the head of his cock hard, moaning.

“It’s... you’re different this way,” Peter moaned softly, gazing down at her for a moment. She still looked incredibly angelic somehow, even as she sucked and licked. “You... You’re... Norns, you’re beautiful and... Loki!”

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed again, and he broke off in a loud moan, bucking up against heard she swallowed his release, leaving Peter a panting mess.

Loki took him to the root, slowly and then swallowed before moving off his cock and stroking him slowly. "You have no clue just how lovely you are." She said and kissed his mouth softly mixing her tongue with his before pulling back. "Can you taste yourself on me?" She asked him with a smirk.

“Mostly I think I... I just taste you, and you taste so, so sweet,” Peter lazily tangled his hand in her hair again and pulled her down for another kiss, moving his mouth gently against hers. Her hair was soft and silky against his fingers, and he pulled gently, tugging her head back hard enough to make tears prick in her eyes but gently enough that he knew he wouldn’t hurt her, and he pressed lazy kissed down her throat until he pulled away, panting.

“Hold me?” Peter murmured hopefully. “And... and I’ll hold you, tii. And we’ll fall asleep with our arms around each other and a heartbeat pressed against your ear.”

She laughed because it was so sappy, but she couldn't deny him something so sweet. She kissed him again and pulled him down to lay next to her, running her fingers over his ribs. "Of course love." She took his hand and raised it to her mouth and kissed the palm. 

“You’re so perfect,” Peter murmured with a soft yawn, running one hand sweetly through her hair. He held her close, relishing the swell of her chest against him. On a whim, his hand ghosted against her breasts, the touch endlessly gentle. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hands wandering to the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked and pressed a kiss to her jaw before pressing against him and tucking her head under his jaw, her breasts pressed to his chest.

“I’m more than okay,” he murmured. “I’ve never been so happy. I’m the luckiest spiderboy in the whole universe. And I...” Peter let out a big yawn and snuggled more comfortably into the sheet. “I’ll keep you safe forever and ever. I love you, Queen Loki.”

She blushed and pressed her cheek to his chest, holding him close and smiling. Peter was too good. "You don't have to call me queen," she said softly and pressed a kiss to his throat. "I am your lover first, queen second." she insisted and shivered as his fingers ghosted her breast. She knew this was all new to Peter, and she wanted to make it good for him, but she also didn't want to push him. She squeezed him before speaking softly. 

"Love," She spoke softly. "You... we aren't going too fast are we?"

“Hm?” Peter’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze sleepy and ruffled. He yawned again and shook his head to try and stay awake before he softly murmured, “I... I’m happy, love. We’re... we’re perfect, aren’t we? We are, aren’t we Loki? I’m sleepy, wanna sleep now. Can we talk in the morning, please?”

Peter snuggled close and gently pulled her head to his chest, his hand rubbing softly circles on the side of her left breast. His eyes fluttered shut again, his curls falling in his eyes and he murmured, “We’ll talk in the morning, ‘kay? Please?”

She shivered, her nipple perking embarrassingly quick at the barely there action. She nodded and clung to Peter, yawning against his throat. "I love you," she said as her eyes slowly slipped closed. She was tired and sleep called her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful support! Stay safe and bear with us as we continue with the craziness :)  
As a side note, we posted a new FrostSpider story which is a Viking AU called Flying Free which we’ll be updating concurrently to this one. Please check it out if you’re interested!


End file.
